


Blanco Corazon

by Ilitia



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilitia/pseuds/Ilitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo tu destino físico esta escrito en tu ADN, tu color de ojos, tu voz, tus enfermedades, lo que padecerás y lo que heredaras al mundo, pero los sentimientos son otra cosa, nunca están fijos o predestinados, son algo que solo el corazón sabrá como encaminar, Shion descubrirá que su destino no es lo que imaginaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tu genética

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos, creo que esto era algo que esperaba hacer con mucho cariño, mi segundo intento con No 6, ahora lo de siempre, este fic es un Nezumi x Shion, Yaoi (como no serlo si en el manga, anime, novela, eso es más que obvio XD ), Mpreg, otra cosa, medio universo alterno, entenderán mientras leen a que se refiere eso, muchas cosas, si saben cómo es mi modo de llevar las tramas, se divertirán un mundo, sufrirán otro más y los dejare en vilo de vez en vez. No digo más, solo disfrútenlo que esto es algo que vale la pena leer.

No se creía tan especial, estaba de pie mirándose frente al espejo cuerpo completo que había al fondo del amplio baño gris insípido donde vivía, sus orbes rubíes detallaban aquel cuerpo delgado, de complexión normal, ni gordo ni flaco, solo una piel sana, tonificada, de un blanco que envidiaría la novia más virginal de No. 6. Sonrió con debilidad, hoy cumplía 16 años, un año más, una vela más sobre el pastel de cerezas que su madre siempre le hacía con total cariño solo para él, este cumpleaños no sería diferente a los otros, solo ellos dos en la casa, conversando sobre sus estudios, sus clases preferidas, sobre mucho pero a la vez sobre nada, era aburrido a veces ser solo dos en un sitio tan grande como esa casa moderna.  
dio un pequeño suspiro y termino de abotonar su camisa blanca, no sabía porque de la insistencia de su madre por estar presentable para comer pastel esa noche, daba igual, la complacería y después podría volver a su habitación a estudiar, 16 años no eran nada verdaderamente en su lineal modo de vida.   
\- Hmmm… - detuvo su arreglo metódico por culpa de un pequeño retorcijón de estómago – otra vez, algo debió caerme mal.   
El incómodo malestar no se fue, pero no le dio interés, ya pasaría, sin prisas se retoco un poco su cabellera blanca como la nieve que le recordaba una y otra vez los líos y las bromas que le jugaron desde chico, era un color ciertamente poco usual, pero había nacido así, con un enorme copo de nieve por cabello. su madre siempre lo halagaba, incontables veces le repetía que era una bendición su color, su forma, el solo hecho de tenerlo ya representaba que era diferente a los demás, único en su clase y debía llevarlo con orgullo, un orgullo que le pesaba como una tonelada y que siempre lo metía en problemas.   
\- ¿Sion, estás listo? – escucho la voz de su madre por el intercomunicador de su habitación –   
\- Ya voy mamá. – respondió aburrido y rumbo a la salida –   
Bajo las escaleras sin ánimos, esperaba la típica felicitación y el pastel, pero para su asombro había algo más en la sala, precisamente algo que él conocía y que estaba muy cómodo en uno de los sofás del lugar.   
\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sion!   
\- Safu.  
\- Te sorprendí, ¿verdad? – deshizo el abrazo que le había dado a su amigo de la infancia –   
\- Creí que aún no volverías de casa de tu abuela.  
\- Me escape. – le guiño un ojo con coquetería – como no venir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, 16 años Sion, ya tienes permiso para conducir y salir de la ciudad.   
\- Chicos.   
Con delicadeza Karan, la madre de Sion coloca un hermoso pastel de cerezas sobre la mesa del comedor, en el mismo se podían ver 16 velitas azules colocadas en círculo, todas encendidas con la precisión que solo una madre tiene para con su hijo.   
\- Sopla las velas y pide un deseo hijo. – con ternura llevo su mano para rodearle en un abrazo –  
\- Un deseo… - susurro algo para sí, una tontería que ya no debería desear alguien de su edad, tenía lo que quería, más de lo que imaginaba y muchas cosas más estaban por venir, pero tanta seguridad y ventajas solo le traían monotonía –   
El rato siguiente fue un ir y venir de conversaciones vánales, nada del otro mundo hasta que se hizo bastante tarde, Safu partió de la casa luego de llamar un servicio de taxi, al final otra vez dos.  
\- Vete a la cama Sion, mañana debes ir a estudiar. – Karan recogía lo que quedaba de pastel para guardarlo en el refrigerador -   
\- Tienes razón. – sin prisas llevo los platos sucios al fregador –  
\- Sion.  
\- Dime, mamá.   
\- ¿Qué pediste de deseo? – sonrió con picardía, había visto como su retoño cerro sus ojos en un acto de pura inocencia –   
\- Los deseos no se dicen hasta que se cumplen.  
\- Cierto.   
\- Buenas noches. – camino hasta su madre dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla, después de ello desapareció escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación – 

Una pequeña angustia seguía muy metida en la mente de Karan, eran ya 16 años, recordaba muy bien el día en que Sion nació, en una de las bien vigiladas clínicas, controladas y regidas por No. 6.

\-----------------------------------------------

Un domingo de madrugada, estaba sola, su esposo hacia el papel de siempre, borracho y pendenciero desaparecido, ella sola tuvo que ir y hacer amaino de su fortaleza en esas circunstancias. en la clínica todo fue tan controlado, estaba impresionada de la tecnología y la eficiencia de los médicos, las enfermeras y todo el personal, pero la felicidad se opacó cuando luego de un duro parto escucho el llanto de su bebe, su hijo había nacido pero nadie en la sala de partos se tomó la llegada de Sion con normalidad.

\- Doctor… - Karan susurro letárgica, el agotamiento la tenía confundida, podía oír a su bebe llorar pero ninguno de los médicos presentes le decía nada, solo noto como el obstetra que la atendía le susurro algo al oído de la enfermera en jefe. - ¿Qué sucede con mi bebe?  
\- Nada señora, cálmese, todo está bien con él. – el hombre pareció sonreírle bajo la mascarilla blanca que cargaba pero sus ojos decían lo contrario – pronto vera a su bebe.  
Karan no pudo ver a Sion, un nuevo grupo de desconocidos con batas ya no verdes si no blancas entraron a la sala de partos, tomaron al recién nacido que seguía llorando inclemente y lo sacaron del lugar sin más.   
\- ¿A… a donde lo llevan?, ¡quiero verlo! – gimió agotada pero pronto una enfermera tras ella le puso una marcara de oxígeno, allí perdió todo conocimiento de lo que sucedía – 

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación pequeña, cómoda, tibia y silenciosa, le dolía el cuerpo y no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que fue separada de su bebe, entre esfuerzos alcanzo el control para llamar a las enfermeras de piso, no paso más de unos segundos cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió trayendo dentro de una pequeña cunita de acrílico transparente a su bebe, envuelto entre mantas azul cielo.   
\- Felicitaciones. – la enfermera se detuvo cerca de la cama y saco al recién nacido para dejarlo en brazos de su madre – cualquier duda llámenos.  
\- Gracias… - susurro impresionada, al fin tenía a su pequeño en brazos, la angustia que la despertó se borró en segundos –   
Con cuidado detallo al pequeño niño que estaba envueltos en las mantas, era tan tierno, con sus mejillas rosas, su rostro redondo y pequeño, unos labios diminutos y su ojitos cerrados, Karan no podía estar más feliz, su pequeño era perfecto, entre la curiosidad de toda madre primeriza comenzó a desenvolver a Sion de sus mantas, con torpeza logro quitarle el cumulo de telas dejándolo casi desnudo, un simple monito blanco y su pañal le abrigaban, sonrió otra vez, era como se lo imaginaba, con sus 10 deditos de las manos y sus 10 de los pies, Sion dio algunos débiles quejidos de protesta, seguramente el frio repentino lo incómodo.   
\- Tranquilo amor, solo quiero saber que estas bien. – le acaricio la cabecita cubierta con un gorrito azul, se detuvo sobre el jalándolo fuera, quería saber de qué color era el cabello de su bebe. – blan…  
Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, los pocos mechones de cabello que tenía Sion en su cabecita eran tan blancos como la nieve, era un color que nunca había visto en toda su vida, había gente rubia, pelirroja, castaña como ella y el padre de Sion, pero su hijo tenía el cabello más blanco que jamás imagino.  
\- Esto no es normal. – sintió una gran opresión en el pecho, ya entendía la reacción del médico cuando lo vio nacer, su hijo era diferente, por alguna razón era muy diferente al resto del mundo que conocía en No.6 –   
\- Señora. – una voz seria y fría lleno la habitación donde estaban madre e hijo –   
\- ……….. – automáticamente Karan abrazo a su bebe contra su pecho, no sabía quién era el desconocido de bata blanca que entro pero no le agrado su modo de hablar con solo una palabra dicha. –   
\- Cálmese, no tiene que asustarse. – termino de entrar a la habitación y tomo una silla que había por allí rodándola hasta quedar frente a la cama – deseo darle algunos datos importantes de su hijo.   
\- Su… su cabello.  
\- Si, tiene una peculiar condición genética que lo hace ser blanco. – respondió sin asombro y abriendo una carpeta amarilla que recargo sobre sus rodillas –   
\- ¿No me lo quitaran? – pregunto sin rodeos, sabia claramente de las leyes estrictas en No. 6 con las anomalías genéticas, casi no existían y eran erradicadas apenas salían a la luz entre la población. –   
\- No somos inhumanos, no vamos a separar a un recién nacido de su madre. Su hijo no tiene ninguna dificultad física o de raciocinio, los test que le hicimos resultaron negativos, más bien, creemos que está por encima del promedio cerebral de un bebe con dos días de nacido. – el hombre acomodo la montura de sus lentes por un segundo – su hijo ha sido admitido en la lista de personas sobresalientes genéticamente en No. 6.  
\- No comprendo… ¿tiene una anomalía genética positiva y ventajosa?  
\- Si lo quiere ver de ese modo, sí.   
\- Y su cabello, ¿cambiara de color?   
\- Improbable, pero quiero que esté tranquila, será un niño como cualquier otro, más inteligente pero crecerá igual que el resto, solo quiero adelantarle los posibles cambios que vea en el mientras crece, su cabello siempre será blanco y también el color de sus ojos es inusual, rojo.   
\- Rojos. – centro su mirada en su bebe que estaba nuevamente profundamente dormido –   
\- Por el momento no vera nada inusual, pero si llegara a ver algún síntoma fuera de lo común tendrá siempre nuestra ayuda, su hijo será monitoreado anualmente por un equipo especializado, véalo como la visita de rutina al médico.  
\- No sé qué decir de todo esto.   
\- No diga nada, solo necesito que firme estos documentos avalando los posteriores exámenes que se le harán a su bebe, también ha obtenido un pase a la elite de la ciudad, su hijo necesita crecer en un ambiente que lo beneficie física y emocionalmente, será trasladada a su nueva residencia cuando sea dada de alta. 

Karan no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo y menos aún de negarse a esa idea, su vida no era muy buena con el padre de Sion, solo le daba dolores de cabeza una tras otra vez, quizás esta peculiaridad genética de su bebe le traería la paz que tanto deseaba, sin remordimientos tomo los papeles que le extendía el médico y firmo, sentenciando su futuro y el de su pequeño Sion. 

\-----------------------------

\- Han pasado 16 años y aún no veo nada anormal en ti, eres un hijo increíble, saludable, inteligente y que nos ha sacado adelante con tus estudios y becas, no puedo pedir más nada de la vida. 

Entre esos pensamientos culmino de recoger y encendió el sistema de seguridad de la casa, estaba cansada y debía levantarse temprano para tenerle el desayuno listo a su hijo, en la habitación de Sion, este aun permanecía despierto, estaba recargado en su escritorio, con un libro de entomología abierto, lo que más le gustaba desde que comenzó a estudiar era la naturaleza, en todas sus expresiones, desde los diminutos insectos hasta el poder del clima, disfrutaba sus pequeños placeres cuando escapaba de la rutina yendo a las orillas de la cuidad, donde aún existía naturaleza sin ser dominada al cien por ciento, se pasaba horas recolectando muestras, trayéndolas escondidas a casa entre los libros y útiles, tenía algunas colecciones ocultas de su madre ya que ella no era muy asidua a tener cosas muertas o disecadas dentro de su hogar pulcro, y ni hablar cuando debía lidiar con la climatización de su habitación, esos sensores lo volverían loco algún día, cuando llovía le bloqueaba las ventanas, solo desactivando el sistema podía tener el simple y mundano espectáculo de ser bañado por la lluvia de invierno, siempre con el clima perfecto, nunca calor, nunca frio, era una molestia sentirse con todo a la mitad, esa sensación desagradable de que nada nuevo va a pasar, ni si quieran dentro de su casa.   
Aburrido de la lectura cerro el libro e intento ponerse de pie pero una incómoda punzada en su abdomen se lo impidió, era como si le apretaran las entrañas, dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, nunca había tenido un cólico de esa magnitud, el dolor era molesto, no cesaba y venia en oleadas increíbles que lo ponían frio, estaba seguro que se le había bajado la tensión súbitamente, sus manos le sudaban, su frente y sin embargo moría de calor, con duda miro el termostato de la habitación, 23 grados, la temperatura habitual, con molestia se secó la frente e intento acostarse en la cama, se sentiría mejor así.

\- Debería llamar a mi mamá… - se pensó la idea un segundo pero después renegó con su cabeza, si eso pasaba era seguro que llamaría a los odiados médicos de cabecera, esos fríos y molestos médicos que venían a chequear su salud año tras año, la última vez que tuvo contacto con ellos no fue con buenos resultados, lo revisaron hasta donde nadie lo había visto jamás en su vida – se me pasara pronto.

Susurro para el como un mantra, estaba seguro que durmiendo se terminaría su suplicio, con molestia se cambió la ropa por su pijama y se metió entre las mantas de la cama, el dolor en su estómago no se detuvo y fue peor aún porque se irradiaba hacia sus riñones y caderas, algo le hacía querer cubrir el área con calor, eso parecía aliviarlo un poco así que tomo una de sus almohadas apretándola contra su vientre, así fue como pudo conciliar el sueño dificultosamente esa noche.   
Despertó gracias a una mano tierna que le acariciaba la cabeza, se removió unas cuantas veces hasta que sus ojos se abrieron suavemente, aun le molestaba el cuerpo pero no en el mismo grado de la noche anterior, sonrió al ver a su madre agachada frente a él.   
\- Llegaras tarde a clases, no encendiste la alarma. – se incorporó para dejar que su hijo se levantara de la cama –   
\- Se me olvido. – llevo su mano al rostro tratando de desperezarse al tiempo que lanzo las mantas lejos de el para comenzar su día. –   
\- Sion… - Karan abrió los ojos muy asustada, las mantas y el pijama de su hijo estaban manchados de un color peculiar –   
\- ¡Sangre! – el peliblanco se sentó aterrado en la cama, no sabía de donde venía pero estaba seguro que era suya, había una gran mancha en el colchón y las mantas, sin mencionar el pantalón de su pijama –   
\- ¡Llamare al doctor!  
Una hora después Karan esperaba impaciente en la sala de su hogar, caminaba de un lado a otro restregando sus manos, su hijo estaba enfermo y no sabía de qué, cuando llamo al médico que llevaba los controles anuales de Sion no supo cómo explicarle el altercado, solo tartamudeaba sobre sangre, y más sangre. Entre vuelta y vuelta al fin escucho los pasos de algunas personas, eran tres enfermeras y el doctor en cuestión, las mujeres trajeadas de blanco inmaculado obviaron a Karan y salieron de la casa presurosas, en cambio el hombre de gafas y cabellera negra se detuvo posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.   
\- Tranquilícese, su hijo está bien. – trato de sonreírle a la pobre Karan que solo le miraba angustiada –   
\- ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Por qué esa sangre?, ¿de donde era?   
\- Vamos por parte, primero que nada Sion está bien, ya no está sangrando, solo fue un pequeño problema intestinal, nada de que alterarse, le recete un medicamento adecuado a los síntomas, se sentirá mejor en unos días y podrá rehacer su vida normalmente.   
\- Eso… ¿esos síntomas serán de los cambios que me hablo hace tiempo atrás? – intento unir una situación con otra, era la única explicación racional al suceso –   
\- No, en absoluto, no tiene nada que ver, esto fue algo repentino y ajeno a la genética de su hijo.   
\- Comprendo doctor.   
\- Aquí tiene el récipe médico, siga las indicaciones al pie de la letra si no desea que recaiga Sion. – extendió una pequeña tarjeta electrónica, esta era dada en casos especiales con ciertos medicamentos que solo se expedían con una orden –   
\- Gracias. – tomo la tarjeta entre sus manos con rapidez – apenas pueda iré a retirarlos de la farmacia.  
\- Ya le dimos la primera dosis, trate de seguir las tomas, y ya me retiro, tengo otras obligaciones médicas.   
\- Le acompaño a la puerta doctor.

Karan se despidió del grupo de médicos que llego en una ambulancia blanca y regreso dentro de la casa, apenas el vehículo comenzó la marcha el hombre de cabellera negra saco su celular del interior de su bata blanca y marco un número. El repique del teléfono fue cortado por la voz fuerte y gruesa de un hombre, aquel desconocido se obvió los saludos formales para preguntar tajantemente de lo que le interesaba.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió?  
\- Exactamente lo que esperábamos… - el medico sonrió con malicia al tiempo que una de las mujeres que lo acompañaba en la ambulancia le entrego una pequeña hoja impresa – esto es más impresionante de lo que sospechábamos.  
\- Se mas especifico, no me agradan los acertijos y lo sabes.  
\- Acabamos de verificar sus niveles hormonales en sangre, es el candidato perfecto.   
\- no cantes victoria, no sabremos las posibilidades reales si no hacemos más exámenes y no precisamente muestras de sangre.  
\- Lo sé, pero tenemos tiempo, acaba de comenzar todo, el chico tiene programada su cita médica anual dentro de 2 meses, ese será el momento idóneo para examinarlo con minuciosidad. – devolvió la hoja de los resultados a la enfermera que se los dio –   
\- No hay peligros, ¿no tiene alguien cercano que pueda arruinarnos las cosas?  
\- No, sus únicos contactos más íntimos son con una mujer de su misma edad, suceda lo que suceda no será relevante para nosotros.   
\- Comprendo, no hay más que buscar por ahora.  
\- Así es, en dos meses estaremos seguros de si nos sirve o no.  
\- Espero que sí, porque tenemos graves problemas ahora, más de los que imaginábamos… - el hombre colgó la llamada súbitamente –   
\- Problemas… sobran problemas cuando juegas a ser dios. – sentencio el medico con una risa sarcástica – pero me encanta ser dios.

En casa de Sion ya pasaba del medio día y aun este estaba en cama, su madre se empecino en que no saliera por el día de hoy, se tomó el tiempo de llamar al instituto para excusar a su hijo por enfermedad y después de prepararle el almuerzo decidió salir a recoger los medicamentos que le indico el medico en la mañana.   
\- Mamá… que me siento bien. – Sion se trató de quitar el termómetro digital que trataba de colocarle su madre en el oído –   
\- Solo prevengo, soy tu madre. – volvió a colocarlo para tener la lectura del mismo después de unos segundos y un pitido agudo que indicaba cuando tenía la medición – no tienes quebranto.  
\- Ya te lo había dicho. – se cruzó de brazos un poco disgustado –   
\- Ahora si me retiro, tengo que ir por tus medicinas, no te salgas de la cama porque lo sabré Sion.  
\- No me siento enfermo.  
\- Deja de ser tan terco y déjate consentir un poco hijo. – acaricio la mejilla de su retoño con su mano – y no te aburrirás, tienes compañía.   
En un segundo la puerta de su habitación fue abierta por su conocida amiga de la infancia, Safu paso dentro un poco tímida ya que nunca antes había estado en la habitación de Sion, todos sus encuentros habían sido en las áreas comunes de ese hogar o en casa de su abuela cuando él iba a visitarla.   
\- Seré tu niñera por unas horas. – un sonrojo leve inundo sus mejillas –   
\- No tenías que venir Safu.  
\- Igual no tengo más clases, estoy libre, y me preocupe cuando tu madre me llamo para decirme que te enfermaste.  
\- Bueno, les dejo, cuídalo bien Safu.   
\- Por supuesto señora. – se inclinó respetuosamente ante la madre de Sion –   
Ellos dos solos, con mucha pena Safu tomo una silla y la puso cerca de la cama donde estaba su amigo, se sentó con las manos en las rodillas y moviendo rítmicamente sus pies, estaba nerviosa y no ayudaba en nada que Sion estuviese en un estado de mutismo agudo, sus típicas desviaciones imaginarias o como le decía ella, los sueños despierto que tenía su amigo a veces.   
\- Eh… ¿exactamente que te sucedió? – rompió el silencio con una pregunta directa, digna de ella –   
\- Un percance estomacal. – sintió un calor enorme recorriendo su cara, no podía decirle a su mejor amiga que había tenido una extraño sangrado por un lugar que normalmente eso no sucede –   
\- ¿Cólico estomacal, calambres, gases, acidez, alguna bacteria extraña que no esté controlada por el servicio de sanidad en No. 6?  
\- Safu… Safu, no es nada de eso, deja de preguntarme esas cosas por favor, solo quiero ponerme de pie y salir a hacer mis cosas de siempre, no me siento mal ya. – agacho la cabeza con resignación – pero eso no sucederá, eres mi carcelera.  
\- ¿En verdad te sientes mejor?  
\- Completamente bien, ya no san… - hizo silencio súbitamente, soltaría lo que no quería decirle a su curiosa e inteligente amiga –   
\- Sion.   
\- …………… - bajo la mirada esperando más interrogatorios de parte de Safu –   
\- Hace días que he querido ir a un lugar específico… contigo. – sentencio tomándole la mano al albino –   
\- ¿A dónde?  
\- Si prometes acompañarme, te dejare salir.   
\- Eso es paradójico, como me obligas a hacer algo que no debería hacer pero que si no lo hago igual tengo que ha… - fue silenciado súbitamente por el dedo de Safu sobre sus labios –   
\- ¿Iras conmigo?  
\- Está bien, iré contigo. – sonrió emocionado, no importaba a donde quisiera llevarlo Safu, lo importante era salir de esa cama que lo estaba poniendo enfermo de algo que él no sabía que era y que sin embargo ya no tenía – 

Continuara…


	2. De Romeos y Julietas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simplemente se enamoro, de lo mágico de las tablas a la sublimación de una chica misteriosa...

Ser arrastrado con ánimos de escapar no es difícil, para Sion no resulto nada complicado decidir aceptar la extraña extorción de Safu, sinceramente estaba harto de estar en cama, a esas horas el estaría divirtiéndose con sus insectos, recolectando muestras en las afueras de N.6 o simplemente metido de lleno en un buen libro de la biblioteca de la ciudad. Animado y repuesto se cambió de ropas, comprobando que ya su pequeño “incidente físico” no estaba, no comprendió mucho las explicaciones rimbombantes, enredadas y tecnicistas del médico que lo atendió esa mañana, pero sintiéndose mejor ya que importaba lo que haya sido, ahora solo necesitaba salir, aire fresco, rostros múltiples y la compañía agradable de su mejor amiga.   
Salieron a hurtadillas, como dos enamorados escapando de la vigilancia paterna, pronto tomaron un transporte publico rumbo a una zona menos elegante y modernizada de N.6, era más tradicional, sus calles limpias y empedradas con adoquines, las pequeña casas y comercios de menos de dos o tres pisos de altura, un sinfín de callejuelas conectadas por escaleras, todo en tonos rojizos, amarillos tostados y ocres, el perfecto lugar para sentarse a tomar un café y conversar por horas. Entre esas calles caminaban ambos jóvenes, inmersos en la idea del lugar a visitar, Sion estaba expectante, casi nunca se acercaba a esa zona, sus rojizas orbes no dejaban de mirar la tradicional arquitectura, pero su impresión paso a asombro cuando llegaron a una esquina, en la acera de enfrente estaba un teatro, con hermosos decorados externos, paredes amarillo brillante y rojos oscuros, en su fachada había innumerables carteles colgados, cual más extravagante que el anterior, Sion cruzo la calle acelerado, esto era un descubrimiento nuevo para su controlado mundo.   
\- ¿Cómo descubriste ese lugar Safu? – miro a la chica con ojos de niño ilusionado ante un regalo no abierto –   
\- Hace unas semanas… en la universidad se corrió el rumor de que permitirían las puestas en escena de algunas obras antiguas, me llamo tanto la atención que comencé a indagar y acabe aquí. – sonrió tiernamente ante la idea de compartir una velada romántica con su mejor amigo –   
\- ¿Pero, han dejado que hagan teatro en la ciudad?  
\- También me sorprendió, pero hay que aprovechar la ocasión Sion, no todos los días vemos algo así. – sin pena alguna tomo la muñeca del albino rumbo a la taquilla del lugar –   
\- ¿Y que están pasando? – se dejó escoltar por su emoción –   
\- La obra más romántica y trágica que puedas imaginar.  
Sinceramente para Sion daba lo mismo si era una tragedia, comedio o drama, lo único que le despertaba el ánimo en sí de ese sitio era la curiosidad humana por saber cómo era todo, jamás en su vida había visto una obra de teatro, ni si quiera tenia los conocimientos completos del tema, muy poco se podía averiguar de las mismas gracias al estricto control académico de los gobernantes de N.6.  
En un segundo soltó la mano de Safu y corrió frente a un gran afiche que anunciaba la obra "Romeo y Julieta", quedo absorto ante la imagen de una pareja de enamorados, lucían sombríos, trágicos, pero a la vez encantadoramente seductores.   
No tardaron en ingresar para comprar las entradas y ubicarse en un puesto cerca de las primeras filas. El lugar estaba a reventar, la curiosidad de los habitantes daba para ello, no todos los días se tiene el permiso de ver obras teatrales.   
Las luces se apagaron y el acto comenzó, Sion fue transportado a un mundo nuevo, extraño y fascinante. era un ir y venir de personajes, la tragedia de todo, pero su atención salto desmedida al ver el personaje de Julieta, una figura delgada, alta, delicada y soberbia, aquella mujer de piel blanca y largos cabellos azules lo sobrecogió. Su voz seductora y esos hermosos ojos grises como el metal, platinados y brillantes. Su ensueño fue tal, que Safu sentada a su lado noto como su entrañable amigo prestaba el más mínimo detalle a esa Julieta rebelde y pasional. 

\- actúa muy bien... - trato de sacarle conversación a Sion, pero este la dejo con la palabra en la boca gracias al espectáculo femenino frente a el –

La obra continuo sin novedad hasta la escena final, la tragedia de los enamorados en su punto cumbre. Sion sufrió con cada palabra que la dulce y soberbia Julieta emitió, olvido hasta el romeo agonizante, el lugar, la escenografía, los actores secundarios y la música. Su atención solo existía para la dama de ojos de hielo, su drama y sufrimiento se le metió en el corazón, al punto que cuando la obra culmino él estaba paralizado de emoción. Safu noto aquel sentimiento, realmente no quiso creer que la atención fija de su amigo era solo en la Julieta, creyó que toda la obra lo conmovió por completo.  
\- Sion... - acaricio su hombro para sacarlo del trance que lo domino.-  
\- Lo siento Safu. No te preste atención en ningún momento, es que nunca imagine ver algo así.  
\- no te preocupes, fue muy conmovedora la obra, un amor imposible y su lucha por hacerlo triunfar así sea con la muerte como único camino.   
\- no me gustaría un amor así. - el albino hablo en tono entristecido –  
\- estoy segura que tu no tendrás un romance trágico... creo que... mejor dicho, estoy plenamente segura que tú y y...  
\- mira Safu.   
Sion noto como algunos de los presentes en la obra se agolparon alrededor de alguien que bajo del escenario repentinamente. La emoción del albino fue tal que dejo a su amiga hablando sola, no presto la mínima atención a la obvia declaración de Safu. Sin un fin claro se abrió paso entre empujones, hasta que delante de él pudo ver a la actriz que interpreto a Julieta, venia sonriendo débilmente y con un acentuado rostro de cansancio, pero eso no amilanaba a sus fan que gritaban su nombre entre pedidos de autógrafos y fotos.   
\- ¡Eve! ¡Un autógrafo por favor! - un fanático intento sujetarle el brazo pero fue apartado bruscamente por un hombre musculoso y de cabeza rapada -  
\- su nombre es Eve. - susurro Sion siguiendo el desastre de gente hacia la salida del teatro -   
\- ese es su nombre artístico, nadie sabe el verdadero. - un joven le hablo con total seriedad del asunto.  
\- ¿de verdad? - el rostro de Sion se lleno de una curiosidad más fuerte que antes -   
\- así es, desde que se abrió el teatro ella actúa aquí, parece una de las fundadoras porque organiza todo, tiene muchos conocimientos de arte, es sorprendente que consiguiera un permiso de la ciudad para hacer obras que antes eran imposibles de ver o leer.  
\- comprendo.   
Mientras aquel desconocido le daba mil por menores de la actriz, Safu hacia un intento sobre humano por llegar donde Sion, el chico se le había perdido de vista en un segundo. El cumulo de gente no se disolvió al salir del teatro, más bien se volvió eufórico cuando la encantadora Julieta se detuvo frente a un vehículo negro que paró en seco repentinamente frente a todos.  
\- ¡no te vayas Eve! - coreaban con emoción los seguidores al ver como el guardaespaldas que la protegía abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo para que entrara en el.-   
\- adiós... - fueron sus únicas palabra al tumulto de fan, sus ojos metálicos recorrieron los rostros presentes con una agudeza felina, nada fuera de lo común hasta que se tropezó con una cara distinta, unos ojos rojos como la sangre, unos cabellos mas níveos que la nieve, fue en grado impactante pero siguió las indicaciones de su escolta despareciendo dentro del vehículo que arranco bruscamente en un segundo -

Sion se quedo pensativo ante la mirada repentina que le brindo Eve, pareció, más bien, podría jurar que lo observaba a él solamente entre los presentes, por un instante no mas en el tiempo.  
\- ¡Sion! - Safu al fin lo vio al despejarse la calle de los fans -  
\- ¿dime? - pregunto en un tono desinteresado -  
\- ¿te encuentras bien?   
\- perfectamente.  
\- es que... como te arrastro esa horda de desadaptados, tanto escándalo por una simple mujer. - no acostumbraba a ser rencorosa, pero “esa” había capturado la atención de Sion, una cosa que no lograba hacer casi nadie salvo una buena lluvia de invierno o los insectos que recolectaba como un niño en las afueras de N.6 -   
\- me gustaría regresar a ver otra obra, gracias por esta salida Safu - con ternura le sonrió a su eterna amiga de la infancia -   
\- por ti lo que sea Sion. - aquel alago bajo los celos de la castaña -   
El dúo regreso al hogar mientras que dentro del vehículo negro que transportaba a la actriz se detuvo varias cuadras lejos del teatro, dentro la encantadora Eve miraba iracunda a su conductor en turno.  
\- tardaste demasiado.   
\- no exageres... - el hombre rio para sus adentros por el cambio de actitud de su pasajera-   
\- esos lobos hambrientos, si pudieran me desnudarían en medio del teatro. - sin prisas saco un pequeño bolso de abajo del asiento y lo abrió -  
\- es el precio a pagar por la fama mi querida Eve... - miro por el retrovisor como la encantadora dama iba desapareciendo en ropas masculinas y su largo cabello era recogido en una cola alta de impecable moño-  
\- ¿parece que disfrutas del voyerismo? - termino de quitarse el maquillaje con una toalla de mano que lanzo dentro del bolso junto a la ropa de mujer -  
\- no realmente, solo que no dejo de sorprenderme como cambias drásticamente de personaje Nezumi.   
\- gajes del oficio.  
\- un oficio riesgoso. - sentencio secamente -   
\- no seas cobarde Rikiga, un periodista debe carecer de cobardía, lo que domine tu juicio es la búsqueda de la verdad.  
\- una verdad peligrosa Nezumi.  
\- no lo olvido. - se acaricio el hombro con suavidad como recordando algún suceso vago del pasado - pero, hablemos de lo que nos interesa, ¿qué has sabido del proyecto?  
\- sigue adelante sin novedad.  
\- no puedo creer que sigan jugando a ser dios...  
\- no juegan, se creen Dios.  
\- esto debería saberse, la ciudad se les ha vuelto una jaula llena de conejillos de india.   
\- no es sencillo Nezumi, apenas hemos podido entrar en la superficie de todo, esta gente es discreta y precavida a niveles insospechados.  
\- no importa, todo lo que hago es atraerlos a una trampa sin retorno... - apretó su puño con indignación -   
\- ¿qué harás mañana?   
\- descansar, necesito pensar seriamente sobre los datos recabados de los ratones.  
\- ¿regresaron tan rápido?   
\- no imaginas lo eficiente que son mis inventos. - una sonrisa pretenciosa se apodero de los labios del peli azul- 

Nezumi, un joven que ha arriesgado su vida en innumerables veces por sacar a flote su verdad, la verdad de su procedencia y de lo sucia y podrida que se ha vuelto o que siempre ha sido la ciudad de N.6 como una sombra encubierta en la seducción del personaje Eve, su cable de conexión, su arma secreta con la que ha logrado muchas cosas en nombre de la verdad.   
En otra parte de la ciudad, Sion y Safu retornaron al hogar entrada la noche, la madre de Sion esperaba impaciente sentada en la sala. Su angustia se volvió enojo cuando vio al dúo entrando sonrientes como si nada.

\- ¡Sion! - salto prácticamente de su silla al verlo dentro del hogar.- ¿dónde estabas metido?   
Sin importarle que Safu estuviese a su lado, toco a su hijo como inspeccionando su estado de salud. Culminada su labor dio un suspiro y paso a ver a la encargada de cuidar a su retoño.

\- señora... lo lamento, no quise sobrepasar su confianza. - Safu agacho su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento -  
\- Sion ni si quiera ha pasado 24 horas de haber tenido un...   
\- mamá, no sigas por favor. - el albino la interrumpió antes de que dijera cosas que no debían saberse para Safu. - me encuentro bien, yo le insistí en salir así que toda la culpa recae en mi solamente.   
\- Sion.   
\- quiero descansar, es tarde y Safu debe volver a su casa.  
Al final la madre de Sion desistió del regaño, su hijo pareció lo suficientemente maduro como para entender su estado y sus actos. Aquel altercado pronto se olvido, solo lo revivía a diario con las molestas pastillas que debía tomar sin tiempo límite, lo único imprescindible era la hora, no debía perder ni una sola toma, si eso ocurría debían llamar nuevamente al equipo médico que lo atendió la mañana del sangrado, y como no evitar que tuviese que estar bajo el escrutinio medico profundo y casi violatorio de su cuerpo, juraba que ese hombre de gafas y cabellera negra disfrutaba ocultándolo, sus manos frías y enguantadas parecían serpientes toqueteando los espacios más íntimos de su ser. Estaba completamente seguro que no volvería a dejarse revisar por aquel extraño y perturbador doctor.   
Su vida regreso a la tranquilidad con un domingo lluvioso que le permitió salir temprano en busca de emociones, con un pequeño bolso a su espalda y bien abrigado se despidió de su madre rumbo a las afueras de N.6. Una más de sus expediciones para recolectar especímenes, el clima lluvioso y húmedo seria provechoso ya que los insectos salían de sus escondites. A casi una hora de camino se detuvo el transporte público que lo dejo en la parada, sin prisas se bajo ante la mirada curiosa de los demás pasajeros, no era común ver a alguien bajar en medio de la nada, pero Sion solo estaba impaciente por satisfacer su hobby, con cuidado cubrió su cabeza con el impermeable gris pálido que su madre le obligo prácticamente a llevar puesto y desapareció entre la espesura.  
Estuvo caminando sin rumbo aparentemente fijo hasta que acabo en un área bien boscosa con unos cuantos árboles caídos que le llevaron a detenerse y soltar su bolso. 

\- el sitio perfecto. - sonrió para sí y subió al enorme tronco caído, la superficie del mismo estaba casi por completo cubierta de un verde moho, pequeños agujeros entre la madera daban hogar a centenares de hongos blanquecinos y delicados.- 

estaba feliz, había escudriñado el árbol casi en su totalidad cuando se puso de pie precariamente sobre él, quería una mejor vista del paisaje colina abajo, respiro profundo y estiro sus brazos al cielo, estaba comenzando a lloviznar y se oscurecía muy rápido, ya era hora de partir, sin prestar atención intento bajar del tronco pero algo negro salto sobre su pie intentando subirle encima, Sion dio un grito de susto y perdió totalmente el equilibrio, su cuerpo se fue de espaldas contra el suelo, pero por mala suerte cayó del lado más escarpado del terreno, rodo sin contemplación varios metros hasta que unas ramas caídas detuvieron su camino, la cabeza le quedo dando vueltas horrores, sin mencionar el dolor punzante en su frente, intento abrir los ojos para ubicarse pero le se nublaron en una repentina inconsciencia gracias al golpe recibido con la caída.   
Se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una enorme paliza. Su cabeza iba a reventarle y el malestar en su frente persistía haciéndole levantar su mano derecha para tocarse donde más dolor sentía, pero se tropezó con una venda bien ajustada sobre su sienes, era incomoda y le apretaba, sus dedos siguieron la inspección hasta que decidió abrir los ojos, un brillo pálido lo recibió, en el lugar donde estaba distaba mucho del bosque y las matas que amortiguaron su caída, este sitio era tibio, seco, cálido y silencioso.  
\- ¿dónde estoy? - intento sentarse pero el dolor en sus costados no lo dejaron y también la repentina voz de alguien riendo socarronamente en algún lado de ese espacio donde acabo.-  
\- no creí que tuviese las fuerzas para si quiera mover las manos- la voz lejana fue acercándose mas y mas hacia Sion, tanto que ya no era algo desconocido, frente a el estaba la figura de un joven alto, con ropas sencillas y mojado de pies a cabeza por lo que podía apreciar -  
\- ¿quién eres? - trato de centrar la vista mejor pero la luz se lo impidió -   
\- un héroe al rescate de las damiselas desvalidas que rondan el bosque.  
\- ¿damisela? - su vista se logro enfocar al fin, quedo confundido al ver frente a él un chico de su edad, algo mas alto pero no muy diferente a él, con una mirada fría, gélida y ojos metálicos que le trajeron a la mente aquella Julieta de sus suspiros.-  
\- ¿qué miras? - el extraño tomo una silla y la rodo cerca de la especie de sofá donde estaba recargado Sion- acaso estas pensando en cómo recompensar mi valeroso rescate.  
\- yo... caí del árbol y rodé por la colina y...   
\- y no recuerdas mas nada, obvio, gracias a ese golpe en tu frente - sin ninguna misericordia presiono su dedo índice sobre las vendas del albino-   
\- ¡hay!, eso duele. - manoteo al extraño para que quitara su mano, pero este solo bajo su dedo rozando la quijada de Sion en un modo nada sano-   
\- tienes todo el rostro arañado, pareciera que peleaste con una fiera en el bosque damisela.  
\- ¡no soy una damisela! - al fin tomo las suficientes fuerzas para sentarse y encarar al ser frente el -   
\- pero te rescate como una. - sonrió malicioso al tiempo que se puso de pie y dio algunas vueltas por lo que aparentaba ser una habitación. - no vas a dar las gracias... ¿cómo se llama la damisela?  
\- ¡Sion!, no damisela, ¿acaso no diferencias entre hombre y mujer? - rezongó ya molesto por el trato de su "rescatista"-  
\- eh... - se llevo la mano al mentón en una pose meditativa - tienes el rostro de una niña que no ha llegado a la pubertad.   
\- tengo más edad que tu... tu... - su cabeza estaba tratando de contrarrestar las ofensas hacia su persona, pero los poderosos ojos del desconocido lo desubican en todo el sentido de la palabra. -  
\- Nezumi.   
\- ¿Nezumi? - arqueo una ceja intrigado por aquel nombre-   
\- no lo repetiré.   
\- está bien, "Nezumi", quiero llamar a mi madre, ni si quiera sé donde estoy, qué hora es o si la caída me lastimo alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo.   
\- no hay señal, dudo que puedas comunicarte con tu madre, son más de las 7 de la noche y tu cuerpo está muy bien, ya te revise de pies a cabeza. - sonrió con un toque de malicia que hizo erizar los vellos del cuerpo al albino -   
\- acaso eres un pervertido, ¡me secuestraste mientras estaba inconsciente!

En un segundo Nezumi perdió la paciencia y se lanzo sobre el albino, sus manos sujetaron hábilmente las muñecas de Sion llevándolas sobre su cabeza, el nombrado solo pudo quedar paralizado y respirando agitadamente, sus músculos no respondían, estaba bajo el peso y fuerza de aquel desconocido, libre para lastimarlo del modo que mejor prefiriera. Pero solo sintió como el rostro del oji gris se acercaba peligrosamente a su oído derecho, su tibio respirar lo hizo dar un pequeño quejido de protesta, trago grueso y espero lo peor.   
\- eres un niño ingenuo, un hijito de mamá que salió a pasear solo y se descuido. Si no llegaba yo y te sacaba del barro quien sabe como estarías ahora, no caliente y cómodo en mi sofá, podrías estar muriendo de frio y perdido bajo la lluvia porque está cayendo un diluvio allí afuera.   
Sin prisas deshizo el agarre y se acomodo las ropas mojadas, Sion noto entonces que no llevaba su ropa puesta, si no una bata de baño mullida color vino. Se avergonzó mucho, sus mejillas estallaron en color carmesí, nadie le había visto desnudo, salvo su madre por obvias razones y los médicos indeseables de sus consultas anuales.

\- yo... lamento haberte juzgado mal Nezumi.  
\- olvídalo niño, igual no me interesa tu opinión sobre cómo debo tratar a un "rescatado".   
\- es tarde y no he vuelto a mi casa, mi madre estará preocupada por mí. - intento levantarse otra vez pero Nezumi le trunco el paso sacando su celular de algún lado-  
\- logre mandarle un mensaje antes de que toda la comunicación se cortara, al menos sabe que llegaras tarde a tu casa.  
\- ¿¡que!? ¡Cómo pudiste decirle eso a mi madre!  
\- hablando, se escucho muy angustiada pero le dije una mentirita piadosa, que te quedaste en casa de un amigo a estudiar tus insectos.  
\- no te creyó esa mentira, puedo jurarlo.  
\- ¿por qué no?, recolectabas bichos antes de caerte y por tu modo de ser, eres muy ligero para hacer amigos.  
\- no tengo amigos... salvo una sola persona, el resto son algo complicados y aburridos.  
\- oh, estoy delante de un cerebrito de la elite de Cronos, no eres una damisela desvalida, eres un rey digno de alabanzas. - en un segundo se inclino de modo elegante ante Sion -   
\- nadie te ha dicho lo irónico que resultas.  
\- me tienen sin cuidado sus comentarios su majestad. Mejor haga silencio y deje que este súbdito suyo le sirva algo de comer.   
Sion no protesto mas, era una batalla perdida ante el desconocido peli azul, resultaba alguien altanero, voluble y con una sórdida personalidad que recorría de la burla a la seriedad en un segundo. Sin ánimos dejo que Nezumi le sirviera un plato de sopa humeante. Tenía hambre así que se la bebió completamente quedando lleno, sus parpados volvieron a pesarle y el rostro de su rescatista lucia borroso por segundos.   
\- me siento mareado... - dejo caer su cabeza en las almohadas que acomodo Nezumi en el sofá -   
\- dulces sueños bella durmiente. - sujeto el plato vacio de sopa antes de que lo soltara Sion de sus manos- no puedes quedarte más tiempo aquí.  
En medio de la noche se vio como un auto amarillo llego hasta la entrada de una hermosa casa en la zona más cómoda y privilegiada de N.6. Con cuidado su conductor bajo y toco varias veces el intercomunicador que estaba junto a una enorme entrada de metal, del otro lado del aparato se escucho como respondía la voz preocupada de una dama preguntando por quien extrañamente llamaba a esas horas a su puerta. El taxista le dio como respuesta que llevaba un joven dormido y que le habían dado la dirección de ese lugar. 

El sol radiante le dio de lleno en la cara, sus tibios rayos le hicieron revolverse entre las cómodas mantas, dio algunas vueltas para recuperar el sueño perdido pero fue interrumpido por alguien que abría la puerta de su habitación y entraba.

\- buenos días Sion. - la voz de Karan se oyó algo fría e incómoda. -  
\- ¿mamá? - con impresión se sentó mirando desorbitado su habitación.- estoy en mi cama...   
\- así es, en tu cama pasado el medio día, una cosa que jamás has hecho antes.   
\- pero, no sé como volví aquí. - se acaricio las sienes en un aire de querer sacar algún recuerdo de su retorno -   
\- obviamente no lo recuerdas porque llegaste dormido. - algo más calmada Karan se sentó en la orilla de cama y tomo la mano de su hijo entre las suyas- no me agrado lo que hiciste anoche Sion, tú no eres un joven irresponsable, jamás habías llegado tarde y mucho menos por andar bebiendo.  
Esas últimas palabras sobresaltaron al albino, ¿qué cosas sucedieron en las horas de inconsciencia como para que su madre hiciera esas absurdas conjeturas?   
\- mama yo no estaba bebiendo, te lo puedo aseg...  
\- no mientas Sion, tu amigo me mando una carta disculpándose en nombre tuyo, que por inexperiencia o curiosidad acabaste inconsciente y el se tomo el atrevimiento de ponerte en el taxi que te trajo anoche.   
\- amigo, bebiendo, taxi... - su rostro paso por toda una gama de expresiones desde rabia, incredulidad y hasta una sonrisa tonta de quien no comprende un comino lo que le dicen. - está bien, no quiero entrar en detalles sobre lo de anoche mama.   
Para que batallar contra una irrefutable "mentira" que parece verdad y que ni el mismo tiene como comprobarla ante su madre, por más que le diga que un extraño lo rescato y que lo llevo a algún lugar que él no sabe donde es ni como entro o salió del mismo, no le creería, sus dudas se las dejaría para el solo y nadie más, esperando que jamás se vuelva a repetir ese incidente con el perturbado joven de ojos metálicos. 

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subir este capítulo me resulto todo un reto, se los aseguro, fue totalmente escrito en mis dos horas de ir y venir en el metro, je je je, todo el que me viera diría que era una loca con blackberry conversando estupideces o mandando pin XD, pero la verdad es que solo me la pase escribe que escribe, pedacito a pedacito y me impresiona que haya adelantado como para dos capis mas, es sorprendente la tecnología, gracias por esperarme y ahora creo que mañana subo el capítulo de mi fic de saiyuki y la semana que viene el de naruto, espero me tengan paciencia porfis, retornar no ha sido fácil ni lo es aun. Gracias!!


	3. Lirios Blancos

Un mes entero se fue nuevamente, Sion siguió su vida rutinaria lo más normal posible, ya había superado la extraña experiencia del bosque, el incidente le seria tema jocoso del pasado, un desconocido desequilibrado con ínfulas de grandeza que lo rescato. Daba igual ya si recordar o no ese día, su mente tenía una especie de agujero negro entre los recuerdos del llamado Nezumi, y su llegada a la casa, no supo que paso o como volvió, salvo por lo relatado por su madre en que un taxi lo dejo a media noche frente a la casa con una carta metida entre la ropa.

Su vida debía continuar y vaya que lo hizo en grande, otra vez el teatro montaría en escena una obra con la querida Eve como papel principal, eso emociono a Sion mucho, no le dijo nada a su amiga Safu de que volvería al lugar.

Esa noche Sion se arreglo en sobre medida, salió casi con dos horas de anticipación a la función y en sus manos llevaba un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos, le parecieron las flores más acordes para aquella actriz, no quería parecer un acosador y asustarla, en cierto modo lo que sentía por ella era como que un artista siente al ver una nueva obra de arte de su pintor favorito, o el nuevo libro de un gran escritor, una sana y efervescente atracción  artística.

\- _llegue_. - Sion dio un gran suspiro al ver las puertas del teatro cerradas. - creo que me excedí en el tiempo.

Sonrió débilmente y se quedo parsimonioso parado ante las ornamentadas puertas del teatro, miraba de un lado a otro de la calle, algo avergonzado por ser el centro de atención de los transeúntes, no todos los días vez a un chico albino con un ramo de flores tan blancas como él en mano.

\- _soy un tonto... debí salir mas tar..._

 

Su monologo fue interrumpido por el repentino chirrido de unas llantas y el escándalo que armaron algunos desconocidos. Sion no vio el auto que freno, pero el ruido de voces lo llevo a recorrer la fachada del teatro hacia un callejón, allí vio a dos hombres bajando utilería de un camión algo viejo, parecían toscos y brutos por el modo en que se movían y expresaban, su vista siguió aquel ir y venir notando que las cosas iban a parar dentro del teatro, una curiosidad más grande que él lo asalto, que pasaría y pudiera entrar y ver así sea un instante a Eve, darle las flores y alabar su magistral trabajo.

 _\- si entro..._ \- se mordió el labio pensando en su descabellada idea hasta que vio como los hombres dejaban de bajar cosas, subían al camión y se largaban tan rápido como llegaron. En ese instante Sion no titubeo de acercarse a la puerta metálica que estuvieron utilizando los extraños, seguro estaba cerrada otra vez, sin ánimos se recorto de la puerta pero esta cedió y Sion cayó de espaldas dentro sin tiempo de aferrarse a nada, su cuerpo se estrello contra el suelo y las flores que llevaba en sus brazos salieron despedidas por los aires quien sabe a dónde.

\- _hay... eso dolió._ \- se incorporo como pudo sobando su espalda y trasero -

\- _¡hey chico!_ \- la voz gruesa y potente de un hombre sobresalto al  albino-

 _\- eh... yo venía a…_ \- trago grueso al ver aquella mole de casi dos metros de alto, moreno, musculoso y con cara de pocos o más bien, ningún amigo. -

 _\- ¿cómo diablos entraste?_ \- en un segundo tomo a Sion del cuello de su chaqueta y lo alzo como si el albino pesara menos que una pluma-

 _\- señor discúlpeme... en realidad no entre, caí por accidente aquí dentro._ \- miro asustado los ojos negros y centellantes del coloso desconocido -

\- _¡eres uno de los tantos babosos fanáticos de la señorita Eve!_ \- sin nada de delicadeza soltó a Sion y camino unos pasos rumbo al ramo de lirios tirado en el suelo- _y trayendo basura innecesaria._

Levanto su gran bota de cuero para despedazar el ramo, pero una voz seductora le llamo por su nombre deteniendo su intento.

\- _Señorita Eve..._ \- el gigante bajo la guardia de inmediato -

_\- las flores no tienen la culpa de ser cortadas y traídas hasta aquí._

Los ojos de Sion se centraron en aquella vaporosa figura, de cerca lucia mucho más alta que él, con un hermoso cabello que caía por sus hombros, llevaba un traje blanco de organza sujeto delicadamente en sus hombros y cintura, parecía una diosa o una ninfa salida del bosque. Aquella dama se agacho y tomo el ramo entre sus brazos pensativa, hasta que centro su mirada de hielo en el atrevido intruso que logro colarse allí.

 

\- _lirios blancos. Tienes buen gusto jovencito._ \- sonrió un poco al tiempo que emprendía la caminata lejos de Sion- _sígueme._

\- _yo... ¿quiere que vaya con usted?_ \- cruzo miradas confusas con el guardaespaldas -

 _\- no seas insolente y hazle caso a la señorita Eve._ \- empujo sin contemplación el cuerpo del albino hacia donde caminaba la actriz -

Algo impresionado Sion emprendió el recorrido algunos pasos tras Eve, miraba impresionado como era la parte posterior del teatro, los andamios, utilería y demás artilugios actorales. Se maravillo tanto que no supo cuando la encantadora actriz se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta de madera y la abría.

 _\- pasa._ \- Eve se hizo a un lado dejando que su nuevo invitado entrara primero que él-

 _\- ¿no es problema?_ \- no se movió de la puerta del lugar nervioso -

\- _prácticamente yo funde esto, no hay problema con quien entre a mi camerino._ \- sonrió suavemente y entro jalando a Sion del brazo para que le siguiera. -

\- _es un sitio muy acogedor._

\- _gracias, supongo que te parecerá pequeño a comparación de las viviendas de Chronos._

\- _¿Chronos?_ \- el albino alzo una ceja confundido ante la acotación de Eve -

_\- no me prestes atención, soy muy analítica con mis fans, estas flores no se consiguen en todos lados, debes vivir allí para tener el dinero suficiente y comprarlas._

_\- supongo que tiene razón._ \- observo atento como la actriz desenvolvía el ramo de lirios para depositarlo en un pequeño florero de vidrio sobre  un largo mesón de madera atestado de maquillaje y más cosas aun.-

 _\- ¿y mi fan no tiene nombre?_ \- volvió en sus pasos para sentarse frente a un gran espejo a terminar los últimos detalles de sus ropas -

_\- Sion, me llamo Sion._

_\- bueno, Sion. Encantada de conocerte ya que jamás había conocido a alguien con tu cabello, ¿te lo tiñes?_

\- _no... Claro que no, naci así, ese es mi color natural._ \- se toco algunos mechones de su frente con vergüenza -

 

la conversación no duro más que unos minutos ya que el dueto fue interrumpido por un hombre maduro que abrió de golpe la puerta llamando a escena en 15 minutos, Sion se despidió cortésmente para ocupar su asiento en el teatro antes de que comenzara la función.

\- _otra vez..._ \- Eve miro con molestia al hombre que los interrumpió - _tienes malos hábitos Rikiga, las puertas se tocan antes de entrar._

 _\- ¿y ese era?_ \- frunció el ceño con molestia-

\- _¿celoso?_ \- siseó con sensualidad al tiempo que adornaba su cabeza con uno de los blancos lirios que dejo Sion para ella-

_\- celoso jamás, estoy es intrigado, tu nunca dejas entrar a nadie aquí, jamás haces contacto con tus locos fans y mucho menos aceptas sus regalos a menos que..._

\- _que, ¿qué?_

_\- que ese niño sea una de tus victimas en la búsqueda de la verdad sobre esta ciudad._

\- _a veces usas tu cerebro Rikiga y tus dotes de periodista._

\- _no parece alguien que sepa acerca de los experimentos en los laboratorios de N.6_

\- _y ciertamente no sabe sobre los experimentos, el "es" un experimento._ \- su mirada desafiante se cruzo con la impresionada del ex periodista. -

\- ¿es _un experimento de los laboratorios?, si es un chiquillo que no parece muy diferente a los demás._

 _\- no viste su cabello y ojos, es un fenómeno andante_. - con cuidado se puso de pie y estiro los pliegues de su vestido blanco. - _después hablaremos mejor sobre ese chico, tengo una obra que interpretar._

Eve salió rumbo al escenario, la obra dio inicio con Sion en una de las primeras filas, como la vez anterior, quedo mudo y extasiado ante la magistral interpretación de la dama de ojos de hielo, noto con soberano agrado el lirio que adornaba los azules cabellos de la actriz, todo un compendio de sentimientos comenzaron a ebullir en la mente, cuerpo y alma del albino, una sensación nueva y extraña lo acompañaría esa y varias noches más. Durante 3 semanas continúo yendo, llevando flores y ganando un poco de confianza en la esquiva joven, sus ansias eran tales que hasta Safu y su madre Karan notaron los cambios de hábitos en Sion.

\- _esta semana no puedes tener planes hijo_ \- Karan apareció en su habitación repentinamente con una taza de chocolate en manos-

_\- no tengo una vida tan metódicamente planeada mamá._

\- _solo te lo recordaba ya que el jueves tienes cita médica._

_\- no deseo ir mas a esas citas, me siento perfectamente bien, no hay nada raro en mi que amerite tantos exámenes, revisiones y  pruebas._

\- _Sion, hijo debes ir, recuerda lo que te he explicado desde pequeño..._

_\- que soy especial, por mi genética en el color de cabello y ojos. Ya lo sé mamá, pero no deseo ir, no me agrada ese doctor que me atiende._

_\- el doctor solo hace lo que debe, así que ya lo sabes, el jueves a las 3 en punto es la cita._

\- _está bien mamá._ \- contesto sin mucho ánimo, pasaría otra vez ese trago amargo como cada año, con muchas incomodidades. -

en una habitación oscura se podía apreciar un compendio de cables, chips, instrumentos  minúsculos y un sin fin de artefactos mas, una figura estaba sentada frente a un pequeño ordenador con una pantalla holográfica, miraba analítico la información que sus robots habían podido obtener en su infinidad de viajes por las tuberías y edificios públicos de N.6, estaba casi frenético tratando de averiguar un intrincado numero de claves y códigos de acceso a la información requerida, se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que aquel admirador de su alter ego Eve, era una pieza curiosa de los innumerables experimentos que hacia el departamento de ciencia y biología de la ciudad.

\- _maldición.... no había tenido tantos problemas para acceder a la simple información personal de alguien de Chronos, eso no es normal ni común._

Nezumi sonrió sarcástico cuando por fin pudo desbloquear los datos mas básico del albino, no eran cosas relevantes o fuera de lo común, pero al imprimirlos y ver mejor el estatus y registro de servicios prestados al ciudadano Nezumi noto un patrón curioso y evidente.

\- _revisiones medicas anuales, exámenes médicos, genéticos, pruebas y más pruebas. ¿Que tanto le interesas medicamente a esta ciudad pequeño Sion?_

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado de la ciudad, un Sion resignado respiro hondo dejando ir el aire como le ordenaban, estaba sentado en una camilla fría e incómoda por el papel que le cubría, sus pies descalzos parecían un par de hielos, el consultorio del doctor estaba más frio que en veces anteriores. Volvió a respirar hondo como le ordenaron y miro cuando su conocido medico alejo el estetoscopio de su pecho.

 _\- me alegra saber que sigues gozando de buena salud._ \- medio sonrió guardando sus manos en los bolcillos de la bata blanca que llevaba -

_\- ¿ya culminamos?_

_\- aun no, necesitamos hacerte un último examen, es referente al altercado intestinal que sufriste hace 2 meses._ \- sin prisas se encamino a su escritorio y tomo una carpeta gris junto a un bolígrafo. - _necesito que firmes esta autorización para hacer el examen._

\- _¿no comprendo doctor?_ \- miro incomodo los papeles que le extendió el galeno -

_\- te explico Sion, sufriste un problema intestinal, en esa oportunidad solo efectué un tacto y con ello te recete medicación que surtió efecto, pero ahora debemos comprobar que todo está en orden, para detener la medicación._

_\- ¿qué tipo de examen quiere hacer?_

_\- una colonoscopia, veremos el interior de tu intestino grueso por medio de una pequeña sonda con cámara, no será doloroso ya que estarás dormido._

\- _anestesia general para ese examen._ \- se sobresalto ante la idea de estar inconsciente por primera vez en su vida y bajo las manos de ese doctor. - _no se..._

_\- será rápido, en una hora te podrás ir a casa sin ningún dolor o incomodidad, prometido._

Sion miro una y otra vez los papeles hasta que acabo firmándolos, no tenía otra salida, conocía muy bien lo estricto del servicio médico que se le prestaba a él cómo habitante de Chronos y no quería que su madre fuera llamada para firmar por el los permisos, seria humillante y vergonzoso ante el tipo de examen que le practicarían.

El doctor sonrió complacido tras sus gafas al ver la rúbrica del albino estampada en papel, tomo los documentos y salió en busca de una enfermera que le ayudaría con el traslado de Sion a la sala donde se realizaría el examen médico.

En 15 minutos y con una rapidez algo fuera de lo normal, Sion culmino en una pequeña sala, acostado sobre otra camilla más amplia y moderna, y ahora estaba más asustado que antes cuando vio la cantidad de personas presentes y como lo conectaban a ciertos aparatos para monitorear su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración.

 _\- muy bien Sion solo relájate, vas a dar varias respiraciones profundas y lentas, la anestesia hará efecto rápido._ \- el médico le coloco una mascarilla sobre el rostro suavemente -

Sion juraría que así lucían las salas de operaciones, nervioso respiro y respiro aquel anestésico hasta que la vista se le nublo, el techo blanco y la enorme lámpara de alógeno que pendía sobre su cabeza desaparecieron en segundos junto con su consciencia.

 _\- está dormido_ \- una enfermera reviso cuidadosamente el ritmo cardiaco y pulso del albino -

_\- señores tenemos una hora o menos para realizar los exámenes necesarios, a trabajar._

De la nada salieron 3 enfermeras mas vestidas totalmente de blanco y poco después también entro un hombre trajeado de alto ejecutivo, desentonaba en ese entorno pero su curiosidad daba para estar presente cuando vieran lo que tanto sospechaban.

\- _listo._ \- otra enfermera se dispuso a acomodar el cuerpo del albino subiendo sus pies y piernas sobre los comunes estribos de obstetricia,  otra de las enfermera desplazo una pequeña maquina de ultrasonidos al lado de la camilla mientras las demás se organizaban con el instrumental médico que utilizarían.

\- _¿preparado?_ \- el doctor sonrió lascivamente ante su víctima, ese momento tan esperado para él y su jefe en la gran búsqueda de ser dioses caminando entre los mortales. -

_\- deja los protocolos a un lado, quiero ver lo que tanto sospechamos._

\- _soy todo un profesional Fennec, no esperes que vaya mas rápido de lo que las pruebas lo ameriten._

el hombre de traje elegante se ubico estratégicamente junto al médico, siguió todo y cada uno de los movimientos con atención minuciosa, el galeno descubrió el bajo vientre de Sion apenas cubierto con una delgadísima bata de papel, palpo con sus dedos todo el pecho, estomago y bajo vientre hasta donde comienza el hueso púbico, su inspección era seguida por una detallada explicación en voz alta para los presentes en la sala de operaciones, culminado el examen físico, paso a ubicarse entre las piernas del paciente separadas por los estribos, una de las enfermeras extendió ante sus manos lo que sería una pequeña sonda de ultrasonido, sin dificultad alguna y maniobrando con el tiempo que duraría la anestesia, logro su objetivo de verificar las sospechas nacidas por tantos años. Las cámaras de la sonda comenzaron a mostrar en una pantalla holográfica todo el intricado y milagroso ingenio de la naturaleza, un cuerpo inexplorado que se abría ante sus mentes científicas.

\- _no dista casi nada del interior físico de un cuerpo del género femenino._ \- siguió moviendo el ultrasonido al tiempo que la pantalla del mismo daba imágenes más claras. -

\- _eso es..._ \- el hombre interrumpió al galeno haciendo detenerse en su recorrido con la sonda -

- _si mi estimado Fennec, útero, trompas y ovarios, de dimensiones normales, con todo aparentemente en orden._

\- _¿sería posible obtener muestras?_

 _\- sabia que me pediría eso, pero se me es imposible darle muestras sanas, le recete un anticonceptivo extremadamente fuerte para evitar la ovulación hasta que disidiéramos que haríamos._ \- culmino la revisión sacando el minúsculo aparato del interior del albino. -

_\- quiero muestras lo más pronto posible, detén el tratamiento y administra drogas para acelerar la ovulación._

_\- es riesgoso, no sabemos en qué grado afectara al cuerpo del chico ese tratamiento._

_\- ¿te vas acobardar cuando tenemos la posible solución al problema de natalidad en No.6?_

_\- no, solamente le recuerdo que no hay registrado otro caso como este, debemos cuidar a la gallina de los huevos de oro._

_\- te doy un mes más, lo quiero aquí en un mes, listo y con los óvulos suficientes para iniciar las pruebas genéticas._

_\- ¿y sobre las otras muestras?, aun no haya al candidato perfecto para el experimento._

_\- ¿dime quien es el ser más inteligente en todo No. 6?_ \- sonrió sarcástico al tiempo que deposito su mano sobre el vientre desnudo de Sion. - _si todo sale como planeamos, empezaremos a mejorar la especie, mis genes y los de este niño harán la diferencia, será la solución al problema._

\- _se escucha esperanzador, demasiado esperanzador._

_\- me preparo para dejar un mundo perfecto amigo mío._

_\- así es._

El hombre de traje miro una última vez a Sion antes de encaminarse a la salida de la sala, se detuvo y hablo sin siquiera volverse a ver.

_\- deshazte de toda la evidencia en hay aquí._

_\- como diga._

Saliendo el hombre, un grupo de guardias ingreso segundos después llevándose a las 4 enfermeras que habían ayudado  a realizar los exámenes.  Todo en No.6 era tratado así, como mera mercancía desechable, para los científicos era imperante el silencio sobre el tema, desde la fundación de la ciudad hasta ahora. El problema de tanta perfección y orden comenzaba a ventilarse, la natalidad había descendido a niveles alarmantes, las mujeres no tenían el permiso de embarazarse sin una previa evaluación médica, psicológica y económica hecha por un grupo especializado en medicina y servicio social de la ciudad. Luego de tantos tramites burocráticos si la pareja era aceptada como posibles buenos padres y con genes provechosos para el futuro, se les permitía buscar un bebe, pero la ecuación que al principio pareció exitosa, comenzó a tener fallas, las parejas acaban por desistir en la búsqueda ya que las tazas de esterilidad subieron a un ritmo alarmante, y muchos posibles embarazos exitosos acababan en abortos espontáneos o en el peor de los casos, fetos mal formados, este suceso se repetía una y otra vez con los habitantes de Chronos y lugares aledaños.

Pero la taza de esterilidad no descendía con el mismo ritmo en barrios más pobres pero sin un buen control genético, por ello los científicos se negaban a dejar que las personas inferiores tuvieran una explosión demográfica, perjudicaría sus planes y metas de una ciudad perfecta con habitantes perfectos. Al final tomaron un cumulo de medidas extremas para detener el crecimiento de la población más humilde, estos métodos era lo que tanto investigaba Nezumi y un pequeño grupo de personas estaban interesadas en develar lo sucia y podrida que era la ciudad y sus dirigentes que deseaban vivir en un fantasioso mundo idílico y utópico que se consumía a sí mismo con rapidez alarmante.

La paciencia es una virtud de pocos, pero el astuto siempre sabe valerse de ella hasta encontrar lo que busca, Nezumi se tomo con calma el complicado panorama del enigmático Sion, creyó pronto la ciudad haría algún movimiento que revelaría parte del intrincado ocultamiento y clasificación del albino. Y esa tarde en especifico llego lo que tanto esperaba.

 _\- ¿qué has averiguado?_ \- Nezumi estaba recostado en el sofá de su sala bien cómodo leyendo un buen libro-

 _\- toma_ \- Rikiga le lanzo un pequeño grupo de hojas impresas _\- ese chico albino es un dolor en el trasero, sus datos parecen más clasificados que los de un miembro elite fundador de la ciudad._

\- _eso ya lo sabía_. - ni si quiera alzo la vista de su lectura - _dime algo que no sepa._

_\- qué tal si te digo que tuvo una revisión medica hace 2 días._

_\- habla._ \- bajo el libro más curioso -

_\- no sé de qué tipo fue, pero en el edificio donde estuvo apareció el servicio de "limpieza" pocos momentos después, hubieron 4 bajas sospechosas._

_\- ¿por qué deshacerse de 4 personas útiles para ellos?_

_\- las víctimas eran enfermeras profesionales, todas solteras y convenientemente sin familiares cercanos que pudiesen reclamar algo._

_-¿estás completamente seguro de esa información Rikiga?_

_\- tan seguro que esos son los informes de defunción de las cuatro damas, claro, cambiaron los lugares de los decesos y las causas, pero mantuvieron la hora de la muerte, eso me hizo más sencilla la búsqueda._

_\- Sion... Sion... causaste 4 muertes sin siquiera saberlo, ¿qué ocultas bajo ese cabello blanco y ojos rojos?_ – una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en sus labios -

_\- comienzo a temer por nuestras vidas, esto es más serio de lo que creí Nezumi, ese niño nos traerá males._

_\- me traerá es la verdad._ \- cerro el libro que leía con fuerza. –

 

**Continuara…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueenaaaassss… ya con este capítulo sabrán un poquito más del intrincado lio que se avecina, nuestro bello Sion es como un conejillo de indias para los malvados de la ciudad y Nezumi ni corto ni perezoso también va tras él y su verdad, esperen que la cosa se enrede mas y que el amor entre ellos explote XD, sin más comentarios si no que perdone el retraso que he tenido, si… mis líos personales que me ponen lenta la cosa, pero bueno, trato de seguir el ritmo a todo esto.


	4. Cercanía Peligrosa

Para Sion la vida continuo como siempre, el examen no paso más que como un incomodo suceso personal, pero si hubo algo que lo descoloco un poco, el tratamiento que venía siguiendo al pie de la letra fue abruptamente cambiado por otro, esta vez se trataba de una serie de dolorosas inyecciones, según el médico, el sufría de una anemia que ameritaba tratamiento inmediato, cada semana por un mes debía ir al centro médico donde se hacia los chequeos y colocarse la inyección de "vitaminas", y así llevaba dos semanas en ello sin notar algún cambio a favor o en contra de su cuerpo.

 

\- ¿ _vamos al teatro?_ \- Safu soltó la pregunta con suavidad, hacia semanas que no veía a su amigo gracias a los estudios -

\- _no tengo ánimos Safu_ \- el albino siguió metido en  el libro que estaba leyendo -

\- _pero... hay una obra muy prometedora. ¿Acaso no te gusta Eve?_ \- sin remordimientos soltó aquella revelación, supo de boca de la madre de Sion como este iba religiosamente todas las semanas a verla actuar-

 _\- ¿de donde sacas esa pregunta?_ \- su rostro se tiño de un evidente rojo brillante -

_\- tu madre me lo comento, eres un ferviente admirador de ella, hasta le llevas flores._

_\- Safu, ¿estás celosa?_

\- _no son celos_ \- bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada- _solo te prevengo de un desamor, esas actrices no se le deben a nadie, no son personas asequibles Sion._

_\- yo no deseo nada con ella, solo admiro su trabajo, solo eso._

\- _entonces compláceme, vamos al teatro y luego a comer algo, no quiero estudiar más por hoy_ \- con suavidad tomo las manos de Sion entre las suyas -

_\- eres persistente._

 

No era por aceptar las suplicas de su evidentemente celosa amiga, realmente era que muy dentro suyo deseaba volver a conseguirse con aquella dama de las tablas, su ferviente visita había logrado acortar distancias, Eve siempre le recibía en el camerino unos minutos antes de subir al escenario, hasta el gigantesco guardaespaldas se había familiarizado con el dejándolo pasear libremente por los trasfondos del teatro, así, esa tarde nuevamente estaba a la hora acostumbrada pero tenía a Safu de acompañante, los nervios eran evidentes en la chica, una mujer experimentada estaba conquistando el tierno he infantil corazón de Sion, para ella aquella loba vestida de cordero solo seducía a los hombres.

 

\- _¿quieres conocerla?_ \- el albino pregunto turbado por la petición de Safu -

\- _así es, seria agradable conocer mejor a alguien que tiene tu interés._

\- _solo serán unos minutos, si se puede_ \- suspiro hondo y encamino a su amiga entre el intrincado trasfondo del teatro.-

 _\- buenas tardes_ _Conk_ \- Sion se detuvo frente a la mole humana que resguardaba el camerino de la actriz -

 _\- ¿como estas jovencito?_ \- sonrió amablemente al chico -

_\- ¿podemos pasar?_

_\- la señorita Eve esta esperándote, pregunto por ti hace unos minutos.-_ esa última frase la soltó en tono cómplice -

_\- gracias._

 

Sion paso dentro del camerino luego de tocar unas cuantas veces, dentro, encontró a Eve sentada como siempre frente al enorme espejo ajustando su traje, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron a través del reflejo con una emoción invisible, hasta que la misma Eve se giro en su silla para conocer a la invitada inesperada que trajo el albino.

 

 _\- ¿y la señorita que te acompaña quién es?_ \- su tono fue algo seco y brusco, uno que nunca le había oído Sion emitir a aquella dama de ojos de hielo -

_\- Safu, me llamo Safu y soy la mejor amiga de Sion._

_\- Sion, que encantadora amiga tienes_ \- siseo con un mal sano interés al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y jalaba al albino para abrazarlo -

 

Tanto Safu como el mismísimo Sion quedaron petrificados, las acciones de Eve distaban del simple flirteo inocente, lo había arrastrado a su regazo con fuerza y de modo casi posesivo. Los ojos de Safu chocaron contra los de Eve, una lucha silenciosa que el albino no noto por estar atrapado en aquel inesperado contacto íntimo y familiar.

 

\- _discúlpame Sion, me emocione más de la cuenta._ \- soltó al nombrado con suavidad _\- debo terminar de arreglarme, espero disfruten de la obra._

 

Esa podría llamarse la peor noche de su vida para Safu, la imagen de esa mujer le quedo incrustada entre pecho y espalda con rabia, celos y hasta envidia, unas emociones que no deberían consumirla por ser alguien racional e inteligente, pero, ¿qué es racional en cosas del corazón?. La velada de teatro quedo atrás y muy entrada la noche aun Sion estaba acostado en su cama buscando el anhelado sueño que nunca llegaba gracias a los sucesos de esa tarde, el calor del cuerpo que estrecho, mas bien, que lo estrecho a él, su aroma a rosas en el cabello, su piel blanca y suave, se moría de un mal sin nombre preciso, simplemente se enamoro sin darse cuenta.

 

En otro lugar las emociones inexplicables también le quitaban el sueño a Nezumi, sus ojos cansados no paraban de leer y releer viejos poemas, se refugió en ellos para atraer a Morfeo, terco ente que no deseaba llegar a sus ojos. Se castigaba mentalmente, en voz baja, en voz alta, de todos los modos posibles ante lo que hizo en el teatro. Se dejo llevar por una extraña sensación en el pecho, un calor que te carcome poquito a poquito haciéndote simple esclavo de la bestia de ojos verdes llamada celos.

_\- maldición. Mil veces maldición, no debí hacer eso, no debí hacer contacto con el así, menos aun vestido de Eve, ¡ese niño me saca de mis casillas!_

 

Lanzo los libros hacia una esquina de la cama para acostarse boca arriba, cerró los ojos en su intento de dormir, pero lo asalto la sensación de tener a Sion entre sus brazos, fue como tener a una paloma aterrada en las manos, su respirar rápido, dificultoso, ese minúsculo corazón latiendo millones de veces, sus ojos desorbitados. Algo de todo eso le pareció morbosamente excitante, su cuerpo se tenso al pensar en si quiera rozar sus labios, pensamientos imposibles de cumplir, era un hombre encubierto en un manto de mujer, por razones de investigación, sabía que Sion admiraba era a su lado femenino, no al joven escondido bajo las vestimentas teatrales.

_\- demonios, en mala hora te me metiste entre ceja y ceja niño mimado._

 

Algo cambio ese día para ambos, Sion sintió una llama nueva y Nezumi trato de apagar el mismo sentimiento exigente y terco de averiguar más del albino, no por la ciudad, no por el ego de saberse dueño de un secreto, era interés pasional, gusanos hambrientos de curiosidad, carcomiendo sus entrañas y devastando sus concentraciones.

 

La siguiente semana Safu se negó obstinadamente a hablar con Sion, le daba excusas tontas y sin sentido, como hombre Sion no comprendió del todo aquella actitud de su amiga, lo dejo como una curiosa etapa hormonal de las mujeres, pero su cabeza seguía en la búsqueda de Eve, y otra tarde mas en el teatro, con un ramo de flores exuberante, mas grande y delicado que ningún otro, rosas rojas y blancas, una docena de ellas perfectamente acomodadas.

 

La religiosa visita se repitió, esta vez Nezumi en el papel de Eve iba a intentar remendar el grave error que cometió, ponerle otra vez limites, pero no pudo, solo de verlo llegar con su rostro tímido y tierno, pervertida mente puro e inocente, eso lo volvía a incomodar y despertaba deseos nada sanos.

 

 _\- espero le gusten las rosas_. - extendió el ramo ante Eve como siempre -

 _\- dime algo Sion, ¿porque eres tan inocente?_ \- paseo alrededor del nombrado una y otra vez -

\- _no comprendo la pregunta._

 _\- eres como un tierno cordero en la boca del lobo, sumiso y desvalido, tanta inocencia me confunde._ \- detuvo su andar posándose tras Sion, bajo su rostro hasta tenerlo muy pero muy cerca del oído del albino para susurrarle - _eres un niño ingenuo._

 

Un dejavu, un corrientaso recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ese aliento tibio sobre su oído derecho, aquella frase que le recordó al día lluvioso en que fue rescatado por el insólito joven de ojos metálicos, un cumulo de pensamientos confusos le hicieron retroceder de Eve, intento preguntar algo pero su cuerpo se curvo hacia delante lleno de dolor, dio un profundo quejido antes de caer de rodillas aferrado a su vientre, sudaba frio y el repentino malestar se sentía muy parecido al de meses atrás cuando tuvo el sangrado.

 

\- _¡Sion! ¿qué sucede?_ \- Eve se agacho junto a el sujetándole de la cintura, podía sentir lo tenso y caliente que estaba el cuerpo del chico -

\- _duele mucho..._ \- sus ojos se nublaron en lagrimas a punto de salir, quería gritar ante el lacerante dolor que lo estaba lastimando, su vientre ardía, dolía mil veces más que la ultima vez -

 _\- ¡hey! no te desmayes, no te vayas a desmayar_. - Eve le grito pero Sion cumplió con lo que él no quería que sucediera. -

_\- Eve..._

_\- ¡demonios!_ \- Nezumi lo sostuvo entre sus brazos evitando que cayera por completo al suelo -

 

¿Qué hacer?, estaba asustado y notablemente confundido por lo que sucedía, entre nervios logro tomar su celular y llamo a la única persona capaz de ayudarlo ante tal lio. Una hora después Sion estaba aun inconsciente y sudando copiosamente en una cama ajena, afuera de esa habitación estaba Nezumi y Rikiga discutiendo sobre el chico.

 

 _\- no podemos tenerlo aquí_ \- el mayor sentenciaba con soberana molestia, ese niño era una bomba de tiempo enigmática -

_\- no podía dejarlo solo, ¡es evidencia!_

_\- y también trae muerte Nezumi, tú has visto como todo el que está con el muere tarde o temprano._

_\- por eso debemos saber que ocultan_ \- respiro profundo y se sentó en el pequeño computador que siempre utilizaba -

_\- ¿que buscas?_

_\- algún indicio de medicación, tiene que estar controlándose por y para algo, tiene síntomas extraños, todos sus reportes médicos son clasificado, codificados o destruidos como en la ultima ocasión que ingreso al centro de salud._

_\- ¿y si es un virus?, ¿si ese chico es un arma bacteriológica andante?_ \- miro aterrado a Nezumi -

 _\- los nervios te vuelven desquiciado Rikiga_ \- releía una y otra vez lo que pudo desclasificar de los datos del albino, nada tenía pies o cabeza -

_\- llevémosle ese niño a su madre, ¡ella debe saber que darle!_

_\- eso es..._ \- Nezumi cambio sus datos de búsqueda por una corazonada que le despertó las palabras del periodista - _la gente de No. 6 no son tan genios como creíamos._

_\- ¿qué conseguiste?_

_\- las ordenes medicas de Sion, es menor de edad aun, su madre es la única autorizada para reclamar y obtener medicamentos con su tarjeta de salud, los datos de la tarjeta no están bloqueados._

 

En unos minutos Nezumi logro tener acceso a toda la data de medicación que había adquirido Karan desde que comenzó a vivir en Chronos, la lista minuciosamente detallada tenía más de 20 páginas, revisarlas con detenimiento llevaría su tiempo, pero lo que más le interesaba a Nezumi eran los últimos tratamientos que le recetaron a Sion.

 

 _\- tuvo un tratamiento hace 5 días, pero..._ \- se quedo meditativo al tiempo que buscaba más información sobre lo que era-

\- _¿de qué lo medicaron?_ \- Rikiga se asomo sobre el hombro del ojigris tratando de ver que tanto leía -

_\- imposible saberlo, no tiene nombre especifico o comercial lo que le inyectaron, parece experimental._

_\- ¡esa gente esta usándolo como conejillo de indias!_

_\- aparentemente._ \- sin prisas dejo los informes impresos sobre la mesa y se encamino a la habitación donde aun estaba Sion inconsciente -

 _\- Nezumi, ¿qué harás?_ \- siguió al nombrado lleno de curiosidad -

 

Dentro, pudo ver a Sion aun dando pequeños quejidos de dolor, estaba inconsciente y pálido, su cuerpo lucia mas frágil aun de los que ya de por si era. Nezumi se detuvo a los pies de la cama pensativo hasta que en un arranque de ideas se hecho encima del albino comenzando a desvestirlo, todo esto lo vio Rikiga con ojos desorbitados, Nezumi parecía poseído por algún pensamiento ilógico, sus manos deshicieron en rápida carrera de toda la ropa hasta que Sion solo quedo en bóxers.

 

 _\- ¿que buscas?_ \- susurro contrariado al ver como las manos de Nezumi se deslizaban como serpientes por toda la humanidad de Sion -

 _\- el nos dirá que le duele._ \- siguió su toqueteo hasta que sintió como el albino daba un quejido más evidente de dolor al tener la palma de  la mano del ojigris sobre su bajo vientre -

_\- su estomago._

_\- no... Su vientre._ \- volvió a posar sus dedos con más saña que antes obteniendo otro quejido de dolor agudo - _bingo._

 _\- parece inflamado o hinchado._ \- miro con juicio donde Nezumi apretaba -

_\- está sumamente hinchado, y eso no es normal. Es como si retuviera líquidos._

_\- debemos regresarlo a su casa Nezumi, nada haremos con tenerlo aquí, ese chico se ve mal._

 

Con molestia se sentó  en el borde de la cama, trataba de pensar a mil por hora, como resolver el dilema, el enigma que representaba Sion, porque el dolor, la inflamación, el tratamiento con medicamentos que no estaban en el mercado farmacéutico, todo un acertijo que lo aferraba a la verdad de No. 6.

 

_\- vístelo, ya sé que haremos._

_\- ¿seguro?_

_\- tan seguro como que a los ratones les gusta el queso._

 

Otra vez un taxi dejo a Sion en la entrada de su casa, pero Karan no tuvo tiempo de pensar, apenas vio en las condiciones que estaba su hijo se monto en el mismo taxi directo al centro médico donde se controlaba Sion.

 

El doctor que lo atendía desde hace años recibió la llamada de una desesperada Karan, este le calmo como pudo y proceso el ingreso del albino a emergencias, en unos minutos una sala de operaciones especial había sido habilitada en uno de los últimos pisos del centro, alejada del público y con estrictas normas para entrar o salir.

 

 _\- Fennec... ya llego._ \- el médico hablando por su celular paso presuroso a emergencias donde tenían a Sion -

_\- ¿qué sucedió?_

_\- lo que temía, fue muy violento el tratamiento, intentare salvar la mayor cantidad de muestras pero no te hagas ilusiones, el chico está mal._

_\- no importa como lo hagas, quiero esos óvulos sanos y en los laboratorios esta noche._

_\- entendido._ \- colgó la llamada cuando ingreso donde estaba Sion acompañado por un cumulo de  enfermeras. -

 _\- ¿está listo para quirófano?_ \- miro al albino desnudo sobre una camilla -

 _\- si doctor, solo esperamos los pases de emergencia desde la central medica._ \- una de las enfermeras lo cubrió con una manta blanca hasta la cintura - 

_\- está bien._

 

Karan esperaba sumamente nerviosa en una pequeña sala sin sospechar si quiera que su amado hijo era víctima de las malas prácticas medicas desesperadas de la ciudad por recuperar el control perdido, varios pisos abajo, lejos de lo que en apariencia es una clínica moderna están los laboratorios de No.6, en uno de esos quirófanos modernos el médico a la cabeza estaba presuroso por obtener sus preciadas muestras antes de que el mismo organismo de Sion las eliminara para salvaguardar su vida.

 

El procedimiento fue rápido he impecable, por medio de un pequeño corte en cada costado del bajo vientre del albino, aquel medico extrajo las muestras, aun sin saber si estaban en buenas condiciones o no, volvió a suturar las pequeñas heridas que no pasaban de 3 o 4 cm de largo, la operación por laparoscopia tiene esa ventaja de evitar cortes más profundos y evidentes en el caso del albino que preguntaría que le hicieron.

 

Como poseída volvió a mirar un enorme e insípido reloj de pared, había pasado exactamente una hora desde que Sion ingreso a quirófano, nadie fue a decirle nada, estaba aterrada sujetando sus manos y mirando como esas manecillas se movían lenta y mortalmente, sus ojos le ardían de tanto llorar así que acabo con la cabeza gacha entre sus rodillas, aferrada a una súplica silenciosa de que todo saliera bien con su hijo, repentinamente alzo la vista al notar que algo se movió tras una de las sillas de espera, incrédula por su visión, acomodo su postura en la silla tratando de ubicar a la pequeña sombra grisácea que vio, pero toda su distracción fue interrumpida por la llegada del médico que atendía a Sion aun trajeado en sus ropas de cirugía.

 

 _\- ¿señora Karan?_ \- el hombre se quito las gafas para limpiarlas -

 _\- ¿cómo esta mi hijo?, ¿qué le sucedió?_ \- sin pena alguna se aferro a los brazos del galeno -

_\- cálmese, todo salió perfecto._

_\- ¿qué le sucedió, porque se puso así?_

_\- tuvo una apendicitis, gracias a su rápida venida pudimos intervenirlo a tiempo y evitar un mal mayor._

_\- ¿apendicitis?... y porque no lo notaron en su revisión anual, es extraño._ \- al fin Karan se hacía buenas preguntas sobre los actos de aquellos galenos -

_\- no es algo que suceda lentamente señora, el apéndice no es un órgano que se revise con regularidad, es una simple extensión como su nombre lo describe, puede sucederle a cualquiera, a cualquier edad y sin dar señales previas hasta que es muy tarde para hacer algo._

_\- lamento mis preguntas doctor, pero es que ha sido mucha angustia junta._ \- soltó al médico con suavidad -

_\- ya puede estar tranquila, su hijo está bien, cuando salga de la anestesia lo subirán a una habitación, vaya a descansar un poco y busque sus objetos personales, los necesitara ya que estará hospitalizado unos días._

 

 _\- gracias doctor._ \- Karan al fin pudo respirar calmadamente, el nudo en su pecho se soltó al saber los sucesos así que hizo caso de las indicaciones del doctor para ir por las cosas de Sion a casa -

 

Hacia frio, le dolía un poco los costados como si le hubiesen apretado mucho, entre nubarrones visuales logro tallar sus ojos con las manos entumecidas, despertó mirando un insípido techo blanco, paredes blancas y cortinas blancas tapando toda la luz que podría entrar por la ventana. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar donde estaba, no había duda, otra vez en la clínica de la ciudad. Suspiro audiblemente al tiempo que intentaba saber cómo termino allí y porque, se dispuso a levantar las sabanas que lo cubrían pero  un débil chillido lo hizo alzar la mirada hacia la puerta, en una pequeña rendija de ventilación junto a ella pudo ver un par de ojos rojos, diminutos, brillantes como focos encendidos.

 

 _\- ¿un ratón?_ \- susurro con debilidad y trato de sentarse para verlo mejor pero la incomodidad en su vientre se lo impidió -

 _\- permiso_ \- la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe ocultando de la vista de Sion aquella rejilla con el ratón - _ya despertaste._

_\- doctor..._

_\- otra vez por aquí Sion, como que no deseas irte más nunca._ \- sonrió con algo de malicia al tiempo que se detenía junto a la cama del nombrado -

 _\- ¿qué sucedió?_ \- miro seriamente al médico -

_\- sufriste un cuadro de apendicitis. Tuvimos que intervenir de urgencia._

_\- ¿apendicitis?_ \- sujeto su vientre con la mano extendida -

_\- debe incomodarte un poco las heridas, pero te aseguro que en dos días podrás irte a casa, las intervenciones por laparoscopia sanan rápido, por favor Sion recuéstate derecho._

 

El médico bajo las mantas y abrió la bata que llevaba puesta Sion, con cuidado palpo las heridas vendadas y parte del estomago, al culminar su revisión volvió a cubrir el cuerpo.

 

_\- todo está en orden. Tu madre debe estar por llegar, trata de dormir un poco._

 

Sion no quedo conforme con la explicación, algo comenzaba a olerle extraño con ese medico, tantas consultas, exámenes, y ahora esto. No podía creerse todo lo que le habían estado diciendo, una pequeña y fuerte llama de duda se encendió ese día en la mente de Sion.

 

Muchos kilómetros en otro lugar de No.6, se puede ver a un pequeño roedor gris recorriendo presuroso un intrincado mapa de túneles hasta que por fin sale a la luz cerca de un alcantarillado en desuso, cruza ese camino y se pierde en la maleza de los límites de la ciudad, con cuidado y atravesando el bosque llega a una pequeña ventila bien oculta entre dos arboles caídos, salta dentro acabando en otra ret de túneles menos compleja, finalmente guiado por una luz fluorescente sale del conducto cayendo a los pies de un preocupado peli azul.

 

 _\- tardaste más de lo imaginado_ \- estiro su brazo hasta el ratón que pronto trepo a él _\- vamos a ver qué traes para mí._

Nezumi conecto al roedor robótico a su computador y descargo la base de datos recolectada en todo su viaje desde que lo oculto entre las ropas de Sion cuando lo dejo en el taxi, la idea era averiguar que harían con el albino cuando vieran su estado. Sin prisas reviso los datos y puso a correr el video que constantemente estuvo grabando el roedor, su interés aumento considerablemente cuando noto que Sion fue trasladado al centro médico de No.6 y que pronto fuera alejado del área publica hacia un recinto menos concurrido.

 

 _-  hay mas pisos por debajo de la construcción conocida._ \- miro complacido el plano que creo aquel ratoncito con sus herramientas digitales de escaneo y toma de datos -

 

El video fue un ir y venir de intricados túneles y ductos de ventilación. Por obvias razones el ratón debió evitar las zonas concurridas y vigiladas no fuera a ser detectado como un intruso del sistema de vigilancia.

 

\- _no hay mucho que ver realment..._ \- hizo silencio bruscamente al percatarse que el ratón logro entrar a la sala de operaciones donde estaban interviniendo a Sion, la vista era desde una de las maquinas para purificar el aire del lugar, desde ese punto podía distinguir claramente la mesa de operaciones y los movimientos de los cirujanos y enfermeras.-

 

siguió fielmente todo lo que duro la intervención, como el cirujano usando avanzados aparatos robótico opero a Sion aunque más bien pareció como si en vez de operar, lo que hacían era extraer muestras como en una biopsia, noto el cuidado con que las enfermeras tomaron dos pequeños recipientes transparentes donde vertieron algún extraño liquido que salió de la operación, sus ojos se agudizaron en busca de detalles, había una enfermera sondeando el vientre de Sion con un ultrasonido al tiempo que operaban, pero nunca sabría que mostraban ya que las imágenes del aparato no alcanzaban a la vista del ratón, cuando la intervención culmino el roedor se movió de locación siguiendo a Sion, termino en la habitación donde lo dejaron y allí culmino el video cuando el albino despertaba logrando ver fugazmente a su escurridizo camarógrafo.

 

 _\- le sacaron algo... ¿pero qué cosa?_ \- apago la pantalla del equipo y se reclino pensativo ante los hechos, el video no tenía mucho valor al final, así que su última carta debía ser lanzada a la mesa de juegos. - _Eve deberá volver a hacer un acto de pasión._

 

Mientras Nezumi se debatía con la utilización de su alter ego, en los laboratorios de No.6 la historia era otra, dos personas estaban expectantes ante los exámenes y pruebas realizadas con las muestras extraídas de Sion, el médico respiro profundamente al poner en un platillo bajo el microscopio digital aquel liquido rosáceo que mantenían a la temperatura del cuerpo humano para evitar que se dañaran.

 

 _\- ¿y... tuvimos éxito?_ \- Fennec se inclino tras su amigo de gafas -

\- _estas no sirven. Están deshechos los óvulos._ \- una mueca de disgusto siguió a dejar la muestra de mala gana en una esquina del mesón y tomar otra para verificarla -

_\- si no hay resultados positivos tendremos que hacerlo a la manera tradicional._

 

El galeno volteo a verlo sorprendido, entre líneas entendió claramente lo de la "manera tradicional", pero no se lo tomo a mal, sinceramente le aburriría hacer todo tan fácil en ese laboratorio.

 

 _\- considero que no será tan necesario aun, hay 2 óvulos en buen estado._ \- sonrió complacido al ver las muestras con el microscopio -

_\- ya sabes qué hacer con eso, pero sigo considerando que dos no son suficientes._

_\- no será fácil conseguir mujeres actas para la inseminación, no con la calidad que buscas mi querido Fennec._

_\- consíguelas, y veremos que sucede, no quiero tener que utilizar al chico de otra cosa que no sea como donante anónimo de nuestra gran utopía._

_\- enfermara si lo seguimos medicando como hasta ahora, dale un respiro a su cuerpo por unos dos meses y volveremos a intentar extraer mas muestras sanas._

_\- no tengo tiempo, la ciudad no tiene tiempo para esperar, haz lo que sea, busca mas candidatos como él, deben existir mas, no creo que sea el único con esa extraña genética._

_\- dentro de No.6 si lo es, fuera de ella no puedo asegurarlo, hay demasiada gente inútil viviendo tras los muros._

_\- pues busca también allí._

_\- me estas pidiendo demasiado Fennec, mi costoso y experimentado equipo médico no se arriesgara a salir de la ciudad así como así._

_\- dinero, ¿eso quieres verdad?_ \- susurro con una fingida inocencia -

_\- permisos exclusivos, permisos y una buena base económica, para ti no será nada complicado hacer eso, eres el gobernante de esta grandiosa ciudad._

_\- no es sencillo obtenerlos, mi cargo me deja al descubierto fácilmente._

_\- la ciudad te adora amigo mío, les das una vida sana, fácil, sin ningún padecimiento, ¿que mas podrían desear estas personas?_

_\- hijos, desean hijos que no pueden tener por la sencilla razón de que limpiamos el patrón genético por años, nos volvimos contra nosotros mismos, casi ninguna mujer de Chronos puede mantener un embarazo a término, ni si quiera producen óvulos sanos, por eso este niño es importante, con una repoblación controlada y algo de ayuda, reviviremos y mejoraremos genéticamente lo que nos está hundiendo._

_\- sigue siendo un arma de doble filo Fennec, no habrá variedad genética, eso es mas fatalista que lo anterior._

_\- contrarrestaremos la variedad genética con algunas mujeres de menor rango, mejorando lo existente._

_\- consígueme los permisos y las "muestras", que sean mujeres sanas eh inteligentes por favor._

_\- puedes ir buscando en la base de datos de la ciudad, hay innumerables parejas en lista de espera por un tratamiento de fertilización, empieza allí, tienes mi consentimiento._

_\- lo ventajoso de todo esto es que esas parejas criaran niños ajenos como suyos con toda la ventaja que ofrece Chronos._

_\- la ley del más apto._

 

Sion pasó dos días en la clínica, recuperándose rápidamente de la intervención con la compañía  de Karan y Safu, esta ultima dejo sus enojos cuando supo de la operación de su amigo. Pero, también la vida de Sion continuaba corriendo peligro, el médico siguió las indicaciones de Fennec y no detuvo el tratamiento de fertilidad, al contrario, se comenzaba a volver complicado engañarlo con excusas medicas, aunado a que tampoco podían controlar como querían a Sion, se vieron en una encrucijada donde tomaron un camino directo y hasta arriesgado.

 

una semana mas trascurrió para Nezumi sin información nueva, estaba estancado en la verdad de Sion, la operación misteriosa, las medicaciones, el ir y venir de revisiones, nada tenía pies o cabeza, necesitaba una pieza, solo una pieza clave del rompecabezas para tener la verdad con él.

 

 _\- ¡Nezumi!_ \- en la habitación donde estaba el nombrado entro un Rikiga jadeante y angustiado -

 _\- ¿qué sucede?_ \- no se sobresalto ante la actitud del hombre -

 _\- tenemos un problema grande._ \- sin pérdida de tiempo extendió unas hojas ante el ojigris -

_\- ¿qué es eso?_

_\- léelo y sabrás que tanto te puede interesar._

 

Nezumi tomo las hojas y paso una rápida vista por ellas, al final las dejo sobre sus piernas con un rostro desconcertado.

 

_\- ¿esto está confirmado?_

_\- al 100%_

_-no hay tiempo para pensar entonces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí de nuevo para ustedes amigas!!, poco a poco voy adelantando este fic que me tiene encantada, es más de lo que creí imaginar, las ideas me brotan a borbotones para ustedes ji ji ji, la situación se complicara un poquito más XD, ¿qué será lo que sucederá ahora?, ¡¡espérenme pronto!!


	5. Un beso envenenado

Las dudas sobre el tratamiento de la salud médica en Chronos no se disiparon fácilmente de la mente de Sion, tenía dos pequeñas cicatrices que se lo recordarían siempre. Esas diminutas marcas en su vientre solo le traían dudas razonables, otras veces locas y algunas veces más culposas, para él la ciudad de No.6 y su servicio médico había sido impecable, desde que tuvo uso de razón nunca le falto nada, gozo de buena salud, vitaminas, controles anuales excesivamente minuciosos y todo eso para su crecimiento adecuado.

 

Pero los últimos 3 meses había comenzado a vivir un espiral de situaciones curiosas, exóticas y dudosas sobre la labor real de los galenos, más bien del médico de cabecera que le asigno el servicio de salud. Esa noche mientras cenaba con su madre, descubrió que tanto ella como el mismo tenían un vacío informativo, se sintieron a tal punto confusos por los constantes cambios de medicación y excusas que el tema se ventilo por sí solo.

 

_\- mamá, creo que no debería seguir yendo a ponerme esas inyecciones._

_\- no sé qué pensar, es tu salud hijo, ellos hacen lo mejor por ti._

\- _sinceramente, ¿crees eso?_ \- miro a su madre con seriedad apuntalando sus rubíes hacia ella -

- _no lo sé._ \- suspiro audiblemente - _son muchas cosas al mismo tiempo Sion, quizás una suerte de casualidades juntas que parecen malas pero no lo son._

_\- ¿les das entonces el beneficio de la duda?_

_\- no podemos quejarnos del trato ni del servicio, hemos tenido siempre lo mejor._

\- _a veces tener todo lo mejor no es suficiente_. - sin ánimos dejo la cena a medias alejándose rumbo a su habitación -

\- _Sion, ten cuidado con lo que dices, las mentes liberales no son bienvenidas en la ciudad._ \- había visto de primera mano como antiguos amigos suyos fueron rebajados de cargos y buenos puestos por pensar y decir cosas como las que planteaba su hijo -

\- _no estoy diciendo nada del otro mundo, solo que estoy cansado que me digan una cosa y me suceda otra después._

 

Karan le miro con miedo, su hijo siempre alegre y tranquilo había comenzado a tener arranques de dudas acerca de la naturaleza y eficiencia de la ciudad que todo les dio. ella que en una juventud no muy lejana también quiso ser así y no pudo, temió por su futuro, prefirió guardar silencio y dejar de pensar mas allá de lo visible y tangible, pero esa noche Sion le removió el pasado, rostros conocidos, situaciones incomodas.

 

 Y también sucedió que sus miedos sobre la salud de Sion salieron a flote, un temor que llevaba oculto desde el día que nació, sus hermosos cabellos níveos y sus ojos como dos rubíes delataban su posición como alguien "diferente", pero ¿en qué grado era tan diferente?, los médicos nunca especificaron nada, ella se canso de preguntar también, y con el paso de los años ya había enterrado la llama de la curiosidad por el poder de la rutina.

 

 _\- Sion... no sé si sentirme culpable por no haberte dado toda la información necesaria, es que no me atreví a pedirla, por tu misma seguridad no lo hice._ \- apretó con fuerza el vaso de jugo que bebía, si hubiese sido de mala calidad se abría quebrado en sus manos fácilmente -

 

En su habitación Sion continuo divagando, dando tumbos mentales de tantas cosas, pero algo lo saco de sus ideas sobre la eficiencia de los médicos de No.6, era el agradecerle a Eve por ayudarlo esa noche, un cumulo de nubarrones entorpecían sus recuerdos, pero de lo único que tuvo seguridad fue sobre el ultimo rostro que vio antes de sucumbir en dolor, los angustiados ojos de Eve, ese par de pozos gris hielo, no podía olvidar sus suplicas para que no se desmayara, se escuchaban tan autenticas y sinceras, se le erizaba la piel con tan solo oír su nombre pronunciado con esa voz, una sensación de cosquilleo conquistaba su estomago y bajo vientre, algo nada sano le insinuaba sus deseos físicos y emocionales, era necesario ver a Eve y darle las gracias por ayudarlo.

 

En otro lado Nezumi buscaba recabar datos, la información que le consiguió Rikiga le ponía en jaque sus planes, las narices de los altos funcionarios querían mas que vigilancia, un paso mas bastaba para moverlos, y el debía ser más ingenioso, rápido e inteligente, buscaba el modo de atraer a Sion hacia él, una nueva visita al teatro seria una coartada perfecta, un poco de emociones y otro tanto de ingenio salvaría su investigación y el conejillo de indias en que se convirtió el albino.

 

\- _¿lo conseguiste?_ \- alzo la mirada al viejo hombre frente a él -

\- _sabes que mis contactos son fieles_. - sin prisa dejo un diminuto frasco en las manos del peliazul –

\- _la última pieza de mi plan._ – Alzo el frasco como si se tratase de una copa sagrada –

\- _¿para qué diablos quieres eso exactamente?_ – miro exceptivo los teatrales movimientos de Nezumi -

 _\- no preguntes tanto y espera, todos tenemos dos caras, como la luna, una brillante y hermosa... y la otra, la más oscura y oculta._ \- meció el pequeño frasco entre sus dedos -

_\- ¿Eve será tu coartada?_

_\- es más que eso, es mi carnada._

\- _sabes mejor que nadie sobre el poder de seducción que tiene una mujer._ \- sus labios se curvaron maliciosos -

\- _¿cuándo actuaremos?_ \- ladeo la mirada con fastidio, el mejor que nadie conocía lo arpía y convenido que era Nezumi en su traje de damisela desvalida -

_\- cuando el pequeño conejo entre a la madriguera._

_\- ¿crees que regrese antes de que el servicio de salud lo contacte?_

_\- si el patrón que ha llevado continua igual, mañana aparecerá por esa puerta, con su inocente rostro de tonto y cargando flores._

\- _pero..._ \- Rikiga se rasco nervioso la barba mal afeitada -

_\- el servicio de salud no sabrá nada hasta que tenga que asistir, tiene un patrón extraño de siclos de 5 días, aun le faltan 3 días para que lo llamen._

\- _Dios, esto que quieres hacer es una locura Nezumi, no tardaran en descubrir tus planes._

\- _para ese entonces Sion ya no existirá._ \- miro el frasquito de vidrio con un aire oscuro y frio -

 

y Nezumi no se equivoco en sus predicciones, Sion se alisto al día siguiente como siempre, compro un ramo de exóticas orquídeas blancas, un obsequio costoso sobre otros anteriores, pero creía que Eve se los merecía, agregado a las flores, también compro una caja de bombones, no estaba seguro que Eve los aceptara, pero valía la pena intentar.

 

La hora en su reloj marco las seis y media, a las siete siempre comenzaban las obras, entro por la puerta trasera del teatro, la misma Eve le dio su aprobación ya que el camino a su camerino era más corto y evitaba las miradas del público asistente. Ya dentro le pareció algo curioso que el guardaespaldas de Eve no anduviese rondando el camerino, pero tampoco le sobresalto, tenia emociones más fuertes de que preocuparse, su corazón estaba en la boca, sentía cosquilleos espantosos en su estomago y mucho sudor en sus manos, cuando llego toco dos veces a la puerta y paso luego de que la voz de Eve le invitara a entrar.

 

\- _buenas noches Eve..._ \- un sonrojo enorme lleno sus mejillas, parecían dulces fresas maduras -

 _\- ¡Sion!_ \- esta vez no se encontraba en su asiento maquillándose, ahora le recibía prácticamente en la puerta, listo para abrazarlo y arrastrarlo dentro como lo hacen las arañas viuda negra - _me dejaste muy preocupada la otra vez, te desmayaste._

 

Sin pérdida de tiempo tomo a Sion de la cintura y lo envolvió en un abrazo, este quedo fijo y paralizado, no podía corresponder el detalle y tampoco podría ya que en una mano llevaba el ramo de orquídeas y en la otra los bombones.

 

_\- yo... tuve un percance medico._

_\- eso no importa ahora, pasa vamos._ \- escolto a su albino invitado hasta sentarlo en el banquillo que ella usaba para maquillarse - _que bellas orquídeas traes hoy._

\- _espero aceptes estos detalles con todo mi respeto._ \- agacho su cabeza solemnemente y entrego los obsequios -

\- ¿ _chocolates? -_ un  muy leve sonrojo lo inundo, los dulces no los esperaba -

\- ¿ _no te gustan?_

\- _eres tan tierno. -_ con una elegancia magistral desato la cinta color bronce que adornaba la caja,  destapo el envase y tomo uno de aquellos delicados bombones redondos - _y dulce._

\- _espero los disfrutes._ \- miro con vergüenza como Eve paseaba la golosina de un lado a otro hasta que sin previo aviso depósito el bombón contra sus labios -

\- _come uno por mí,   di a... -_ suavemente empujo el dulce en la boca de Sion, este la abrió un poco dispuesto a protestar pero su respuesta fue un sabor dulce de licor, los bombones eran de licor de cerezas. -  

 

Sion que ya estaba sonrojado pues ahora parecía tan encendido como un semáforo en alto, sentía el sabor sedoso del chocolate en su lengua, lo dulce y embriagante del licor con los trozos de cerezas maceradas, no sabía si podría tragarlo, su garganta estaba atascada por el acontecimiento, en un inútil intento medio mastico y paso el bombón con un sonido ahogado y gutural, ni saliva le quedaba por los nervios.

 Eve sonrió lascivamente, toda la boca del albino estaba manchada de chocolate, su mente le grito limpiarla y así lo hizo, deslizo su dedo índice y medio con suavidad sobre aquellos labios temblorosos, al concluir se llevo los dos dígitos a la boca terminando de saborear el bombón que le dio a Sion.

 

\- _sabes tan delicioso como te vez pequeño Sion._ \- sus orbes gris hielo fulguraron infinitamente, parecían con vida propia y pensamientos indecorosos inundando su interior -

\- _Eve... yo... ¡no deberías hacer eso!_ \- al fin pudo hilar una frase coherente, su cerebro dejo de funcionar hacia largos minutos -

- _yo hago lo que deseo._ \- se movió ágilmente sobre Sion, lo levanto de la solapa de la chaqueta que usaba, empujándolo contra la pared haciendo que el banquillo donde estuvo sentado rodara a sus pies, Nezumi lo aprisiono, arrinconándolo como un gato a un ratón - _quiero robarte algo, algo que he deseado por un buen tiempo desde que llegaste a este teatro._

 

Su voz fue un susurro realmente sensual al oído de Sion, su cuerpo presionándose contra el de Eve, sus alientos chocándose, en ese momento noto que ella era más alta y más fuerte que él, la flor delicada que aparentaba ser se deshojo delante suyo, sintió su rudeza casi violatoria, sus manos sujetándole las muñecas y su voz cambiando en tonos agudos y bajos, como un prodigioso barítono. Pudo ver sus labios pintados de rojo carmín, un color que nunca le vio usar antes, lo recordaría si fuera así ya que resultaban contrastantes ante la piel aporcelanada y sus ojos grises.

 

\- _no eres lo que pareces._ \- mascullo con un débil quejido, el dolor en sus muñecas no disminuía -

\- _gimes lindo, esos labios pronuncian monosílabos con erotismo, por eso me robare un casto beso de la dulce doncella de níveos cabellos, con ojos color sangre y la pureza de una paloma blanca, me robare tu aliento, tu fuerza, te doblegare en la húmeda caverna de la carne, arderas en pasión y te desvanecerás en mis brazos como lo hizo blanca nieves al morder la fruta envenenada, mis labios rojos son la manzana... el fruto prohibido para el humano mundano._

 

Aquel teatral monologo de Nezumi hizo que Sion quedara boquiabierto, confuso y atormentado de preguntas con respuestas que nunca llegaron, solo la concreción de sus deseos, la respuesta cumplida. el albino sintió como su boca fue prisionera de otra, Nezumi comenzó a robarle el aliento con un beso, deslizando sus labios con destreza, una lengua traviesa se dio el privilegio de irrumpir la virginalidad de aquella cavidad, de deleitarse como rey de un reino sin dueño, fue un beso corto pero intenso, el peliazul necesitaba dar la ultima estocada así que con sus dientes dejo una marca de propiedad, su beso ardiente culmino con la magistral mordida en el labio inferior, Sion sintió el pinchazo doloroso del acto y eso fue lo que lo devolvió a la realidad.

 

\- _dulces sueños mi pequeña blanca nieves, espera  el beso del príncipe que te despertara._ \- Nezumi lo soltó, sabía que ya todo estaba predestinado de aquí en adelante -

\- _e... eve... -_ no pudo decir algo mas, sus piernas flaquerón bajo su peso, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca lo paralizo, una pesadez inigualable se apodero de sus miembros totalmente haciéndole sentir débil, mareado. No podía controlarse, por el peso trastabillo agarrándose a la pared,  la inconsciencia gano el juego cayendo desmayado en brazos de Nezumi -

\- _esto lo hago por muy buenas razones doncella desvalida.  -_ con mucho cuidado lo alzo en brazos hasta llevarlo fuera del camerino, no había dado más de dos pasos cuando se encontró cara a cara con Rikiga -

\- _tardaste demasiado._ \- extendió los brazos para cargar a Sion pero Nezumi se negó -

\- _yo lo llevo al auto, estas viejo para cargar peso._

_\- ¡eres un grosero engreído Nezumi!_

\- _qué raro... debes estar nervioso para llamarme así aquí._ \- se encamino a la parte trasera del teatro donde les esperaba el auto negro de Rikiga. -

\- _súbelo sin tanta chachara, debemos borrar su rastro del teatro._ \- se adelanto a Nezumi para abrirle la puerta trasera del vehículo -

\- _ya lo harán mis ratones._ \- dejo al dormido Sion sobre el asiento trasero y después de rebuscar entre sus ropas le saco una tarjeta de identificación, con ella tenía acceso a su lujosa y cómoda vida en Chronos. -

 

Extendió la tarjeta a ras del suelo y en seguida un diminuto ratón negro la tomo en su hocico para desaparecer con ella lejos de allí.

 

- _funciono la droga... ¿cómo lograste que se la tomara?_ \- el mayor miro con recelo la boca de Sion manchada de labial color carmín y un pequeño hilillo de sangre ya coagulada recorriendo la comisura de su labio -

\- _es secreto._ \- susurro Nezumi casi en el oído del periodista -

-¡ _no uses tus sucias artimañas conmigo!_ \- se alejo del ojigris con sus brazos cruzados en señal de equis. - 

 

Sion fue trasportado lejos de la céntrica zona donde estaba, Nezumi necesitaba custodiarlo y alejarlo al mismo tiempo de las extrañas intensiones que los científicos de la ciudad tenían para con él, para haber tomado la decisión de hacer aquel acto casi suicida solo tuvo como base un comunicado interno y confidencial que había interceptado Rikiga con su tráfico de influencias. El informe corto y preciso pedía el traslado de un ciudadano de Chronos fuera de No.6, las ordenes venían impartidas de un cargo muy alto en el servicio de salud, la nota no era muy explícita, pero Nezumi noto de inmediato que ese ciudadano era Sion ya que el servicio de salud estaba inmiscuido, también los informes médicos y el historial del albino delataban aquel sospechoso traslado fuera de la seguridad de No. 6.

 

Y Nezumi no se equivoco con sus sospechas, el médico tratante de Sion y su equipo tuvieron la tan esperada carta blanca para seguir los experimentos, los óvulos obtenidos ya habían sido fertilizados e implantados en dos parejas que estaban en lista de espera por un tratamiento de fertilidad. Fennec se arriesgaba a mucho con la libertad que le brindaba a su viejo e inteligente amigo, desde hacía años se conocían ya que ambos ayudaron a crear la utópica ciudad, eran la elite de la elite.

 

 Las cartas estaban echadas y Fennec se decidió a dar una pequeña inspección a los trabajos de su amigo, esa noche se traslado como muchas otras veces a las instalaciones ocultas bajo el Hospital Central, varios pisos abajo se encontraba un conjunto de estructuras modernas con sótanos bien dispuestos para la investigación, ese lugar tenia funcionando casi el mismo tiempo que la fundación de la ciudad, claro, modernizándose con el paso de los años.

 

por esos pasillos camino el gobernador, estaban silenciosos por pasar de media noche, solo había personal de guardia y todas las puertas se abrían con una tarjeta de identificación, recorrió un laberinto de pasillos hasta hallar el lugar correcto, la sala de experimentos 2, paso la tarjeta por el identificador y un pequeño pitido le indico que podía ingresar, las puertas metálicas se corrieron y un laboratorio a media luz lo sorprendió, en el lugar habían muy pocas personas, no llegaban a 6 contándose el mismo, sereno y precavido avanzo sin interrumpir a los hombres trajeados de batas blancas y tapabocas, hasta llegar al final del enorme lugar donde hayo a su compañero.

 

-¿ _trabajando hasta tarde?_ \- se detuvo unos pasos tras el médico que no le sorprendió la llegada -

\- _poniéndome al día con otras investigaciones_. - sonrió débilmente para sí - _si vienes por información de tus preciadas muestras, ya las implantamos esta mañana._

\- ¿ _y las candidatas?_ \- se reclino del largo mesón metálico donde trabajaba el pelinegro -

\- _excelentes, dos mujeres jóvenes, sanas y con hijos, buscamos huéspedes con comprobadas capacidades de mantener una gestación completa._

_\- quiero un informe detallado de ellas en mi oficina  mañana._

\- _mi amigo, sino me equivoco, ese informe ya está en tu oficina, se que eres impaciente para esas cosas._

\- ¿ _y sobre el chico?_

\- _ya estamos acondicionando el lugar donde estará, pasado mañana irán por él._

 _\- cubrí con suspicacia ese alejamiento de su madre, un estudiante de elite como el merece una educación privilegiada fuera de aquí, que descubra los beneficios del estudiar en el extranjero_ \- esas últimas palabras sonaron burlonas en labios de Fennec -

\- _ingeniosamente corriente, tanto que no levantara sospechas y si las levanta su madre no tiene más familiares._

\- _necesito a ese niño bien custodiado porque me dará todo lo que quiero para liberar a nuestra ciudad del declive._

_\- no te preocupes, será tratado como un rey... mejor dicho, como la reina de una colmena, por su valor meramente reproductivo._

\- _que su madre firme los permisos, la mas mínima negación o sospecha nos traerá problemas, no tengo ánimos de matar a una vieja conocida_. - esa última frase la soltó con aire melancólico -

\- _Fennec no se te olvida ni un solo rostro._

_\- cuando joven era una niña encantadora pero demasiado revolucionaria, su círculo social la envenenaba..._

\- _que sería de ella si supiera todo lo que hiciste para conquistarla._ \- sin pena alguna codeo un costado de Fennec -

\- _fue mejor así, al dejarla libre mira lo que nos dio, un espécimen perfecto, Karan debería estar feliz de que su hijo colaborara en la salvación de No.6._

\- _deberías visitarla un día, ella también puede ser de provecho. -_ hablo con una frialdad total -

\- _eso está en veremos, lo consultare con la almohada._

\- _no lo olvides Fennec, mientras más mejor._

 _\- lo sé, por supuesto que lo sé. -_ palmeo con suavidad la espalda de su amigo antes de retirarse del laboratorio -

 

El galeno lo vio serenamente hasta que desapareció por las puertas, en ese instante una sonrisa siniestra inundo su cara, su amigo y compañero de ingenios no conocía ni remotamente los planes que tenia aparte, la utopía no seria únicamente para Fennec, el deseaba su propio cáliz sagrado, por ello se quedo hasta tarde esa noche, rebuscaba en viejos experimentos, años de laboriosas investigaciones, un pasado oscuro de la misma ciudad que convenientemente oculto de Fennec, hacía varios años atrás, precisamente 10 cuando la ciudad comenzó a expandirse, consumiendo lugares vírgenes, sitios paradisiacos donde vivían otras culturas, hubo un pueblo arrasado, atrapado, utilizado como experimento, y él se encargo de aquellas viejas investigaciones.

 

\- _gente del bosque._ \- susurro sínicamente al tiempo que sacaba un viejo grupo de carpetas -  fu _eron un exquisito banquete, lástima que no hayan mas para unirlos a tu experimento Fennec, crearía algo más grandioso y sublime con esos genes  que con los de un mortal como tú._

 La vida es un cumulo de situaciones que en algún tiempo pasado, presente o futuro se cruzan o cruzaron, las investigaciones de este hombre sin querer abrirán viejos recuerdos en muchas personas, pero de vuelta con Sion y Nezumi, la arriesgada acción del ojigris para salvaguardar la verdad no sería sencilla de llevar.

 Habían llevado a un Sion drogado hasta la base de Nezumi, el mismo lugar donde estuvo hacía varios meses atrás cuando tuvo el accidente en el bosque, una especie de bunker anti bombas, una vieja instalación militar de los pasados años bélicos de las ciudades, cuando aun no había nacido la ciudad perfecta, en esa época cuando no había chip o brazaletes que identificaran el ir y venir o la posibilidad de entrar a un lado u otro.

 

Este lugar era amplio, con techos altos y una muy buena ventilación, había sido adaptado con el pasar de los años en vivienda de muchas personas, principalmente de los desertores y perseguidos por la naciente No.6. Por ser una estructura militar antibombas, la entrada y sus varias salidas estaban bien camuflageadas por el mismo bosque circundante, dentro, el lugar se dividía en tres amplios espacios, una especie de sala enorme, dos habitaciones más pequeñas y un baño.  

Nezumi aun vestido de Eve estaba en ese lugar sentado frente a su computador, verificando la base de datos, buscando nuevos informes del albino, pero no había nada nuevo, eso lo frustro mucho ya que al tener bajo su poder al conejillo de indias de la ciudad, los científicos empezarían una caza de brujas para recuperarlo.

 

\- _pequeño conejito, ya estás en una madriguera segura_. - sonrió débilmente y estiro su mano para acariciar la sedosa cabellera del albino que estaba recostado en el mismo sofá de la última vez cuando estuvo allí -

\- _Nezumi._ \- la voz de Rikiga irrumpió en el silencio - _debo salir nuevamente, tengo trabajo que hacer._

\- _averigua lo mas que puedas viejo y no te distraigas con la botella._ \- ese último comentario lo dijo en tono burlón -

\- _eres un grosero... tratare de averiguar cómo van las investigaciones y si contactan con la familia del chico._

 

El lugar quedo silencioso, Nezumi esperaba pacientemente a que el efecto de la droga que le dio con el beso y la mordida se terminara, fue un acto temerario pero ese tipo de narcóticos solo actuaban directamente con el contacto de la sangre, al Nezumi exponer una herida a la droga impregnada en sus labios tuvo efecto inmediato, el de un químico inhibidor del sistema nervioso, por ello Sion cayó en un segundo colapsado.

 

\- _mmmm...._ \- los débiles quejidos del albino alertaron a Nezumi que pronto se ubico a su lado en el sofá -

\- _dormiste como un bebe_. - hablo suavemente, como susurros de una nana -

\- _¿que... que sucedió?_ \- su cuerpo pesaba horrores y la coordinación de sus movimientos eran torpes -

 _\- solo te fuiste a la cama temprano mi pequeño Sion._ – apretó con saña la mejilla del nombrado, a tal punto que este dio un quejido de dolor –

\- _¿qui… quien… eres tú?_ – No podía identificar claramente a la mancha blancuzca y azulosa que lo apretaba, era una especie de ceguera extraña –

\- _podría ser una linda actriz de las tablas, también tu salvador…_ \- suavizo su agarre mientras susurraba aquello al oído de Sion – _pero también puedo ser tu peor pesadilla si tratas de escapar._ – acentuó la última frase pellizcando vilmente la mejilla del albino  -

 _\- ¡duele!_ – dio algunos manotazos al aire, estaba totalmente descoordinado, nada en el funcionaba como debía y eso lo hizo pensar rápido – _estoy… drogado._

_\- que inteligente eres._

Nezumi se levanto del sofá y dio algunas vueltas por la habitación, parecía pensativo hasta que se detuvo y sin pena alguna comenzó a deshacerse de los ropajes vaporosos de su alter ego Eve, al mismo tiempo Sion intento sentarse pero le era casi imposible, si levantaba la cabeza un poco se mareaba, aun con esa terrible sensación encima trato de enfocar la vista, estaba retornando muy débilmente, ya no veía manchones si no  siluetas más complejas, su visión se centro el extraño ser que parecía conocido, pudo detallar mas y mas aquel extraño hasta que su realidad le golpeo en el rostro.

 

 _-¡Eve!_ – era ella, podía distinguir su cabellera, su piel blanca, sus ademanes delicados mientras se desvestía –

\- _cierra los ojos pícaro, este espectáculo no es acto para niños como tú._ – la voz de Nezumi sonó morbosamente suave, como una invitación maléfica a seguirle viendo –

\- _yo… tu…_ \- estaba rojo hasta las orejas, podía ver la espalda desnuda del peliazul, su cabello ya recogido en una cola le dejaba una vista completa, noto las extrañas mascar de quemadura también, los brazos fuertes, la cintura sin curvas, poco a poco fue descubriendo la verdadera apariencia de “Eve” bajo los ropajes femeninos –

\- _cierra la boca o te entraran moscas…_ \- tiro el vestido sobre una silla,  la última pieza de su engaño callo como el telón del último acto – _no me quitare mas nada pequeño Sion, lo que resta oculto no se mostrara gratis._

 

Su mofa fue enorme ya que al estar sin vestido se noto que llevaba un pantalón deportivo gris puesto, sin prisas estiro sus brazos como liberado del traje,  parecía mostrarle al boquiabierto Sion su verdadero cuerpo, lo masculino que en realidad era.

 

- _un... eres… un…_ \- sus orbes rojos estaban que salían de sus cuencas, la ceguera había desaparecido y la diosa de las tablas también, fue vilmente engañado por ese ser de ojos de hielo y no sabía porque razón o motivo –

 _\- un hombre como tú, bueno, tú pareces mas una damisela que yo, debería prestarte ese vestido, serias la niña más mona de todo No.6._ – Palmeo la cabeza de Sion con suavidad – _bienvenido a la realidad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Sion, ese trauma no se le quitara tan fácil, pero creo que sí, con que Nezumi lo seduzca un poquito segurito se despatilla allí mismo XD, errr… ahora si empieza la odisea de este par, sucesos geniales, lemons ( preparen sus narices para la hemorragia ) y muchas cositas mas, la trama se enredara otro poquito como a mí me encanta, y muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic amigos, nos leemos prontito, estoy actualizando más rápido cada vez!.


	6. Viviendo con el enemigo

Quedo paralizado, estaba en una especie de transe, un mutismo inquietante por lo sucedido, realmente todo lo que le pasaba en ese instante era para aterrarse, había sido drogado, secuestrado y engañado por aquel extraño de ojos metálicos. jamás habría imaginado ni en la más remota, exótica ni loca pesadilla algo de ese calibre, sinceramente no le dolió mucho el secuestro, no era normal pero si entendible desde el punto de vista racional, quizás querían algo de él, alguna cosa extraña, pero lo que si le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma fue la careta caída de Eve, esa hermosa y delicada figura estaba deshecha en su corazón, ahora solo quedaba un hombre camaleónico como jamás conoció, un perturbador ser con ademanes elegantes y una boca soez.

 

- _recuerda respirar pequeño Sion o te hiperventilaras._ \- Nezumi lo saco del estado autista en que quedo su rehén -

\- ¿ _por qué?_ \- un débil susurro fue su única palabra -

\- ¿ _por que qué?_

-¿ _porque yo? ¿Porque tú? ¿Por qué Eve? ¿Porque todo esto? -_ hablaba pausado, con unos ojos de perro desfallecido y labios temblorosos -

- _no te lo tomes a modo personal, pero yo no hice nada especial, tu decidiste fijar tus ojos inexpertos en lo que te pareció bello y sublime. -_ sin prisa se acunclillo frente al albino, estaba curioso por oír mejor sus dudas -

\- ¿ _por qué?_

 _\- te estás volviendo repetitivo y eso aburre._ \- estiro su mano hacia la cabeza de Sion pero este le atajo la muñeca mas por acto reflejo que por quererlo hacer -

\- _no me toques._

 _\- el conejito tiene dientes._ \- se deshizo del agarre con un manotazo - _compórtate o tendremos problemas._

 

el peli azul se alejo de Sion con un aire molesto, parecía pensar seriamente en el lio que se había metido, todo por beneficio de su investigación, de vengar y dejar al descubierto lo podrida que estaba esa ciudad de ilusiones.

 

 _\- te hice una pregunta._ \- Sion hablo en un tono más fuerte y molesto -

\- _y yo te hice una advertencia, se buen niño mientras mamá hace la cena._

 

Allí murió la discusión, Sion aun estaba lo suficientemente perturbado como para no entablar una discusión, es más, estaba tan fuera de su espacio y realidad que paso más de una hora sentado en el sofá, sin moverse un milímetro si quiera, su pobre mente era un caos, un enorme y furioso caos de información contradictoria.

 

mientras, en Chronos, Karan veía una y otra vez la hora en el panel digital de la cocina, estaba culminando la cena pero su cabeza estaba más metida en la tardanza de Sion, ya pasaban de las 10 y no aparecía, había marcado a su brazalete para saber de él pero nunca contesto. su corazón de madre le intuía algo, había algo raro en el ambiente y no solo por su hijo, en ella siempre hubo una pequeñita llama de aventura, más bien un incendio que controlo en su temprana juventud, y su hijo le comenzó a avivar nuevamente con las preguntas y dudas sobre el servicio de salud.

 

- _Sion responde._ \- hizo su intento numero 9 por localizarlo - _esto no me agrada..._

- _chic... chic..._

 

El sonido alerto a Karan, casi da un salto atrás cuando vio a un pequeño roedor negro sobre el mesón de su cocina, era inverosímil, ese lugar y diría que todo No.6 estaba libre de alimañas. El animalito más que aterrarla o sacarla de la cocina espantada la dejo boquiabierta, el ratón de pelaje negro al obtener su interés se atrevió a dejar a la vista una pequeña capsula blanca y roja que con su pequeño hocico arrimo hacia Karan.

 

\- _chic... chic..._ \- ladeo su cabecita en son curioso -

\- ¿ _que llevas allí?_ \- estaba temblorosa pero llena de curiosidad, estiro la mano un poco esperando que el ratón huyera pero no lo hizo, se quedo quieto restregando sus patitas delanteras contra sus bigotes -

 

Al final Karan se armo del suficiente valor para tomar entre sus dedos la capsula, su mirada curiosa paso al asombro cuando logro abrirla y una pequeña esquela de papel blanco cayo a sus pies.

 

\- _parece una nota._ \- se agacho tomando el minúsculo trozo de papel que contenía una escueta frase escrita - _Sion..._

 

Lo que decía la carta era lo siguiente: " ** _Sion esta bien, en un sitio seguro"._**

****

_\- ¿mi hijo en un lugar seguro?, pero..._ \- miro al ratón con ojos desorbitados, ese animalito había sido enviado por alguien y ese alguien tenía a Sion seguramente - ¿ _qué está sucediendo?_

 ** _-_** _chic. -_ el ratón volvió a moverse rumbo a la capsula abierta sobre el mesón, restregando su nariz contra ella -

\- ¿ _quién está jugando con mis emociones?, ¿acaso tu amo me quiere torturar con este juego?, mi hijo pronto llegara a la casa... si, y esto será solo una broma de mal gusto._

 

Sin prisas arrugo la nota guardándola en su mandil rosa pálido que siempre usaba para cocinar. El ratón de pelaje negro la observo unos segundos más hasta que pareció cansado de esperar, tomo la capsula entre sus patitas, la cerro y desaparición con ella en el hocico tal rápidamente como había aparecido.

 

Karan volvió a intentar comunicarse con Sion pero fue imposible, algo como una fuerte opresión, un presentimiento de madre le invadía completamente, sus dudas inusuales estaban volviéndose realidad con el paso de las horas. El roedor que se le presento en la cocina parecía no estar jugando. Entre dudas sus manos volvieron a sacar el papel del bolsillo, mirándolo una y otra vez consternada.

 

\- ¿ _donde estas mi querido Sion?._ \- busco con la mirada al ratón pero este ya había salido de la casa -

 

Retornando donde Nezumi, este se ocupo de preparar algo de comer, estaba culminando todo cuando sintió una sombra moviéndose cerca suyo, en un segundo tomo el cuchillo con el cual estaba pelando verduras y lo lanzo certeramente a la pared contraria a el, el metal vibro violentamente al clavarse, la sombra de hacia unos segundos quedo expuesta, temblorosa y pálida por el ataque a centímetros de él.

 

 _\- ¿a dónde vas?_ \- sentencio tranquilamente al conmocionado albino -

- _un... un... baño._ \- tartamudeo todavía con la mirada clavada en el cuchillo de cocina que pudo matarlo si solo se hubiese movido unos centímetros mas -

\- _por ese pasillo._ \- señalo con su dedo - _y eso fue una pequeña advertencia, no te desvivas por buscar una salida chico listo, estas en un sitio hecho especialmente para evitar que entren o salgan fácilmente._

\- _......._ \- Sion trago grueso, ese hombre de ojos metálicos parecía leerle la mente  y sus acciones _\- no voy a escapar._

\- _magnifico, porque esta lista la cena._ \- sonrió tiernamente al albino - _lávate las manos._

\- _"está loco.... tiene que estar loco para actuar  de ese modo"_ \- eso se repetía mentalmente el pobre Sion con cada minuto que pasaba encerrado allí -

\- _y no estoy loco, solo busco la verdad._ \- afilo la mirada con un brillo que opacaría al filo del cuchillo lanzado -

 

A Sion le quedaba una sola cosa en claro, o el era muy predecible o realmente Nezumi era un demonio. quería escapar, deseaba desaparecer de allí rápidamente, estaba muy enfadado con el mismo por caer tan bajo, entre esos pensamientos dio con una pequeña puerta pintada de azul claro, estaba un tanto oxidada y envejecida pero abrió fácilmente trayéndole a la realidad un baño amplio, de paredes revestidas en madera y un piso de algo parecido a piedra, en una esquina había una gran tina, más bien parecía un tanque de agua adaptado a tina por la impecable redondez del mismo, estaba vacío y al Sion asomarse comprobó su teoría, la tina parecía la propia copa de champagne. Se quedo parado allí meditabundo hasta que las evidentes ganas de orinar lo devolvieron a su misión, junto a la tina improvisada estaba el excusado y frente a él un lavabo de cerámica color azul oscuro.

 

- _no hay salida._ \- susurro mirando con detalle minucioso a su alrededor mientras orinaba -

\- _Sion -_ sin contemplación la puerta del baño fue abierta por el ojigris -

\- _aahhh.... -_ gimió asustado y tratando de ocultar sus partes nobles del recién llegado -

\- _además de inocente estas lleno de pudor._ \- sonrió malicioso reclinándose del marco de la puerta -

 _\- ¡estaba ocupado!_ \- logro articular con el rostro rojo brillante -

\- ¿ _y si hubiese estado vestido de Eve... te seria menos incomodo este encuentro?_ \- hablo al tono de la actriz -

- _seas quien seas... ¡es incomodo!_ \- subió torpemente la cremallera de su pantalón. -

\- _esta lista la cena._ \- siguió con la mirada a Sion mientras lavaba sus manos y salía del baño -

\- ¿ _no comprendo que quieres de mi?_ \- lo encaro como pudo, temblaba muy dentro de el, recordaba y se contradecía mil veces al verlo, detallarlo. Los sentimientos eran ambiguos y difíciles de aceptar, ese ser fue Eve, su Eve de voz melodiosa y carácter delicado - ¿ _por qué Eve?_

\- ¿ _por qué no?_ \- susurro al oído del albino repentinamente - _si me prometes portarte bien podría vestirme de ella un rato, quizás así satisfaga tus deseos._

 

Sion apretó sus puños con fuerza, se sintió repentinamente airado, ofendido en su honor y dignidad, Nezumi era cruel con sus palabras y actos. Quería entender el porqué de tantos juegos y tantos riesgos solo por él.

 

\- _me parecías mas atractivo de Eve.-_ hablo entrecortado y con sus mejillas encendidas en carmín, intentaba torpemente molestarlo si quiera  un poco -

- _fíjate que no me interesa._

\- ....... - quiso refutarlo pero Nezumi desapareció del lugar en su acostumbrado andar elegante -

 

debía huir de allí, primeramente calmarse un poco y pensar fríamente como deshacerse de la vigilancia, en algún momento Nezumi debía bajar la guardia, nadie puede permanecer alerta en más de 48 horas seguidas, ese sería su lapso de tiempo, se propuso escapar en 48 horas. Se tomaría con más calma su captura, sin despertarle sospechas al peli azul, un grado se sumisión frustrada calmaría la alerta y suavizaría el trato.

 

Sin discutir mas acepto el tazón de sopa humeante, se sentó solitario sobre el sofá y comió a duras penas, la garganta no le daba y su estomago no parecía gustoso de alimentarse, pero lo hizo, se comió todo y miro atento las acciones de Nezumi, este iba de un lado a otro con dos minúsculos ratones siguiéndole, uno blanco y otro castaño. Aquella escena le pareció jocosa al punto que sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo solo.

 

- _¿perdiste el juicio?_ \- Nezumi le interrumpió su observación -

- _¿cómo se llaman? -_ giro sus rubíes hacia los dos ratoncitos parados sobre el mesón donde estaba las sobras de la cena -

\- _no tienen nombre._ \- se encogió de hombros desinteresado - _eres más extraño de lo que imagine._

_\- mira quien lo dice, un hombre que hace travestismo y secuestra gente._

_\- no te secuestre, te salve._

 

Zanjo la conversación recogiendo los platos de la mesa, era preferible que ni el mismo Sion supiera muchos detalles de su propia captura, aun no.

 

\- ¿ _salvarme?, ¿salvarme de qué?_ \- en un segundo encaro al ojigris con la duda que lo carcomía a pasos agigantados -

\- ¡ _haces demasiadas preguntas!_

\- _es obvio que las haga, estoy aquí atrapado contigo y no sé qué quieres de mi._

\- _todo._ \- fijo sus ojos en Sion, detallándolo de modo casi morboso y obsesivo - _quiero todo de ti pequeña damisela en apuros._

- _¡mentiroso!_ \- sus mejillas estaban otra vez encendidas de rojo - _no eres un violador, si lo fueras ya me hubieses ultrajado una y otra vez, no me alimentarias y no respetarías mis opiniones._

 

Nezumi dejo de golpe los platos que levanto del mesón, sonrió maliciosamente y en un segundo se lanzo sobre Sion, este quedo petrificado al sentir la embestida, su cuerpo se sintió casi como el de una muñeca de trapo cayendo sobre el sofá, sintió las rodillas de Nezumi apresando sus caderas, una mano fuerte y firme subió sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, cerró los ojos instintivamente hasta que el frio metálico de algo sobre su tráquea lo obligo a ver.

 

\- _sacas conclusiones a la ligera Sion._ \- tenía un filoso cuchillo a milímetros de la yugular del nombrado - _y no me agradan los interrogatorios._

_\- viólame._

\- _eh.... -_ miro totalmente desconcertado al albino -

\- ¡ _que me violes de una buena vez y déjame libre!_

\- ...... - el cuchillo desapareció entre las manos de Nezumi al tiempo que se tumbo junto a Sion, estaba a punto de colapsar, pero de risa, el escuchar semejante petición fue estúpido y gracioso a la vez - _ja... ja... ja ja ja!_

\- _no... No le veo lo gracioso a lo que dije._ \- se deslizo en el sofá separándose una prudente distancia del ojigris. -

\- _eres un inocente al límite de lo posible._ \- suspiro largo y tendido, tenía mucho tiempo sin reír así - _me caes bien así que no te voy a violar… todavía._

 

Sion lo miro perturbado, se sentía que recorría de un drama a una comedia, de sentirse con su vida en peligro a estar plácidamente conversando, eran muchas pero muchas cosas juntas que le daban jaqueca. Al final se quedo acurrucado en el sofá, no volvió a moverse de allí hasta que cayó rendido por el sueño, estaba en un lugar sin relojes, sin luz exterior que le indicara la hora y su cuerpo se rindió exhausto.

 

En Chronos la mañana volvía a despuntar, Karan se había quedado dormida sentada en la mesa de la cocina, no supo en que instante los nervios y la angustian perdieron la partida ante el sueño, solo un sonido lejano e insistente la termino de desperezar, era el brazalete repicando cerca suyo.

 

\- ¡ _Sion!_ \- no paso ni un segundo cuando estaba atendiendo la llamada _\- ¿alo?_

- _buenos días, estamos llamando del departamento de educación, queríamos informarle que su hijo ha sido seleccionado para  realizar un curso especial en la ciudad No.3, todo el proceso de selección ha sido concluido y solo nos hace falta su aprobación y  confirmación._

 

Karan sintió tan fría, vacía e inhumana esa llamada, la persona tras la línea debía ser como un robot. No olvidaba ni un segundo toda su conversación con Sion sobre la ciudad, de sus dudas y errores.

 

\- _necesitamos que revise y firme los permisos que se le enviaron a su correo electrónico. Luego de ello indíquele a su hijo que debe presentarse hoy a las 5 de la tarde en la sede de estudios exteriores en la gota lunar._

\- _yo... mi hijo...._ \- estaba respirando agitada, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué decir?, informarles de la desaparición de Sion seria lo correcto pero algo en lo profundo de su alma le decía "todavía no". - _yo le informare._

 

Tranco la llamada sintiéndose devastada, acababa de ocultarle información a la ciudad, su hijo era elite de la elite, alguien importante y que no sería obviado en ningún sentido. Pensó sobre a quién acudir en un momento así, estaba sola y sin ayuda, con nervios se movió al baño metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos recordando la escueta nota del ratón negro.

 

 _\- ¿donde estarás hijo mío?_ \- la arrugo contra su pecho anidando una extraña idea salida de la angustia. -

 

Karan comenzara a mover sus propias piezas en este ajedrez de la vida. Las casualidades no son tan inusuales, la ayuda estaba más cerca de ella de lo que creía. en un pequeño auto negro a las afueras de Chronos estaba Rikiga sentado solitario, con una pequeña portátil en manos, se encontraba recolectando y actualizando sus datos, los que obtenía de sus contactos más fiables, aquel hombre fue un periodista de investigación, estuvo metido en la inauguración de No.6 en el pasado, junto a el también otros que poco a poco comenzaron a notar patrones extraños en las cúpulas de la ciudad, sabía que investigarlos le traería problemas y así fue, poco después de la fundación de la ciudad su permiso como periodista fue revocado, degradado a un simple fotógrafo de pasatiempo y sus compañeros también perdieron sus beneficios con el pasar de los años.

 

 Finalmente termino como un mediocre mujeriego, bebedor y editor de una revista clandestina para adultos, aun la corrupción existía en No.6. Escondida en la profundidad de sus entrañas y lista para ser vomitada gracias a él, Nezumi y otro grupo de colaboradores.

 

\- _esto es una pérdida de tiempo._ \- el hombre suspiro audiblemente mientras verificaba algunos datos hackeados de Sion - _Karan..._

 

Sus dedos se paralizaron, conocía ese nombre, recordaba lo bella, tierna, liberal y valiente que fue  su amor platónico de juventud, ese nombre casualmente también era también el de la madre de Sion, angustiado por las casualidades decidió buscarla en la base de datos, allí dejo de respirar unos segundos, conteniendo el aliento y quedando estupefacto por la verdad.

 

- _¡mi querida Karan es la madre de ese niño!_ \- si hubiese podido saltaría dentro del vehiculó pero se contuvo, no era la ocasión ni el lugar. - _Nezumi debe saberlo, experimentan con el hijo de Karan._

Rikiga quedo con las ganas de ir donde Nezumi, pero no debía, ahora más que nunca necesitaban salvaguardar el lugar donde Sion estaba, por su propio bien había otras prioridades como seguir despistando a la ciudad sobre el paradero de Sion.

 

Y este había despertado gracias al chillido de un ratón, sintió como andaba por el borde del sofá, moviéndose hasta quedar tras su cabeza.

 

\- _me despertaste._ \- se volteo para fijarse en el pequeño roedor blanco -

\- _chic..._ \- el animalito prácticamente se subió a su hombro en un viaje corto -

\- ¿ _qué hora serán?_ \- un tanto confundido se puso de pie, inmediatamente recordó donde estaba y que era un vulgar secuestrado - ¿ _tu dueño salió?_

\- _chic... chic..._ \- el animal movió sus bigotes de un modo que le pareció jocoso a Sion -

 

Aun con el ratón sobre el emprendió una inspección silenciosa, la gran habitación que parecía la sala estaba desierta, ni rastros de Nezumi. Curioso y esperando que fuera su oportunidad para escapar miro que había una puerta metálica al fondo del salón. Como un ladrón furtivo se quito los zapatos y comenzó a andar de puntillas, con su mano derecha empujo la puerta metálica que gracias a dios no hizo el mínimo sonido, dentro, Sion logro ver un montón inimaginado de estanterías, llenas, abarrotadas de toda clase de libros, viejos, nuevos, grandes o pequeños, era como estar en una biblioteca abandonada.

 

\- _chic..._

 _\- es impresionante._ \- se dejo llevar por la curiosidad, sin mencionar que el ratón blanco salto de su hombro perdiéndose entre la pila de libros _\- ¡espera!_

 

No había muy buena iluminación así que Sion salió de bruces rumbo a una de las tantas pilas de libros que estaban agolpadas en el suelo, esperaba un golpe más duro pero su caída fue amortiguada por algo blando, al abrir sus ojos se vio cara a cara con su captor, Nezumi estaba bajo el, con los ojos fijos y evidentemente sorprendido.

 

\- _........ -_ el rostro de Sion estaba todo rojo, la posición en que había caído sobre él no era muy cómoda o decente, su cuerpo se apoyaba totalmente en el del ojigris, con sus caderas chocando, sus rostros a tan pocos centímetros que podía sentir su respiración -

\- ¿ _piensas violarme?_ \- sonrió malicioso ante la situación evidentemente incomoda -

\- ¡ _no!_ \- intento ponerse de pie pero los libros bajo sus pies se deslizaron haciendo que clavara el rostro directo contra el pecho de Nezumi -

\- ¿ _que estas tratando de hacer?_

 _\- ¡ponerme de pie!_ \- volvió a intentarlo hasta que la última solución fue ir retrocediendo  a gatas lejos del otro -

\- _eres pésimo seduciendo, extremadamente torpe andando, ruidoso y terriblemente iluso._

 

Nezumi logro levantarse de la torre de libros apilada donde se había quedado dormido la noche anterior leyendo. Sion siguió con la mirada sus movimientos pensando que había perdido una gran oportunidad  de escapar gracias a sus torpezas.

 

\- _no fue mi intensión despertarte._ \- su vista recorrió el enorme espacio lleno de libros. -

\- _chic… chic…_ \- en un rápido movimiento el ratoncito blanco trepo a su dueño -

\- _dice que tratabas de huir, buscabas una salida._

 _\- yo no buscaba huir, y no puedo creer que entiendas los sonidos de ellos._ \- bufo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados -

\- _soy una rata, mi nombre lo dice todo, así que los comprendo mejor que a las personas._

_\- mentiroso._

_-dejemos ese tema mi querida majestad, mejor le preparare un desayuno nutritivo._ \- con mofa salió del lugar - _después podremos continuar discutiendo la propuesta que me hiciste anoche sobre violarte._

\- ¡ _yo no quiero ser violado por ti!_ \- estaba hirviendo de vergüenza y rojo como un tomate maduro, como se arrepentía de sus palabras soltadas sin pensar la noche anterior –

 

****

**_Continuara…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je je je, corto pero sustancioso, este capítulo me gusto mucho por el grado casi obsceno de tensión sexual que tienen Sion y Nezumi XD… para el próximo si se verá un poco de acción, búsqueda y una Karan muy arriesgada, gracias por seguir este fic!!.
> 
>  
> 
> Próximo Capitulo:
> 
> Pista bajo la nariz.


	7. Pista bajo la nariz

La temperatura estaba algo baja, podía percibirlo así no hubiese un termostato que la regulara, a pesar de estar en esa especie de “lata gigante” que era el bunker donde no hay ventanas o ventilas a simple vista, sentía los cambios del clima, seguramente estaba lloviendo fuera, si, tenía que ser eso ya que su piel recordaba muy bien la sensación pasada cuando Nezumi le rescato del bosque en medio de la tormenta, era esa misma humedad peculiar y evidente que sentía en toda su piel mientras se dedicaba a fregar los platos sucios del desayuno recién concluido.

 

 _\- ¿qué haces?_ \- la presencia sigilosa del peli azul no se separaba de su ser, siempre cerca y vigilando sus actos -

 _\- poniendo algo de orden aquí._ – siguió con su labor seriamente sin prestar aparente atención –

\- _no me digas que vas a sufrir del síndrome de Estocolmo._ – sin pena alguna se acerco a Sion posando su cabeza por encima de su hombro –

\- _que sea un rehén no significa que me quedare quieto en una esquina temiéndote hasta que tu decidas liberarme o… matarme._ – deshizo la cercanía bruscamente encarando a Nezumi –

\- _¿y qué sucedió con la tercera opción?, ya se te olvido que también entre mis maquiavélicos planes esta torturarte, sodomizarte y violarte por horas y horas…_ \- hablo con un tono bajo, seductor y suciamente dulce, como si sus palabras fueran miel envenenada para que el albino la comiera –

\- _no te temo._

 _\- eres tonto, un grandísimo tonto_ – sonrió divertido y dio por terminada la discusión matutina, tenia mejores cosas que hacer por el bien del mismo Sion. –

 

el albino lo miro alejarse receloso, creía que Nezumi siempre iba un paso delante de él, mientras fregaba los platos intento fallidamente tomar alguno de los cubiertos que enjabonaba pero abandono la idea inmediatamente al sentir la barbilla del ojo gris sobre su hombro, pensó que si por un solo milimétrico segundo alzaba un tenedor o chuchillo para defenderse obtendría como respuesta su cuello siendo degollado por el cuchillo que evidentemente siempre cargaba oculto el oji gris entre sus ropas.

 

Por su parte, Nezumi paso a un estado de alerta más activa, sentía que su pequeño invitado no dejaría de pelear por su libertad, además, Sion era elite de la elite, sería tonto por lo inocente de su percepción del mundo, pero esa cabecita también debía tener ideas, muchas ideas para articularse un modo de escape, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que eso ocurriera y si llegaba a ocurrir verdaderamente, el debía pensar seriamente en si matar o no a Sion, su mente volaba con esas ideas hasta que sintió como llegaba un mensaje a su ordenador, sin prisas se sentó y abrió un correo con el remitente que utilizaba Rikiga siempre, seguramente era algún nuevo dato de lo que le pidió investigar, estar al pendiente del servicio de salud de No. 6.

 

 _\- Diablos…_ \- mascullo incomodo al leer el largo y melodramático mensaje del viejo periodista, en el daba una explicación de quien era la madre de Sion, con excesos de detalles personales y romanticosos que no le interesaba saber Nezumi -  _ya se entero de quien era la madre de Sion._

\- _¿que hablas de mi madre?_ – la voz del mencionado  lo tomo por sorpresa –

\- _primero Rikiga y ahora tu._ – apago la pantalla del ordenador sin inmutarse por la llegada de Sion –

\- _¿pregunte del porque hablabas de mi madre?_ – la mirada del albino lucio molesta –

\- _ya te lo dije majestad, le conviene no saber nada de todo esto._

 _\- estoy seguro que hay más razones que simplemente yo, no creo que sea tan importante para ti como dices, algo está sucediendo y me estas utilizando como medio para alguna extraña cosa que me va a volver loco._ – Hablo acelerado, no tendía a perder los estribos pero Nezumi le hacía sacar un lado que nunca antes conoció de sí mismo, la rabia e impotencia eran sentimientos que raramente se experimentaban en una vida fácil y lujosa de Chronos –

\- _está decidido, tendré que atarte y amordazarte para que dejes de parlotear como un loro, meter las narices como un perro y fastidiarme como un crio latoso._

 

No tuvo que imponer mucha fuerza en atajar el brazo de Sion entre sus manos, con un rápido movimiento le dio la vuelta, metió el pie tras sus piernas haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo con Nezumi encima de él, lo siguiente que sintió fue la presión horrorosa sobre su pecho, no podía respirar bien con lo que  Sion creía que era la rodilla del peliazul, afianzando su superioridad a punta de fuerza bruta, estratégica y elegante fuerza bruta.

 

 _-Has colmado mi paciencia niño… ¿no puedes solo permanecer callado?, ¿podrías facilitarme las cosas un poco si quiera y mantenerte neutral en algo que no te concierne?_ – Susurro al oído del albino con mucha frialdad – _por tu bien deberé atarte para que aprendas a seguir instrucciones._

 

Y así el pobre Sion acabo maniatado nuevamente donde todo comenzó, sentado en el sofá, mirando con mucha indignación al peli azul, estaba pensando que jugó demasiado con su suerte, ciertamente tenía un reducido número de libertades en su encierro y ahora no tenía ninguna, sus manos estaban atadas tras su espalda y sus tobillos también, unos finos hilos de alguna fibra realmente fuerte y resistente le convencieron de ni siquiera intentar jalonear para romperlos, seguramente se cortaría la piel intentándolo.

 

 _-Piensa bien en lo que estás haciendo majestad, te estoy dando un castigo suave, por esta vez._ – acaricio la blanca cabellera de Sion como si lo consolara -

 

El día avanzaba con un evidente clima lluvioso, mientras Sion seguía cautivo, su madre Karan se dedico a buscar en su baúl  mental de recuerdos, pensando una y otra vez en su hijo, en la información y también cuidándose de sus pasos a seguir. Paseaba meditativa de un lado a otro hasta que la fugaz imagen de un viejo conocido la paralizo, sus labios susurraron su nombre al tiempo que salía corriendo escaleras arriba para buscar un viejo recuerdo guardado.

 

Karan tratara de conseguir a Sion por sus propios medios, pero también los científicos de No. 6 se preparaban para la llegada de su "conejillo de indias", el jefe de aquel experimento y médico de cabecera de Sion estaba muy dedicado a inspeccionar los últimos detalles del lugar que albergaría al albino. Con las sutiles peticiones que le impuso a su amigo Fennec logro que se le diera todo un piso completo en la increíble y subterránea edificación bajo el centro médico, el lugar era la envidia de cualquier científico, un sitio que contaba con laboratorio, sala de operaciones, un infinito número de aparatos y muestras, todo para repoblar eficientemente a una ciudad casi estéril gracias a ellos mismos.

 

\- _que suerte tuve aquella vez_ \- siseo para sí mientras guardaba unas viejas muestras en un envase criogénico especial para mantenerlas congeladas - 

 

Parecía posesivo del cilíndrico metálico de un diámetro de unos 25 cm, largo y evidentemente pesado, después de pasar toda la noche eliminando información confidencial de sus viejos trabajos con la gente del bosque, ese envase contenía su carta de triunfo, su supremacía sobre el mismo Fennec, para él, Sion solo representaba un curioso eslabón genético que le catapultaría a su inmortalidad, igual a como los dioses tomaban la ambrosia en el Olimpo.

 

 _\- hay... mi querido Fennec, esto es la gloria misma -_ alzo el envase para acariciarle con su pálida mejilla  - _mis pequeños deseos se volverán miles._

 

Estuvo divagando en soledad, prácticamente hablándole al contenedor metálico hasta que su celular le interrumpió con la persistente vibración a su muslo donde estaba guardado.

 

\- _buenas tardes mi amigo_ \- su tono fue amable y hasta empalagoso -

_\- ¿de buen humor?_

_\- sabes que la ciencia me hace feliz._

_\- ¿y el invitado?, ¿ya llego?_

\- _aun falta una hora para eso, pero su madre envió todos los permisos firmados sin chistar, tu querida Karan se ha ablandado con el paso de los años..._ \- trato de puyar el ego de su amigo -

\- _es una mujer inteligente, no tengo otro comentario sobre ella._

_\- entonces espera mi llamada al llegar Sion, nos divertiremos mucho con él._

\- _salva la mayor cantidad de muestras que puedas esta vez, no aceptare 3 o 4 óvulos._ \- hablo frio y tajante -

_\- la dosis fue aumentada al triple de la ultima vez, de seguro tendremos más de 10 o 15 si los sacamos a tiempo._

\- _excelente._ \- tranco la llamada dejando a su amigo con la labor encomendada - 

\- _Fennec... mi querido e incauto Fennec_ \- dio un giro sobre sí mismo como bailando con el contenedor metálico - _me haces feliz, me abres caminos y me tiendes puentes que jamás imagine poder cruzar._

 

La felicidad del científico radicaba en sus sombríos planes, tener tantas herramientas y no usarlas para su inmortalidad era un pecado mismo, como no hacer su propia utopía usando el sucio y sangriento pasado que los unía al nacimiento de la ciudad. Como dice el refrán " ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Mientras Fennec tenga su gallina de los huevos de oro, el ir más lejos, usara sus investigaciones con la gente del bosque, esos seres que ocultaban tanta sabiduría y esplendor genético, unos seres únicos que prácticamente los extinguieron para satisfacer su bizarra metodología científica.

 

Pero no todo es cantar e hilar, la hora pautada para la llegada de Sion a la gota lunar se venció, los agentes encargados de recibirlo decidieron esperarlo un tiempo más pensando prudentemente en que el clima lluvioso de ese día había retardado su llegada.

 Y una hora se volvió tres, el cielo oscuro y plomizo de un anochecer lluvioso trajo las alertas del servicio médico, Sion no se presento al lugar así que había medidas que tomar urgentemente.

 

\- ¿ _dime que estás jugando conmigo?_ \- el galeno frunció el seño indignado, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar esperando sentado a Sion -

 _\- lamento informarle esto, pero el ciudadano no se presento a la hora acordada_ \- un hombre vestido con un sobrio traje negro parecía inmutable dando su parte al médico -

 _\- adolecentes, siempre molestando y haciendo todo a su modo..._ \- intento calmarse dando un hondo suspiro - _muy bien Rashi, comunicare a mi superior sobre el suceso, espera ordenes nuevas apenas las tenga._

\- _sí señor._ \- el hombre salió del laboratorio tan rápidamente como ingreso - 

\- _bueno Sion, espero que solo sea un simple olvido de tu parte porque no quiero abandonar mis sueños._ \- su mirada fría y despiadada se acentuó ante el peregrino pensamiento de no tenerlo en custodia -

 

Por más que hubiese querido Sion no aparecería, a esas horas estaba cabeceando acurrucado en el sofá, negado si quiera a entablar una conversación con su captor, la indignación parecía dominarlo totalmente y aquel ambiente tenso y silencioso hasta hostigo al peli azul.

 

- _te soltare para que comas algo._ \- se acerco al menor con un plato lleno de avena caliente -

\- _.... -_ Sion solo le lanzo una mirada disgustada y lo ignoro -

\- _perfecto, tengo a un niño malcriado que no quiere comer._

 

Tranquilamente dejo la avena sobre el sofá y de un solo y certero jalón bajo a Sion sentándolo en el suelo, este no opuso nada de resistencia, parecía resignado al trato brusco de Nezumi.

 

- _no quiero que digan por allí que soy un mal secuestrador... vas a comer asi sea obligado._ \- sin pena alguna agarro los pies atados de Sion extendiéndolos de frente como medio de apoyo para su siguiente paso - _di aaaah..._

 

Sion abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el peso de Nezumi sobre sus muslos, se había sentado sobre el muy cómodamente y tomando el plato de comida para cumplir su amenaza.

 

 _\- no vamos a pelear, así que se un niño bueno y come tu avena._ \- acerco la cucharilla a los labios sellados de Sion - ¿ _una cucharada para mamá al menos?_

- _......... -_ apretó mas aun los labios, no sabía si por coraje o por evitar soltar la risa ante la escena, era jocoso ver a Nezumi en el papel de una madre joven tratando de alimentar a su retoño -

- _mamá se va a molestar._ \- canturreo con inocencia fingida, divirtiéndose en el fondo de su mente ante el rostro evidentemente perplejo del albino -

\- _estas.... -_ craso error, apenas Sion abrió la boca una cuchara llena del menjurgue llego a su garganta, estaba grumosa, tibia y dulce, tan mala no resulto -

_\- traga todo._

_\- estas enferm...._ \- otra cucharada llego pero de modo más suave -

- _te ensuciaste. -_ sin pena alguna humedeció su pulgar chupándolo y paso a recoger las pequeñas manchas de avena que rodeaban los labios de Sion -

_\- suéltame._

_\- ¿no te gusto la avena?_

_\- ¡me estas humillando Nezumi!_

\- _te estoy dando una lección de modales._ \- sin previo aviso se acerco peligrosamente al albino, encarándolo de tal modo que ambos los separo un ínfimo y casi inexistente espacio -

_\- si prometes comportarte te soltare._

_\- no lo aseguro, quiero mi libertad._ \- no bajo la guardia a pesar de tener al peli azul encima -

_-te quiero dar más que eso pequeña majestad, aunque yo te dejara ir no serias libre, eres un experimento de esta ciudad podrida y ni si quiera lo sabes._

\- ¿ _experimento? -_ un miedo extraño se alojo en la boca de su estomago -

- _como escuchaste, eres un simple experimento en sus manos, queriendo jugar a ser dioses contigo._

 

Se levanto con una facilidad increíble, alzando sus fríos ojos grises a un cielo de metal, respirando airado, apretando sus puños con rabia, se sentía identificado con Sion ya que su pueblo natal también fue un experimento, un conejillo. Pero no todos corrieron con su suerte, recordaba vagamente que el pudo escapar de las garras de la ciudad ayudado por alguien inesperado.

 

Su puño se suavizo volviéndose una caricia triste a su hombro izquierdo, no le atraía hurgar en la memoria de los sentimientos, recordando el dolor, el miedo y la soledad de ese oscuro pasado no muy lejano para él.

 

\- _yo no soy un experimento._

- _¿quieres que te demuestre lo contrario?_ \- sin un ápice de duda se movió a la mesa donde tenía su laptop y tomo un grupo de hojas que descansaban bajo la misma, soltándolas a los pies de Sion - _léelas..._

\- _estoy... atado, no puedo. -_ mascullo con pena -

 

Nezumi lo desato para ver como en la siguiente media hora Sion se dedico a leer los documentos de mala gana. se acariciaba las muñecas de vez en vez por las horas atado, pero eso era una niñería ante su lectura formada de incontables informes médicos de sus consultas, las medicinas usadas, el nuevo y extraño tratamiento de "vitaminas", todo eso fueron cabos atados fácilmente a las dudas razonables de Sion sobre el servicio de salud.

 

Instintivamente mientras leía los últimos reportes sobre su operación llevo su mano derecha al vientre, sintiendo sobre la tela de su camisa aquella minúscula cicatriz recuerdo de una "apendicitis".

 

\- ¿ _quieres más pruebas? -_ Nezumi se sentó en el sofá junto al albino -

- _no... -_ susurro debatido y reclinándose por completo en aquella mullida superficie, queriendo desaparecer del mundo aunque sea un segundo - _¿cómo obtuviste todo esto?_

\- _tengo mis contactos._

 _\- ......._ \- suspiro hondo y le devolvió los documentos en sus manos - _tenia razón._

\- ¿ _lo sospechaste?_

_\- no era normal tanta atención, tantos exámenes, tantos tra..._

 

Por la mente de Sion cruzo un terrible pensamiento, su madre estaba sola, sin saber de su paradero desde más de un día. Las quejas que el había ventilado en el desayuno con Karan lo trajeron a la verdad de no tener contacto con ella.

 

\- _¡necesito decirle a mi madre que estoy bien!_

_\- ya ella está informada de tu situación._

_\- ¿no me estas mintiendo?_ \- le miro desconfiado -

\- _no tengo porque jugar con eso, te dije claramente que te traje aquí para evitar tu captura._

 _\- comprendo..._ \- por un segundo se sintió estúpido, había tratado inútilmente de ver a Nezumi como el enemigo a vencer y resulto ser un verdadero salvador con un motivo extraño -

 _\- Sion._ \- Nezumi se giro quedando frente al albino, cara a cara otra vez -

 

necesitaba tocarlo, sus ojos rojos suplicando consuelo a la realidad, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de estirar su mano, deslizándola por el hombro de Sion, bajando a través de su pecho y repentinamente acabando en su bajo vientre, moviendo sus dedos entre la ropa hasta encontrar las pequeñas protuberancias de la operación. Las mejillas de Sion se encendieron fuertemente de un color carmín, su respiración pesaba y dolía, era una sensación extraña al tener al ojigris toqueteándolo desentendidamente.

 

- _el día de la operación te extrajeron algo, no pude ver exactamente que era pero si percibí lo valioso del objetivo_ \- dejo caer la palma de su mano extendida sobre el vientre, la piel tibia y suave le estaba despertando un cumulo dormido de deseos, los mismos deseos que lo controlaron cuando le beso en el teatro -

- _fue... fue una apendicitis, eso dijeron_ \- paso saliva con dificultad, los ojos del peli azul lo tenían hipnotizado, en un estado de sumisión total -

\- _mintieron descaradamente._

 _\- ¿y qué intentaras hacer? -_ miro a Nezumi con vergüenza, impresionado de no resistirse a lo que hacía  con sus manos -

 _\- veremos que se nos ocurre_ \- repentinamente detuvo sus caricias, esto que crecía dentro suyo se iba a salir de control -

 

Prácticamente Nezumi tuvo que alejarse del albino cuando algo comenzó a acalorarlo, la presión dentro de sus pantalones parecía amenazar con crear una carpa improvisada, no comprendía totalmente el mecanismo del deseo que se apoderaba de sus entrañas pero esto ya no tenia lógica. Con prisas se encerró en el baño, paso seguro y acabo reclinando su espalda del frio metal de la puerta, mordió su labio inferior para despertar del extraño eflujo que lo dominaba, su mente comenzó a llevarlo a desear romper las barreras y poseer ese cuerpo, no era un pensamiento nuevo, ya lo había experimentado una tras otra vez desde que lo conoció, pero ahora lo controlaba vilmente el deseo hasta que huyo allí. Abrió la llave del lavabo y metió las manos refrescándose, mojando su rostro y cuello varias veces hasta asegurarse que su repentina erección desapareciera sofocada por el frio del agua, pensando seriamente que debía cuidar sus hormonas de aquí en adelante, Sion representaba un pecado carnal muy apetecible.

 

Esos largos minutos de Nezumi dentro del baño le dieron tiempo a Sion de pensar en su situación, en que si el servicio de salud lo quería bajo custodia seria por algo importante, que su madre llevaría sola la carga de la desaparición y que también su amiga Safu estaría preocupada por él.

 

y no se equivoco, su madre había tomado una cierta y arriesgada decisión, esa noche  lluviosa  se traslado a una de las zona comercial de Lost Town, llovía débilmente ya, con paraguas en mano y un grueso suéter se quedo parada frente a una pequeña plaza de un aspecto antiguo, el sitio resaltaba melancólico y más aun con una Karan acurrucada cerca a un árbol grande y frondoso, no estuvo mucho tiempo esperando cuando vio acercarse a una figura alta bajo un paraguas gris oscuro, iba a paso suave deteniéndose finalmente frente a ella.

 

\- _sigues igual de bella Karan..._ \- el hombre bajo su paraguas para poder ver mejor a la dama frente a él -

\- _no es el mejor momento para este tipo de flirteos Yoming._

\- _lo lamento, en verdad me emociono escuchar tu voz después de tantos años.._. sonrió con sinceridad - _entonces vamos a hablar en un sitio distinto._

\- _vamos. -_ respiro con dificultad, sabía que se metía directamente en algo que le costó mucho tiempo alejarse -

 

Salieron de la plaza rumbo a un pequeño vehículo azul claro estacionado en una esquina, Yoming le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Karan subiera, el auto seria el sitio más seguro en todo No. 6 para conversar sobre Sion y unas cuantas cosas más.

 

- _¿cuéntame entonces?_ \- miro de reojo a la castaña mientras comenzaba a conducir por las pequeñas calles del lugar -

\- _tengo un hijo, se llama Sion, tiene 16 años y desde que nació obtuvimos los privilegios de poder vivir en Chronos... -_ le costaba confesarle parte de su vida actual a un viejo amigo de juventud -

\- _eso ya lo sabía Karan, se que dejaste al patán con que te casaste y que tu hijo es un ciudadano ejemplar. Pero no termino de comprender donde entro yo en esta ecuación perfecta que es tu vida actual._ \- hablo en un tono algo seco y hasta recrimínatelo -

\- _lamento que aparezca ahora así, pero mi vida no es perfecta, mi querido Sion fue separado de mi lado ayer y no he sabido nada desde entonces._ \- sus manos se aferraron a la tela de su vestido, apretando con una saña infinita y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. -

_\- n 6 no respeta si quiera la unión familiar._

\- _no fue la ciudad quien lo alejo de mi, sinceramente ni se quien es el verdadero villano de este drama, solo sé que mi hijo desapareció el mismo día que el departamento de educación decidió trasladarlo a la ciudad n 2 para sus estudios._

_\- ¿estudiar fuera de aquí?_

\- _sí, yo recibí un correo con todos los datos que pedían y las firmas necesarias... estaba aterrada y decidí no informar a la policía sobre el suceso con Sion. Quizás crean que estoy mintiendo y trato de ocultarle para que no viaje._

\- _quiero comprender lo que me cuentas, ¿tu hijo huyo o lo tiene alguien?_

 _\- me llego una nota donde me decían que estaba bien y a salvo, solo eso._ \- el diminuto ratón negro que se le apareció vino a su mente -

\- ¿ _estaba escrita por tu hijo?_

_\- no, era una letra distinta..._

\- ¿ _y también la ciudad lo está buscando para trasladarlo?, me parecen demasiadas casualidades juntas Karan._ \- su ceño se frunció pensativo -

\- _por eso te llame, tu eres la persona que necesito para encontrar a Sion o para que al menos me diga que está sucediendo realmente dentro de esta ciudad._ \- le miro suplicante, se arriesgaba a mucho contactando un viejo periodista de investigación como el -

\- ¿ _crees que aun me meto en esos líos?_

_\- ciertamente lo creo._

_\- Karan... aquí en la ciudad están pasando más cosas de las que imaginas._

 

El moreno dio algunas vueltas más en su vehículo hasta que aparco en un callejón solitario, Karan se tenso un poco al ver como Yoming se giraba hacia ella con ojos fríos y serios.

 

\- _los dirigentes de No.6 están haciendo cosas terribles en estos últimos años Karan... tengo varios meses buscando pistas sobre posibles experimentos con humanos._

\- ¿ _experimentos?_ \- no supo porque, pero las consultas y extrañas sintomatologías de Sion la hicieron temblar en el asiento -

\- ¿ _recordaras a nuestro magnifico alcalde verdad? -_ siseo con molestia -

\- _sí, fue un hombre muy inteligente y educado..._

_\- es un mal nacido._

\- _Yoming no te expreses de ese modo de un antiguo amigo tuyo._

_\- Karan, el hombre que compartió con nosotros ya no existe, este hombre de ahora tiene en sus manos la vida y crecimiento de todo No. 6._

_\- no comprendo tu punto._

_\- están experimentando con la elite... con las clases medias como Lost Town y estamos buscando más pruebas en las afueras de la ciudad._

_\- pero..._

\- _se cosas que no te gustaría descubrir Karan, por eso te advierto que estas arriesgando mucho al llamarme por tu hijo, pero quizás... ya el sea un conejillo de indias en las manos del servicio de salud._

\- _Yoming no me digas eso por favor_ \- mascullo tapando su boca, acallando un llanto bajo e impotente - _¡Sion no es un experimento!_

\- _solo estoy sacando conclusiones a la ligera, serénate un poco y déjame indagar a mi sobre su paradero, intentare localizarlo._

 

la conversación finalizo cuando Karan bajo del vehículo media hora después cerca del mismo lugar donde se había montado, lloro bastante pensando en las revelaciones inexactas de Yoming, pero no tenia mas a donde correr, ella solo pensó en uno de los varios compañeros de estudio que tuvo en la universidad, él y otro antiguo compañero la cortejaron un largo periodo pero a ninguno le presto atención, al final cayó en las manos del padre de Sion, un ser que no brillo nunca por ser bueno ni perfecto.

 

Y a pesar de todo lo dicho, Yoming le dio una pequeña esperanza, también la previno de lo que seguramente sucedería, instruyéndola a soportar un largo interrogatorio del servicio médico y de seguridad, el estaba seguro que a más tardar en la mañana siguiente aparecerían en casa de Karan buscando a Sion.

 

Las premoniciones de Yoming fueron exactas, Karan fue bruscamente despertada por la llegada de un vehículo negro con vidrios ahumados que se detuvo frente a la casa bajando dos hombres de él, uno de ellos había sido especialmente asignado a custodiar el traslado de Sion al hospital central, era de una personalidad fría y metódica, enfrascado en cumplir sus asignaciones al pie de la letra, este hombre era el jefe del servicio de seguridad, un elite sobre la elite como el mismo Sion.

 

\- _buenos días señora, disculpe  que llamemos a estas horas de la mañana pero debemos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas._

\- _pasen._ \- sin negarse dejo que el dueto entrara a la casa -

- _tome asiento por favor._ \- el más alto de los hombres le convido a la cocina tan naturalmente como si hubiese vivido en esa casa toda la vida -

\- _vienen por Sion..._ \- sus ganas de llorar volvieron a estar tan intactas como en la noche anterior - _lamento decirles que no sé donde esta mi hijo._

 

Se quebró, sentada en la mesa de la cocina acabo soltando el llanto, le dolía su hijo, las extrañas circunstancias en que desapareció y ahora la ciudad también le presionaba reclamando su presencia.

 

\- ¿ _por ello no se presento ayer en la gota lunar? -_ Rashi tomo nota mental de cada palabra emitida por Karan, detallándola tras sus lentes oscuros libremente -

\- _lamento que esto sucediera pero les ruego que encuentren a mi hijo, ¡él nunca desaparece así de la casa!_ \- sujeto la muñeca del agente con fuerza -

\- ¿ _por qué no reporto la desaparición?_

_\- creí... que regresaría pronto, pensé que sería una travesura de adolescente._

\- _no es una travesura desobedecer las órdenes emitidas por la ciudad señora Karan, su hijo acaba de incumplir con su sagrado deber de ciudadano._ \- se soltó bruscamente de Karan -

\- _Sion no es un desobediente, es inteligente, respetuoso, educado de las normas y deberes... por eso estoy angustiada, el no comete actos imprudentes._ \- hablo molesta, con el llanto atragantado entre pecho y espalda -

\- _lo sabemos, por eso vamos a comenzar una búsqueda en toda la ciudad, pero tendrá que acompañarnos a la gota lunar, debemos tener más datos de los últimos movimientos de su hijo el día que desapareció._ \- el hombre la alzo prácticamente de su asiento tomándola por el brazo -

\- _no hay ningún problema agente..._

_\- Rashi, agente Rashi._

 

Así Karan acabo escoltada hasta la gota lunar, temblaba muy dentro de ella, imaginando que su pobre hijo estaba metido en un lio más grande del que imagino, que sus  escasos  conocimientos sobre las andanzas de Sion les llevarían a un callejón sin salida aparente.

**_Continuara..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Karan, será sometida a un duro interrogatorio por parte de los agentes, volviéndose el preludio a la cacería de Sion. Al mismo tiempo Sion y Nezumi pasan el umbral del captor y su rehén. y sobre el síndrome de Estocolmo, significa que un rehén comienza a cooperar y hasta ayudar a su captor, sintiendo simpatía por él y su causa, viéndolo de ese modo, Sion si sufre y sufrirá bastante ese síndrome ja ja ja!.
> 
>  
> 
> Próximo capitulo:  
> El calor de una mano


	8. El calor de una mano

Un blanco inmaculado, puro, sin ninguna brizna de suciedad, imperfección o detalles, asi Karan describió mentalmente al sitio que la llevaron, el interior de la gota lunar siempre fue un misterio no muy atractivo para ella, recordaba a la perfección algunos viejos planos que logro ver en sus estudios universitarios, cuando jugaba a ser una gran periodista, cuando su entorno era un ebullicioso grupo de jóvenes brillantes, con ideas increíbles y también peligrosas para la naciente utopía de No. 6.

 

\- _como un espejo... -_ susurro centrada en su propio reflejo bajo sus pies -

\- _por favor póngase cómoda._ \- el detective Rashi que le escoltaba la dejo en una pequeña salita tras una de las tantas puertas del largo pasillo que recorrían -

\- _si -_ volvió a prestar atención al hombre de traje negro, pero fue tarde para intentar hacer otra pregunta, Rashi salió del lugar tan rápido como le hablo -

 

Karan no se sintió verdaderamente intimidada, solo tenía la sensación de vacio gracias a la asepsia casi psicótica sobre la pulcritud del lugar. Su atención paso al mobiliario, compuesto de una simple mesa acrílica trasparente y una silla del mismo material pero en un tono un poco oscuro y turbio de blanco.

 

 _\- ¿donde estarás hijo mío?_ \- suspiro audiblemente y paso a sentarse, solo le quedaba esperar, que, no sabía, pero esperar -

 

lo que Karan jamás imagino era que estaba siendo grabada, monitoreada desde unas minúsculas cámaras ocultas en el cielo raso de la habitación, tan magistral era la tecnología que aquellas cámaras estaban hechas para ser sensibles a los cambios físicos de la persona, su temperatura, ritmo cardiaco y demás detalles que ayudaban a dar pistas sobre un interrogatorio.

 

La habitación contigua a esa estaba ocupada por Rashi, dos hombres más trajeados en batas blancas de laboratorio y alguien que estaba desesperado por sus "muestras". El científico se paseaba una y otra vez tras el panel que controlaba todo, su ceño fruncido daba a todas luces muestra de enfado y desesperación.

 

\- _está muy calmada._ \- la voz suave de uno de los operadores altero al médico -

\- _en exterior._ \- se inclino sobre el panel y movió con sus dedos algunas teclas - _quiero detalles de su temperatura cuando responda las preguntas._

 _\- ¿exactamente que quiere que saque de esto?_ \- Rashi lo miro serio e inmutable. -

_\- todo, necesito saber donde acabo su hijo._

_\- perfecto._

 

Sin más inconveniente el agente se devolvió en sus pasos a la habitación, Karan no pareció alterada al ver como el hombre tomaba otra silla que estaba solitaria en una de las esquinas arrastrándola hasta sentarse frente a ella.

 

_\- cuénteme, señora Karan._

_\- ya le dije todo lo que se de Sion._ \- junto sus manos ansiosa por terminar todo eso -

_\- no lo creo._

_\- digo la verdad agente Rashi._

_\- hagamos algo más sencillo, quiero que me relate los últimos movimientos de su hijo el día que desapareció._

_\- no hay problema._

 

Karan comenzó a contarle sobre esa mañana, toda su sinceridad y calma ponía en dudas las ideas de que ella sabía a dónde estaba su hijo, pero las verdades no están tan lejos, a varios kilómetros casi en los límites de No.6 Sion se debatía con su captor, habían tenido un extraño acercamiento, aunado a la revelación de Nezumi sobre sí mismo, sintió un cumulo de ideas contrarias a él, desde impotencia, rabia he impresión por todo.

 

Se encontraba otra vez acostado en el sofá, boca arriba con su mano derecha extendida  por su bajo vientre, rozándose pensativo sobre el video que le relato Nezumi el día de su intervención quirúrgica por una supuesta "apendicitis".

 

\- _toma. -_ repentinamente cayó encima de su cabeza una toalla gris claro - _date una ducha._

- _Nezumi..._ \- Sion se sentó mirándolo seriamente - _¿de verdad no sabes que me extrajeron?_

_\- si lo supiera no me hubiese tomado la molestia de secuestrarte._

\- _cierto. -_ divago con su dedo en el mentón, profundamente concentrado, tanto que el oji gris se preocupo -

\- _no te mates pensando, esta ciudad es una maraña de cosas excéntricas._

_\- gracias._

 

no podía creerlo, ciertamente Nezumi comenzó a pensar seriamente que Sion era extraño en más de un punto de vista, como podía agradecerle, ¿y qué le agradecía?, primeramente.

 

\- ¿ _de qué hablas? -_ arqueo una ceja confundido -

 _\- de mi secuestro, gracias por tomar esa decisión._ \- sonrió amablemente y se puso de pie rumbo al baño. -  _necesito esa ducha._

_\- no puedo creerlo... tengo a un grandísimo tonto conmigo._

 

Suspiro derrotado, ahora es que le quedaba tiempo para tratar de comprenderlo, pero también tratar de descubrir el acertijo que encerraba su cuerpo. 

 

De regreso en la gota lunar, Karan había seguido su relato, respondiendo a las dudas y suspicacias que emitía el agente a cada cierto tiempo, el interrogatorio duro cerca de dos horas, largas, lentas y tediosas.

 

\- _es todo lo que se agente._ \- Karan se llevo la mano a su cuello, sentía una pesadez fuera de lo común, como si la miraran intensamente a sus espaldas -

\- _ya regreso._

 

Sin prisas Rashi se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación rumbo al pequeño cuarto donde estaba el médico.

 

 _-¿opiniones?_ \- hablo tajantemente al dueto de operadores que recopilaba todo el interrogatorio -

_\- no miente._

_\- esa fue la misma conclusión que saque mientras la interrogaba._ \- Rashi se cruzo de brazos pensativo -

\- _no es posible, ¡no puedo llegarle a él con las manos vacías! -_ el galeno gruño alterado por su callejón sin salida hacia Sion -

\- _aun tenemos una pista, ella nombro un teatro al que asistía su hijo semanalmente, también nombro a una chica, amiga de él._

_\- traigan a esa niña aquí y vayan a verificar el teatro ese._

_\- ¿y qué hacemos con la mujer?_ \- Rashi pregunto secamente -

_\- no nos funciona teniéndola aquí, déjala libre pero bajo vigilancia, en algún momento su hijo debería tratar de contactarla._

_\- correcto._

 

Rashi salió otra vez mientras el galeno pedía verificar las credenciales de Sion, su brazalete debía estar funcionando con su localizador GPS.

 

 _\- los movimientos del brazalete se detuvieron hace dos días exactamente..._ \- uno de los operadores le mostro un grafico sobre las rutas frecuentadas por Sion en el último mes. -

\- _se deshizo del brazalete, la zona que marca su ubicación actual, se encuentra  sobre el rio que atraviesa la ciudad._

_\- estamos buscando algún patrón en sus salidas, apenas tengamos un informe detallado se lo haremos ver._

\- _lo quiero a primera hora_ \- mascullo molesto y saliendo también de la pequeña sala -

 

No sabía cómo enfrentar a Fennec, como le diría que Sion desapareció de la faz de la tierra así como así, que se llevo con él un buen grupo de muestras, valiosas muestras para sus experimentos. Y le sobraban razones para estar nervioso, tenía menos de 24 horas para continuar el tratamiento, si no, todo su esfuerzo se iría por el caño, para conseguir los óvulos necesarios debieron utilizar un gran coctel de hormonas y medicamentos no permitidos legalmente aun para la fertilidad, acelerando el proceso natural de los ovarios, prácticamente volviéndolos una maquina que excediera sus capacidades naturales.

 

\- _no podre ocultárselo... -_ se quito los lentes y masajeo el puente de su nariz, una y otra vez como dándose valor para llamar a su amigo _\- debo hacerlo._

 

Respiro profundamente, saco su celular del bolsillo de su bata blanca y marco el número de Fennec esperando que le respondiera.

 

 _\- ¿dame buenas noticias?_ \- la voz del alcalde fue risueña y calmada apenas supo de quien era la llamaba -

\- _Sion escapo._

 _\- ............._ \- la línea quedo en silencio por un corto e incomodo periodo de tiempo -

\- _estábamos interrogando a Karan, pero está limpia, no sabe de su paradero._

 _\- ¿consecuencias?_ \- al fin hablo fríamente -

\- _si no lo tenemos de regreso en menos de 24 horas comenzara a perder las muestras ya que no recibió la dosis del tratamiento..._

_\- maldición._

_\- ya mande a los agentes a investigar los sitios a donde fue la última vez, también mande a buscar a alguien que lo conoce._

\- _no nos sirve, ya perdimos un mes completo de investigación, necesito a Sion en las instalaciones lo antes posible._

_\- lo se Fennec, moveremos cielo y tierra para hallarlo._

_\- mas te vale... porque si no aparece, olvida los beneficios que te otorgué a ti y tu equipo_. - tranco la llamada súbitamente -

_\- estúpido Fennec... mandándome como si fuera un simple esbirro tuyo, pero..._

 

Sus pasos fuero encaminados rumbo a su laboratorio, estaba enfadado en sobre medida, consigo mismo, con Fennec por amenazar sus beneficios económicos y también su gran plan para crear una raza perfecta. Pero no todo estaba perdido, aun tenía una valiosa carta bajo la manga, como un mago con un truco maravilloso, ese truco era su amado contenedor criogénico estratégicamente oculto de manos y dedos curiosos.

 

 _\- Sion solo es una pieza... una simple y vulgar pieza a comparación de mis bebes. -_ sonrió con morbo al tiempo que abría algunas pantallas tecleando en un largo panel de su laboratorio, las imágenes saltaron una tras otra, documentos, informes de experimentos, todo clasificado como "gente del bosque".

 

 _\- fueron la verdadera utopía genética.._. - suspiro suavemente, pasando a abría una larga lista de imágenes, todas de personas, desnudas y con un simple collar de plástico al cuello con sus datos de registro, se podían ver en su mayoría jóvenes mujeres, hombres y algunos niños también. -

 

 _\- me emocione demasiado... ¿por qué no habré dejado algunos vivos para experimentar más adelante?_ \- se regañaba a sí mismo con un evidente puchero de inconformidad -

 

Ya satisfecho con su monologo volvió a cerrar los archivos, tomo asiento frente a la pantalla blanco pálido del computador, pensando meditativo una y otra vez.

 

_\- solo uno... solo uno._

 

Las ideas de los científicos de No.6 hicieron mella en aquel pueblo llamado Mao, pero nunca se tomaron la molestia de entenderlos, tan solo les dominaron y usaron como mera experiencia científica, la gente del bosque fue una de las primeras atrocidades de Fennec y sus científicos, pero siempre hay una pequeña luz de esperanza, siempre entre las cenizas de un gran incendio queda alguna vida latiendo y luchando por sobrevivir.

 

Una ironía que las dos cosas que más buscaba el galeno estuviesen juntas, que el destino los hiciera cruzar caminos y unirlos en pro de una verdad oculta. Lejos de los laboratorios, por ahora a salvo de todo,  en el bunker acondicionado estaba un Nezumi que verdaderamente no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, su preocupación no era por ser encontrados, realmente solo estaba pensando en la piel de Sion, en las caricias que le proporciono sin querer, en el beso del teatro, todo ello le robo poco a poco el sueño poniéndolo alerta.

 

Sus orbes grises estaban clavadas en el techo metálico, observando todo y a la vez nada, con unas visibles ojeras, suspirando de pura frustración emocional, o ¿tal vez sexual?, al final su cabeza tenia metida la imagen de Sion completamente, sin darse cuenta poco a poco deslizo su mano desde su puesto sobre su estomago rumbo a otra parte de su anatomía, el sitio que se resintió la noche anterior, su palpitante piel tensa y latiendo por sentir al albino con mas que besos robados.

 

\- _Sion... -_ se dejo llevar, aunque luchara consigo mismo, deseaba tener un sucio pensamiento, sentir, imaginarse cosas que no sucederían jamás -

 

Gimió por lo bajo, sabía que aun no amanecía totalmente, tenía la soledad de su habitación para seguir lo furtivo de aquel acto, sus orbes grises se clavaron en la puerta, cuando estuvo complacido con su soledad movió sus dedos bajo el pantalón deportivo gris oscuro que llevaba y después dentro de la ropa interior. Sintió como su mano estaba tibia y sudorosa, resentida de ser ella misma la causante de su locura, pronto cerró los ojos concentrándose en imaginar que las manos de Sion eran las que tomaban su erecto miembro para masajearlo juguetonamente,  primero con suavidad, delineando su contorno, grosor, temperatura y  rigidez. su efervescente imaginación se metió cada vez más en el papel de Sion, podía imaginarse las caricias fuertes y rítmicas, la piel del albino bañada en un sudor perlado, sus mejillas rojas de excitación, susurrándole al oído lascivamente el nombre suyo, Nezumi...

 

\- _Nezumi... Nezumi..._

 

Abrió los ojos de golpe, desorbitados y evidentemente alterados por el sonido casi real de su nombre, era como si en verdad Sion lo hubiese llamado, como si su fantasía hubiese salido a la realidad.

 

 _\- Nezumi... ¿puedo pasar?_ \- del otro lado de la puerta metálica pudo escucharlo claramente como lo llamaba otra vez -

\- ¿ _que... que quieres?_ \- se sentó tan rápido como pudo, respirando acelerado y acalorado -

\- ¿ _puedo pasar?_ \- la voz del albino fue suplicante -

\- _entra._

 

Sería su perdición, aun sentía un calor endemoniado en su pelvis, su ereccion no disminuyo con la llegada de Sion, al contrario, eso pareció excitarlo maliciosamente mas.

 

El albino paso tímidamente entre la oscuridad, asomando su cabeza primero en aquel desconocido lugar. La habitación donde dormía Nezumi era pequeña pero acogedora, con lo básico para descansar adecuadamente, una cama amplia y cómoda sobre la que encontró a Nezumi sentado.

 

_\- disculpa si te desperté..._

_\- ¿qué quieres?_ \- no pudo mirar a los ojos de Sion directamente, si lo veía juraría que soltaría un gemido de placer por su estado actual -

\- _yo... pues, está haciendo mucho frio allí afuera..._

_\- ¿y me despiertas para decirme eso?_

_\- no, bueno si... pero..._

_\- ¿te doy otra cobija?_

_\- creo que la calefacción se daño._

_\- ¿y?_

_\- ¿podría... dormir aquí?_ \- lo miro tímidamente, con duda a la respuesta que recibiría -

- _¿a...a...aquí?_ \- nunca creyó que pudiese escuchar eso en su estado actual, sintió un corrientaso desde sus bajos hasta la base de su cabeza, golpeándolo en una ola de dudoso placer -

\- _sí, yo me acomodo en una esquina sin molestar, en verdad el frio afuera no me a dejado descansar mucho._

\- _dormir aquí. -_ su mente trato de castigarse ante las ganas de poseerlo, estaba teniendo una encarnizada lucha interna entre su moral y su deseo carnal. Adivinaran cual de las dos gano - _sube._

 

Sion lo miro un poco perplejo, no esperaba que hiciera espacio en su cama para él cuando ya había dormido dos noches seguidas en un diminuto sofá, se acerco a la habitación de Nezumi porque moría de frio allí fuera, hasta sus dientes tiritaban como castañuelas y la respuesta obtenida se volvió obviamente muy tentadora a su cuerpo helado.

 

 _\- ¿qué esperas?... ¿o no vas a subir a la cama?_ -  con dificultad se corrió un poco pero manteniendo oculta su aun vivida erección -

\- ¡ _voy!_ \- sonrió tímidamente y se metió entre las mullidas cobijas que ya estaban tibias por el cuerpo del peli azul - _gracias Nezumi._

\- _calla y duerme._ \- un leve quejido quiso salir de sus labios al intentar darle la espalda al albino, el no verlo quizás ayudaría a perder la emoción, pero no fue así, ahora era peor que antes porque Sion daba un sin fin de movimientos y pequeños susurros en busca de calor -

\- _hay que revisar la calefacci..._ \- su voz se corto súbitamente al sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cintura -

\- calla...

\- _el… calor..._ \- no podía articular ni una frase coherente, el repentino contacto del ojigris lo desubico - 

\- _se dice que el mejor modo de calentar un cuerpo es con otro cuerpo._ \- mascullo tensamente, ni supo cuando perdió el autocontrol sobre sus pensamientos, dejándolos ir abiertamente fuera de sus labios - 

 _\- no es necesa..._ \- se tenso más aun cuando aquella frase llego a sus oídos, un vapor tibio inundo su cuello y oreja, erizándole la piel y sonrojándolo de modos inesperados -

\- _Sion._

 _\- ¿dime? -_ trago grueso, sentir la cercanía de Nezumi era incómodamente interesante, algo dentro de el no le dio la orden de alejarlo de su lado -

\- ¿ _qué tan puro eres?_

_\- ¿pu...puro?_

\- ¿ _qué tan inocente eres?, ¿qué tan real es esa fachada de niño bueno que llevas?, ¿qué tan blanca es tu alma?, ¿tu corazón?, ¿tus deseos?.._.  - su cabeza se atoro en dudas, sientas de ellas por ser liberadas, sinceramente, la excitación lo volvía estúpido y corto de ideas -

\- _yo... yo no soy tan... ¡tan inocente como crees! -_ lanzo un bufido bajo y ronco, las respuestas a la metralla de preguntas de Nezumi no las tenía en la cabeza, lo único que pensaba era en esa cercanía tibia que cubría su espalda -

\- _pensé que eras muy inocente, por tu modo de cortejarme cuando aparentaba ser una mujer..._

_\- ¡no hables de eso!_

_\- si hablo de eso, hablo de eso porque me pregunto qué te atrae realmente... ¿Eve o yo?_

_\- eres malvado._ \- sentencio en un susurro, algo le dolió muy dentro con esa pregunta y no sabía por qué razón -

\- _soy realista ante mi rehén con síndrome de Estocolmo. Estas tan cómodo en esta situación actual que pienso que te atraigo más como Nezumi que como la hermosa actriz Eve._

 _\- ¡no me atraes!_ \- intento moverse, al fin se dispuso a huir de su lado pero no pudo, sintió los brazos de su captor apretándolos más hacia él, sintiendo con una de aquellas manos  viajaba más abajo de su cintura, toqueteando su ingle descaradamente - _no... ¡No lo hagas!_

_\- sshhh..._

 

Estaba claro que Nezumi no soltaría a su presa, le apetecía, le gustaba desde los días en que jugaban a cortejarse inocentemente cuando se hacía pasar por Eve, extrañaba el rostro tierno e ilusionado de Sion cuando llegaba a su camerino con flores. debía ser realista con sus emociones, le gustaba el albino, y ya no era una mera intención de investigación, ahora era carnal y emocional su interés, necesitaba poseer algo de él, hacerle ver que le gustaba mucho, aun no confirmaba si podía amarlo, pero quedaba mucho tiempo por delante para averiguarlo.

 

 _\- deja que siga manchando tu ingenuidad, deja que mis emociones te cubran completamente Sion... -_ su invitación fue sellada con un beso en la base del cuello, suave, tibio y seductor -

\- _no quiero. -_ gimoteo retorciéndose entre las caricias de Nezumi, esa mano parecía una serpiente deslizándose descaradamente entre su vientre y hombría -

\- _no es que quieras... es que es necesario Sion, necesito sacarme la simple idea de saber a que sabe tu piel, como suenan tu gemidos, como ha de ser manchar tu pureza con mi realidad._ -la palma de su mano se posesiono sobre el vientre caliente, tembloroso y virginal del albino, su mano le recorrió una y otras vez hasta que tropezó con la grata sorpresa de un miembro comenzando a tener una erección - _así se hace mi pequeña majestad..._

\- _no... No deberíamos... ¡no se qué sucederá!_ \- logro oponer un poco de resistencia sujetando las muñecas del ojigris entre sus manos - _no hagas... eso..._

\- _dímelo, dime que no te toque, pero dímelo a los ojos, fijamente y sin un dejo de duda._

 

Sion no pudo girarse a verlo, realmente estaba  petrificado, quieto y respirando aceleradamente como un pequeño animal acorralado, su mente y cuerpo no daban para rechazar a Nezumi, por más que quisiera no tenía la fuerza para apartarlo, solo pudo mover su cabeza lo suficiente para verlo, ver como una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Nezumi, como su boca acabo unida a la de el en un viaje muy parecido al del día del teatro, sintiendo su lengua surcarle enteramente, descubriendo los agiles y sensibles movimientos de aquella extremidad, que su captor era como una serpiente seductora con el veneno de la pasión brotándole desde el fondo de su alma.

 

\- _bese... un terreno virgen, ¿o me equivoco?_ \- susurro aun pegado a los suaves labios del albino, sujetando entre sus dientes el labio inferior del mismo, como un tierno juego de seducción -

 _\- tu... solo tú me has besado._ \- su cara estaba rojo intenso, sudorosa pero vibrante de pasión - _nadie me había besado antes._

\- _comprendo pequeña majestad. Entonces nadie ha hecho con tu cuerpo esto._

 

Sin limitaciones llevo su mano hasta la naciente erección del ojirojo, sujetando aquel miembro entre sus dedos, con firmeza pero también con ternura, moviéndolos de arriba abajo rítmicamente tal como si tocase un hermoso violín de cuerdas tensas.

 

\- _aahh.... no hagas... eso._ \- cerro sus ojos fuertemente, sus piernas se contrajeron en un intento de ocultar su excitación pero era evidente que había perdido esa batalla desde que subió a la cama  de Nezumi -

\- _¿nunca has hecho esto tampoco?_ \- apresuro el paso de las caricias, moviendo fácilmente sus dedos, quería agitar el alma de Sion, no solo su cuerpo era y seria conquistado en ese amanecer -

 

Gimió estruendosamente, sujetándose con su alma de los brazos de Nezumi, entre contorciones acabo boca arriba, extendiendo sus piernas, separándolas instintivamente para lo acontecido, sus bajos ardían como nunca imagino en su vida, esa mano viajaba realmente rápido y sensual, una y otra vez hasta que Nezumi percibió la monumental llegada al clímax de Sion.

 

Estaba más claro, había una tenue iluminación que los hacía poder verse en medio de la habitación, Nezumi observo de primera mano aquel desastre de emociones, como gemía, se agitaba y retorcía bajo su dominio.

sus orbes grises se centraron en ese pecho descubierto, bajando y subiendo una y mil veces, descubriendo que todo el bajo vientre de Sion estaba perlado de sudor, adornado de rojo brillante, intenso, seductor y manchado de su propia y tibia esencia.

 

\- _te he aniquilado la pureza de cuerpo._ \- hablo en tono encendido, rozando sus labios contra los del húmedo cuello de Sion -

\- _nu... nunca... pensé hacer eso._ \- ladeo su rostro sonrojado de Nezumi, tratando de no mirarlo directamente, era vergonzoso encontrar las orbes de hielo que lo vieron llegar al orgasmo -

\- _tan inocente, eres como un bebe recién nacido, arrojado de las entrañas de su madre cruelmente, inofensivo y tímido de los actos del mundo que le dio la bienvenida._

 

Sin prisa se sentó frente a Sion, quería encararlo, mirarlo otra vez, ver el espectáculo de la agonía orgásmica, algo en el rostro de Sion parecía encerrarlo en un eflujo mágico de pasión.

 

\- _toma mi mano -_ extendió su extremidad frente a Sion. Fue una orden suave pero severa -

\- _...... -_ seguía desviando la mirada, tímido a lo sucedido e incapaz de cumplir lo pedido -

- _quiero mostrarte otra parte de este mundo._ \- sin prisas tomo las caderas de Sion y jalo sensualmente su pantalón, deshaciéndose de las ropas del albino de la cintura para abajo _\- te enseñare lo buena y benévola que es mi boca._

 

Su garganta se atoro de golpe, sus orbes se agitaron de un modo aterrador cuando sintió el aliento de Nezumi sobre su vientre, besándolo poquito a poquito con un jugueteo infantil que distaba mucho de la lujuria que lo consumía. Sus labios recorrieron el mismo sendero de la esencia de Sion aun dispersa en su vientre y pecho, subiendo con su lengua hasta atrapar un pequeño y rosado pezón entre sus labios, descaradamente al mismo tiempo metió su mano libre bajo la ropa toqueteando el otro sensible pezón, ambas caricias hicieron que Sion diera un respingo, arqueara su espalda como un gato y gimiera descontrolado.

 

Nezumi sonrió libidinoso y con aquel pezón erecto entre sus labios, succionando, lamiendo y mordisqueando ávidamente, su pequeña majestad estaba en otro nivel de emociones, descubriendo que tenía una sensibilidad increíble en ciertos lugares de su cuerpo. su mente trataba de tener una lógica al suceso, estaba siendo obviamente poseído por su captor, intento decirle que se detuviese de aquellas caricias, pero fue un cobarde lujurioso, sonrojándose con su propia actuación, sintiéndose exquisitamente bien ante sus nuevos descubrimientos.

 

\- ¿ _ya no quieres que me detenga?_ \- el peli azul alzo su cabeza para contemplarlo -

\- ¡ _soy virgen!... ¡soy virgen, Nezumi! -_ grito como  si estuviese delatando un grandísimo pecado, a viva voz, confesándose plenamente -

 _-¡ja ja ja ja! Ya sé que lo eres, es obvio que lo eres pequeña majestad._ \- se incorporo de rodillas frente a Sion, tomo la cintura de este entre sus manos haciendo que sus cuerpos tuviesen el primer contacto directo, piel a piel, cálidos, sudorosos y sintiendo sus corazones latiendo fuertemente - _yo te ayudare a que dejes de ser virgen._

 _\- no... -_ gimió tiernamente, sintiendo el mismo escalofrió de cuando percibió la primera caricia de Nezumi en su vientre -

\- _no temas a lo desconocido, será una liga maravillosa de dolor y después placer._ \- deslizo sus manos sobre la camisa del albino, al fin terminando de desnudarlo para el - _no seré brusco, te lo garantizo._

\- _porque... ¿por qué me quieres?, porque quieres mi cuer.... aaahhhh..._ \- sus interrogantes fueron acalladas por la boca de Nezumi, se había instalado en su oído derecho lamiendo y mordisqueándolo una y otra vez -

\- _porque me gustas mucho..._ \- susurro tiernamente a su oído, con un aire tibio que envolvió aquella revelación -

\- _yo._

_\- tú solo serás espectador de esta pasión que has creado en mi, Sion. Ya no eres mi rehén, quiero que seas más que eso, un tirano que ha dominado mis emociones más básicas como si fuera un juguete._

 

No pudo responderle, estaba nuevamente aturdido de placer, tratando de no dejar escapar ni un sonido de sus labios pero era imposible no hacerlo, la boca de Nezumi parecía una experta exploradora de su pecho, cuello y labios. Mordisqueando sus hombros, extendiendo el recorrido por su torso hasta su ombligo, agachado frente a él se dedico a delinear con su lengua aquella pequeña sección, hundiéndola incontables veces, surcándola y pasando a seguir su recorrido.

 

Sion contuvo el aire al verse frente a un Nezumi tendido a sus pies, agachado para tomar su nueva erección entre los labios, sintió el color volviendo a sus mejillas, queriendo ver y no ver como la lengua del ojigris se deslizaba a un ritmo constante por su miembro, humedeciéndolo una y otra vez, surcando su piel tensa y cálida, al mismo tiempo sus manos se posaron a ambos lados de sus muslos, sugestivamente moviéndole para hacerle entrar y salir, al principio un poco torpe, pero se dejo llevar por la inminente necesidad de sentirlo más profundo, más cálido y húmedo, mas divino que antes.

 

\- ¡ _ne...nezu...Nezumi!_ \- gimió estruendosamente  llevando sus manos a la cabellera de su captor, jaloneándole de tal modo que acabo soltándole la cola de caballo que Nezumi usaba siempre -

\- _no arruines la diversión._ \- un fino hilo de saliva fue la evidencia que quedo de aquel asalto - _aun no comienza la mejor parte._

 

Sus palabras fueron el inicio de su desvestida, sin prisa alguna se deshizo de la incómoda ropa, siempre dormía con una franelilla de algodón y pantalones deportivos, y todo eso al final quedo esparcido en el suelo de la habitación y con su cuerpo expuesto a los ojos de Sion.

 

Para sus adentros el albino pensó que era como una pintura renacentista, así comparo el cuerpo atlético del ojigris, sus líneas demarcadas, sus músculos firmes pero no exagerados, hasta tenía un toque femenino en sus ademanes y delicadezas, los años de actuaciones en el teatro le delataban en su armonioso modo de ser.

 

\- ¿ _te gusta lo que ves?_ \- hablo malicioso al tiempo que empujo a Sion contra la cama, era una presa tan fácil de manipular, le gustaba que la inexperiencia lo hiciera dócil y sumiso, eso lo excitaba. -

\- ¡ _no estaba mirando!_ \- su rostro volvió a ocultarse entre  las mantas, buscando escapar de esos ojos metálicos y fríos -

\- _la belleza se hizo para ser admirada, apreciada, tocada..._ \- suavemente se deslizo sobre Sion otra vez, haciéndose un espacio entre sus muslos temblorosos -

_\- vamos... a..._

_\- eso es correcto su majestad, vamos a tener sexo._

\- ¡ _sexo!_

 

abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sorprendido ante la simple pero demoledora palabra, el nunca había tenido relaciones, ni si quiera se imagino hacerlo, era un tema no muy atractivo para un chico como él, nunca sintió necesidades hormonales de ese calibre, no tenia ningún gatillo detonador, pero ahora si, en ese instante del mundo tenía más que un gatillo, tenía un enorme compendio de sensaciones  que lo estaban abrumando, dejando que su cuerpo sintiera a plenitud, experimentando cosas que no imagino poder hacer.

 

 _\- Nezumi... -_ abrió su boca enorme por el sobresalto, sus pensamientos lo habían centrado en analizar la situación y no la realidad, la única verdad, la que representaba Nezumi entre sus piernas con las manos extendidas abriéndose espacio entre sus muslos, toqueteando sensualmente aquella zona indómita y virginal -

 

el ojigris solo le miro fugazmente para no perderse de lo siguiente, uno de sus dígitos traspaso el umbral de lo conocido, deslizándose fácilmente dentro de Sion, este volvió a sacudirse en una extraña mezcla de placer dudoso, sintiendo como el ojigris entraba y salía incontables veces de él, no comprendía la estrategia de hacer eso pero sospecho de la razón verdadera cuando el digito de uno se volvió dos, allí su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, había llegado a una profundidad desconocida, rozándose de algún sitio particular que lo volvía incontrolable y excitado, gimiéndole una tras otra y moviendo involuntariamente sus caderas para darle intensidad a la penetración.

 

\- _se acabaron los juegos Sion, te necesito._ \- deslizo sus dedos fuera del nombrado para ahora colocar su miembro erecto al límite, presionando con delicadeza pero también con firmeza hacia su objetivo -

 

Jadearon al unisonó, la presión, el calor, sus emociones parecieron mezcladas en esa conexión difícil y dolorosa, Sion gimiendo bajito cerca de su oído gracias al dolor, y el también dando gemidos mas guturales y profundos, percibiendo la asfixiante estreches que  complicaba su acto, Sion era más de lo que imagino, su cuerpo envuelto en un calor húmedo y suave, difícil de describirlo con palabras.

 

 _\- cálmate..._ \- Sion le complicaba todo, sus piernas temblaban, sintiendo como apretaba mas y mas impidiéndole terminar de penetrarlo. -

 _\- ¡me duele! -_ quiso separarse del ojigris pero no pudo, sintió los brazos fuertes y cálidos rodeándole la cintura, alzándolo como si el pesara menos que una pluma al viento -

\- _cierra los ojos, siénteme... siénteme como si tu vida dependiera de ello Sion, me tienes al límite, siente como late todo mi ser gracias a ti... - le hablo tan bajito, suave como la seda pero_ tan provocativo y perverso que el albino solo pudo obedecerle, esas palabras susurradas al oído le desviaron del lacerante dolor que lo consumía -

 

fue un placer sospechoso, en verdad respiro hondo y decidió intentar "sentir", un calor nuevo, extraño y placentero estaba dentro suyo, Nezumi aprovechaba su especie de transe para seguir aquel acto, lo había alzado sentándolo sobre sus caderas, la posición era ventajosa para él, podía controlar a su antojo a Sion. El acto complejo de unirse al fin había culminado, Sion gemía una tras otra sentado prácticamente sobre Nezumi, abrazado a su espalda ancha, enroscando sus piernas a la cintura de su captor, apretando fuertemente sus ojos para evitar soltar lagrimas de dolor, aun jadeaba intentando controlar todo pero no podía, Nezumi no le dio el tiempo suficiente, en un suave movimiento comenzó a balancear a su presa, arriba y abajo con un ritmo constante y dulce.

 

\- _siente... disfrútalo Sion._ \- seguía gimiéndole ordenes al oído, pegado a el de tal forma que su calor era el de Sion y el de Sion era su calor, complejamente juntos en un instante del tiempo -

\- _si... -_ enterró su rostro en el hombro de Nezumi, las sensaciones eran demasiadas para si quiera decirlas con palabras, sus labios se apoderaron del hombro, con un mordisco suave en principio, pero aumentando mas y mas mientras sentía las estocadas profundas y fuertes vibrando en su interior -

 

la pasión siguió por un tiempo indefinido a ojos de ambos, solo su lujuria fue interrumpida al sentir como Sion se contraía más aun, sabía que llegaría al orgasmo y el también, apresuro el paso sujetando las caderas del albino, moviéndose brutalmente en busca de liberarse, fue un arrasador calor que consumía la lógica, gimiendo una y otra vez hasta que sintió una cálida humedad entre sus vientres, Sion se había arqueo intensamente hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron fuerte, temblando como un niño muerto de frio. El espectáculo de la pequeña muerte hizo que Nezumi llegara también, había sido un exótico amanecer, al final acabaron tendidos en la cama, desaliñados, sudorosos y con el aliento perdido.

 

\- _adiós inocencia..._ \- susurro al albino que estaba acurrucando con la cabeza sobre su pecho - _dulces sueños pequeña majestad..._

 

Descubrió que Sion estaba rendido en sus brazos, tierno e inofensivo como el día que lo conoció. Pronto sus parpados también cayeron de agotamiento, aun era muy temprano y el venidero día traería muchas cosas nuevas para afrontar juntos.

 

**_Continuara..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya lemon.... me puse híper mega sexosa ja ja ja, es que no deseaba que se pareciera al anterior que hice, este era otra razón y otra circunstancia, espero les gustara mucho y esperen el siguiente.
> 
> Próximo Capitulo:  
> Estrategias desesperadas


	9. Estrategias desesperadas

 

Sentía una pesadez monumental, como si su cuerpo estuviese atado a la cama, bostezo enorme pero al intentar si quiera girarse hacia su derecha un dolor incomodo en la parte baja del cuerpo lo detuvo.

 

\- _anoche..._ \- sus orbes rubíes se abrieron como platos, de un solo y certero golpe paso por su mente lo acontecido con Nezumi -

 

El corazón comenzó a latirle fuertemente, eran recuerdos demasiado impresionantes de una noche apasionada donde el peli azul hizo con su ser lo que le dio la gana, sensaciones que jamás imagino ni remotamente sentir en su vida. Pensando en eso volteo instintivamente buscando a Nezumi encontrando que la cama estaba vacía, tan solo el ocupaba esa habitación que fue inundada de pasiones horas atrás.

 

_\- Nezumi._

 

En otra parte de la gran ciudad se movía una ret de actos, todos y cada uno dirigidos a un solo fin, encontrar el experimento de Fennec. Las alertas fueron activadas en los rangos más altos del servicio de búsqueda y captura, eran los seres más despiadados y fríos que existían, dispuestos a cumplir su labor sin hacer una sola pregunta, educados reciamente para obedecer los caprichos del alcalde de la ciudad.  El agente Rashi pertenecía a ellos, su rango de alta estima lo tenía a la cabeza de la búsqueda, pasaron toda la noche recabando datos del brazalete de identificación de Sion que fue rescatado del rio la noche anterior. Los científicos pronto dieron con un particular patrón que pondría en peligro a los incautos Sion y Nezumi.

 

la mañana despuntaba fría, el invierno venidero se hacía sentir fuertemente, una chica bien abrigada caminaba presurosa a sus clases, iba con la mente  perdida en algún recuerdo doloroso ya que sus ojos lucían vidriosos de vez en vez, sus pasos se detuvieron repentinamente frente al aparador de una hermosa tienda para novias, el reflejo de un inmaculado vestido blanco le dejo más triste de lo que estaba, tantos años imaginándose con su mejor amigo, tantas ocasiones perdidas para declarársele, pero con toda su inteligencia y fiereza no pudo, no podría ni lo haría.

 

\- _¡eres un tonto Sion!_ \- gruño para sí con frustración, llevaba más de dos días tratando de comunicarse con él y nunca podía - _si... si no me quieres cerca dímelo, estoy segura que todo esto es por culpa de esa actriz de segunda..._

 

Discutía consigo misma en un monologo sin sentido, llamando claramente la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban al lado suyo. Evidentemente Safu noto su locura momentánea y se dispuso a continuar su camino como si nada pasara.

 

 _\- señorita._ \- la voz de un hombre maduro hizo que la castaña volteara de inmediato - _buenos días._

\- _¿diga?_ \- miro curiosa al hombre trajeado totalmente de negro -

- _necesitamos que nos acompañe._ \- repentinamente un auto del mismo color que el traje del hombre freno frente a ella -

 _\- ¿para qué?_ \- ni si quiera se angustio, estaba todavía enfadada con sus emociones desbocadas -

 _\- la ciudad necesita de su ayuda para encontrar algo._ \- el hombre la tomo por los hombros invitándole a entrar al auto -

 _\- ¿de qué se trata? -_ freno un poco ante la insistencia del desconocido -

_\- su amigo Sion, necesitamos información de él._

_\- Sion._ \- Safu quedo perpleja por la respuesta que obtuvo, además de causarle una severa curiosidad de saber más del porque lo buscaban ellos -

 

Finalmente accedió ir a la gota lunar, termino  haciendo el mismo recorrido que el día anterior hizo Karan, impresionada pero más desafiante que la madre del albino. Al mismo tiempo que todo esto sucedía, otro grupo encabezado por Rashi se dirigía al teatro, el sitio era prácticamente el punto central de sus pistas, en los patrones de recorrido del brazalete de Sion este sitio se llevaba la mayor actividad.

 

Rashi prácticamente asalto el teatro con un grupo de cinco agentes, el lugar todavía no estaba abierto al público por lo temprano que era, sin embargo habían unas cuantas personas laborando normalmente y que fueron sorprendidas por la abrupta llegada.

 

\- _buenos días, ¿quisiera saber quien dirige este teatro?_   - sin importarle nada se paseo entre las butacas de la primera fila, llegando a la tarima donde habían dos personas conversando -

 _\- yo lo dirijo._ \- la voz sensual y melodiosa de una dama se alzo entre el silencio creado -

 _\- ¿y usted es?_ \- Rashi detallo con notable asombro a la figura delgada que salió tras bastidores. Era una dama de piel blanca inmaculada, largos cabellos azules y unos ojos grises imponentes -

\- _Eve, encantada de conocerle ¿señor?_

 _\- Rashi._ \- con nada de dificultad se subió a la tarima quedando frente a frente con Nezumi -

\- _quisiera saber que buscas en mi teatro, asustaron a mis trabajadores con su llegada._

 _\- hablemos en otro sitio._ \- el hombre prácticamente tomo a Eve del brazo para dirigirla - _¿tiene algún lugar más privado?_

 _\- por supuesto._ \- sonrió malicioso, escoltando al agente hacia el camerino que Sion visitaba todas las semanas -

 

Nezumi le dejo pasar ofreciéndole asiento pero el agente se negó respetuosamente quedando de pie junto a la puerta, en esos instantes la tensión se hizo sentir cuando Rashi fue directo al grano.

 

_\- estamos buscando a un joven que frecuentaba sus obras teatrales._

_\- no le seré de mucha ayuda entonces, aquí viene muchísimos jóvenes._ \- sonrió amigablemente mientras se sentaba frente al espejo -

_\- estoy seguro que debió verlo, sus características físicas no pasan desapercibidas._

\- _descríbamelo, quizás lo recuerde._ \- sus ojos recorrieron disimuladamente el largo mesón donde había incontables artículos de maquillajes y joyería, pero Nezumi solo intentaba encontrar su celular, debía encontrarlo -

_\- su estatura es menor que la de usted, piel blanca, cabello blanco y ojos rojos._

_\- ojos rojos..._ \- le miro coquetamente por el reflejo del espejo - _si lo recuerdo._

 _\- ¿que recuerda exactamente?_ \- el hombre se aflojo un poco el nudo de la corbata, eso fue un claro indicio de su incomodidad ante las insinuaciones sutiles de Nezumi -

 _\- era un encanto de chiquillo, dulce, inocente y con un excelente gusto por las flores._ \- si prisas se giro elegantemente en su silla encarando a Rashi - _pero me gustan más maduros._

 _\- ¿le estaba cortejando?_ \- el tono que utilizo fue realmente sorprendido y dudoso -

_\- señor Rashi, soy una actriz, esta vida que elegí llevar me trae muchas cosas con las cuales debo lidiar, entre ellas los admiradores, los acosadores y los enamorados platónicos._

_\- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que le vio?_ \- desvió la mirada al notar como Eve volvía a su puesto para peinar su cabello -

_\- hace unos días... me trajo un ramo espectacular, conversamos un poco y después se fue._

_\- ¿de qué hablaron?_

_\- sobre las flores y la obra que interprete, ese chiquillo es muy inocente agente Rashi, y ya le dije que me gustan más los hombres maduros, centrados y con una meta fija._

 

Eve se puso de pie tomando una peineta adornada con cintas y perlas, acomodo su cabello sensualmente al tiempo que el agente bajo los ojos al suelo, estaba claro, el hombre tenía debilidad por su alter ego y lo usaría a su favor. Sin prisas se paseo por el camerino rumbo a un biombo donde estaban colgados varios trajes, cual más hermoso que el anterior.

 

\- _agente, debo cambiarme, los ensayos comenzaran en una hora._ \- sutilmente se acerco al nombrado -

_\- necesito revisar el teatro._

_\- hágalo con gusto, solo que no interrumpa a los actores mientras ensayan._

_\- no hay problema señorita Eve_. - así como entro, salió a largas zancadas y tomando su celular para hacer una llamada -

 _\- maldito pervertido._ – susurro apretando los dientes, sus ojos centellaron rabia pura apenas Rashi le dio la espalda alejándose de el, los recuerdos de un pasado doloroso despertaron nuevamente su odio infinito a la ciudad –

 

* * *

 

 

Gritos, llantos, calor, mucho calor sofocante y terrible, apenas era un pequeño niño de unos 9 años cuando todo ocurrió, su hogar fue destruido totalmente por las llamas, mientras corría para escapar del incendio veía a hombre trajeados de blanco persiguiendo a los suyos, atrapando especialmente a mujeres y hombres jóvenes, el resto era desechado de un modo abominable, le disparaban o quemaban con lanza llamas. Su  corazón no daba para más, su contextura pequeña   le había salvado de ser detectado entre el desastre, corriendo sin reparo hasta que cayó en el suelo presa del agotamiento, jadeando adolorido por primera vez gracias a una notable quemadura de segundo grado en la espada, sus ojos se giraron temblorosos hacia atrás, eso le crispo el alma, todo era rojo, humo negro, dolor y desastre incomprensible para su corta edad, su mundo perfecto había caído en manos de la maldad misma engendrada en nombre de la tecnología.

 

Quería morir, con tan solo nueve años ya quería morir y desaparecer de ese genocidio que unos extraños vestidos de blanco cometían. Gimió estruendosamente, llorando con agonía hasta que una figura le atrapo entre sus brazos, era tan blanca como la nieve, con un olor desagradable de carne quemada pegada a su traje sintético, Nezumi batallo muchas veces pero el dolor en su espalda era agobiante, poco a poco fue sucumbiendo ante los brazos intrusos, gritando desgarradoramente y cayendo finalmente en una inconsciencia inducida.

 

Lo siguiente que recordó fue despertar en una habitación oscura, sin una ventana si quiera para saber si era de día o de noche. Entre movimientos se percato de su estado, las heridas de la espalda estaban vendadas fuertemente y su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto con una mísera bata de papel. Estaba confundido y agotado todavía así que se acurruco en esa superficie oscura hasta que vio como la luz entro a la habitación como un pequeñísimo haz delgado y brillante que fue aumentando hasta volverse una puerta pequeña, de esa puerta apareció otra sombra perturbando la luz repentina que lo cegaba, dificultosamente se incorporo, era una lucha instintiva consigo mismo, con las todavía irresistibles ganas de huir de ese dantesco lugar donde lo encerraron.

 

 _\- espécimen 701, niño de aproximadamente 8 años, piel blanca, ojos grises, cabellos azules, físicamente sano y saludable._ \- la voz electrónica se interrumpió abruptamente por la sombra que traspaso la habitación -

 _\- ¿qué te parece este?_ \- la sombra rio maliciosa -

 _\- es muy chico..._ \- otra especie de ser apareció tras el primero -

 _\- pero es perfecto, cubre tus gustos y será una buena recompensa por la labor realizada_. - el primer ser se agacho para tomar al niño del brazo -

_\- déjalo. Prefiero una chica._

_\- es casi lo mismo, si te haces una idea..._ \- bruscamente tumbo al ojigris contra el suelo con su espalda expuesta - _mira su forma, es pequeño, con un grandioso cuerpo, imagínatelo con cabello largo y listo._

 _\- ¡su...suélteme!_ \- gruño dificultosamente gracias a la presión sobre su pecho -

_\- y aun tiene intacto su espíritu de pelea a su corta edad._

_\- déjalo_. - la sombra se dio media vuelta desapareciendo del lugar. -

\- _definitivamente Rashi, ¡eres difícil de complacer!_ \- soltó bruscamente a Nezumi dejándolo tendido en el suelo jadeando y rabiando por su destino -

 

* * *

 

 

Un recuerdo doloroso que no deseaba revivir se hizo tan presente en su cabeza, apretó sus manos fuerte, muy fuerte para intentar evitar lanzarse sobre el agente Rashi y golpearlo hasta matarlo, su nombre nunca se le olvido y su rostro ensombrecido por la oscuridad tampoco, mientras estuvo en esos laboratorios logro grabarse en la memoria del rencor muchas caras, la de los médicos que usaron, ultrajaron y robaron las vidas de su amado pueblo. Se sentía obligado a resarcir ese dolor, a ventilarle al mundo los sucios sucesos del pasado y del presente, porque en cierto e irónico modo estaban ligados por los genes de sus antepasados.

 

\- _Sion..._ \- repentinamente su cabeza trajo el recuerdo del albino dormido en su lecho - _si llegaron a este lugar también pueden llegar a..._

 

Su corazón se estremecía como si le hubiesen apretado de golpe, preocupado se movió hasta el mesón que segundos antes registraba en busca de su celular, al tenerlo otra vez en sus manos se dispuso a mandar mensajes específicos a Rikiga y otra persona más en la que el confiaba a pesar de todo. Fuera, Rashi y su gente se esmeraron en registrar el teatro, prácticamente un cateo extremista que no les brindo ni una sola pista importante, y no encontrarían nada realmente ya que Rikiga con sus influencias había logrado darle legalidad al lugar,  identidades falsas a muchos de los actores, incluido Nezumi, y dejar limpio el prontuario para alejar sospechas sobre ellos.

_\- ¿alguna otra cosa que desee señor Rashi?_ \- Eve se le presento sorpresivamente por la espalda -

 _\- nada, estamos por terminar._ \- saco su celular y marco un numero - _si me permite._

 

A grandes zancadas se alejo del ojigris disponiéndose a dar su parte sobre las investigaciones.

_\- alo._

_\- agente Rashi, espero me tenga buenas noticias._ \- la voz risueña del galeno lo recibió -

_\- el teatro está limpio._

_\- ¿seguro?_

_\- totalmente._

_\- ¿nada que revele el paradero del chico?_ \- el tono fue dudoso y molesto -

_\- todo es irrelevante, nada que llame la atención._

_\- regresa aquí, tenemos otros datos recientes, enviare la información que obtuvimos del GPS._

_\- entendido._ \- culmino la llamada buscando a la actriz -

 

Una sensación desagradable se acrecenté en el interior de Nezumi, otros lugares serian investigados, su mente hizo un análisis rápido hasta que la verdad le azoto la cara bruscamente. Pero también agradeció su modo casi obsesivo de hacer las cosas, solo debía esperar la llamada de Rikiga, confiaba en que el prevendría un posible desastre.

 

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el teatro, Sion al fin se había dignado a salir de la cama, se ducho profundamente, recordando una y otra vez los sucesos, esos pensamientos le alejaron de la realidad, enjuagando su cuerpo hasta que cerró la llave y tomo  una bata de baño para secarse.

 

 _\- ¿a dónde abra ido Nezumi?_ \- suspiro profundo y sonoro -

 

Aun secándose sintió unos ruidos extraños fuera del baño, su corazón se sobresalto al pensar que el ojigris regreso al bunker. En un segundo se ajusto la bata y salió a recibirlo, sentía que debía tener una conversación con Nezumi sobre las cosas que sucedieron la noche anterior.

 

\- _buenos días..._ \- su boca quedo abierta al ver una figura muy diferente a la del ojigris entrando a la sala -

 _-¡lamento asustarte!_ \- Rikiga alzo las manos para quitarse la especie de boina que llevaba puesto -

 _\- ¿usted es?_ \- retrocedió unos pasos con duda, no recordaba a ese hombre mayor -

_\- Rikiga... soy un socio de Eve._

_\- Nezumi._

_\- si Nezumi, Eve... sea cual sea, el me envió aquí para ayudarte a salir._

_\- ¿salir? ¿A dónde?_

_\- no hay tiempo de explicaciones Sion, debemos abandonar este lugar pronto._ \- con prisas se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación donde había una especie de panel oculto en el suelo-

 _\- ¿qué hace?_ \- Sion se agacho a su lado curioso -

_\- eliminaremos toda evidencia de aquí._

_\- ¡pero Nezumi se quedara sin casa!_ \- sujeto la muñeca del viejo fuertemente -

 _\- deja de decir tonterías y vístete, tenemos cinco minutos para salir de aquí.-_ apretó una serie de botones en un panel digital bien oculto en el suelo -

 _\- ¡5!_ \- miro a todos lados imaginándose el lugar destrozado - _¡¿pero y las cosas de Nezumi?!_

 _-¡lo material no importa ahora!_ \- jaloneo del brazo al albino -

 

Discutieron unos segundos hasta que sintieron como la tierra bajo sus pies se sacudió abruptamente, como una especie de hondas que chocaban contra el duro metal antibombas que protegía el bunker.

_\- ¡llegaron!_ \- Rikiga trago grueso, era la peor de las situaciones que había previsto Nezumi -

 _\- ¿pero quiénes?_ \- Sion se sintió mareado ante el cumulo de sonidos y movimientos del lugar, era como estar dentro de una gran lata que pateaban y empujaban una y otra vez -

 _\- ¡la ciudad! los que te querían como experimento, vienen por ti_ \- grito enojado al tiempo que corría con Sion aferrado a su brazo, buscando salir antes de morir por los ataques sónicos que les proporcionaban desde fuera-

\- _me... duele el estomago._ -  estaba mareado, débil y con sus piernas tambaleantes -

 _\- ¡no te desmayes!_ \- Rikiga logro asirlo de la cintura al mismo tiempo que daba tumbos con el rumbo a una de las dos salidas de emergencia que creo Nezumi para situaciones como esas. - _saldremos... de aquí Sion, solo no te desmayes, ¡estoy muy viejo para estos menesteres!_

 

Chillo molesto, se quejo todo el tiempo que le tomo mover un estante en la habitación de Nezumi repleto de libros hasta el techo, implemento toda su fuerza logrando dejar al descubierto una pequeña especie de trampilla, lo suficientemente ancha para una persona adulta. Rikiga miro hacia atrás preocupado, los sonidos de las maquinas se habían detenido y ahora podía percibir como los agentes de la ciudad golpeaban la puerta de la entrada brutalmente.

 

 _\- vamos Sion, esto se irá al infierno en unos minutos._ \- jalo al albino para que le siguiera al túnel, poco a poco hasta que ya ambos recorrían a gatas el estrecho pasadizo con salida desconocida -

 _\- duele..._ \- susurro contrariado, se sentía sofocado por el espacio sin aire fresco, incomodo y adolorido en sus oídos, un malestar horrible que le descompuso el cuerpo completamente -

_\- solo un poco mas... ya se te pasaran los síntomas del armamento sónico._

 

Rikiga lo aupaba una y otra vez, avanzando dificultosamente hasta que vio como una débil luz apareció a lo lejos, sus ojos llorosos se asombraron al ver un diminuto ratón negro en la salida del túnel, parado en sus dos patitas como esperando que llegaran para recibirles.

 

\- _¡Nezumi nos escoltara!_ \- cuando estuvieron a unos escasos metros de la salida un estruendo monumental los arrojo al suelo, el vapor caliente de la explosión se expandió en segundo calentando el metal de las paredes del túnel y trayendo además una honda de polvo, escombros y un vapor calcinante. -

 

 _\- ¡sal del túnel!_ \- el viejo jalo mas brusco a Sion hasta que terminaron desplomados en una alcantarilla en desuso, el aire cargado de basura se precipito sobre ellos violentamente cubriéndoles -

 _\- cooff... cof... coff..._ \- ambos tosían desesperados por oxigeno limpio y frio -

 

Rikiga fue el primero en levantarse, observo nervioso que estaban a una prudente distancia del bunker, era obvio ya que una columna de humo negro se alzaba en el paisaje silvestre que los rodeaba, mas aliviado saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta y trato de limpiarse el rostro pero un quejido evidentemente de Sion lo sobresalto.

 

 _\- ¡Sion!_ \- se agacho junto al chico que seguía tendido en el suelo _\- ¿estás herido?_

\- _mmmm..._ \- trato de hablarle pero su boca estaba seca y llena de tierra, se había llevado la mayor parte de desastre en el túnel - _agua..._

\- _¿agua?_ \- lo trato de limpiar pero sintió como el ratoncito negro que los esperaba en la boca del túnel le trepo por la pierna deteniéndose sobre su hombro _\- ¡bájate!_

\- _deja de ser tan torpe Rikiga._

 _\- ¡Eve!_ \- abrió en grande los ojos al escuchar la inequívoca voz del peli azul saliendo del roedor -

_\- ¿salieron ilesos?_

_\- más o menos_ \- miro preocupado a Sion que seguía intentando recuperar el aire -

_\- escúchame atentamente viejo... el ratón que está contigo les guiara hasta un sitio especifico, allí conseguirán un pequeño vehículo rustico, úsalo para ir al lugar que acordamos si sucedía esto._

_\- no allí..._ \- gimió fastidiado -

_\- calla y váyanse ya._

_\- Eve... Sion esta algo lastimado por la explosión._

_\- ¿esta consiente?_

_\- si_

_\- ¿herido?_

_\- eh... creo que no._

_\- ¿puede caminar?_

_\- espero que sí._

_\- ¡entonces muévanse!._

_\- ¡espera Eve! ¡Escúchame!_

_\- chip... chip..._ \- el ratón chillo ladeando su pequeña cabecita, Nezumi corto la comunicación abruptamente -

\- _sigamos..._ \- Sion al fin pudo levantarse del suelo, se sentía adolorido por la cantidad de sucesos pero debían seguir adelante - _Nezumi nos alcanzara._

 _\- Dios... está bien, vamos._ \- rasco su cabeza frustrado, siempre terminaba haciendo cosas peligrosas en nombre de Nezumi -

 

dificultosamente siguieron al pequeño ratoncito negro, este se adentro mas y mas alejándose del desastre del bunquer y de los agentes que estaban persiguiéndoles, para Sion fue una especie de tortura, andaba descalzo, solo cubriendo su cuerpo con una precaria bata de baño. Finalmente acabaron en una especie de sembradío, era como un pequeño campo cultivado al modo antiguo, muy diferente al tecnológico modo actual, curiosos siguieron andando hasta que el ratón culmino en un granero abandonado, dando unos cuantos círculos alrededor del sitio como indicando el final del camino.

_\- llegamos._ \- Rikiga miro cuidadosamente por una de las rendijas del viejo granero _\- hay un bulto allí._

 _\- se... señor Rikiga._ \- Sion le jalo de la ropa angustiado -

_\- ya nos vamos a ir._

_\- me siento mal_. - su rostro sucio de polvo y tierra se desdibujo en una mueca de dolor _\- duele._

 _-¡Sion! ¿Qué te duele? -_ lo sujeto entre sus brazos ya que el chico trastabillo gracias a la debilidad que lo consumió –

 

El albino no pudo responderle, había caído desmayado en sus brazos, tiritando de frio gracias a una repentina subida de temperatura, podía sentir su piel ardiendo, sus labios resecos y sucios, todo este desastre del bunker le había arruinado la salud a Sion. Rikiga suspiro angustiado, no sabía cómo explicarle al ojigris que no pudo custodiar bien al albino, su cerebro intentaba buscar excusas al tiempo que rompía dificultosamente un viejo madero clavado a la puerta del granero, al liberarlo, descubrió un pequeño jeep verde olivo bajo una gran lona enmohecida por el tiempo a la intemperie.

 

 _-Sion… arriba_. – le tomo de la cintura cargándolo para subirlo al asiento del copiloto, el chico pesaba realmente más de lo que aparentaba o el estaba muy viejo ya para esas cargas – _¡pe…pesas!_

 _\- chic…_ \- el ratoncito negro salto al jeep ubicándose frente al tablero del volante –

 _\- ya se, ya se… me escoltaras también al otro sitio_. – bufo ofendido por la poca confianza que le tenía Nezumi –

 

Al final Rikiga logro encender el vehiculó y encaminarse al sitio previsto, sinceramente no necesitaba del mapa digital que le ofrecía el ratoncito negro, el ya había estado en ese sitio infinidad de veces antes, por negocios principalmente, siempre por negocios turbios con la persona que encontrarían. El paisaje que recorrían era de bosques bien ordenados, sembrados deliberadamente como muros naturales para los sembradíos, su ruta era hacia las afueras de la ciudad, prácticamente en lo que antes fue una reserva natural que adsorbió la ciudad hacia 7 años atrás, cuando se iniciaba su auge científico y elitista, esas tierras fueron delegadas para la siembra y ganadería, vivían pocas personas en muchos kilómetros de separación, el sitio perfecto según Nezumi para ocultarse por un tiempo, también había otros asentamientos de personas humildes, la mayoría granjeros y trabajadores del campo que intentaban mantener tradiciones antiquísimas.

 

Rikiga se desvió por un camino de tierra más angosto del que transitaba, estaba bien protegido por un alambrado alto, setos de madera viejos y un amplio llano donde había algunos animales pastando, entre el paisaje pudo sentir claramente que lo observaban, de entre la maleza se avistaron ojos oscuros y fieros, cada ciertos metros una y otra vez.

 

- _Por eso odio este lugar_. – chasqueo la lengua y detuvo el vehiculó en un pequeño sendero que se dividía en dos – _ahora a esperar._

 

No paso mucho tiempo cuando algo salió de uno de los caminos, era una masa oscura que viajaba rápido, eran una manada de perros, parecían lobos con sus pieles gruesas y pelaje en tonos grises y negros, eso alerto a Rikiga quitándole las ganas de bajar del jeep, tan solo se limito a ver como la veintena de canidos rodeaban el jeep olfateándole y gruñendo como disgustados.

 

 _-¡Aléjense bestias peludas!_ – intento azuzarlos cuando uno de ellos subió al capo del jeep mostrando los colmillos –

 _\- ¡ja ja ja! Sigues siendo un cobarde viejo…_ \- un silbido agudo hizo que los perros bajaran la guardia y se echaran en el suelo –

- _eres un terrible anfitrión_. – Rikiga logro ver una figura pequeña que salió de entre los árboles, caminando tranquilamente y cubierta con una gruesa cobija de lana beis –

- _las visitas sin avisar son indeseadas viejo_. – Bajo la manta dejando al descubierto su rostro tostado por el sol y unos cabellos negros revueltos y largos, era un chico de aproximadamente 14 o 15 años -

 _-Eve te tuvo que decir que veníamos aquí._ – al fin tomo la valentía de bajar del jeep –

 _-¡esa rata de dos patas siempre trayéndome problemas_!- miro furioso al viejo Rikiga – _¿qué quieren ahora?_

_-demonios… ¿Eve no te explico el problema completamente?_

_-habla. –_ se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta –

 _-él es el problema._ – con dificultad cargo al inconsciente Sion en sus brazos sacándolo del jeep –

 _-¡ME TRAEN UN CADAVER!-_ grito iracundo y señalando con su dedo al albino –

_-¡no es un cadáver!_

_-¡pues está lleno de sangre! –_ miro aterrado la enorme mancha que teñía la bata blanca de bañó que llevaba Sion puesta –

_\- ¡SANGRE!_

**** **_Continuara…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jua jua jua! Como siempre dejándolo en momentos muy importantes. Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por la cantidad de tiempo que tarde en subir este capítulo, fue primeramente por las vacaciones y después porque al fin tengo mi laptop ji ji ji, ya podre escribir libremente sin ataduras. Volveré a tener mi ritmo de subir cada semana ( eso intentare n_n) segundo ahora si se viene lo bueno aquí, la aparición de Inukashi ji ji ji, y otros personajes más, mucha acción y romance por venir.


	10. Cuidados caninos

Debía tomar vacaciones, si… eso debía hacer después de salir de este lio en que Nezumi lo metió. Respiro profundo por quinta vez, seco el sudor de su frente arrugada causada por la angustia mientras esperaba, y no era para menos, estaba dando vuelta tras vuelta a una gran sala rustica, el sitio lo conocía perfectamente bien de las incontables veces anteriores en que fue allí, por motivos siempre oscuros y bajo cuerda.

 

- _demonios…_ \- se detuvo observando de reojo a un gran perro blanco y lanudo que custodiaba las escaleras al piso superior, Sion estaba allí arriba, quien sabe cómo, ya que el jovencito le hizo subirlo a una habitación para después sacarlo a patadas –

 _\- ¡viejo!_ \- la voz del joven saco a Rikiga de su ensimismamiento angustioso –

 _\- tengo nombre… maldita sea._ – al fin tuvo oportunidad de subir las escaleras cuando el perro que estuvo echando se levanto desapareciendo del lugar –

_\- ¿Dónde está la rata de Nezumi?_

_\- no lo sé._

_-quiero respuestas._ – sin más palabras comenzó a caminar con Rikiga tras el _– ¡no quiero experimentos extraños en mi casa!_

 _-¿cómo sabes que es un experimento de la ciudad?_ – miro realmente intrigado al moreno –

_-sígueme._

 

Rikiga volvió a entrar a la habitación donde había dejado a Sion, esta vez el albino se veía un poco mejor, ya no tan pálido como al llegar. Estaba acostado en una gran cama matrimonial de madera rustica, lucia tranquilo bajo las mantas de lana que lo abrigaban del frio ya invernal que azotaba el lugar. El viejo Rikiga se movió cerca de Sion, con duda bajo su mano para acomodar un poco la toalla húmeda que reposaba en la frente del chico, sintió un remordimiento enorme al saber que era el hijo de su pasado amor platónico.

 

_-¿como esta?_

_-explícame algo, ¿de dónde salió este… este…?_ \- miro compungido a Sion, tenía obvias y sobradas razones para su confusión -

_\- se llama Sion, lo rescatamos hace unos días de las garras de los científicos de No. 6_

_-¿Qué hacían con él?_

_-estábamos investigando eso cuando fue asaltado el bunker de Nezumi, no tuvimos tiempo de recabar más información._

- _supongo que ni el mismo Nezumi sabe que este chico… es… es… ¡diablos!_ – se rasco frenéticamente la cabeza alborotando mas aun sus ya de por si desordenados cabellos – _necesito hablar esto con él, no contigo viejo._

_-¿qué descubriste?_

_-yo no… ella._ – desvió la mirada hacia un pequeño perro castaño de pelaje rizado que dormía apaciblemente con su cabeza recargada del estomago de Sion –

 _\- no creí que llegaría el día en que una de tus bestias supiera mas de medicina que un humano…_ \- se mofo con crueldad pero el joven le mostro sus colmillos en un rabioso gruñido digno de un canino –

 _-búrlate vejete borracho._ – Sin mucho ánimos camino hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación tomando la bata ensangrentada que le quito a Sion _– ¿adivinas de donde vino esta sangre?_

\- _de una herida, obviamente._

 _-creí lo mismo hasta que ella llego y se hecho allí._ – volvió a centrar su mirada en el perro –

 _-¡no comprendo nada Inukashi!_ – se restregó las sienes con insistencia –

_\- sabias que el olfato de un perro es miles de veces más sensible que el de un simple humano._

_-ajam…_ \- se sentó al borde de la cama no muy atento a la conversación del moreno –

_-si yo fuera tu viejo, no me acercaría mas a ese niño, ella te arrancara una mano._

 

Y no estuvo equivocado con su advertencia, la perra se levanto envalentonada, con el lomo erizado y gruñéndole a Rikiga como si fuera un enemigo malicioso. El hombre se levanto tan rápido como se había sentado, no tenia ánimos de que aquella bestia peluda lo mordiera.

 

 _-no sé cómo explicarlo exactamente, solo que a ese niño le hicieron algo, su cuerpo no está trabajando correctamente y mucho menos como lo haría el de un hombre_ … - un leve carmín recorrió las mejillas del moreno – _¡no me prestes atención!_

\- _habla con Nezumi de ello, yo no tengo los datos exactos de lo que hicieron con él._

Rikiga salió de la habitación para tratar de contactar a Nezumi, para él era imperante terminar ese episodio, no sabía cómo, pero en su mente se metió férreamente la intención de avisarle a Karan, así Nezumi se enojara, tenía un remordimiento inaudito por decir la verdad, por hacer que madre e hijo volvieran a juntarse. Mientras el viejo periodista se debatía consigo mismo, dentro de la habitación Inukashi se hecho en un pequeño sillón desgastado junto a la cama, miraba analíticamente a su perra, sabia de las habilidades innatas de ella, era la única que le perseguía y custodiaba durante los momentos más incómodos del mes, un secreto que guardaba celosamente por su propio bien, por el triste pasado que la ataba al secreto de su sexualidad, de ocultar su feminidad al mundo, creando un muro de protección que no dejaría caer nunca para evitarse sufrir como sufrió en su infancia.

 

- _extraño… todo lo que está ligado a la rata de Nezumi es extraño._ – suspiro fastidiado mientras se removía en el sillón como buscando una mejor posición –

 _-ne… Nezumi…_ \- Sion susurro entre pequeños y débiles gemidos, moviendo su cabeza varias veces de un lado a otro agitado –

 _-llamas a alguien que no viene con facilidad niño tonto_. – mascullo con ironía volviendo a poner la toalla húmeda sobre la frente del albino –

 

Nezumi estaba tratando desesperadamente de dejar todo en orden en el teatro, su mente se consumía poco a poco aferrándose a la idea de ir donde Sion, quedo preocupado por las palabras de Rikiga, pensando en todos los problemas que sufrieron para poder escapar de los esbirros de la ciudad.  Su mundo había cambiando tanto en esos instantes, moviéndose en una balanza de felicidad y tristeza, entre el bien propio y el común, de sentir que empezaba a ser arrastrado por un sentimiento mal llamado amor, y lo peor de todo ello es que no quería dejarse atrapar, tan solo necesitaba convencerse de que los arrebatos pasionales de la madrugada pasada eran mera carnalidad, debilidad del cuerpo mismo, pérdida total de pudor y conciencia, un bizarro desespero por la provocación física.

 

 _-estúpido Sion, mas te vales estar bien._ – hablaba a susurros para sí mismo, al fin conduciendo rumbo donde Inukashi, en una pequeña especie de motocicleta vieja, un transporte muy acorde al estilo de Nezumi –

 

Y los acontecimientos no se detienen nunca, son como el flujo de un rio caudaloso, nunca fijo pero si lineal. La ciudad de No.6 agotaba su suerte repentina, el servicio de seguridad culminaba de interrogar a Safu, nuevamente un callejón sin salidas, la misma información ofrecida por Karan salió de los labios de ella, su vieja y larga amistad con el albino, el paseo constante del teatro a la casa, los flirteos entre la actriz y su amado amigo, todos, datos de poco valor para los agentes de la ciudad.

 

 _-¿resultados?-_ el científico esperaba impaciente a la llegada del agente Rashi con los informes finales de los interrogatorios –

\- _no hay información interesante o útil._ – lanzo sin ánimos las carpetas con los datos de todo el interrogatorio –

 _-no puede ser posible._ – apretó sus puños fuertemente, la impotencia es un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado, a alguien como él no se le negaba nada nunca – _¡es imposible que se lo tragara la tierra!_

 _\- sin embargo, la búsqueda realizada en la zona registrada por el mapa tuvo algo más de suerte._ – sin prisas tomo asiento junto al galeno –

_\- explícate._

_-existía una especie de guarida subterránea, el sitio fue intervenido aunque quienes lo ocupaban estallaron una bomba dentro, se perdieron datos importantes, pero no todo_. – Sonrió malicioso, sacando de entre sus ropas un pequeño objeto envuelto en una tela blanca – _mire._

 

El agente deslizo hacia las manos del médico aquel peculiar objeto, tratándolo como si fuera un trofeo ganado tras una ardua cacería. Era una suerte del demonio, con cuidado el médico desenvolvió lo que parecía una pieza sumamente interesante rescatada del estallido del bunker.

 

 _\- Je… je je je…. Esto es increíble._ – Se alzo en sus pies como poseído por una fuerza sobrehumana – _¡recupera la información de inmediato!_

_\- No será sencillo, el disco duro sufrió graves daños por la explosión y el fuego. De lo que si estamos seguros es que pertenece a una laptop de última generación._

_\- Si consigues los datos del fabricante será pan comido saber la ruta de la venta y su posible dueño…_

_\- Ciertamente._

_\- ¿Cuánto tiempo les llevara hacer todo eso?_

\-   _según los científicos, unas dos o tres semanas -_ volvió a tomar entre sus manos el pequeño disco duro casi inservible. –

\- _dejo todo en tus manos Rashi, sabes muy bien lo que se está jugando el alcalde con esto_. – más animado palmeo la espalda del agente mientras salía de la habitación –

 

Finalmente llego, cuando el sol de la tarde comenzaba a caer, con el frio pegando descaradamente a sus mejillas descubiertas, Nezumi al fin se detuvo frente a un portón metálico de altura considerable, la casa a donde se encontraba Sion era enorme y medianamente vieja. Su existencia databa de comienzos de la fundación de No. 6 como cuidad utópica, el sitio perteneció aparentemente a algún familiar de Inukashi, pero Nezumi no estaba interesado en ello, su situación actual le hacía usar su volátil e impulsiva personalidad en pro del albino, traspaso la verja de metal chirriante ante las miradas curiosas y fieras de algunos canidos, estaban estratégicamente ocultos entre las malezas sin podar de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso y gran jardín, sus pasos se apresuraron hacia la entrada, deteniéndose bajo el dintel de una fachada tosca y sin pintar, al parecer en algún pasado fue una casa blanca como las nubes del cielo, pero hoy no, hoy solo importaba una cosa en la mente del peli azul.

 

- _al fin llegas…_ \- la voz fría y burlona de Inukashi hizo eco en el lugar –

 _\- ¿y Sion?_ – pregunto fieramente y sin rodeos –

- _sube._ – se alejo de la ventana donde estaba asomado y por donde llamo la atención de Nezumi –

 

Obedeció inmediatamente, entro a la casa deslizándose por un recoveco de pasillos interminables, subió unas largas escaleras siguiendo el esquivo andar de algunos perros que caminaban delante de él, sabía que lo estaban guiando y no temió en lo absoluto. Su meta se presento al final de un pasillo bien iluminado, el espacio se amplio abruptamente hacia una salita cómoda donde Rikiga se paseaba de una esquina a otra recordando en términos jocosos a un padre primerizo esperando a que su mujer dé a luz.  

_-¡Eve!_ –alzo la vista del suelo cuando sintió su melodiosa voz nombrándolo -

 _-¿Dónde está Sion?_ – miro brutalmente al periodista –

 _-allí_ – susurro cabizbajo señalando con la mirada la única puerta existente en esa sala –

\- _luego hablaremos._

 

A grandes zancadas se adentro en la habitación, su llegada alerto a Inukashi, este salto del pequeño sillón donde estaba acostado y camino junto al peli azul con un porte prepotente, igual al que tendría un pirata lleno de tesoros robados.

 

- _habla._ – Nezumi rompió el silencio que reinaba –

 _\- yo soy el que debería decir eso._ – Giro sobre sus talones hasta reclinarse dulcemente junto al cuerpo de Sion en la cama, acariciando delicadamente la cabeza del perro que seguía custodiándolo – _cuéntame de este niño._

_\- no es de tu interés saber de él._

_\- fíjate que si lo es, es de mi completo interés desde que ingresaste a mis terrenos, pidiendo clemencia por un extraño experimento de esta maldita ciudad._ – Siseo brutalmente, escupiendo las palabras como si tuviesen veneno en ellas –

- _ese viejo es un bocazas cobarde…_

 _\- te equivocas Nezumi, el viejo alcohólico no dijo nada._ – sin pena alguna quito las cobijas del cuerpo de Sion dejándole totalmente descubierto, con tan solo una vieja dormilona muy femenina puesta, con bordes de encajes y cintas de raso azul cielo desgastadas – _este cuerpo habla por sí solo._

 _-¿como… como te atreves a vestirlo así?_ – miro perplejo la vestimenta del albino –

 _\- no tenia mas remedio, mancho varias veces la ropa, al final tuve que solucionar el pequeño y “extraño” sangrado que tiene_.  – se encogió de hombros despreocupado –

_-¿sangrado?... ¡está sangrando y tú te quedas de brazos cruzados!_

 

En un segundo intento acercarse a Sion pero el perro que lo custodiaba se alzo furioso con el lomo erizado y lanzándole un certero mordisco que esquivo Nezumi milagrosamente.

 

 _-Qué demonios, ¡quita a tu estúpido saco de pulgas de allí!_ – intento patear al perro pero Inukashi se interpuso entre ambos –

_-así quisiera no podría, ella solo lo está cuidando, cuando sienta que todo regreso a la normalidad se retirara de su lado._

_-maldito loco…_ \- mascullo entre dientes, como deseaba acercarse a Sion, tomarlo entre sus brazos para saber de su salud –

_\- no te preocupes, todo está bajo control, algo me dice que no se morirá por sangrar como lo hace, en unos días será nuevamente el extraño niño que rescataste de las fauces de No. 6_

_\- cállate._ – A pesar de no poder acercarse, logro calmar sus nervios un poco, Sion no lucia demacrado, solo dormido y algo sudoroso, pero visiblemente estable –

 _\- Nezumi…_ \- la voz queda del albino interrumpió a ambos – _viniste._

_\- despertó tu experimento._

_\- déjanos solos._ – sus ojos metálicos centellaron fuertemente contra Inukashi –

\- _no hay problema, pero si lo tocas te quedaras sin mano._ – sonrió malicioso mientras se alejaba del lugar. -

Le dolía el cuerpo, como si le hubiesen pasado un camión encima una y otra vez, se sentía pesado, sudoroso e incomodo, en contradicción de su cabeza que estaba sumamente fresca y aliviada por la toalla húmeda que llevaba encima. Sus ojos cansados lograron enfocarse en la figura conocida de Nezumi, su melodiosa voz lo hizo despertar, bueno, realmente le hizo decidir abrir los ojos porque se negaba a ver la sórdida realidad en que se encontraba, con un extraño perro recostado junto a él y con un chiquillo desaliñado que gruñía y peleaba con fiereza, no conversando si no retando a su interlocutor cada dos por tres.

 

 _-¿qué sucedió?_ – se movió lo más cerca que pudo de Sion sin alterar  al perro que lo custodiaba –

- _no lo sé… todo fue muy rápido, llego el señor que dice conocerte, exploto tu bunker y huimos de casualidad._ – hizo una pausa gracias a un incomodo dolor en su bajo vientre, quedo mudo con la mirada perdida hasta que la sensación de algo tibio entre sus muslos le subió los colores al rostro – _otra… vez._

 _\- ¿qué? –_ noto la incomodidad de Sion –

 _\- no puedo explicártelo, es vergonzoso, mejor no preguntes nada. –_ desvió la mirada hacia el perro que dormía a su lado –

 _-como diablos quieres que te ayude si no se qué te sucede._ – regaño al albino con molestia –

_\- hace… hace unos meses tuve un problema intestinal._

_\- ¿esa fue la primera vez que te medicaron los doctores del servicio de salud?_

_\- ¿cómo sabes eso?_

_\- crees que te secuestraria sin saber con qué me enfrentaba, los malditos médicos de No.6 te bombardearon con un montón de medicamentos experimentales._

_\- ¿obtuviste todos mis datos médicos de la ciudad?_ – pregunto totalmente consternado, solo recordaba vagamente las pocas cosas que Nezumi le mostro en su laptop hace unos días atrás –

 _\- no todos, nunca supe que te administraban, ni de que te operaron…_ \- logro moverse un poco más cerca del albino –

 _\- en verdad me hicieron algo, tuvieron que hacerme algo._ – trato de sentarse adolorido, sintiéndose utilizado en muchos sentidos de la palabra –

 

Se abrazo a si mismo bañado en lagrimas, gimoteando angustiado por todas las cosas horribles que pudieron hacerle sin su consentimiento, se sintió usado, violado. Nezumi lo miro dolido, apretando los puños fuertemente, intentando sacar algunas palabras de su boca  pero no podía, Sion le recordaba su propia infancia, también quisieron usarlo como conejillo y no pudieron, agradecía a alguien muy especial de su pasado por evitar que su cuerpo fuera profanado como el de su clan o el de Sion.  

 

- _Contrólate que aun te queda el tiempo y la fuerza para saber que hicieron. Te prometo que averiguaremos todo de esta podrida y falsa utopía_. – Alzo la vista desafiante, ya el problema no era meramente él o su pasado, también pasó a Sion, por culpa de las emociones del corazón que él se negaba a aceptar-

\- _sal…_ \- con dificultad le dio la espalda a Nezumi – _por favor Nezumi, sal de aquí._

_\- ¿pero y  tu estado de salud?_

_\- estaré bien._ -  susurro con vergüenza – _vete de aquí Nezumi._

Una distancia invisible pero demoledora se instalo frente al ojigris, Sion estaba totalmente lleno de pudor y vergüenza, sentimientos encontrados después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, otra vez como al principio, nuevamente lejos de sus respuestas, en fin, volvía al punto de partida con el albino.

Pasaron unos cuantos días alejados, Nezumi se enfrasco en la recuperación de información, volvió a levantar su base en una pequeña sala anexa de la enorme casa de Inukashi, a este no le sentaba muy bien la idea de tenerlos allí, pero debía ser tolerante, el ojigris le había servido de mucho con conexiones en la ciudad, la mayoría de sus clientes eran ricos caprichosos que deseaban una mascota bien entrenada o un juguete con el que pasar su mal gastado tiempo libre.

 Inukashi se dedicaba a la cría de perros, no era común tenerlos, solo los más ricos y los afortunados poseían uno, pero siempre bajo las normas y minucioso cuidado de la ciudad, cada animal que entraba en la utópica No.6 era registrado como si fuera un habitante mas, los gastos que ocasionaban hacia que fuera difícil y hasta imposible que algún ciudadano de baja categoría los tuviese. De eso vivía Inukashi, en apariencias, porque su verdadero fuerte era la recolección de información en la clandestinidad, todos los perros que ingresaban a formar parte de una pudiente familia que tuviese nexos con las raíces de la ciudad eran un potencial receptor de información, la tecnología les ayudaba, allí es donde Nezumi fue de vital interés para Inukashi, el le dio las herramientas necesarias, todos los perros llevaban consigo, en su cuerpo unos minúsculos robots, creados por Nezumi con la misma destreza que había creado los ratones, así nació una ret de conexiones impresionantes que llevarían a la caída de No.6

 

- _buenos días Inukashi._ – un repuesto Sion ya se paseaba cómodamente por toda la casa del nombrado, se veía obligado a colaborar con él para evitar inconvenientes, además de agradecer el alojamiento y los cuidados que le brindaron él y sus perros –

\- _pensé que holgazanearías…_ \- bajo las escaleras lentamente, como si pensara fríamente sus pasos – ¿y _la rata de Nezumi?_

 _\- yo… esperaba que me respondieras esa pregunta, no lo he visto desde que llegamos aquí._ – bajo la mirada apenado –

_\- aléjate de ese ser, no te conviene niño._

_\- Nezumi no es malo, solo que le cuesta ser expresivo, una vez que lo conoces puede ser alguien interesante._

_\- oh… esto me huele a fétido romance, un cabeza hueca como tú ya cayó en sus bajos y extraños encantos._

_\- ¡no he caído en nada!_

\- _sigue negándolo, pero tu cara toda roja demuestra lo contrario, hueles a perdedor por todos lados…_ \- se acerco peligrosamente al albino, rozándole la nariz por todo el rostro – _un gran perdedor._

_\- lamento que no te guste Nezumi, pero ya nos tienes aquí, y lo aceptaste._

_-  cosas estúpidas que uno hace a veces_. – Bufo derrotado por las palabras de Sion _– en vez de quejarte niño lindo, ve a alimentar a los perros, no han comido._

_\- Inukashi._

_-mmm…_ \- miro con desinterés al albino –

 _\- gracias otra vez por permitir que nos quedemos._ – se inclino respetuosamente para después salir corriendo a cumplir su labor –

_\- estúpido niño, las cosas solo se amoldan a mis beneficios, esa rata tendrá que pagarme hasta con su vida por lo que hago._

 

Y el nombrado Nezumi seguía trabajando incansablemente por recuperar la información pérdida, pronto tuvo toda la colaboración de Rikiga, este le facilito los contactos necesarios, enterándose de las búsquedas frenéticas del servicio de investigaciones, Sion era prioridad en todas las órdenes. Esa peculiar situación hizo que el ojigris se replanteara  ¿él para que lo querrían?, ¿qué le inyectaban?, ¿qué le quitaron?

 

_-Sion…. ¿Qué ocultas en ese cuerpo menudo y frágil?_

Estuvo meditativo largo rato frente a una vieja ventana, su mirada privilegiada del patio interno de la enorme casa, siempre pendiente de los movimientos de Sion, podía verlo correr una y otra vez todas las mañanas, atravesando el gran jardín descuidado, persiguiendo a los sacos de pulgas de Inukashi, limpiándoles el pelaje, jugando con ellos, alimentándolos, prácticamente se había vuelto un servicial ayudante del dueño del lugar.

_-pareces tan común, pero no lo eres._ – Observo al albino con un gran balde de agua que se derramaba cada vez que caminaba rumbo a donde habían unos 10 perros muy peludos echados a sus anchas _– escarbe ese cuerpo, lo poseí a mi antojo y no encontré nada._

                                                                         

Llevo su mano derecha a sus labios, rozándolos de un modo inconsciente, rememorando con el tacto aquellos cálidos labios de Sion, como los probó una y otra vez, su suculento manjar de dioses, como una ambrosia olímpica y única. Sus ojos se centraron más aun en aquel chico, delineando su cuerpo con cada movimiento que hacía, una mirada lujuriosa comenzó a llenarlo, pensando en volver a tenerlo, poseerlo de algún modo en medio del indómito jardín salvaje, lanzarlo al suelo y revolcarse como uno de esos perros lanudos, bañarse de sus besos, de su inocencia robada, acercarse otra vez así no lo quiera Sion.

 

- _despides lujuria por tus poros._ – la voz repentina de alguien saco a Nezumi de su transe –

- _maldito enano._ – Dio un respingo volviendo a la silla donde estuvo sentado trabajando _– ¿qué demonios quieres?_

_\- esa no es manera de tratar a quien te da alojo, cuida tu vocabulario._

_-no tengo nada que agradecer, recuerda que sin mí no tendrías nada de esto_. – hablo desinteresadamente, pero enfatizando cada palabra con un peso brutal de frialdad –

 

Inukashi corto la conversación con un gruñido bajo y seco, Nezumi tenía razón así no le gustara por nada del mundo.

 

_-¿a qué viniste?_

_-tengo información importante._

_-dilo._ – volvió su interés en el castaño –

 _-antes de que te diga lo que se, tú me contestaras unas cuantas preguntas que tengo en mente desde que llegaron asaltando mi paz y tranquilidad._ – sin prisas se hecho sobre un pequeño y desgastado sofá de dos puestos que había al fondo de la habitación –

_\- todo tiene un precio para ti._

_\- exactamente, y por cada cosa que me respondas bien seré reciproco contigo._

_\- habla de una maldita vez._

_\- ¿de donde sacaste a ese niño?_

_-es de la elite de Chronos._

_-así comprendo parte de la información, el servicio de búsqueda y captura están peinando toda la ciudad como hienas, buscando hasta bajo las mismas piedras._

_\- eso no es información para mi, ya lo sabía._

_\- ¿y sabias que la madre y mejor amiga de ese niño fueron llevados a la gota lunar?_

_\- ¿que mas sabes de ellas? -_ Arqueo una ceja en son curioso, esa información si le interesaba -

_\- respóndeme primero, sigue las reglas del juego rata aprovechada, ¿quién es Sion?, ¿que buscan de un ser tan básico como él?_

_-es un estudiante de la elite, un ser tan simple y aburrido como tú mismo lo describes, pero la ciudad oculta algo, necesito saber que sorpresa guarda Sion._

_-o sea… ¿qué le quitaste a la ciudad  un experimento sin saber para que servía?_

_-si lo quieres ver desde ese punto._ – mascullo herido en su orgullo –

_-es interesante Nezumi, porque los departamentos de búsqueda y captura están rastreando cualquier movimiento de la madre de ese niño y su amiga, registran hasta su basura para saber de Sion._

 

Nezumi quedo pensativo ante eso, tenia planeado contactar a Karan nuevamente, pero esto hacia mas imperante el advertirle de la vigilancia, sabía que quizás esa desesperada mujer trataría de buscarlo ella misma.

 

_-sé también que la ciudad está implementando un plan de repoblación, esos son los dos temas que más hablan los dirigentes de la ciudad, sobre subir las tasas de natalidad en la elite y sobre el experimento que les robaste, quizás estén interrelacionados._

- _lo dudo, la ciudad tiene su propio banco genético, han pasado años recabándolo, robándolo de los demás_ – apretó sus puños conteniendo la rabia del pasado, recordando los experimentos hechos a su pueblo –

\- _conjetura o no, ese mocoso es una bomba de tiempo peligrosa Nezumi, es muy peligrosa hasta para alguien tan sagaz como tú, el servicio de seguridad tarde o temprano llegara aquí y no deseo perder mis beneficios._

_-no sucederá, y tampoco pretendo quedarme aquí para siempre, solo necesito que me des 4 meses, solo 4 meses para tender una nueva estrategia y cambiar de locación._

_-los tienes, pero si llegara a estar en peligro mi casa y mis perros, te entregare a las autoridades sin dudarlo, eso júralo._ – Los ojos de Inukashi centellaron rígidos, cargados de verdad rotunda y demoledora – _no es necesaria la amenaza._

 

Sin más interés en las palabras de Inukashi salió de la habitación, su cabeza solo estaba arremolinada de pensamientos sueltos, dudando un poco con las palabras del chico, ¿se conectaban los hechos de la repoblación con Sion?, ¿necesitarían sus genes?, su esencia misma, la que el robo hacia unas semanas atrás, sonrió malicioso al recordar aquel acto, no estaba seguro que tan apreciados eran esos genes, Sion le parecía un chico básico, simple, aburrido, nada interesante hasta que se le daba una razón, esa razón que enciende llamas y enaltece habilidades, estaba seguro que el albino era como un diamante en bruto y la ciudad lo sabía.

 

 _-Sion._ – le llamo alto y claro, mientras pensaba acabo encaminando sus pasos hasta el patio donde estaba su presa –

 _\- Nezumi._ – alzo la mirada sorprendido, era la primera vez que le veía después de llegar allí –

_\- necesito hablar contigo._

- _estoy ocupado ahora mismo_ – centro su atención en el pequeño perrito negro que intentaba enjabonar infructuosamente –

_\- es ahora mismo._

 

Dio dos largas zancadas reduciendo las distancias, sin contemplación tomo a Sion del brazo jalándolo lejos del perro, entre movimientos ambos tumbaron el balde de agua, los jabones y el afortunado canido huyo de los brazos de Sion todo enjabonado. La mirada de ambos se cruzo finalmente, uno rígido y frio, el otro avergonzado y asustado por lo que sucedería luego. Sion huyo de responder preguntas vergonzosas, de sacar a la luz sus secretos médicos, por temor a que tuviesen que ver con lo que le hicieron, por miedo a ser un experimento verdaderamente.

 

 _-¿estás molesto conmigo?_ – Nezumi fue el primero que rompió el tenso silencio – _¿estás molesto por lo que hicimos en el bunker?_

 _\- ¡no!... bueno, yo…_ \- no quería lucir feliz por entregarse a la pasión, pero la verdad era otra y no el acto sexual como tal – _no me molesto hacerlo._

_\- ¿entonces?_

_\- eh… me siento usado por la ciudad, ¡me da coraje saber que me estaban usando!_

_\- no eres un conejillo de indias, no lo eres porque logre sacarte de la ciudad._ – apretó el agarre rodeando la cintura del albino con sus brazos, un contacto que quería hacer, sentirlo cerca suyo otra vez –

_\- y te lo agradezco Nezumi._

_-necesito que dejes la vergüenza, porque tu cuerpo encierra la respuesta a muchas preguntas._ – acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de Sion, susurrándole al oído –

_-pero…_

_\- estoy planeando algo, pero sin tu ayuda no servirá. Conozco a alguien dentro de la ciudad que podría responder tus dudas y las mías propias._

_\- ¿De qué hablas?_

_\- respóndeme primero._

_-claro que quiero saber que me sucede, soy el más interesado en saberlo._

_\- entonces te pondrás en mis manos, otra vez. –_ Sus labios rozaron la piel húmeda y jabonosa por culpa de su trabajo con los perros, cruzando las lógicas de lo posible, sintiendo que debía poseerlo, una vez más –

\- _porque… me haces esto, ¿porque me provocas así?_ – hablo en un gemidito apagado, la cercanía del ojigris le perturbaba las emociones del cuerpo y del corazón –

_\- no lo sé, y lo más increíble es que no deseo detenerme pequeña majestad._

Le robo el aliento, verdaderamente no solo el aliento, le robo todo con ese repentino y furioso beso, unió sus labios con los del albino, deteniendo las discusiones vacías, para que juzgar una situación o otra, Nezumi ya tenía bien planeado el recorrido a llevar, esos 4 meses que le pidió a Inukashi tenían su razón de ser, una estratégica búsqueda, y ahora que tenia la aceptación de Sion, estaba listo para cumplirlo. No podía decirle aun que estaban por entrar otra vez a la boca del lobo, que se arriesgaría el pellejo regresando  a las entrañas de la bestia que era No.6, tenia los contactos adecuados al trabajo, con la explosión del bunker perdió muchos datos, algunos podían ser vueltos a recabar, y los estaba recuperando, pero otros no, los informes mas confidenciales de Sion ya no podía obtenerlos nuevamente, así que allí su cabeza comenzó a pensar, si los médicos pudieron usarlo una y otra vez, el también podría, no en mal sentido, pero si tenía a las personas adecuadas para que le ayudaran, la persona que le ayudo a escapar de la gota lunar, el hombre al cual le debía la vida misma, un antiguo genio que colaboro en la creación de la utópica ciudad, se preguntaran como alguien así podría estar de parte de Nezumi, simplemente hay seres que descubren a tiempo que se equivocaron de camino, este hombre será vital en las jugadas del destino, Sion ni Nezumi saben remotamente lo que marcaran sus destinos desde esa misma noche, desde la aceptación de los problemas y la resolución de los mismos.

 

 _-Ne… Nezumi_ – logro articular palabra al buscar aire para sus pulmones, el beso que le dieron lo dejo desestabilizado totalmente –

- _deja esos sacos de pulgas, necesito mostrarte algo._ – Sin esperar respuesta jaloneo a Sion dentro de la casa –

_-¡espera! Inukashi se molestara conmigo._

_-no lo hará, ese enano sabe que no debe meterse con mis juguetes._ – afilo la mirada hacia una de las ventanas de la fachada, sabía que lo observaban a hurtadillas -

 _\- ¡pero Nezumi! –_ grito sonrojado totalmente –

_\- podrás gritar todo lo que quieras dentro._

 

****

**_Continuara…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOMEN!! GOMEN!!... se que les he faltado por culpa de mis obligaciones y otras cosillas que explique en mi final del fic de Naruto, no tengo perdón, pero ahora si, a continuar trabajando duro por este fic que se pone genialoso, ju ju ju, ni de las que se imaginan que sucederá ( bueno, si mpreg) pero más cositas que eso, Sion y Nezumi se compenetran mas aun ja ja ja, eerrrr… mejor esperen el capitulo que viene.


	11. Planes y estrategias

Sentía su mano cálida, apretándole fuerte y firme, como indicándole con el simple contacto que todo su mundo ahora era él. Eso deseaba, porque para él, ahora todo su mundo era Nezumi, pensando una y mil veces en su voz divina, en su carácter peculiar que jugaba con una gama extraña de la felicidad a la rabia en segundos, sabiéndose perdido en esos ojos metálicos, bruscos, finos y filosos como un certero cuchillo. Su cerebro era saturado de mucha información gracias a él, sintiendo una apremiante necesidad de continuar a su lado así todo este desastre acabe en fatalidades. 

\- Shion.   
\- eh... - dejo de respirar un segundo, el llamado de Nezumi lo saco bruscamente de sus dilemas mentales -   
\- siéntate. - al fin le soltó el brazo. -

en ese instante el albino noto que de algún modo habían llegado a una amplia habitación, muy parecida a un viejo despacho, con paredes tapizadas al más puro estilo art deco, envejecido pero extrañamente encantador. Al final hizo caso tomando asiento en un amplio diván de cuero verde oscuro, fue curiosa la sensación natural y resbaladiza del cuero, tan diferente a las fibras sintéticas que se utilizaban en la utópica no. 6. 

\- quiero que escuches atentamente a mis palabras. - Nezumi se quedo de pie, recargando su cuerpo de un macizo escritorio en madera oscura, casi negra -   
\- ¿sobre qué?   
\- es sobre mi plan, lo que haremos de aquí a unos meses.   
\- no quiero más huidas, ni mas bombas o estallidos, solo quiero ver a mi madre y recuperar mi paz. - sentencio cabizbajo, sentía una especie de cólera contenida en lo más profundo de su alma, una cólera que estallaría en algún momento si la detonaba la situación correcta -   
\- nunca tendrás paz mientras está podrida ciudad exista. - sus ojos centellaron fríamente - y quiero que caiga, necesito que todo esto acabe...  
\- ¿cómo?   
\- tu encierras la llave, una de las muy necesitadas llaves para regar a viva voz por el mundo lo que oculta la ciudad y sus científicos. 

Dio unos pasos firmes hacia el albino, estirando su mano para acariciar la mejilla aun fría de Sion, deslizando sus dedos por toda la piel, suavemente, como tratando de no olvidar su propósito en la vida. Para Shion fue una sensación ambigua de ternura con poder, sabía que debía permanecer sentado allí, dejándose llevar por el caudal de pasiones e ideas que representaba Nezumi. 

\- quiero saber todo de ti. - susurro apenado mientras atajaba la mano del ojigris entre la suya -   
\- lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.   
\- pero ahora es que me atormentan las dudas Nezumi.  
\- te diré algo.   
\- ¿qué?   
\- una pequeña fracción del pasado. De donde vengo y a donde podría ir... - suspiro al tiempo que su nebuloso pasado salía a flote de la memoria reciente - 

-sssssssssssss- 

Se sentía aterrado, en esa esquina que nunca dejo desde que despertó en la extraña y aislada habitación, los días y las noches parecían recuerdos, siempre a oscuras, en ese espacio de dimensiones imprecisas, tan solo una vez vio un caudal de luz, y prefería no verla de nuevo, esa única vez le trajo dos odiados seres que lo trataron como mercancía, se mofaron de él y en su tierna pero viva inteligencia también supo que era un objeto deseado, algo apetecible carnalmente. 

\- madre... - pronuncio su nombre, bajito, a susurros contenidos para evitar ser escuchado ya que estaba seguro de la vigilancia que tenía el lugar - 

Una luz cegadora le sorprendió repentinamente inundando todo el lugar, le martillo la vista a tal punto que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con sus manos, temblando de miedo e impotencia. 

\- espécimen de sexo masculino, edad desconocida. - una voz robótica resonó en la habitación dando un compendio de datos extraños para el -   
\- buenos días querido espécimen.

Nezumi no quería ver, no deseaba enfrentar esa terrorífica realidad, pero debió hacerlo, con mucha dificultad enfoco sus ojos adoloridos en la figura que entraba, era alta, vestida toda de blanco y con unos lentes que reflejaban la luz dantescamente, en su rostro había un aire de perversidad autentica. 

Se arrincono a un punto imposible, tembloroso y asustado, como un conejo atrapado en el fondo de su madriguera, sin escape alguno.

\- sáquenlo. - el hombre de lentes se hizo a un lado para permitir que dos seres más entraran a la celda y le arrastraran de los brazos fuera -   
-¡suéltenme! - grito con todos sus pulmones, el terror le alzaba las ganas impotentes de huir y luchar -   
\- calmado. - saco una jeringa rápidamente clavándola en el omoplato de Nezumi - 

Otra vez en las penumbras, nuevamente perdido en una absurda oscuridad, su boca sabia a metal, su cuerpo pesaba mucho, el solo intento de alzar sus extremidades era difícil o casi imposible, se quejo en voz alta, le dolía la cabeza demasiado para obviarlo. 

\- tranquilo, no sucede nada malo. - una voz suave y apaciguada le taladro los oídos - abre tus ojos.  
\- no... - renegó con desesperación una y otra vez -   
\- hazlo. Necesito que lo hagas pequeño. - llevo su mano enguantada en látex hasta la mejilla del peli azul -   
\- deja de ser tan caritativo Rou, estas tardando demasiado con los especímenes. - la figura de blanco se asomo repentinamente en la habitación donde habían arrastrado el cuerpo inconsciente de Nezumi -   
\- es solo un niño. - miro con compasión al tembloroso ojigris, atado como un animal cualquiera de una camilla, como el experimento que era - merece algo de respeto.  
\- ja ja ja ja!! ¿Respeto?, estás hablando con cursilerías baratas, solo haz tu trabajo, ¿o quieres que lo diseccione yo ahora mismo? - con una finura magistral tomo un escalpelo de la mesa llena de instrumentos tras el -  
\- no. - al fin tuvo que abrir sus orbes metálicas, necesitaba darle rostro al par de seres que discutían sobre su vida -   
\- lo asustas y así saldrán alterados los exámenes. - hablo más reciamente a su contraparte -   
\- haz lo que quieras Rou. Me enfermas verdaderamente, no eres ni la cuarta parte de lo que creí cuando Fennec te dio este cargo.   
\- estoy aquí por mis meritos, no por amistades convenientes, ni tampoco por adulador.   
\- ....... - el científico se mordió los labios con rudeza, este hombre siempre le sacaba de sus casillas - completa tus estudios antes de que te vayas.

Rou respiro hondo al ver que lograba sacar a su compañero de laboratorio, al fin solo para cumplir con su trabajo actual. 

\- escúchame atentamente pequeño. - se acerco con cautela al cuerpo de Nezumi, cerquita de su oído, como dispuesto a susurrarle algunas cosas de importancia -   
\- desgraciado... - trago grueso, le costaba un mundo de temores hablarle, enfrentar a su captor, pero lo hizo, con toda la rabia que podía contener ese diminuto y frágil cuerpo -   
\- eres del pueblo Mao, sin duda alguna. - llevo su estetoscopio al pecho del peli azul - sigue batallando, porque ahora es que tienes camino por recorrer...

Nezumi quedo boquiabierto al escuchar las palabras del científico, le murmuraba estratégicamente mientras lo auscultaba, evitando levantar sospechas ante las incontables cámaras que había ocultas en la habitación, aun así, el terror lo dominaba, un instinto natural por escapar le hacia retorcerse en su camilla de prisionero. 

\- debo tomar muestras de sangre, cabello y ADN, no serán incomodas, pero ten en cuenta que puedo facilitarte una salida - en un segundo acaricio el muslo interno de Nezumi, moviendo sus dedos por la piel y musculo, subió hasta su ingle y allí volvió a presionarlo medicamente. -   
\- ¿qué me harás? - se calmo un poco ante la obvia revisión medica -   
\- te convertiste en una muestra más de este laboratorio. Tu cuerpo, tu ADN tan curioso y atrayente es lo que codician aquí. descubrimos que ustedes son realmente resistentes a las enfermedades, son longevos en sobre medida, fuertes físicamente y con una agudeza de sentidos que superan por mucho al humano promedio.  
\- somos... muestras. - susurro en un quejido ahogado -   
\- tú eres el único niño que capturamos, a pesar de todo lo cuidadosos que fueron, no capturaron a más niños.  
\- ........ - se quedo mudo, todo su hermoso mundo cayó en un segundo por la realidad cruda del suceso -   
\- las mujeres son las más valiosas para el desquiciado que viste hace unos instantes. Es un morboso sin límites.  
\- como tú.   
\- ¿qué edad tienes? - miro tranquilamente a Nezumi, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por sus anteriores palabras -   
\- libérame.  
\- si me facilitas las revisiones - se agacho casi rozando la mejilla del ojigris - podría darte un boleto a la libertad.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como poseídos por el fugaz brillo de la esperanza, trago grueso ante ese peculiar ofrecimiento. Rou continúo su trabajo con facilidad, tomo muestras de sangre, al tiempo que anotaba metódicamente cada acto realizado.

\- abre la boca - tomo con firmeza la barbilla del ojigris - levanta la lengua.

Dudo, mil veces dudo pero lo hizo, con el miedo calado y revuelto junto a la esperanza, miro como el galeno revisaba su boca hasta que inesperadamente sintió algo frio y pequeño depositándose bajo su lengua. 

\- no la tragues. Escúchame atentamente, dentro de esa capsula esta tu llave de salvación, como la uses, dependerá de ti. Tendrás solo una hora para salir, apenas culmine la última ronda de vigilancia colapsare el sistema de seguridad.

\- ¿por qué?   
\- solo obedece.  
\- te llamas Rou.  
\- cuando escapes, búscame. 

Nezumi obedeció, dudando pero lo hizo, apenas le devolvieron a su celda, se saco la diminuta capsula de su boca, era totalmente de plástico transparente, dentro, había un diminuto rollo de papel, envuelto delicadamente, en el estaba un plano detallado de la ruta de escape. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ese científico no ganaba nada con dejarle libre, pero aun, si descubrían ese plan el más perjudicado seria Rou. 

-sssssssssssssssss-

Shion le observaba atentamente, con una postura digna de un pequeño niño escuchando los relatos de su madre, con ojos curiosos y exaltados. Estaba totalmente cómodo recargando su quijada entre sus manos, curioso, tierno e intrigado.

\- ¿usaste el mapa para escapar? - pregunto con curiosidad total ya que Nezumi cortó su relato abruptamente -   
\- Rou cumplió su parte del trato, me libero, pero a un costo muy alto. - sus orbes gélidas se desviaron de Shion -  
-¿murió?   
\- en cierto modo si, una parte de el murió esa noche en la gota lunar.   
\- y... ¿a dónde fuiste? solo eras un niño cuando eso ocurrió.  
\- Rou me llevo con el fuera de la ciudad, fue difícil y tortuoso, pero estábamos a salvo de todo y todos.   
\- ¡sigue con vida! – Shion sonrió ampliamente complacido -  
\- que simple eres. - camino unos pasos hasta acabar frente al albino, detallándolo casi lujuriosamente allí sentado. - te da felicidad mi historia.  
\- no es eso... es que ese señor hizo mucho por ti. Y me alivio saber que no murió.  
\- lo conocerás.  
\- ¡cómo! - sintió repentinamente la mano de Nezumi viajando por su cabellera, suavemente. -  
\- iremos con él, es la persona correcta para descubrir lo que hicieron con tu cuerpo...

Esa mano viajo mas lejos de lo imaginado, rozando los dedos por el cuello de Shion, suave, dulce y al mismo tiempo sensualmente. 

\- ne... nezum... - sus labios fueron acallados por otros, sintiendo la fiereza sensible del ojigris, su cálida lengua tratando de abrirse paso entre sus labios temblorosos - 

Sin piedad alguna, termino tumbando a Shion en el diván, subiendo a su cuerpo como un animal salvaje que acababa de atacar a su presa, besando apasionado, llevando sus manos por todo el torso húmedo, la ropa mojada de Shion hacia más divertida las caricias, esa húmeda prenda se pegaba a su piel, sin pudor alguno pudo sentir los endurecidos pezones de Shion, se centro en ellos con movimientos circulares, juguetones y maliciosos. 

Rompieron el beso por la falta de aire, ambos sonrojados, llenos de deseos contenidos y que fueron echados al mundo con lo sucedido. Nezumi le sonrió pretencioso al tiempo que sus manos al fin abrían la camisa mojada, descubriendo totalmente el terreno a conquistar, sus labios bajaron del cuello de Shion poco a poco, besándole tiernamente hasta que llego al sitio deseado, posesiono sus labios sobre aquel botoncito, dedicándole su cálido aliento, moviendo la punta de su lengua sobre él, una y otra vez, esperando las reacciones obvias de tal caricia, un Shion sumiso con gemidos monumentales. 

\- tu olor. - hablo entre besos, dando un recorrido desde el pecho del albino hasta su vientre suave y plano -   
-¿mi... olor? - como pudo alzo la cabeza para observar mejor a su compañero -   
\- no lo sé, hueles realmente bien, es un aroma que me excita demasiado pequeña majestad. 

Y se lo demostró del modo más odio posible, restregando sus caderas contra las de Shion, este sintió su más que endurecida masculinidad, sintió el calor, el deseo y lo maliciosamente bueno que Nezumi estuviese con él, poseyéndole como le daba la gana, sintiendo sus blancas y habilidosas manos recorriéndole el cuerpo, moviéndose en un desesperado juego para desvestirlo. 

\- Nezumi. - le hablo quedito, con sus mejillas encendidas en rojo pasión -   
\- no hables, solo siente - sin decoro alguno le quito los pantalones y ropa interior, al fin tenía una vista total de su presa tierna - eres tan sensible...

la vergüenza desapareció, el peli azul solo siguió sus instintos, un deseo bajo y visceral de poseer el cuerpo que tenía en su poder. Cuidadosamente tomo con su diestra el miembro erecto de Shion, suave, cálido y húmedo, tan apetecible le resulto que no lo pensó dos veces para llevárselo a los labios, saboreándolo en toda su extensión, causando a su vez que el albino diera un respingo de sorpresa, un corrientazo placentero que se poderos de su bajo vientre, tensándolo, acalorándolo sin pudor alguno.

\- ¡te quiero Nezumi! - gimió aquella reveladora confesión con toda su alma, verdaderamente lo sentía, con sinceridad y simpleza -   
\- ¿quererme? - sus ojos se quedaron estáticos un segundo, a medio respirar y con el miembro del albino entre sus dedos, menudo momento escogió Shion para decirle eso - ¿me quieres?  
\- si... - gimió estruendosamente al sentir como los movimientos de Nezumi con sus dedos se intensificaron mas y mas, recorriendo su extensión completamente, causándole temblores increíbles a su bajo vientre y entrepierna - aahhhh...  
\- querer es una palabra muy grande. - su otro mano paso a moverse por sus muslos, dos caricias al mismo tiempo, dedicándole cariño total a sus puntos sensibles -  
\- pero... ¡es lo que siento! - se sentó abruptamente abrazando al peli azul con su cuerpo congestionado de placer total, aun gimiéndole al oído suavecito, con su respiración entrecortada - te quiero Nezumi.  
\- te dije que no hablaras. - sus labios se unieron nuevamente, un beso suave, menos tosco y carnal que el anterior, parecía decirle que comprendía su sentimiento - podría creerlo.  
\- créeme, te quiero. - su cuerpo se aferro más aun al otro, volviéndose uno los dos, respirando, sintiendo, saboreándose como una fruta prohibida -   
\- yo te lo diré con acciones. 

Sus palabras se hicieron tangibles, con la contundencia de las acciones radicales, tomo la cintura de Shion haciendo que girara hasta quedar en cuatro patas bajo el, sumiso, retenido como un animal herido. Esa posición era una apetecible invitación, Nezumi se sintió lleno de calor nuevamente, envalentonado se culmino de desvestir para facilitar sus acciones. 

\- gime para mí. - esas fueron sus últimas palabras coherentes, paso a la acción besando la destacada espalda desnuda de Shion, en un camino recto y con destino definido -

Sus dedos recorrieron tiernamente toda su columna vertebral, regalándole caricias provocativas al mismo tiempo que sus labios se deleitaban acariciando el paraíso a conquistar, delineando su forma, moviendo su lengua suavemente por todo aquel contorno. Shion solo podía gemir y seguir gimiendo bajo esas sensaciones, podía sentir la tibia esencia de Nezumi manchando sus muslos, humedeciendo y preparando el camino. Se aferro al borde del diván cuando sintió como la lengua del ojigris se intercambiaba con dos de sus dedos, abruptamente, con un toque de furia excitante, sus piernas claudicaron con temblores, eran demasiadas sensaciones juntas, podía sentirlo claramente dentro suyo, removiendo las fibras mas recónditas de su interior, tocando a como le viniera en gana sus puntos de placer.

\- Shion. - se agacho lo suficiente para hablarle a su oído -   
\- mmm... - no pudo articular ni una vocal, Nezumi estaba destrozando sus sentidos con caricias, moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera una y otra vez -   
\- te necesito. - deshizo las caricias de sus dedos para sustituirla con su adoloridamente erecto miembro -   
\- sigue... - entre jadeos se dejo caer, su rostro sudoroso quedo en el diván, con las caderas alzadas totalmente, sus piernas temblorosas abiertas para recibirlo, que mas decir de su deplorable aspecto necesitado de sexo - 

La sonrisa de Nezumi fue inigualable, con un aire despótico pero a la vez extrañamente dulce, su rostro perlado de sudor se contrajo abruptamente al sentir como cumplía con su labor, llevando su miembro al anhelado encuentro con la calidez interior de Shion. Fue un acto de pasión desmedida, sintiéndose inmediatamente apretado por ese estrecho y suave lugar, gimiendo roncamente en un esfuerzo monumental por no penetrarle con violencia, embestirlo sin misericordia alguna, Shion se merecía ser tratado con ternura, el sexo con él era dulcificante, era puro y casi sagrado. 

los quejidos del albino fueron otro detonante de pasiones, jipando quedito, como buscando el modo de adaptarse a la potente intromisión de Nezumi, su cuerpo dolía pero a la vez temblaba entre sensaciones contradictorias de placer y sufrimiento, era demasiado masoquista, le excitaba el solo pensar en la dureza palpitante que le estaba penetrando, en los ojos grises de Nezumi que parecías pozos interminables de un metal liquido, gimió estruendosamente al sentir que toda aquella tortura culmino, sintiendo los jadeos de su compañero tras él, sus manos aferrándose mas posesivamente aun de su cintura para comenzar con estocadas firmes y ansiosas.

moriría, temía morir de placer, congestionado por las embestidas lujuriosas de Nezumi, gimiendo estruendosamente, dejando ir su placer con sonidos, ambos concentrados en sentir el momento como único y mágico, entre esas embestidas Nezumi le alzo, fue un brutal cambio de sensación, como le penetraba más profundamente, y con las manos del ojigris recorriendo su pecho, rozando sus pezones erectos y después bajando por su sudoroso vientre en busca de un premio mayor, sin pudor alguno tomo su erección entre los dedos, delineándole con suavidad, moviendo todo su ser con esas caricias. 

\- ¡Nezumi! - gimió agónico, casi sin voz, su garganta ardía de tanto gritar, pero seguía y ahora tenía otra razón de hacerlo, el ojigris estaba embistiéndole al tiempo que acariciaba su masculinidad renacida -   
\- tócate. - su labor fue interrumpida al tomar las muñecas de Shion y dirigirlas a su erección, haciendo que el mismo tomara control de sus deseos - hazlo, quiero que aprendas a disfrutar de todo...

Jadeo ronco mientras le ayudaba a tocarse, moviéndole las manos una y otra vez, embistiendo despiadadamente al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que el orgasmo llegaría de un segundo a otro para ellos. Shion obedecía totalmente avergonzado, sin lógicas de sus necesidades solo acataba las instrucciones de Nezumi, acariciando su propia hombría de un modo obsceno, sintiendo la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo al punto que las sensaciones le hicieron recargarse de Nezumi, temblando descontroladamente y dándole la bienvenida a su pequeña muerte. El ojigris sonrió excitado por su logro, desesperado también por llegar, moviéndose mas brusco aun hasta que su cálida esencia se derramo totalmente en el interior de Shion. Dando las últimas estocadas agónicas abrazo posesivamente al albino, besando su cuello sudoroso y acabando recostados del diván usado para su travesura. 

El destino ha comenzado a girar sus manecillas, sin darse cuenta Shion y Nezumi acaban de marcar sus vidas, pero no solo ellos, también en la utópica Chronos la situación empieza a dar un giro drástico. Karan volvió a su hogar llena de sentimientos encontrados, pensando una y otra vez con su celular en mano, quería llamar a Yoming, el sabia muchas cosas más que ella, correr otro tipo de riesgos por su amado hijo. en ese dilema se encontraba cuando recibió una llamada, miro el numero compungida, era desconocido y la chispa de esperanza porque fuera Shion se alzo como una llama reavivada.

\- ¿diga? - su voz sonaba temblorosa y ansiosa -   
\- esta llamada es para participarle de la suspensión de los beneficios que la ciudad le otorgaba a su hijo, tiene 48 horas para desalojar las instalaciones proporcionadas, su incumplimiento será sancionado con pena de 1 a 5 años de prisión. 

Karan cayó de rodillas en el suelo, aun con el teléfono en sus manos, escuchando la obvia voz digital que informaba de todos los detalles de su desalojo, esto era algo espantoso que no vio venir, su hijo estaba perdido no muerto, no había razones lógicas para sacarla de ese modo de su hogar, abrupta y súbitamente.

\- que hare... - su pecho ardía en molestia, angustia y coraje, la ciudad era una mera convenida, se aprovecharon de la inteligencia de su hijo, de su peculiaridad, y ahora que no está, le arrancan todo. - yoming.

Ya no importaba, todo estaba perdido para ella, un riesgo mas no alteraría su destino. Respiro profundamente, aguantando las ganas irrefrenables por llorar, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su antiguo compañero de estudios.

\- alo... - la llamada entro inmediatamente -   
\- ¿quién habla?  
\- Yoming, es Karan.  
\- Karan, te escuchas extraña, ¿qué sucede? - hablo preocupado, la última conversación con ella fue sumamente seria -   
\- Shion no aparece aun, y tengo un gran problema.  
\- habla.  
\- quede en la calle, me acaban de dar una orden de desalojo... le quitaron los beneficios a Shion, ¡deben pensar que esta muerto! - no aguanto más, un sollozo contenido se volvió el llanto más amargo de una madre -   
\- cálmate Karan, tu eres una mujer fuerte.  
\- pero... mi hijo....   
\- recoge todas tus cosas, te pasare buscando.  
\- no Yoming, no quería que hicieras eso.  
\- estaré en una hora allí, arregla todo. 

su mundo estaba derruido, devastado y en franco declive, llamo a yoming solo para informarle, gritarle a alguien sus pesares y sus problemas, nunca fue su intensión volverse una carga para el periodista. Lloro amargamente mientras recogía sus cosas y las de Shion, aun tenía esperanzas de que el regresaría para usar sus cosas, leer sus libros y cuidar de sus colecciones de insectos.

Yoming fue totalmente puntual, su pequeño vehículo se estaciono frente a la amplia entrada, era su decisión, no se sintió obligado a socorrerla, simplemente deseaba ayudarle, aunque no podía negar que su corazón anhelaba una aceptación de sus sentimientos hacia Karan. Para él, los años no transcurrían en ella, seguía tan hermosa y radiante como cuando la conoció, ni un mal matrimonio o un hijo le habían robado su ternura, belleza y aplomo de mujer. 

\- esto es una gran oportunidad - suspiro apaciblemente mientras salía del vehículo -   
\- yoming. - Karan salió a su encuentro, ya arreglada y con sus ojos notablemente hinchados de tanto llorar - te agradezco lo que harás por mí.  
\- no quiero agradecimientos Karan, solo necesito que te mejores emocionalmente, vamos.

Sin prisas tomo las pocas maletas que la castaña acomodo y subió al auto con duda, no estaba segura de lo que ocurriría de allí en adelante, pero confiaba en yoming y su amistad. 

\- tengo un lugar perfecto para ti. - subió al auto después de acomodar todo en el maletero -   
\- no... Quiero estorbar en tu casa.  
\- vivo con mi hermana y mi sobrina, momentáneamente... - su rostro se lleno de una melancolía evidente -   
\- yo... - bajo la cabeza avergonzada, estaba segura que haría mal tercio allí. -   
\- pero no vivirás con nosotros exactamente.   
\- no comprendo.   
\- cuando lleguemos entenderás a que me refiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez actualice mas rápido!! Viva por mi ja ja ja. Bueno, espero les gustara el lemon, y ahora se volverá una carrera contra reloj. Sion y Nezumi tratando de llegar donde el misterioso Rou, Karan expulsada de Chronos y acogida por el peculiar "buen amigo" Yoming. Dos tramas que correrán en paralelo por muy buenas razones, no me olvido de Safu, y de algunos personajes más que aparecerán a su debido tiempo. Gracias por leer y esperarme, nos vemos en unas semanitas, bye!!


	12. Aprendiendo a ser útil

Su mente estaba bloqueada con recuerdos melancólicos de un pasado no muy lejano, pensando en todas las cosas que vivió junto a su hijo en ese complaciente castillo de naipes que llamo hogar, tan solo eran un cumulo de materiales adaptados a la lujosa vida de Chronos. Nada de lo dejado allí realmente les perteneció, todo era una pequeña recompensa dada al conocimiento de su amado hijo Shion.

Suspiro tan profundo que podía escucharse lejos, muy lejos, con su mano recargadas del vidrio ahumado del auto de Yoming, despidiéndose silenciosamente de su casa, viéndola perderse en un horizonte distorsionado. 

\- no llores por lo que nunca fue verdaderamente tuyo Karan. - el periodista le miraba seriamente de vez en vez mientras conducía -   
\- pero... los recuerdos si eran míos, las vivencias en esa casa eran mías. - hablo quedito y afligida -   
\- los llevas contigo también.  
\- es cierto. - al final se acomodo en su asiento, mirando atentamente el nuevo destino de su vida. –  
-apenas estés acomodada me ocupare del caso de tu hijo.  
\- te he relegado demasiadas responsabilidades Yoming.  
\- las asumo gustoso, haría lo que fuera por no verte llorar otra vez Karan.

Se sonrojo levemente, intentando que su antiguo compañero no notara la evidente vergüenza que desencadenaron sus palabras. No sabía a qué punto tendría un compromiso con él, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo.

el viaje en auto tomo unos 20 minutos, pasando de la moderna Chronos a una menos llamativo y ostentoso distrito donde ella vivió en su juventud, Lost Town, una especie de lugar donde no eras ni rico pero tampoco pobre, quien vivía en ese lugar, trabaja duro para ganarse el sustento, cubrir sus necesidades y luchar para vivir relativamente cómodo.

\- no ha cambiado casi nada... - murmuro sorprendida ante el paisaje, habían terminado entre una maraña de callejuelas en bajada, el lugar era realmente más acogedor que Chronos-   
\- llegamos. - yoming estaciono cerca a una casa pequeña, con fachada angosta y de dos plantas, a Karan le recordó mucho su antigua casa, la que dejo cuando Shion nació -  
\- me trae recuerdos estos lugares.   
\- todo Lost Town es igual, los cerebritos de no.6 no quisieron ser muy creativos con las zonas sub urbanas y de clases inferiores.

Karan obvio el comentario cargado de amargura y se dispuso a seguir con mente positiva a su antiguo compañero, simplemente ella era una mera invitada a su casa. Ambos caminaron unos pasos hasta la entrada de la casa, yoming saco un juego de llaves, muy diferente al modo en que los habitantes de Chronos que usaban tarjetas magnéticas para ingresar, el resto de los mortales de no.6 usaban llaves en sus anticuados hogares. 

\- ¡tío Yoming! - la puerta no culminaba de abrir si quiera para cuando una pequeña niña salto a las piernas del nombrado, sonriendo y ansiosa de que le tomara en brazos. -   
\- tranquila Lili. - le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente mientras se abría paso por su hogar - tenemos visitas.  
\- permiso. - Karan entro tímidamente y dando un reverencial saludo que nunca fue respondido, la sala estaba vacía, tan solo la pequeña niña les recibió - ¿siempre la dejas sola?  
\- claro que no, Lili, ¿dónde está tu mama? - pregunto curioso al no verla por la casa -   
\- mami está arriba, se siente mal.  
\- ¡dejaste a una niña pequeña sola con su madre enferma para buscarme!, eso no está bien yoming, me hubiese esperado sin ningún problem...  
\- cálmate, mi hermana no esta gravemente enferma, solo esta incomoda por los típicos malestares de las embarazadas.   
\- ¿embarazada?  
\- si señora, ¡voy a tener un hermanito! - la niña salto feliz ante la noticia -   
\- que alegría entonces. - sonrió con alivio por no ser causante de mayores problemas -   
\- dejemos que mi hermana descanse un poco. Más tarde la conocerás.

No estaba muy convencida de meterse en la intimidad de una familia, con esa situación delicada de un niño mas en camino, estaba segura que no les sobraba espacio dentro de la pequeña vivienda. 

\- vamos Karan, te mostrare donde vivirás. - sin pena alguna le tomo de la mano llevándola otra vez fuera de la casa -   
\- ¿no será aquí con ustedes? - sus ojos llenos de confusión miraban a todos lados mientras yoming caminaba firmemente calle abajo, unas tres casas exactamente -   
\- llegamos a tu nuevo hogar. - le señalo con orgullo la fachada de una pequeñita casa de dos plantas, pero esta resultaba muy diferente a las demás por el simple hecho de tener una entrada tapizada con vitrinas bajas, como si hubiese sido un local en tiempos mejores - ¿que te parece?   
\- es... es muy bonita, pero no creo que deba quedarme aquí, es mucho espacio para mi sola Yoming.   
\- no digas tonterías, esta casa no la usamos hace ya más de 6 años, esta prácticamente vacía.

Karan noto el cambio drástico de ánimos en su amigo cuando entraron, el lugar olía a encerrado, con una enorme película de polvo cubriendo el mobiliario escaso. El sitio parecía un antiguo café, con mesas pequeñas y una larga barra de mostrador, en el fondo las paredes tapizadas de bibliotecas vacías con uno que otro viejo libro u adorno. 

Yoming se quedo silencioso al ver como Karan recorría el lugar, inspeccionándolo en un vaivén tierno a ojos del moreno, hacía años que una hermosa mujer no entraba allí, la ultima que lo hizo perdió su vida en vano. 

\- ¿tenias un café aquí? - cuidadosamente quito la polvorienta manta blanca descubriendo un sillón -   
\- era algo como una librería, un café, un sitio para sentirse diferente - bajo la mirada melancólico - era el lugar favorito de mi esposa.  
\- ¿estabas casado? - volteo a verle impresionada -   
\- con una mujer encantadora, era maestra de preescolar, le encantaban los libros y enseñar.  
\- lamento removerte esos recuerdos Yoming.  
\- no te preocupes, debo tenerlos frescos todos los días de mi vida, esto es algo que no puedo dejar perder en la memoria.  
-¿y... me quedare aquí? - se encamino hacia una pequeña escalera que daba al piso superior. -   
\- arriba hay todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente, pero no podrás quedarte aquí hasta que limpiemos y pongamos a punto todo.  
\- no sé cómo pagarte este favor Yoming, es algo que sale de mis manos. - agacho la cabeza realmente avergonzada -   
\- solo te pediré una cosa, quiero que revivas este lugar, necesito que le regreses la vida que perdió.   
\- ¿pero como hago eso? - miro con terror todo su entorno -   
\- te doy la libertad de escoger, pondremos lo que tu desees, me pagaras con tu trabajo.   
\- ¿trabajar? - se quedo estática, desde que Shion nació ella había vivido y dependido de los beneficios que le daba la ciudad, jamás se valió por sí misma en más de 15 años. -   
\- te daré una idea, ¿aun sabes cocinar aquellos deliciosos ponquesitos que hacían delirar a todos en la universidad?   
\- ¿ponquesitos? - un chispazo de recuerdos le vino en torrente, lo único que nunca dejo de hacer en Chronos fue cocinar para ella y Shion, comidas cargadas de tiempo, esmero y mucho amor. -   
\- ¿qué te parece una panadería?, no algo grande, prefiero lo pequeño y tradicional, diferente a la mediocre perfección asfixiante de Chronos.   
\- yo podría intentarlo.

Sonrió nerviosa, esto parecía un sueño surrealista que paseaba descaradamente entre la tragedia y la risa, en un segundo era elite de la elite y ahora tan solo era una ciudadana promedio esforzándose por salir adelante. El mundo de Karan comenzó a girar a favor de ella, con un ir y venir de impresionantes ayudas. 

Karan luchara a su modo, mientras que su hijo experimenta un amargo sentimiento contradictorio, tanta pasión reprimida fue liberada y luego de aquella locura desatada, el albino no sabía si quiera como tratar a Nezumi, no eran pareja, no eran amigos, lo más que habían sido en esos días era captor y secuestrado, solo eso. 

\- arréglate, necesito seguir trabajando - la frialdad de ojigris volvió a sus venas, el instante de calor y pasión se esfumo -   
\- yo... - estaba quieto, sentado aun desnudo en el diván, con tan solo su camisa blanca húmeda tapando su masculinidad - ¿qué somos?  
\- perseguidos, eso somos y seguiremos siéndolo hasta que pongamos punto final a esta locura.  
\- me refería a nosotros Nezumi, ¿qué somos?   
\- aun lo estoy pensando. - espeto contrariado, las emociones desbocadas le habían nublado el juicio, es que para él, Shion tenia escrito por todos lados "poséeme", era algo más fuerte que él. El albino despedía un aroma dulce, embriagante y seductor, un olor que lo saco del plano racional en segundos -   
\- podríamos empezar con una amistad.   
\- los amigos no se revuelcan como lo hicimos nosotros hace un momento.  
\- ¿novios? - pregunto en un susurro nervioso y con las mejillas encendidas en rojo pasión -   
\- no sigas preguntando cosas banales. - acaricio delicadamente la cabellera blanca de Shion - ve a terminar tu trabajo, no quiero a Inukashi reclamándome.   
\- está bien.

Shion salió nuevamente vestido, con su mente clavada en las palabras de Nezumi, para él no era banalidad establecer su tipo de relación, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, había dejado su inocencia, pureza y cariño en esa habitación, regalándola a Nezumi, o mejor dicho, siendo ultrajado totalmente y sin vergüenza alguna. 

Regreso a su labor con los perros, esperando terminar antes que Inukashi le interrumpiera, pero sus intensiones se fueron al caño cuando sintió la presencia de alguien entre los jardines salvajes, espiando descaradamente.

\- Inukashi, no es necesario espiar. - suspiro audiblemente -   
\- oye... ¿de qué diablos hablas? - el mencionado venia entrando al jardín seguido de unos 8 perros -   
\- ya voy a terminar de bañarlos. - apresuro el paso tratando de no mirarle a los ojos, por alguna razón que desconocía sentía que aquel joven de alborotada cabellera se daría cuenta de su altercado sexual con Nezumi -   
\- cuando termines búscame, te tengo un trabajo interesante.  
\- ¿sobre qué?

Nervioso, siguió su labor hasta que la noche empezó asomarse entre un cielo nublado, termino agotado y pensando seriamente en el otro trabajo que Inukashi le encomendaría, con eso en mente retorno dentro de la casa. Allí el ambiente estaba cálido, le gustaba la pequeña chimenea en medio de la sala, el lugar por dentro resultaba mejor conservado que fuera, se notaba que el castaño no dejaba que ni sus perros se subieran a los muebles, guardaban una prudente y respetuosa distancia de ellos, también noto que les parecía mas agradable dormitar alrededor de la chimenea, echados a sus anchas como dueños y soberanos de aquel lugar. 

\- ¿Inukashi? - Shion camino curioso hasta notar un bulto grande entre todo aquel enjambre de pelaje, el chico estaba tan cómodo entre los caninos, comiendo un chocolate y con la vista perdida entre las llamas de su chimenea. -   
\- siéntate niño bonito.  
\- ok... - miro a todos lados en busca de un asiento, acabando en una pequeña poltrona de piel gamuzada color vino - sobre el otro trabajo...  
\- ya será mañana, eres lento. - miro fijamente al albino - y te advierto que no tienes tiempo libre para andar persiguiendo ratas.  
\- ra... - los colores se le subieron al rostro en un segundo -   
\- haya ustedes, pero no quiero escenas en mi casa.   
\- lamento el abuso Inukashi. - agacho su cuerpo en señal de respeto y disculpa -   
\- por eso pensé en mandarlos lejos de mi vista, mañana te mostrare el lugar donde podrán hacer los que les provoque.  
\- no estábamos haciendo algo malo, tan solo es que Nezumi es...  
\- es un experto en seducción, seguro que te dijo tres cosas bonitas al oído y tu caíste en un segundo, por no decir que le abriste las piernas de una sola vez. - hablo burlonamente -   
\- ¡eso no es así! Nezumi no me sedujo para nada, ¡yo hice lo que hice porque quise!  
\- jeee... ¡entonces sí lo hicieron ja ja ja ja!  
\- ¿eh? - su rostro hizo una mueca evidente de perplejidad -   
\- eres tan inocente que ni sabes mentir, ¡ja ja ja ja! - comenzó a reír estruendosamente, haciendo que los perros se alborotaran moviendo sus colas y aullando como un coro para su dueño -   
\- ........... – Shion apretó sus ropas fuertemente, sus manos temblaban de vergüenza, sentía un calor horrendo sofocándole el rostro -   
\- cálmate, no soy tu madre, por mi puedes hacer lo que te provoque con la rata esa, pero lo que no aprobare jamás es que interrumpa tus labores. - se alzo rápidamente atorándose el ultimo trozo de chocolate que le quedaba entre manos - ¿entendiste?  
\- sí.  
\- perfecto.  
\- ¿Inukashi? - trago grueso, estaba muy avergonzado con él, pero también sentía que ese jovencito inspiraba confianza, una extraña lealtad que parecía tan canina como sus gustos - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?   
\- ¿qué? - sin ninguna muestra de modales se lamio los dedos embadurnados de chocolate -   
\- ¿conoces bien a Nezumi?   
\- ¿conocerlo? - paró en seco sus actos - mmmm.... creo que es una rata mal intencionada de dos patas, odioso, gruñón, altanero, engreído, frio y a la vez malditamente seductor.  
\- eres sincero... - susurro con asombro ante todos los apelativos que obtuvo de Inukashi -   
\- pero, ¿sabes por qué no lo he mandado al mismo infierno aun?   
\- dime.  
\- su voz.  
\- te comprendo - sonrió completamente sonrojado con los recuerdos de las obras que presencio en el teatro, aquellas donde Eve llegaba a cantar con una voz dulce y melodiosa que podría amansar fieras y despertar ángeles - canta muy bien.  
\- no solo canta, el muy suertudo tiene controlado el sufrimiento, el dolor de morir no se siente entre sus cantos. - por primera vez Inukashi no hablaba con malicia, su voz y toda su expresión corporal estaban diciéndole a Shion que sentía con el alma ese don de Nezumi - lo compruebo cada vez que uno de mis perros agoniza.  
-¿Nezumi les canta?   
\- es su cuota a pagar por todo lo que hago por él. - suspiro audiblemente - bueno, ya basta de chácharas... vete de aquí.   
\- ¡gracias Inukashi! - se inclino respetuosamente para después salir del lugar -   
\- el muy imbécil se enamoro. - hablo para sí con un toque melancólico, dolido en cierto modo - 

Uno de los perros empezó a gemirle bajito, como llorando y metiendo su hocico entre las manos de su dueño, era el mismo perrito que custodio a Shion por 4 días seguidos. Inukashi le miro comenzando a acariciarle suavemente el lomo, pensativo sobre todo lo que sucedía.

\- no te preocupes, ya no siento nada por esa rata.

Todos guardamos un secreto en el alma, todos tenemos nuestra cruz a llevar en la espalda, para Inukashi esa cruz está hecha de un extraño amor platónico. Pero en otro sitio, los secretos son algo más crudos y dolorosos, los que guardaba celosamente un hombre golpeado por la utópica no.6, secretos que Karan fue descubriendo por si sola en esas dos semanas que estuvo limpiando su nueva casa, poniendo orden y dándole un toque femenino que vaya que le hacía falta al lugar. 

\- seño... ¿donde pongo esto? - la sobrina de Yoming se había encariñado con ella, le acompañaba muchas veces a limpiar y también le distraía de sus preocupaciones infantiles sobre su mama -   
\- son periódicos viejos, creo que aun pueden reciclarse, dejémoslos en la puerta del local. - acaricio la cabeza de Lili con ternura -   
\- ¡si! - en seguida se encamino a llevarlos - 

Karan suspiro enternecida, Lili le recordaba a su hijo Shion de pequeño, por su alegría, colaboración e inteligencia, la niña era una dulzura total, entre esos pensamientos continuo limpiando un viejo gabinete, sacándole el polvo a los cajones hasta que tropezó con una vieja y desgastada foto. 

\- ¡es tío Yoming! - la pequeña señalo asombrada al joven de la foto -   
\- si es el... - Karan le miro curiosa ya que junto a él estaba una mujer con un bebe en brazos, parecían un matrimonio feliz - ¿y ella quien es?   
\- no sé. - Lili se encogió de hombros con desinterés -   
\- Lili - una voz femenina llamo desde la entrada del local -   
\- ¡mami! - la niña corrió a sus brazos con emoción. - ven, la seño consiguió una foto del tío Yoming.   
\- buenos días Renka. - Karan trato de limpiar un poco más la foto polvorienta con el delantal azul cielo que llevaba puesto -   
\- buenos días. - se acerco curiosa por lo comentado - ¿encontraste una foto de mi hermano?  
\- eso dice Lili - le extendió la foto con una sonrisa que pronto se volvió duda al ver la cara de Renka - ¿te sientes mal?   
\- no, no es eso... solo que, se me había olvidado el rostro de ella y del bebe - sus ojos se inundaron con unas enormes ganas de llorar -   
\- mami, ¿quién es ella? - le jalo de su vestido unas cuantas veces para llamarle la atención -   
\- Lili, puedes traerle a mama su abrigo, lo deje en la sala. - le sonrió a la pequeña con suavidad -   
\- ¡claro! - salió corriendo rumbo a su hogar, no había peligro alguno en que se moviera de una casa a otra, esa era una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenia la ciudad, seguridad -   
\- no soy capaz de contarte esto frente a Lili, ella no había nacido cuando la esposa de mi hermano desapareció junto a su bebe.  
\- ¿desapareció? - Karan quedo boquiabierta ante la noticia -   
\- sí, ella y Yoming eran muy felices, una familia perfecta hasta que un día ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. - Renka bajo la mirada acariciando su aun casi plano vientre, aquel que llevaba una pequeña vida dentro -   
\- Yoming nunca me comento eso.  
\- no lo haría, este es un recuerdo doloroso que no desea revivir. Pero cuando nació Lili se volvió sobre protector y ahora con este bebe también se ha puesto peor, mas aun que mi esposo está de viaje.  
\- creí que eras madre soltera.   
\- nada de eso, el trabaja en la ciudad no.3, viaja mucho, tanto que ni me ha visto embarazada aun.   
\- ¿no lo sabe?   
\- le guardo la sorpresa, hemos pasado meses buscando un bebe, y por fin la ciudad dio la autorización para los tramites médicos, apenas si llevo más de 2 meses de embarazo gracias a la inseminación. Un verdadero milagro, porque tuvimos varias perdidas antes de este bebe. - sonrió orgullosa de su pequeño no nato -  
\- que alegría entonces, que lograran concebirlo.  
\- la ciencia intervino mucho, ya habíamos perdido las esperanzas.   
\- ¡mami! - Lili regreso tan rápido como fue con el mandado entre sus manos - toma.  
\- gracias hija. - tomo el abrigo entre sus manos luego de devolver la foto a Karan - guárdala tú, algún día Yoming se atreverá a hablarte del tema, he notado que te aprecia mucho Karan, no le había visto tal entusiasmo desde la época de universitario.   
\- si.

Mientras Karan organiza su vida, mas de dos semanas se fueron fugaces, con ellas se marco muchas diferencias en las labores de búsqueda de la ciudad, también las instalaciones subterráneas de la gota lunar estaban en pleno apogeo de investigaciones. Fennec había apresurado sus planes, las quejas sobre las bajas tasas de nacimiento ya no podían taparse más tiempo con solo un dedo, habían movido influencias para evitar que la prensa y la tv comentaran nada del tema, se redoblaron los controles científicos y también la búsqueda de "muestras" externas a la ciudad. 

Fennec no deseaba más que la inmortalidad, el dejar un paraíso tapizado de sus genes y poderío, que su existencia no pasara bajo la puerta, todo lo contrario a eso, el deseaba estar en el pedestal más alto de la especie humana, la perfección de la perfección, pero siempre hay alguien con mas ambición moviéndose entre las sombras, el cazador perfecto de oportunidades. 

\- dame buenas noticias amigo mío. - estaba totalmente relajado en su cómodo sillón de piel, sentado a sus anchas tras su escritorio, como un rey en su trono -   
\- Fennec, te tengo dos noticias interesantes. - extendió frente a su amigo dos carpetas de color crema - la primera, logramos estabilizar el banco de donantes con muestras nuevas.  
\- ¿tomaron en cuenta mi sugerencia? - ojeo sin mucho asombro una de las carpetas -   
\- las mujeres de las afueras de la ciudad son perfectas, sus genes son más resistentes a las modificaciones de lo que pensábamos.  
\- todo está clasificado como secreto, ¿cierto?   
\- totalmente, no hay nada que salga de aquí, ni si quiera las afortunadas "donantes" - los ojos del galeno se volvieron afilados tras las gafas que utilizaba -  
\- entonces aceleremos la taza de repoblación.   
\- ya está en ejecución, pero ahora lo más interesante es la segunda noticia. - señalo con su dedo la otra carpeta -   
\- información de Shion. - se acomodo rápidamente en su sillón, esto era algo sumamente interesante y esperado desde hace mas de 2 semanas para el -   
\- al fin los datos del disco duro recuperado, el servicio de búsqueda y captura actuara esta noche, el que compro ese disco debe saber donde esta ese chiquillo o si es que esta con él.   
\- excelente. - leyó los papeles con atención, buscando más datos interesantes - este sujeto sabe demasiado de las investigaciones que estamos ejecutando.   
\- lo notaste, todo lo recabado del disco duro eran datos encriptados, información clasificada, mapas digitales de las instalaciones más importantes de la ciudad.   
\- entonces, tenemos a un terrorista, alguien inteligente que quiere arruinarnos las cosas. - dejo la carpeta de mala gana sobre su escritorio -   
\- sobre eso, me tome el atrevimiento de pedirle a Rashi que abriera las investigaciones, esto no es la idea de un solo hombre, debe haber más cosas ocultas tras el secuestro de nuestro conejillo de indias albino.   
\- sería terrible no recuperarlo.  
\- estamos presionando por todos lados, pronto lo tendremos de regreso mi amigo Fennec.

Esas dos semanas que ayudaron a Karan a organizarse, a Fennec para recuperar la información del disco duro de Nezumi, también ayudaron a Shion en su adaptación al nuevo “hogar” que Inukashi les proporciono, resultaron metidos en una ala apartada de la gran casa, un anexo utilizado aparentemente por la servidumbre, Nezumi le llamo deposito de cosas inútiles mientras Shion le veía con ojos de un nido cómodo, un lugar privado que pudieran llamar hogar en algún momento futuro, pero nada de eso se lo comento al oji gris, no quería ventilarle los deseos personales de unirse más aun que corporalmente, que sus cuerpos no fueran solamente los comprometidos en ese juego, quería amor, cariño y compañía, que Nezumi despedazara su careta de soberbia y se atreviera a amarlo libremente con sinceridad. 

\- ayúdame Nezumi… - Shion venia trastabillando con dos enormes baldes de agua y jabón para limpiar las ventanas mugrientas de la pequeña casita –   
\- diablos. – mascullo entre dientes al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa donde trabajaba arduamente con información confidencial – pareces más débil cada día.  
\- no soy débil, solo estoy agotado de tanto poner orden aquí – suspiro audiblemente al tiempo que le daba uno de los baldes a su compañero – además, tu también duermes aquí, debemos trabajar en equipo.  
\- yo no hice ningún acuerdo con el saco de pulgas amargado para vivir aquí.  
\- no le digas así a Inukashi, fue muy bueno en darnos privacidad. – sus mejillas se encendieron en rojo solo de recordar las veces que Nezumi le asalto en ese nuevo hogar –  
\- fue convenido. – llevo el balde hasta la enorme ventana que limpiaría Shion – listo.  
-Nezumi, ¿tú crees que me estén buscando aun?  
\- ¿porque lo preguntas?  
\- es que ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que me secuestraste.  
\- solo debes saber que nos siguen como sabuesos a un zorro. – se cruzo de brazos pensativo, no tenia ánimos de darle información de mas a Shion y hacerlo preocuparse, a su modo el chico no necesitaba pensar en que su madre había sido expulsada de Chronos y no conocía su verdadero paradero, todo eso lo descubrió hacia unos días atrás cuando intento contactarla otra vez y el ratón enviando se regreso sin dejar la nota –  
\- eso creí. – Bajo la mirada un poco melancólico, pensando en cómo estaba su madre y Safu, las únicas personas importantes en su vida que no podía ver –  
\- deja de pensar tanto y limpia, quiero que estés desocupado antes de ir a la cama… - sus orbes de hielo le comieron prácticamente con la mirada, algo que le erizaba la piel a Shion en segundos –

Ese pequeño hogar provisional estaba aparentemente protegido, entre un montón de campo abierto, cubierto por un sitio de campo tradicionalista y sin control de la utópica ciudad, alejado aparentemente de la tecnología, pero el servicio de búsqueda y captura encabezado por Rashi estaban peinando varias zonas aledañas a la ciudad, guiados por la información del disco duro, saboreándose la posible victoria de atrapar a la su presa. Se movían en tres vehículos encubiertos, querían bajar prácticamente a cero las posibilidades de que los implicados escaparan, Rashi permanecía silencioso leyendo un informe detallado, mirando de vez en vez por la ventanilla de la pequeña camioneta donde iba, no le gustaba para nada el paisaje silvestre a donde ingresaron, eran molesto, asfixiante para su gusto, además de que la noche ya era dueña de todo, la iluminación era pobre por lo rural de la zona, un camino defectuoso y obsoleto no ayudaba en nada a su lectura, estaba de mal humor y no dejaría que su incomodo viaje fuera en vano.

\- Agente Rashi, llegamos… - el conductor del vehículo freno cerca de una encrucijada, dos caminos se presentaban frente a ellos –  
\- ¿Porque nos detenemos aquí?  
\- nos dieron órdenes de seguir a pie, ya los dos equipos de apoyo se adelantaron para verificar la zona, esperaremos su señal.  
\- odio esto. – Bajo del auto sintiendo el cambio brusco de temperatura entre el cómodo aire climatizado y la verdadera atmosfera fuera – hace calor aquí.  
\- tenemos información agente Rashi. – el agente bajo su móvil donde le llegaba todo –  
\- dígame.  
\- encontraron la casa, hay dos sujetos en ella, no se reporta nada.  
\- perfecto. – un brillo malévolo se apodero de los ojos del agente –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen el retraso amigas!!, si.. Yo siempre metiéndome en esos líos, pero ya está el capi y creo que querrán matarme por saber que sucederá con Shion y Nezumi ji ji ji, ¿el agente rashi los encontrara?, demasiadas cosas que sucederán de aquí en adelante, les gustara así que tendremos que soportar mis retrasos U.U


	13. Inexplicable

La rabia no podía contenerla más un en su cuerpo, el coraje y la humillación no le dejaban respirar correctamente. Era inaudito, sin sentido o lógicas, sinceramente les habían visto el rostro de estúpidos por todo lo alto.

\- maldición... - murmuro derrotado, mirando las incontables carpetas llenas de papeles inútiles sobre sus investigaciones -   
\- Rashi. - su voz tajante detuvo en seco al nombrado personaje -   
\- dígame. - medio acomodo las carpetas bajo su brazo, como esquivando la mirada del galeno recién llegado -   
\- ya supe sobre el fracaso de tu captura.  
\- fue mal manejo de información, solo eso. - resoplo bajito, conteniéndose las enormes ganas de mandar al demonio al galeno frente a él -   
\- sinceramente, este error no le gustara saberlo Fennec, el confiaba en tus datos.  
\- me dirijo a hablar con el ahora mismo.  
\- tómelo con calma agente, un error lo comete cualquiera. Que iban a imaginar ustedes que esa casa era una simple carnada para desviar las investigaciones. - sonrió malicioso, en el fondo siempre disfruto de las imperfecciones de los demás, eso lo enaltecía y lo subía de peldaño frente al alcalde -  
\- un error es un error doctor, como el que cometió su equipo al no retener a Shion en las instalaciones medicas cuando pudieron. 

Ese golpe bajo dio directo al ego del galeno, sabía que habían sido ligeros con sus tratos para Shion, pero es que estaba de por medio sus propias ideas, no le servía realmente minar el banco genético de ese chiquillo, el necesitaba poner sus poderosos y estimados genes en el camino de perfección humana. al final, Fennec no tenía en sus manos todo, un mal que resulto para su bien, había hecho y deshecho en los bancos genéticos, ligando sus genes con los del desaparecido pueblo Mao, muy pocas muestras valiosas ya residían dentro de las mujeres de elite y clase media de No. 6. 

Los dos hombres se despidieron en medio del pasillo, rashi con dirección a la oficina del alcalde y el médico a su laboratorio, tenia asuntos que cuidar. Las excusas no bastaron para Fennec, fue una brutal reprimenda verbal que se gano Rashi y todo el servicio de búsqueda y captura, para él fue hacer el ridículo allanando una casa humilde de las afueras de la ciudad donde una pareja de ancianos vivían precariamente del campo. y tras el telón, Nezumi gano otra batalla contra la utopía de No. 6. Su inteligencia le hizo cambiar los datos más básicos de sus andanzas, borrando cualquier cable que conecte a él. 

Y así 2 meses se fueron fugaces, en ese periodo de tiempo ya Nezumi había reanudado su trabajo en el teatro, debían conseguir dinero extra para su sobrevivencia, Shion ayudaba también con Inukashi y los perros, siéndole de una utilidad magnifica para este último, pero no todo podía ser siempre color de rosas. 

el albino miro somnoliento a través de la ventana empañada de su habitación, aun no amanecía pero ya nevaba un poco, el invierno había llegado con sus efectos inclementes, intentaba mantenerse caliente entre las varias mantas de lana y un Nezumi dormido que le daba la espalda, no sabía porque últimamente perdía el sueño a las 4 o 5 de la mañana, incapaz de recuperarlo nuevamente hasta que era invadido por el agotamiento el resto del día, esa escena ya tenía más de 5 días repitiéndose, la frustración era pan nuestro de Shion, dando vueltas en la cama hasta que otro nuevo y desagradable síntoma le asaltaba, un asco casi que nauseabundo en la boca del estomago, molestándolo hasta que fuera al baño y vomitara bilis porque a esas horas no había nada en su estomago para ser devuelto. 

\- duérmete. - la voz adormilada de Nezumi le devolvió a la realidad del momento -   
\- me duele el estomago. - acaricio su vientre unas cuantas veces, consolándose ante el malestar -   
\- ¿otra vez? - sin mucho interés se enderezo para ver mejor a Shion - ¿qué comiste?  
\- nada, anoche no comí nada extraño...  
\- seguro es la gripe de estación, no estás acostumbrado a pasar un invierno así. - alzo sus brazos pasándolos por la cintura del albino - no vayas a andar por los jardines vagabundeando.  
\- tengo que trabajar.  
\- y yo no quiero a un enfermo para cuidar, así que abrígate correctamente pequeño shi...

Quedo a media conversación, el albino salió disparado fuera de la cama y lo siguiente que se oyó fueron sus sonoras arcadas por el acto de devolver el estomago. Nezumi respiro profundo, era molesto ver como se repetía ese ciclo una y otra vez en esa semana. 

\- que horrible es... - un Shion cabizbajo volvió a la cama torpemente, aun acariciando su estomago dolido e irritado -   
\- te traeré un poco de agua.  
\- no es necesario Nezumi, solo abrázame. - se acurruco contra el pecho del nombrado, tratando de normalizar sus todavía vividas nauseas -   
\- debes curarte, tengo planificado algunos asuntos y te necesitare.  
\- ¿sobre Rou?  
\- exactamente.  
\- ¿cuándo lo conoceremos?  
\- cuando sea seguro entrar y salir de la ciudad.  
\- ¿el... aun vive dentro de No.6? - miro perplejo a su compañero de cama -   
\- siempre fue un hombre que se apega a los refranes, ten a tus enemigos más cerca que tus amigos.  
\- se alegrara de verte.  
\- lo pongo en duda. - mascullo entre un pequeño gruñido -   
\- Nezumi  
\- no preguntes más cosas Shion, mejor duérmete o terminare con insomnio como tú.

Ese pequeño malestar no retorno en el resto del día, para Shion solo representaba una incomodidad matutina que obviaba en sus quehaceres. luego de desayunar y despedir a Nezumi de la casa, el se dedicaba a cuidar de los perros, estar pendiente de todas sus necesidades tanto como Inukashi, en esos dos meses había comenzado igualmente a tener una especie de relación "normal" con él, descubriendo que su muro de odiosidad no era infranqueable, ya había superado algunos escaños ganándose la posibilidad de pasear por toda el lugar a sus anchas y hasta decidir sobre los perros, a Shion le atraían demasiado los cachorros, era un amor increíble que nació tan solo hacía dos semanas atrás cuando una de las perras de Inukashi lamentablemente murió después del parto, esa noche Shion descubrió dos cosas importantes, que tenía un instinto materno que no conocía, lloro, se lamento y sufrió por los 4 cachorros huérfanos, adoptándolos y prometiéndole al castaño que cuidaría de ellos bien, lo otro que le dejo sin aliento fue escuchar una nana consoladora de labios de Nezumi, como le canto al pobre perro moribundo, con una ternura que distaba de la fría y recia personalidad del ojigris. 

\- Shion. - Inukashi le encontró sentado frente a la cálida chimenea encendida, con un diminuto perrito en brazos, intentando que se alimentara con un biberón -   
\- buenas tardes Inukashi. - medio sonrió volviendo a su labor con el cachorro -   
\- lograste que sobreviviera un día mas, nada mal chico listo.  
\- ¿crees que alcance a sus hermanitos? - el cachorrito que cuidaba con tanto esmero era el menor de la camada, el ultimo en nacer siendo el mas débil y pequeño -   
\- la naturaleza se encargara de hacértelo saber. - miro con detenimiento la estampa de Shion, lucia radiante en algún extraño modo, tanto que el mismo Inukashi sintió ternura por el albino - termina rápido con él, hay que asear las jaulas.  
\- solo me falta hacer que Nezumi coma.  
\- ¿Nezumi?... ¡le has puesto Nezumi a ese pobre cachorro! - Inukashi no sabía si reír o enfadarse ante la encantadora elección de Shion -   
\- sí, es que el me recuerda lo valiente y aguerrido que fue Nezumi cuando niño, todo lo que vivió de pequeño. - lentamente sintió como se le hacia un nudo gigantesco en la garganta, unas nada normales ganas de llorar lo asaltaron en mala hora -

Estaba conteniéndose apoteósicamente el llanto cuando escucho como la perrita castaña que lo cuido con devoción a su llegada, ladraba feliz, meneando su cola peluda y brincado a los pies de Shion, parecía alegre y emocionada sin motivo aparente. Entre sus brincos metió el hocico bajo las manos de Shion que aun sostenía al cachorro, le olisqueo sutilmente hasta que luego centro su atención en el estomago del albino, olisqueándolo mas insistente que antes, gimiendo bajito y alzándose en sus dos patitas para alcanzarle mejor.

\- ¿qué diablos escondes bajo la ropa?, ¿comida para perros? - Inukashi arqueo una ceja curioso -  
\- nada. - estaba impresionado con la actitud del animal, bueno, realmente no era nuevo ese trato ya que la vigilancia que le monto aquella perrita cuando llego no era normal tampoco. -  
\- saldré de la casa Shion, quedaras a cargo por unas cuantas horas, espero que no hagas estupideces. - se resigno a dejar quieta a su perra de actos extraños -   
\- que tengas un buen negocio. 

Finalmente Shion quedo solo en esa enorme casa, cuando culmino con el cachorro, lo dejo junto a sus hermanitos dentro de una mullida cesta de mimbre al lado de la chimenea, el calor del fuego evitaría que enfermaran en ese clima, además, no hubo una sola perra de las de Inukashi que quisiera aceptarlos como suyos para darles un poco de calor.

\- bueno, vamos a limpiar, ¿vienes? - miro a la perrita que seguía pegada a sus talones - 

El trabajo de Shion fue muy pesado esa tarde, sacar a los perros a las áreas comunes para poder limpiar sus jaulas, echar agua y cepillo, resultaba muy tedioso con esas bajas temperaturas pero cumplía la labor sintiéndose útil, paso como dos horas en ello, devolviendo los perros a sus jaulas y sirviéndoles la comida que se guardaban en unos sacos enormes. Entre rato y rato se llevaba las manos a las caderas, masajeándose vigorosamente en un intento de calmar la naciente molestia que sentía, era un dolor bajo y punzante, muy parecido a los que experimento cuando le sobrevenía un sangrado.

\- no otra vez. - suspiro avergonzado, creyó que ese malestar extraño había desaparecido por fin - 

Después vería como solucionarlo y alejar a Nezumi de el por esos días. La noche por fin cayó, Nezumi fue el primero en llegar al hogar, primero donde vivía provisionalmente con Shion, sin encontrarlo dentro, no se inmuto en lo más mínimo cuando siguió su búsqueda, el siguiente sitio en buscarlo fue el amplio salón con la chimenea, Shion había adquirido un nuevo hábito de quedarse dormido en ese lugar.

\- ¿vienes por tu pequeño capricho? - la voz de Inukashi alerto al ojigris apenas puso un solo pie en el salón -   
\- espiando como siempre. - ubico con la vista al chico cerca del sofá más amplio del lugar -   
\- míralo. - desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el albino, evidentemente rendido con la cesta de los cachorros entre sus brazos y la perrita castaña custodiándole recargada del vientre de Shion -   
\- ese tonto sentimental. - susurro para sí con resignación, ya era costumbre ese tipo de imágenes de un Shion colaborador y dulce -   
\- te recomiendo preguntarle a Shion por su salud.  
\- ¿no ha cumplido con el trabajo?  
\- no es eso, solo que ella sospecha que algo sucede, pero no me meteré en asuntos que no me importan, ese es tu problema rata aprovechada.  
\- no molestes. - Nezumi sabia que Shion estaba actuando de modo peculiar, el insomnio, los malestares matutinos, las emociones desbordadas, el chiquillo era una peculiar liga de síntomas discordantes - 

El tema de la salud de Shion rodo en el tapete, al mismo tiempo que los planes de Nezumi se iban trazando en una línea directa y definida, esa noche había conseguido encontrar la ubicación exacta de Rou, con su magistral tapadero del teatro y las conexiones dentro de la ciudad, pero de la madre de Shion no había podido saber nada, el registro de la ciudad solo la borro de los habitantes de elite degradándola a la clase que siempre perteneció antes del nacimiento de Shion. 

Pero Karan está viviendo un segundo aire, una aventura única que ha despertado sus dormidos dotes culinarios y comerciales. El pequeño local abrió sus puertas hacia un mes, en ese tiempo le llovió clientela, personas con añoranza de tradición y simplicidad, la cocina de Karan era hogareña y dulce, con la delicadeza de una madre, Yoming quedo complacido ante la transformación del local, sintiendo que cada día se enamoraba un poco más de su antigua compañera de estudios, sabiendo que caería en sus brazos tarde o temprano. 

\- buenas noches. - una delicada campanilla sonó al abrirse la puerta del local -   
\- ¡tío Yoming! - Lili corrió a su encuentro apenas le vio -   
\- ¿aprendiendo a cocinar? - se agacho al rango de la niña para limpiarle las mejillas manchadas de harina -   
\- la seño me deja ayudarle a hacer galletas. - sonrió orgullosa - cuando estén listas te daré para que pruebes una.  
\- perfecto.   
\- hola. - Karan salió a recibirle tan llena de harina como Lili, intentando limpiarse las manos con su mandil azul cielo - llegas temprano.  
\- ¿hoy es día de pastel de cereza? - dio unas largas zancadas hacia Karan -   
\- te guarde un pedazo.

Entre conversaciones ambos terminaron sentados en una pequeña terraza de la casa, con el cielo invernal cubriendo sus cabezas, en la mesa un par de tazas de té humeante y dos trozos de pastel. Yoming cumplía su ritual, acompañarla un rato, saber de su día y disfrutar de sus mangares.

\- debería llevar a Lili dentro. - el moreno miro como dormía acurrucada en las piernas de Karan -   
\- déjala, me encanta su compañía... me evita deprimirme por Shion. - acaricio la cabellera de la pequeña entre sus dedos -   
\- sobre tu hijo, tengo una pista importante. - hablo seriamente en un segundo - pero aun no confirmo si es un rumor o algo cierto.  
\- ¡dime yoming!   
\- el servicio de búsqueda dio una orden de captura con un nivel absurdamente alto de prioridad, no tengo datos de que buscan, pero tal parece es una persona de elite, alguien que escapo de su control, la descripción física del solicitado coincidirá con Shion, supongo.  
\- ¿cómo es a quien estas buscando? - tartamudeo intrigada y con la respiración agitada, eran noticias después de todo -   
\- buscan a alguien de edad adolecente, contextura media, cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, ¿tu hijo es así de vistoso? - yoming pregunto cargado de dudas, nunca había conocido a alguien así -   
\- si lo están buscando aun. - No presto atención a la última pregunta de Yoming, su mente divagaba en la certeza de que su hijo estaba vivo y a salvo - ¿qué me dijiste?  
\- ¿que si tu hijo es físicamente así?   
\- sí lo es, nació con una anomalía genética, según me dijeron los doctores cuando nació. Ellos lo veían como algo bueno, por eso fuimos mandados a Chronos y Shion tuvo seguimiento médico desde su mismo nacimiento.  
\- Karan, tu hijo es un experimento, ya no tengo dudas de ello. - deslizo su mano hasta la de ella que reposaba sobre la mesa, en un agarre consolador por sus rudas palabras - lo deben necesitar para su banco genético.  
\- ¿qué banco genético? - pregunto sobresaltada ante ese tema que desconocía -   
\- la ciudad, mejor dicho, los científicos de esta utópica porquería están recolectando un enorme y complejo banco de genes, hay rumores de que tenemos problemas de población, son rumores, pero algo me dice que si están tratando de tapar la verdad.   
\- o sea... ¿qué usarían a mi hijo?  
\- supongo que su peculiar genética les llamo la atención. - hablo para sí pensativo - pero... si solo necesitaban sus genes pudieron tomarlos en los muchos años que fue vigilado, no necesitaban capturarlo y mucho menos apropiarse de el como si fuera una mascota.   
\- ¿para que lo querrán? - tembló de solo imaginarse a su tierno Shion siendo usado como experimento -   
\- no lo sé. 

La conversación murió allí, ninguno tenía ánimos de soltar hipótesis sin sentido o basamento, prefirieron seguir la rutina, cerrar el local y visitar a Renka para devolverle a su hija. Karan también había plantado una grandiosa amistad con ella, sintiéndose atraída por su fragilidad de mujer embarazada y el simple hecho de que se veía reflejada en ella, cuando esperaba a Shion y su esposo nunca llegaba a casa, en el caso de Renka era algo diferente, su esposo no le abandono por la bebida, es el trabajo fuera de la ciudad lo que le aleja de ellos, viaja por meses, regresa unas 2 o 3 semanas y vuelve a salir de No. 6, su última visita duro solo 5 días, y Renka estaba algo deprimida con su ausencia y un bebe en camino nuevamente.

\- ¿cómo se comporto? - la joven acaricia la cabecita de su rendida hija en brazos de Yoming -  
\- excelente, es una niña obediente y responsable.  
\- Karan, gracias por ayudarme con ella. - la morena tomo en brazos a Lili que dormía feliz sobre el hombro de su tío -   
\- no hay problema, es ella quien me ha ayudado a mí, y tu también Renka.  
\- ¿cómo te fue en la consulta médica? - Yoming interrumpió la conversación que tenían -   
\- muy bien, este bebe va por buen camino, ya son 4 meses... supere la etapa de una perdida repentina. - sonrió feliz de logra mantener su embarazo -   
\- ¿nada extraño?   
\- por favor hermano, no comiences con tus ideas raras de experimentos y la población. 

Renka se retiro con Lili algo enfadada, para ella todos esos pensamiento e ideas de su hermano le volverían loco algún día, no estaba segura si todo el origen de sus problemas y escepticismo fue por culpa de perder a su esposa e hijo misteriosamente, pero de allí en adelante la vida de Yoming cambio completamente.

Otra mañana mas realmente fría, Shion se levanto agotado físicamente, le dolía la baja espalda y caderas, su insomnio continuaba mermándole el sueño y aderezado a su incomodo malestar de asco matutino, su cuerpo ya le decía a gritos que debía descansar. Esa mañana cundo decidió pedirle a Inukashi un día libre descubrió a la perrita castaña haciendo guardia nuevamente en la puerta de la casa, fiel y sumisa ante Shion, pero la situación con Nezumi era otro cantar, le miraba fríamente y medio gruñéndole al verles juntos, el albino decidió evitar que ella se metiera en la casa, por esa razón montaba guardia todas las noches fuera.

\- otra vez aquí. - se agacho acariciándole la cabeza al animalito que inmediatamente comenzó a menear la cola de alegría - 

Nezumi brillaba por su ausencia desde temprano, ni si quiera le sintió salir de la cama, seguramente el agotamiento del albino le evitaba prestar mejor atención a su alrededor, pensando en ello se encamino a la cocina seguido fielmente por la perrita, al entrar consiguió un plato cubierto con un mantelito y una nota encima de el que decía tan solo el nombre de Shion. 

\- Nezumi me dejo desayuno hecho - sonrió bobamente ya que hacia unas horas atrás el mismo ojigris se estaba quejando de lo poco y mal que estaba comiendo el por culpa de las nauseas y el asco a todo - ¿comemos? 

Calentó el plato realmente provocativo de pan tostado, huevos revueltos, jamos y queso, además de un vaso de leche también, el apetito volvió a Shion, no sabía si por lo buena que se veía la comida o por el simple hecho de que Nezumi la hizo para él, al final se sentó calmadamente a disfrutarla, con la perrita metida bajo la silla donde se sentó.

\- que tiene esa comida, ¿droga? pareces a punto de tener un orgasmo de felicidad por ella. - la voz socarrona de Inukashi hizo que Shion parara de comer abruptamente y sus mejillas se volvieran tomates maduros -   
\- etto... esta muy buena. - hablo bajito y con la vista pegada al plato casi vacío - solo, esta buena.  
\- pareces un enfermo. - miro de reojo a su perra echada bajo las patas de la silla - ¿volvió a pegarse atrás tuyo?  
\- sí, desde hace unas noches monta guardia en la puerta de la casa. - siguió comiendo con fascinación hasta el punto de chuparse los dedos cuando termino todo - no sé qué le llama la atención de mi.  
\- bueno, a lo que vine… te hare una pregunta ruda niño, ¿has vuelto a tener un sangrado?  
-....... - si ya estaba rojo, pues ahora tenía hasta las orejas brillándole de vergüenza, era un incomodo episodio de su vida que no quería traer de regreso - no.  
\- está bien. 

Inukashi se dio media vuelta totalmente serio, como dándose alguna orden mental, pensativo y meditabundo, demasiado para su forma de ser. 

\- Inukashi... - Shion le llamo varias veces para regresarlo a la realidad -   
\- dime - volteo a verlo dudoso -   
\- ¿po… podría tomarme el día?, no me siento muy bien, estoy agotado.  
\- ¿ayer limpiaste lo que te pedí?  
\- sí, deje limpio el jardín, hasta quite la nieve sucia y las ramas secas.  
\- entonces tomate el día. 

Volvió a encaminar sus pasos fuera de la cocina, con su rostro confundido y el seño fruncido salvajemente, algo dentro de el parecía lanzarle alertas sutiles, un no sé qué, que le hacía no negarle el permiso a Shion, verdaderamente ese chiquillo lucia cansado y ojeroso. 

Al terminar la comida, Shion lavo su plato y salió rumbo al salón, le provoco de un modo casi obsesivo encender la chimenea y echarse en el sofá, recordó que antes de cumplir con su deseo, debía alimentar a los cachorros que dormían cerca de la chimenea. 

Se entretuvo con los perritos un buen rato, viéndolos jugar torpes y temblorosos por lo pequeños que aun eran, especialmente el más chico que acabo durmiendo sobre su pecho vuelto un ovillo, Shion no supo en qué momento sus ojos se cerraron y cayo dormido, fue un sueño obviamente reparador después de tantas noches de insomnio. 

Nezumi volvió temprano a casa, el servicio meteorológico había advertido sobre una nevada considerablemente fuerte, así que todo servicio público y comercial se suspendió, por ello las obras a presentarse en el teatro se cancelaron y el ojigris retorno acompañado de Rikiga, ambos venían discutiendo sobre datos nuevos y muy especialmente acerca de el retorno de Shion a No.6, una tarea casi que suicida si tomaban en cuenta la orden de captura que recaía sobre el albino. 

\- estas son las tarjetas - Rikiga puso seriamente un sobre blanco sellado en manos de Nezumi - tuviste mucha suerte, pero los datos de esas tarjetas no duraran mucho en el sistema, la persona que me las dio solo pudo violar ciertas bases de dato...   
\- con que funcionen por uno o dos meses me basta. - miro el sobre complacido.-  
\- ¿y cómo pretendes ingresar a Shion otra vez? - pregunto angustiado, le había tomado cariño al chico, le recordaba demasiado a Karan -   
\- el teatro. - fue la única y enigmática respuesta de Nezumi - todo lo hará el teatro.

sin prisas ambos llegaron al salón, el tibio calor de la chimenea les invitaba a quedarse, Rikiga dio algunas vueltas por el lugar hasta que vio a Shion profundamente dormido en el sofá, con un perrito sobre su pecho y la perra castaña de Inukashi pegada a su vientre, con el hocico metido entre la camisa de Shion. 

-que tierno… - el viejo hizo un puchero realmente extraño con sus labios –  
-viejo enfermo.  
-¡óyeme! Yo solo estoy viéndolo con ternura, acaso no parece una mama con su bebe en brazos.  
\- eres más enfermo de lo que imagine viejo. – Nezumi le asentó un golpe en el brazo apartándolo del medio para despertar a Shion –

Intento agacharse para despertar al albino, pero algo lo detuvo, no supo que fue pero en su cabeza estaba muy metida la imagen de Shion, ese rostro sutilmente dulce, su semblante dormido, el perrito acurrucado en sus brazos, diablos, si parecía una madre abnegada con su hijo dormido, las locuras de Rikiga se le pegaron al cerebro. Entre dudas renegó con su cabeza y finalmente decidió zarandearle el hombro a Shion haciéndole despertar asustado.   
-¿Nezumi? – abrió dificultosamente sus ojos, tratando de adaptarlos a la luz que había en el salón –  
-¿qué haces durmiendo aquí otra vez? – le miro fríamente otra vez –  
-yo… me quede dormido – coloco suavemente al perrito en su cesta y paso a estirarse con fuerza, tratando de sacarse el sueño de encima –  
\- y después andas quejándote de no poder dormir en la noche.  
\- lo lamento. – agacho la mirada sutilmente –   
\- hola Shion.  
\- señor Rikiga. – le vio con sorpresa parado tras Nezumi – ¿y eso por aquí?  
\- asuntos que tratar con Eve.   
\- no me llames así, ¡estamos fuera del teatro condenado viejo!  
\- llegaste temprano, esperen aquí, les preparare un poco de té, ya regreso. – Shion salió emocionado rumbo a la cocina –  
-Nezumi.  
\- habla. – se sentó elegantemente en el sofá que antes ocupaba su albino amante –  
\- ¿aun quieres arriesgar la vida de Shion con tu plan? – le miro con seriedad, ofuscado por el sentimiento de culpa ante sus ayudas en las locuras que vendrían más adelante -  
-totalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin publico otra vez!, bueno, como sospecharan, si, ya nuestro tierno Shion está en la dulce espera de un ratoncito XD, nadie lo sospecha excepto la perrita de Inukashi, y tal vez Inukashi, pero es un lio muy grande donde saldrán muchas cositas a la luz jeeee…. Ahora solo queda ver lo que sucederá, será super genial.


	14. Ocultando la verdad

Realmente no comprendía porque estaban allí parados, en medio de una brisa helada, con la vista puesta en algún punto muerto del horizonte, Shion tan solo sentía que moría de frio, tiritaba dentro del grueso abrigo de lana que Nezumi le puso encima al salir esa noche de la casa. Mirando una y otra vez por encima de una leve colina que no estaba nada lejos de la más importante y movida la entrada a la ciudad de No.6, debía admitir que era una locura andar por esa zona a esas horas, bueno, a cualquier hora tratándose de él, alguien perseguido por muchos pero los hilos fueron cortados abruptamente de la mano habilidosa del ojigris evitando momentáneamente que fuera un espécimen. por algún tiempo esto fue un alivio, pero otra vez Nezumi estaba jugando con su suerte, de pie, allí, como queriendo gritarles en la misma cara que lo tenía con él, que su añorada presa estaba bajo su custodia, sonriendo fríamente, obviándose el temor que le carcomía de solo imaginar que los detuviesen en ese mirador solitario. 

-vámonos ya Nezumi. – Shion le susurro acurrucado contra un árbol desnudo, respirando agitado y con el vapor frio saliendo de sus labios al hablar –  
-aun no. – sentencio alzando unos delgados y pequeños binoculares, adaptables a la visión nocturna –   
-¿que buscas? – se acerco a su amante con pasos tambaleantes por lo entumecidas de sus extremidades ante el frio invernal –   
-ya verás… - miro intensamente a un punto especifico de la enorme construcción que dividía a la ciudad del resto del mundo, curioso y también notablemente ansioso por el continuo movimiento de sus labios casi azulados de frio –  
-Inukashi debe estar preocupado porque no llegamos a tiempo con las compras. – miro la pequeña bolsa color marrón amarrada a la parte trasera de la vieja motocicleta que los transportaba y que yacía estacionada tras unos arbustos –  
-ese perro sarnoso estaría feliz de vernos muertos de frio y tirados en una zanja.   
-Inukashi no es así Nezumi, el… ha cambiado un poco desde que llegamos. – sonrió levemente al recordar las curiosas situaciones que se le presentaban con el chico, desde ayudarlo con las cosas pesadas, darle dos días libres a la semana y no quejarse como al principio por su trabajo o lo que tardara haciéndolo. Sinceramente Inukashi parecía más atento desde hacía una semana –  
-sshhh… - coloco su dedo enguantado en los labios de Shion, suavemente para hacerlo callarse un segundo – mira lo que sucede.   
\- ¿Qué cosa? – sintió como los binoculares pasaban a estar en su rango de vista, moviéndose rápidamente hasta conseguir enfocarse en donde Nezumi deseaba -

Lo que tanto estaba manteniendo en riesgo a la pareja era un experimento de Nezumi, quería comprobar que las tarjetas de identificación que le proporciono el viejo Rikiga verdaderamente funcionaban, para ello que mejor medio que utilizar dos de sus ratoncitos robóticos. Shion logró ver dos diminutas sombras, una negra y otra marrón corriendo entre las ruedas de los vehículos, con unos pequeños paquetes sobre sus lomos, eran las tarjetas de identificación. Las orbes rojas de Shion no perdieron detalle del viaje zigzagueante de los roedores, esquivando y evitando que los vieran, entre saltos y cabriolas se llegaron a la entrada, en ella dos casetas altas y macizas controlaban la puerta de acceso, una reja pesada y metálica que se abría apenas las tarjetas eran escaneadas por las computadores del sistema, un pitido agudo daba el alerta y en seguida el vehículo que estuviese frente a la puerta podría pasar, ese mecanismo funcionaba sin vigilancia humana de noche, por ello Nezumi escogió esa hora y esa entrada, no necesitaba a los asustadizos humanos gritando como locos al ver un ratón y mucho menos podía dejar que los atraparan porque sería su perdición. 

-¡pasaron! – Shion dio un salto de alegría abrazando instantáneamente al peli azul, sintiendo el calor tibio de su cuerpo bajo la gruesa tela de súper fibra que siempre usaba su amante –  
-Rikiga hizo un excelente trabajo. – paso sus manos por detrás de la cintura de Shion, acortando la distancia y las sensaciones de calor – mi pequeña majestad, ahora debemos partir rumbo a su lugar de origen…  
-no… comprendo Nezumi, ¿por qué volver allí? – sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón, le gustaba como estaban viviendo actualmente, a pesar de no tener tantas comodidades como las de su antigua vida, pero diablos, amaba a Nezumi, a su locura, a sus riesgos y extrañas maneras de tratar las cosas, estaba echando raíces muy gruesas en esa pequeña casita que Inukashi les proporcionó –   
-encontré a Rou, debemos verlo.  
-iremos si me prometes algo. – llevo sus manos hasta las mejillas de Nezumi, acariciándole tiernamente mientras fijaba sus orbes rojas en las otras metálicas – que me traerás de regreso aquí. Quiero seguir contigo aquí, quiero vivir apaciblemente en este mundo fuera de esa cosa falsa llamada utopía, no quiero abandonar esta realidad que te incluye a ti.   
-Shion. – Nezumi se quedo estático, con la vista perdida en esos pozos rojos, sintiendo sus manos tibias en el rostro, preguntándose mentalmente porque corría tantos riesgos por ese chiquillo albino, remordiéndose el alma en busca de una razón lógica para tal pasional actitud, el secuestrarlo, el salvarlo, el robarlo, el hacerlo suyo en cuerpo y alma, sintiéndose un tirano despótico que se quedo con todo de Shion sin preguntarle nada a nadie-  
-se que… he ido muy lejos pidiéndote que me digas que me amas, pero comprendo que lo haces, a tu modo lo haces, y este nuevo reto me dice que quieres saber más de mi para poder amarme aún más, ¿o me equivoco? – miro a Nezumi con temor, dudado de su propia pregunta y análisis –  
-tonto. 

Su única respuesta fue un beso, uno de esos besos que parecen salidos de las novelas, con un escenario envidiable, en ese paraje solitario pudieron darse el primer beso de amor verdadero, ese que dice en el fondo que si se puede, ese que te hace temblar las piernas y te nubla la razón, con delicadeza, lleno de una ternura pasional que no parece difícil imaginar a la lujuria caminando de la mano con la ternura, uniéndose con un solo beso, sintiendo sus cuerpos resonar con el calor que expiden, sus manos aferradas a las del otro, sus respiraciones tibias perdiéndose entre sus rostros, chocando y eliminando el aire frío que los rodeaba. Nezumi tuvo su respuesta, el solo hacia lo que hacía porque amaba, así de sencillo, amaba tanto a Shion que no supo descubrirlo a tiempo, lo quería tanto que le dolía verlo así, sirviendo a una causa asquerosa para la ciudad, le maltrataba el corazón saber que era un experimento como lo fue el en su niñez, así que se prometió esa noche que lo devolvería allí, que no le dejaría atrás nunca, que ahora eran uno y ese uno no se dividiría más nunca en dos.

-te amo. – sentenció bajito, aun con los labios sonrojados y ardiendo por el beso, unidos levemente por las sensaciones. Pero se lo dijo, se atrevió a decírselo –  
-Nezumi. – gimió con sus ojos inundados repentinamente en lágrimas, abrazado a su cuerpo, sintiendo como el corazón se le saldría del pecho hasta que otra sensación en su bajo vientre lo paralizó. –  
\- ¿qué sucede? – Noto la expresión curiosa en el rostro del albino – ¿te aterro lo que dije?  
-no… solo que, sentí raro aquí… - llevo su mano derecha a su estómago, justo bajo su ombligo – fue como una cosquilla desde adentro.  
-¡los nervios te hicieron sentir mariposas en el estomago majestad! – Sin pena alguna se inclino elegantemente frente a Shion, arrodillado al nivel de su estomago – las espantare si tú quieres.  
\- eh… - se le subieron los colores al rostro cuando Nezumi beso su vientre, suavecito sobre las ropas, deslizándose por todo el hasta que con sus dientes subió el suéter y la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, exponiendo al frio inclemente su lechoso estomago, suave y con la piel erizada por el frio repentino –  
-se irán si te beso un poco mas… - sus labios hicieron contacto con aquel vientre, un beso y otro beso, varios besos hasta que ya Shion no pudo soportarlo más dando un leve gemidito que fue música para los oídos de Nezumi – ¿ya?  
Solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, no podía ni hablar de la emoción atragantada entre pecho y espalda, sus mejillas ardían por la emoción y el solo ver a su querido Nezumi arrodillado ante él, tan sublime como un príncipe encantado que llego para llevárselo al reino de la felicidad.   
-te prometo que regresaremos de no. 6 – beso la mano de Shion al tiempo que se volvía a levantar y limpiaba sus rodillas llenas de tierra húmeda y nieve sucia –  
-vamos a casa. 

Sin prisas subieron a la motocicleta y esperaron al par de ratoncitos que no tardaron en aparecer nuevamente entre la maleza, venían en una carrera rápida para acabar saltando a la pierna de Shion y ocultarse entre las ropas de este, listos para retornar al hogar, preparando su viaje al centro de la bestia que era no. 6, retornar no es tarea fácil, pero Nezumi tenía muy bien planificado su viaje, no sería una carrera contra el reloj, más bien sería un entramado número de acciones con un final digno de una obra teatral, esperando solamente que no acabará como una tragedia de Shakespeare. 

Llegaron tarde a la casa, Shion entró rápidamente con un solo propósito, quedarse de pie frente a la chimenea, así fuera unos minutos, moría de frío, su piel helada se sintió tan bien cuando por fin pudo acercarse al tierno calor del fuego avivado, cerró sus ojos y suspiró audiblemente hasta que sintió como un par de manos le sujetaban de la cintura y lo atraían como imán hacia su dueño. 

-vamos a la cama. – Beso delicadamente el cuello de Shion- quiero otro tipo de calor…  
-no digas esas cosas Nezu… - paro la conversación al sentir como una sombra los vigilaba desde la entrada del salón –  
\- al fin regresas rata aprovechada. – un somnoliento Inukashi se apareció repentinamente ante ellos –  
-perdón por llegar tarde con tus compras Inukashi. – Shion se inclino respetuosamente ante el chiquillo despeinado –  
-ya nos vamos. – el ojigris jaloneo a su amante de la mano sacándolo del salón, no tenía ganas de pelear con el molesto chiquillo –  
-te llevaste a Shion en medio de la noche por la carretera congelada. – hablo en tono notablemente molesto –  
-y… eso no es de tu interés, allí fuera están las cosas que pediste, ¿es lo importante o no? – Nezumi se encogió de hombros desinteresado –  
\- realmente eres un imbécil, pudieron caer de la motocicleta y… 

Inukashi hizo silencio abruptamente, notando que sus palabras eran solo reproches como si él fuera algo de Shion, como si tuviese la posteta de regañarlos al modo de una madre sobreprotectora, no sabía porque su mente se soltó llena de enfado por la irresponsabilidad de Nezumi para con la salud de Shion. 

-¿qué demonios te sucede? – el ojigris le miro totalmente perplejo ante la reprimenda –  
-¡NADA! ¡SOLO LARGUENSE CON SUS BABOSADAS A SU CASA! – salió disparado del salón, con los puños fuertemente apretados –  
De caminar rápido paso a correr subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, tanto como podía para alejarse, sintiendo que le ardía el pecho y sus emociones salían a flote una vez más con Shion. Era una maldita sensación de cariño que no comprendía, que necesitaba hundir en el olvido, pero que cada día le despertaba más aún su olvidado instinto de mujer, porque eso era, en el fondo era una chica disfrazada de chico, jugando al hombre fuerte y recio, el que no puede ser lastimado o ultrajado, jurándose no revelar su verdadero género para evitar sufrir como en un pasado no muy lejano, ocultando sus sensaciones de mujer, olvidando que era delicada, que podía ser sutil y buena, eso ya no servía en el mundo donde vivía, al que fue lanzada con saña por una familia corrupta y podrida. 

Logró llegar a su habitación donde pasó desesperado tumbandose en su cama, llorando amargamente mientras la perrita castaña que siempre acompaña a Shion se acercó gimiendo bajito, lloriqueando con ella, como consolándole por su sufrimiento emocional.

-¡no… se que pasa! – grito furiosa y agarrando una almohada de modo salvaje – no… se que pasa conmigo…  
La perrita subió a la cama recostando su cabeza de las piernas de Inukashi, aun gimiendo y moviendo su cola suavemente de un lado a otro, como esperando paciente a que su dueño se calmara.   
-Shion tiene algo, es estúpido… pero tiene algo y debe cuidarlo… - sorbió audiblemente sus mocos, limpiándose las lágrimas y la nariz mojada – si le digo lo que imagino, me dirá loco y el estúpido de Nezumi lo sacara de aquí…

Un dilema mental enorme, no sabía cómo, pero sentía y percibía que algo grandioso pasaba en Shion, y no quería admitir que ella también vivió eso, pero fue diferente, fue por culpa de sus padres, fue culpa del alcohol, de ser la hija de un desgraciado pedófilo que le abuso una y otra vez cuando aún no sabía que era el sexo o el amor, ese pequeño milagro engendrado de la aberración no vivió mucho, apenas unos meses dentro de su vientre inmaduro, hasta que la propia vida lo mató, se lo arrebató con dolor y ese dolor se volvió su fuerza, porque con apenas 14 años ya sabía lo que era ser violada, olvidada y abandonada, porque a esa edad ya había vivido un embarazo a medias, un aborto involuntario y un cruel asesinato encubierto, porque sin ella desearlo ayudó a matar a su padre, a llevarlo al borde de la locura para liberarse del dolor. 

Esa noche se durmió con el rostro lleno de lagrimas amargas, recordando el pasado que dolía tanto, hasta el otro día cuando despertó por los ladridos de su perra, intensos y altos, el animal no hacía más que menear la cola desesperada por salir de la habitación, Inukashi le había pasado llave al entrar y ahora la perrita estaba vuelta loca por volver con Shion. 

-buenos días Inukashi – la voz de Shion lo recibió apenas bajo las escaleras al comedor –  
-¿qué haces? – noto como Shion estaba armado con una pequeña manta entre sus manos –   
-intento conseguir a Nezumi… escapo de su cesta otra vez.   
-darle ese nombre al cachorro fue un error. – ladeo la mirada un poco, tratando de no centrarla mucho en el chiquillo albino que se paseaba por el salón como un cazador furtivo, rebuscando tras los muebles y todo aquel posible escondite del perrito –  
-se me olvidaba… gracias por preocuparte por mi anoche.  
-no me preocupaba.  
-no importa, tan solo gracias – sonrió tiernamente llevando su mano al vientre en un disimulado contacto que fue evidente para Inukashi –  
-eh… chico listo, ¿te duele algo? – se acerco a Shion cuidadosamente –  
-no, solo que desde temprano siento comezón, no sé porque pero es muy molesto y no quiero rascarme y hacerme marcas en la piel…   
-quizás te pico algo. – Miro con tanta insistencia, mordiéndose los labios hasta que no pudo más con la duda – levántate la camisa.  
-¿qué? – volteo asombrado a verlo –  
-quiero ver si es una picada de pulgas, quizás tengas pulgas en tu cama. – fue una respuesta rápida y hasta ingeniosa, Shion no se daría cuenta de sus ocultas intenciones –  
-quizás sea eso. – Sin ninguna pena se desabotono un poco su camisa blanca para abrirla –  
-¡SHION! – la voz de Nezumi interrumpió al dueto –  
-demonios… - susurro mentalmente Inukashi para sí –  
\- estoy aquí con Inukashi. – detuvo su desvestida acomodándose nuevamente la ropa – más tarde me dices si son pulgas. 

Los llamados de Nezumi eran para que le acompañara a la casa, Rikiga había regresado con un par de enormes valijas que trajo desde el teatro, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál era su contenido, quedo muy nervioso y preocupado porque le detuvieron a inspeccionar su vehículo y casi muere de un susto en el proceso. 

-buenos días señor Rikiga. – Shion le saludo amablemente apenas le vio sentado cerca de un par de grandes valijas color vino tinto –  
-hola Shion… - suspiro quedito mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por su frente sudorosa, el susto de la revisión aun lo tenía muy calado en el cuerpo –  
Nezumi se movió grácilmente hasta las valijas, tumbo una de ellas y la abrió mirando seriamente su contenido, dentro había un sinfín de atuendos de teatro, los que se utilizaban habitualmente, ropas de todo tipo para cada ocasión, el ojigris rebusco una y otra vez con rostro analítico y después cerro la valija de un solo movimiento, sonriendo suavemente como lo haría un ladrón ante su botín ganado.  
-excelente trabajo viejo.   
-no se para que quieres esas tontas valijas aquí, tú te vistes en el auto normalmente.- pateo levemente una de las valijas - ¡casi me detienen por culpa de estas cosas!  
-no molestes y ve a cumplir mi otro encargo.   
-demonios, tu solo exiges y exiges Eve, eres una diva caprichosa.  
-es Nezumi.   
-lo que sea, ya me largo.   
-no olvides buscarnos mañana en la noche.   
-acabaremos muertos. Bien muertos como mínimo. – grito con las manos en la cabeza, molesto y resignado por las ocurrencias y planes de Nezumi –  
Rikiga salió furioso de la pequeña casa, dando gruñidos y vociferando en voz alta, pero a Nezumi eso no le importo en lo más mínimo, prefería explicarle mejor a su querido Shion sobre lo que seguiría en el plan de escabullirse dentro de no.6.  
-lee eso. – saco una hoja de papel evidentemente impresa de entre sus ropas y se la dio al albino –  
-es… - se tomo la seriedad de leer el contenido de la hoja, era a todas luces un correo electrónico impreso, el remitente, un agente de alto rango con un nombre conocido ciertamente por Nezumi. Sobre Rashi quedo la responsabilidad de capturar a Shion, y ese correo se trataba de una alerta máxima sobre la búsqueda y captura del chico, describiéndole físicamente y anexándole una foto de el - saben cómo soy.  
-obviamente mi pequeña majestad, saben todo de ti desde antes que nacieras. – acaricio la blanca cabellera de Shion, jugando con los mechones cortos, como contándolos mentalmente entre sus dedos – pero no saben algo.  
-¿qué cosa?  
-el teatro, la pantomima, el acto mismo de interpretar alguien que no eres, esconderte entre los ropajes de otro – alzo sus manos como si tuviese una tela invisible entre ellas – cubrirte con un manto de invisibilidad y ser otro.  
-para eso son las valijas. – desvió asombrado sus orbes rojas hacia los objetos mencionados, pensativo y dudoso del plan que trazaba Nezumi en el fondo de su mente –  
\- interpretaremos la mejor obra jamás vista.   
Sonrió ampliamente y tomo a Shion de la cintura, en un agarre fuerte y firme, girándolo como si bailaran un val que solo escuchaban ellos, sintiendo que sus pasos eran como un ir y venir alrededor de las valijas, un baile de locos que finalizo con los labios de Nezumi rozando el oído derecho de su encantador compañero, susurrándole la otra parte de su plan maestro.  
-seremos dos damiselas contra el mundo…   
-¿dos damiselas?  
\- Eve y… - se separo de Shion para verlo al rostro por un segundo – Rose, tienes rostro de Rose… otro nombre de flor que te queda muy bien.  
-¡Rose! – las mejillas le estallaron en un rojo intenso, Nezumi podía decir tales cosas que lo ponían incomodo y nervioso, a un punto inexplicable para el – me harás vestir de mujer.  
\- ¡bingo!, qué inteligente eres majestad. – Volvió a apretujar al albino entre sus brazos – no te preocupes Shion, la promesa que te hice anoche en el mirador no la rompere, bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo juro.

Estaba enamorado, así Nezumi actuará sin razón aparente, con una locura digna de los genios, con los cambiantes estados de ánimos, con todo eso lo amaba, le estremecía las entrañas cuando hablaba así, cuando se tornaba serio y sus ojos grises deslumbraban como pequeñas cuentas de metal pulido, cuando su boca no solo hablaba con frialdad, sino cuando hablaba con amor, un profundo y serio amor que parecía volverlo el hombre de los imposibles, de cumplir su palabra al pie de la letra, y confiaba, ciegamente había aprendido a confiar en él. 

-Sé que cumplirás con tu palabra, que me devolverás aquí. – deposito su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante, manteniéndose en un abrazo que pareció infinito –  
-Shion.   
-dime.  
\- ¿has subido de peso? – sus manos delinearon las caderas del nombrado, con una leve duda invadiendo su mente analítica –  
-¿tu lo crees?- poso sus manos sobre las de Nezumi –  
-solo un tonto responde con una pregunta con otra pregunta.   
-realmente no lo había notado, aunque si me incomoda un poco la ropa, pero creía que eran cosas mías.  
-deja de comer tanto o no entraras en los trajes que tengo en las valijas.  
-no me digas esas cosas desagradables. – su rostro hizo un fallido intento de molestia –  
-vele el lado bueno, se te verán unas caderas envidiables dentro de un vestido. – se mofo con una carcajada limpia y amplia que solo hizo a Shion sonrojarse hasta las orejas por decir esas cosas –  
-no es gracioso.  
-créeme, si lo es.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenoooo… el capi fue un poquito corto pero bien sustancioso, me encantó que fuera mucha interacción de Shion y Nezumi, que sus peculiares síntomas ya no sean solo personales y que pasen a notarse por Inukashi y hasta por el mismo Nezumi je je je. De aquí en adelante será un ir y venir de líos, encuentros y otras cosas más, solo esperemos que la promesa que se hicieron puedan cumplirla U.U, y pobre Inukashi, su pasado es muy feo, pero después ahondare un poco más en eso, y ya comprenden un poco el por qué siente tanta empatía con Shion.


	15. Belleza encubierta

No era cómodo, mas bien, era realmente incomodo, pero no se le decía nada a Nezumi sobre su incomodidad respecto a los "disfraces" que le ocultaban dentro de la ciudad, que más podía hacer, era una necesidad engrosable. Con eso en mente se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo del baño, totalmente desnudo, con una camisa de algodón grueso y rasposa, la molestia en el pecho, un lugar realmente sensible desde hacía unos días, otra cosa más para agregar a la lista de detalles, detalles que no tenían hilado aún en un solo sentido.

 _-¿estás listo?_ \- la voz de Nezumi resonó tras la puerta del baño, estaba esperando impaciente por su amante, necesitaba que terminara para que los últimos detalles

 _-no ..._ \- susurro incómodo -

_-Shion, ya hablamos de este asunto, debes ponerte esa ropa, no me compliques las cosas, ya Rikiga debe estar por llegar aquí._

_-De acuerdo…_

Dio una vuelta por la habitación que impactó, impaciente hasta que por fin Shion salió del baño, con los rostros sonrojados, su cabeza gacha y sujetándose de modo incómodo la camisa, como evitando que le rozara la piel bajo ella. Medio levanto la mirada, estaba tan avergonzado, era raro sentir la libertad de la piel bajo la larga falda de tela gruesa color café, con un largo alcance hasta medias pantorrilla, bajo ella, un par de botas de cuero color crema, la camisa que tanto le molestaba era delicada, manga larga para el clima de la temporada y con un escote en forma de v, muy delicado y que no resaltaba para nada el que no tuviese con qué llenarla, más bien, era una muy pero muy leve curvatura, un detalle que Shion no noto pero que el oji gris sí que lo vería más adelante. Lograron lo que querían,

\- _una bufanda._ \- Salto rumbo al baúl, registrándole con seriedad para después sacar la prenda elegida, densamente grueso color gris oscuro, casi negro - _con esto evitaremos que los hombres pervertidos quieran verte los pechos ..._

 _-no hagas bromas ... me molesta esta camisa._ \- se tocó incómodo la tela -

 _-será solo un rato._ \- colocó la bufanda en el cuello de Shion, estaba listo el camino invernal con que entrarían a la ciudad -

Nezumi dio los últimos detalles y también pasó a ser una hermosa actriz Eva, la mujer de ojos metálicos que deslumbró a Shion en sus primeros encuentros. Si algún día contarán la historia, sería bien difícil, definirán que la mujer que el albino siente ese primer plano, flechazo en el corazón. Y otra vez, la mujer, la extrañeza, esa sensación rara de alguien tan viril como su mujer, con un vestido gris claro holgado, con una cinta trenzada en sus caderas delgadas y un grueso abrigo gris, para que se vistan mejor, su cabello suelto con un delicado cinturón negro que lucía coqueto sin lugar a dudas, que admitía a Shion, hasta de mujer, despertó sus pasiones, su rostro, sus ojos, todo era como un diablillo tentador.

Rikiga llego entrando el final de la tarde, con un cielo aun azul pero luchando para mantener los últimos rayos del sol, sin las estaciones su auto negro tras la casa y bajo para ayudar al ojirio con los condenados bailes que había traído antes, era una molestia total y un total de ese viaje, con un riesgo antes de llevar a cabo un Shion con ellos, era un suicidio verdadero, medía en la boca de la bestia y rogaba al cielo que no tenía más bocado que otro. 

Dentro, Inukashi estaba sentado junto al albino en el amplio salón, con su mano posada sobre el hombro de Shion, como tratando de aconsejar, con una lucha interna con su egoísta modo de ser, peleaba el mismo para no ser dulce, para no dejarse llevar a cabo emociones que aun eran erráticas en el

_-cuídate._

_-no te preocupa Inukashi, regresaremos sanos y salvo, Nezumi me lo_ prometió - bajo la mirada hacia el cachorrito que tanto adoraba, durmiendo en su regazo cálido - _cuídalos bien, por favor._

 _-no seas tonto, tú mismo lo cuidaras cuando vuelvas._ \- desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, Shion se veía tan tierno con esas ropas y ese atuendo, era tan diferente pero igual a la vez - _Shion ..._

_-Moneda de diez centavos._

_-mmm ... Yo…. Demonios, no preguntes nada, solo necesito hacer algo y te mantendrás callado mocoso inocente._ \- gruño con sus manos vueltas puños, el rostro más sonrojado aun y tragando grueso, era ahora o nunca para decir lo que sospechaba -

Estiró su mano derecha, temblorosa y sudada, era una locura, pero no lo podía hacer ahora, después no podía, trago otra vez, hasta que un hondo levantó y posó su mano firmemente sobre el vientre de Shion, alzó la vista encontrándose con esas orbes rojo intenso, con esos ojos de niño inocente que aún mantenía Y descubrió que no podía, aun así no podía ayudar a que tuviese ese milagro, un pequeño milagro. se renegó mentalmente, peleando consigo mismo sobre si decir o no, es que sabía que todo se iría al infierno si Nezumi descubría eso, lo alejaría de todo el mundo, hasta ella, y no quería, la muñeca mucho pensaría en no volver a verlo, a sentir su voz risueña cuando perseguía a los perros para poder bañarlos, como jugaba con los cachorros y tenía una paciencia infinita para con ella, así le hablara rudo, le gritara o fuera grosero, Shion siempre tenía una sonrisa y una amabilidad, era algo que no tenía ningún interés antes, era una ternura, una historia que nunca tuvo y que no quería perder. Demonios, estaba enamorada de Shion, pero un amor tibio, de esos lindos y no carnales, de esos que tienen un hermano menor, alguien admirable, ese era el amor de Inukashi, quería un hermano como un hermano a quien cuidar, a quien querer y proteger

 _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_ \- el albino se quedo confundido por el contacto del menor

 _-no puedo decírtelo._ \- se puso de pie rápido, como tratando de escapar de las preguntas que seguro le haría Shion _\- ¡no preguntes más!_

 _\- te extrañare_. - sonrió tímidamente al castaño, esa maldita sonrisa que tumbaba muros emocionales de quien fuera -

 _-¡CUIDATE!_ \- le grito con molestia, como con rabia por no sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para decir las cosas, era doloros **o -**

 _-Nezumi_  - Rikiga interrumpió que grito cuando paso con todo el amplio salón, con el calor divino de la chimenea, justo frente a ella se detalla a dos figuras cerca del amplio sofá que acostumbraba usar Shion últimamente para dormir una siesta inesperada, eran dos figuras menudas -

\- _señor Rikiga y_ _llegó_ . - Shion volteo a verlo algo acongojado, ya era hora de irse. -

 _-¡Karan!_ \- Sus ojos vidriosos se abrieron como platos, es decir, que era lo que era, pero que era malo, que no lo había bebido ese día lo suficientemente bueno como para imaginarse a su amor platónico de juventud, frente a él en ese salón semi oscuro - _eres tu ... Karan._

 _\- es Shion viejo borracho, ¡no ves que carga una peluca puesta! -_ Inukashi le tocó the el cabello falso que colgaba tiernamente de los hombros de Shion, el mismo tono de cabello que tenía su madre -

 _-me parezco a mi madre_ ... - sonrió apenado, era cierto, hasta el momento en que apareció el mensaje de Nezumi le terminó de colocar la peluca, una incómoda necesidad ya que su cabello blanco era un foco total de alarma para las autoridades de no. 6 -

 _-unos cuántos años más joven, cuando estudiábamos en la universidad_ \- embobado le dio varias vueltas en Shion, aun no podía creer en su parecido, hasta que estaba tentado a tocar las caderas del mismo, se veían un tanto curvilíneas, más de lo que teníamos un chico -

 _-viejo pervertido, ni se te ocurra tocar a Rose._ – La voz encantadoramente maliciosa de Eve retumbo en la sala, entrando como la soberana reina del lugar, el porte lo era todo, el teatro de la vida como le diría Nezumi – _me pertenece._

Sin pena alguna acaricio los cabellos castaños de Shion, como acomodándolos en su sitio, giro un poco la bufanda y retoco con sus dedos el leve maquillaje que llevaba puesto el albino, rozando sus labios carnosos pintados de rosa pálido, era una imagen tentadora, desquiciada y que no cabía en la mente de Rikiga, era como ver dos jovencitas en la flor de la vida, una inocente y la otra corrompida.

 _-¡VAMONOS YA!_ – el periodista salió del salón dando largas zancadas, su cabeza estallaría si seguía viendo eso, era demasiado para su corazón de viejo borracho –

 _-vamos Shion._ – Nezumi le tomo de la cintura para escoltarlo fuera de la casa, era hora de partir –

 _-Nezumi_ – Inukashi se le atravesó, obstaculizando el paso –

_-¿qué quieres?_

_-mas te vale cuidarlo y cumplir con tu palabra, rata sin verguenza, cuídalo_. – quería gritarlo, lanzarle esa palabra hasta volverla un tatuaje en la piel, que nunca la olvidara hasta el día que los volviera a ver entrando por esa puerta, como le dolería no verlos más –

 _-deja las tonterías, sé muy bien mi trabajo._ – sonrió pretencioso ante el chiquillo castaño -

El viaje comenzó, Shion estaba aterrado, mirando desde la ventanilla del vehículo negro que los llevaba a la ciudad, con sus ojos tristes y perdidos puestos en un atardecer naranja y rojo, extrañaría a Inukashi, a sus cachorros, a la perrita castaña que tanto amor le daba, extrañaría muchas cosas, todos esos sentimientos se le atravesaron en el corazón como una flecha certera y envenenada, doliéndole mucho, con el pecho oprimido de llanto retenido.

 _-¿estás llorando?_ – Nezumi le miro de repente sentado a su derecha en el asiento trasero – _se te correrá el maquillaje pequeña majestad._

 _-no…_ \- susurro atragantado, con unas enormes ganas de llorar. Como no, quería llorar, necesitaba llorar por los mil infiernos, pero debía contenerse – _no llorare._

 _-está bien._ – suavemente saco un pañuelo fino y blanco del bolsillo de su saco gris claro, delicadamente limpio las lagrimillas que se anunciaban en los ojos de Shion – _una dama no llora, y menos si esta maquillada._

- _no soy una dama._ – refuto con las mejillas rojas, le avergonzaba andar vestido así –

-pues imagina que lo eres, de ahora en adelante tu eres la inocente y virginal Rose, y yo, tu hermana mayor Eve, somos unas hermosas actrices de teatro. – Sonrió malicioso al tiempo que posaba su pañuelo en el tierno descote que llevaba Shion – _parece que tuvieses pechos._

 _-¡NEZUMI!_ – Grito rojo de vergüenza al tiempo que estampaba su mano en el rostro del nombrado, alejándolo totalmente de su alcance – _¡no tengo pechos!_

_-¡solo bromeaba!_

_-estas conversaciones suyas van a matarme_ – Rikiga al volante solo sorbía una y otra vez su nariz húmeda mirando por el retrovisor, el condenado viejo a veces se le olvidaba que lo que trasportaba eran dos jóvenes y no unas apetecibles jovencitas juguetonas –

 

El camino se hizo largo, por fin llegando a otra de las entradas de la ciudad, con muchos nervios Rikiga trago grueso y detuvo el auto en el punto indicado, al frente de una caseta de vigilancia donde un policía vestido de gris oscuro les verificaría las tarjetas de ingreso. Shion se tenso inmediatamente, mientras que Nezumi pareció estar en una paz imperturbable, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, silencioso y llevando su mano derecha hasta la del albino que estaba crispada en su regazo, apretándose el estomago como si le doliera, los nervios le estaban destrozando hasta la salud al pobre chico. El simple contacto de una mano cálida relajo a Shion, le hizo aflojar su agarre, sentirse seguro en un mar de inseguridades, con miedo se atrevió a curiosear disimuladamente hacia donde estaba la caseta, noto como las manos del viejo Rikiga entregaba los pases y después eran devueltos con la misma facilidad, les habían aceptado.

- _buen trabajo viejo._ – Nezumi sonrió malicioso al estar dentro de la madriguera del enemigo, listo para su siguiente paso –

 _-qué alivio…_ \- el albino suspiro relajando todo sus músculos, en ese instante llevo su mano al vientre, sintiendo nuevamente esas cosquillas extrañas de aquella noche en el mirador, quizás los nervios atacaban así a su cuerpo –

_\- ahora al teatro, tenemos cosas que organizar para la próxima puesta en escena._

_-¿seguirás actuando?_ – Shion le miro con sorpresa –

_-es nuestro mejor tapadero, en las credenciales tu eres mi hermana, y estas aquí para trabajar en el teatro, debes trabajar en el teatro._

_-¡yo no sé actuar!_

_– aprenderás…_

 

Qué seguridad más brutal siempre acompañaba a las palabras de Nezumi, lo que se decía se hacía, como decreto inamovible en su mundo, Shion no pudo negarse, era una coartada interesante, volver a las tablas donde toda esta aventura comenzó, quizás sería divertido. Con esos pensamientos se le vino una revelación, la idea de volver a ver a Safu  y a su madre, podría contactar con ellas de algún modo, con este personaje que interpretaba sería fácil acercarse a ellas y saber que estaban bien. Lo pensaría, mejor dicho, lo planearía fríamente para que el ojigris no se negara, sería tan perfecta su actuación que no podría decirle que no a su deseo, anhelaba estar en brazos de su madre, por alguna razón últimamente añoraba eso, la ternura de sus brazos, el tierno sonido de su voz, la suavidad de un beso en su frente, quería eso y mucho mas.

Y otra vez se revolvieron los recuerdos en su cabeza, como abarrotándolo de pensamientos que se salían de control, los disparadores eran las imágenes viejas, esos recuerdos de ciertas zonas por donde ahora conducía Rikiga, estaban ingresando en Lost Town, a unas 5 cuadras del teatro. En ese momento solo pudo pensar en Safu, en su primera escapada para ir a ver una obra, ese día también sufrió su primer percance corporal, en un segundo volvió a llevar inocentemente su mano al vientre, preguntándose qué tantas cosas ocultaban su propio cuerpo, pensando una y otra vez que había pasado los últimos casi 3 meses sin presentar mas ese síntoma vergonzoso, pero a cambio, otros síntomas se instalaron en su cuerpo, el cansancio, las emociones descontroladas, las nauseas que ya casi no experimentaba gracias al cielo, quizás si era un virus de estación, nunca había pasado un invierno fuera de su cómoda y perfecta vida en Chronos, este era el primer invierno que vivía y experimentaba realmente, y le gusto mucho, a pesar de lo difícil que fuera a veces, le encantaba tener el calor de otro cuerpo para calentarse en las noches frías cuando la vieja calefacción no funcionaba, le gustaba la sensación de los pies fríos de Nezumi cuando la cobija no daba para cubrirles completamente, eran cosas tan simples pero que para el eran nuevas, saber que estaba vivo, que su alrededor respiraba tanto o más que el, era magnífico, sublime y le hacía querer seguir así.  

 _-llegamos._ – la voz de Rikiga saco a Shion de sus pensamientos ensoñadores sobre el clima y el estar vivo –

_-de aquí en adelante acostúmbrate a llamarme Eve, y tu eres Rose, ¿entendido Shion?_

_\- soy Rose._

_-captas rápido_ – Nezumi sonrió complacido, Shion era inteligente por encima de todas las cosas –

El viejo periodista estaciono el vehículo en la parte trasera del teatro, como acostumbraba hacer cuando dejaba a Eve, bajo y se encamino a la entrada, pronto fue recibido por el enorme hombre musculoso que siempre custodiaba a la actriz al salir de las obras, evitando que los obsesos admiradores tocasen a Eve, Shion le conocía muy bien, el se había vuelto un cómplice de sus visitas a la actriz, los flirteos y las reunieres momentáneas en el camerino, qué tiempos aquellos cuando solo era un niño inocente jugando con fuego.

Su debut artístico estaba por iniciar, su acto de ser lo que no era comenzó con ese hombre, Shion debió presentarse ante él, Nezumi ayudo mucho en el rol de Eve, hablándole suavemente, indicándole que era su hermana menor, que la había ido a buscar fuera de la ciudad y que ella se quedaría a trabajar con ellos, aprendiendo del teatro. Fue la prueba de fuego para el albino, porque ese hombre lo conoció, podía descubrir el engaño pero no fue así, se comió totalmente la farsa de Nezumi con una facilidad inaudita.

 _-si Conk no se dio cuenta, definitivamente estas dentro._ – el ojigris le tomo del brazos escoltándole hacia los camerinos, igual a como llego hacerlo meses atrás, en sus encuentros tiernos y momentáneos –

- _tienes razón_ – susurro débilmente, eran muchas emociones juntas para el –

 _-dormiremos en la parte superior, hay un camerino que casi no se usa, ese será nuestro nuevo nido de amor_ – sin importarle el lugar le robo un beso a su compañero –

- _Nezumi no…_ \- se tapo la boca asustado, alguien pudo verlos hacer eso –

_-no te preocupes, estamos solos, hoy no hay ensayos, tendremos el teatro es para nosotros dos esta noche._

Tanto Rikiga como el vigilante Conk se despidieron del dueto, dejándolos solos en ese enorme lugar, Shion se sintió un tanto intimidado por la soledad y silencio reinante, se había acostumbrado a los ladridos de los perros de Inukashi, del ir y venir por su trabajo, la chimenea con el fuego acogedor y el sofá viejo y suavecito donde dormía la siesta, pensaba una y otra vez en ellos mientras miraba distraídamente como Nezumi acomodaba lo que era su nuevo hogar. Una habitación amplia, con dos camas pequeñas en el fondo, ocultas tras un biombo de utilería, además, había una mesa de madera rustica con 4 sillas, dos closet altos y un sinfín de baúles con ropa, el sitio no estaba muy bien dispuesto para que vivieran en el, pero eso alegro a Shion, significaba que tendrían que regresar, debían regresar a las afueras de la ciudad, era un juramento que cumplir.

 _-Shion._ – Nezumi le trajo a la realidad poniéndole ropa en sus brazos – _cámbiate._

 _-¿qué es esto?_ – miro las vestimentas confundido –

_-vamos a practicar, quiero que mañana en la noche hagas tu primera actuación…_

_-actuar, de verdad no quiero hacerlo Nezumi._

_-no será complicado, la obra es sencilla, aprenderás los diálogos en seguida. Cámbiate, yo iré a encender las luces del escenario_ – sin prisas salió de la habitación –

El teatro era hermoso, un sitio al puro estilo romántico rococó, con pequeños balcones en lo alto del escenario, las filas centrales de butacas color rojo sangre, Shion por primera vez detallaba seriamente ese lugar, caminando torpemente por culpa del desproporcionado vestido que Nezumi le dio, era un traje extravagante amarillo claro, lleno de pliegues y encajes, muy estilo victoriano, de esos que le apretaban terriblemente los pechos a las mujeres, con corsé de cintas de raso, que agradecía no llevar puesta en esta ocasión, pero si le apretaba en la cintura, estaba subiendo de peso a un ritmo constante y las cosas no eran como antes, ese pensamiento le hizo tratar de hacerse espacio en el vestido, imposible, estaba apretado, si tan solo liberara dos o tres botones de la parte superior se sentiría mejor, pero cuando intento hacerlo fue interrumpido por la voz de Nezumi, resonando en ese espacio vacío como un grito profundo y claro.

 _-sube aquí._ – ya él se encontraba de pie sobre el escenario –

Shion quedo extasiado al acercarse, Nezumi también vestía como él, un encantador traje victoriano, de color rosa pálido, con mas encajes aun que los de él, estilizado, encantador, como una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Que pensamientos se vinieron a su cabeza, con razón le había flechado, era hermoso, hasta vestido así era radiante, atrayente y sensual, Nezumi podía despertar tales pasiones en un juego de femenino y masculino a la vez, como los ángeles asexuados de la religión católica.

 La luz estaba concentrada en un solo punto del escenario, así que Shion subió a tientas, sujetándose el pomposo vestido para lograr llegar junto a su amante, cuando por fin lo hizo, quedo boquiabierto por la vista de todo el lugar, pensando en cómo se vería lleno de gente, con todos mirándoles, mirando a su amado Nezumi actuar, tragándoselo con los ojos, escrutándolo de tal modo que él no podía evitarlo, ese pensamiento le causo celos, unos extraños y nada comunes celos.

 _-todos te verán desde aquí…_ \- desvió la mirada con un mohín de disgusto –

 _-a ti también_. – tomo la mano de Shion delicadamente, atrayéndole hacia él, chocando sus vestidos exuberantes –

 _-¿no te asusta subir aquí?, todos te miran… no hay sitio para esconderse._ – volvió a ver las butacas vacías del teatro –

 _-perdí el miedo hace mucho tiempo atrás majestad, y necesito que tu también lo pierdas._ – su mano viajo por toda la cintura de Shion, subiendo poco a poco hasta quedar posada en el cuello blanco de su amante, rozando sus dedos por la piel expuesta – _interpretaremos una obra justo aquí mismo._

_-y… los guiones, ¿qué diré?_

_-dirás lo que sientas, lo que tu boca quiera decirme, a gritos, a gemidos o susurros… di lo que gustes para mí._ – llevo sus labios hasta los de Shion, besándole apasionadamente, con una demanda monstruosa, moviendo sus labios con voracidad, internando su lengua delicadamente en el valle de dientes que se interponía ante el –

Shion no tuvo la menor oportunidad de negarse, estaba atrapado entre esos brazos fuertes, que lo apretaban contra el cuerpo tibio de su captor, sintiendo el rose de los vestidos, la tela satinada y fría que daba una sensación rara a su piel, sin poder separarse fue adsorbido en ese beso, agónico, caliente y salvaje, sintiendo como Nezumi le seguía aprisionando al tiempo que lo bajaba, arrodillándole en ese suelo de tablas casi negras, sintiendo el crujir de las mismas bajo sus movimientos. El beso por fin culmino abruptamente por el mismo Shion, necesitaba aire, recuperar su aliento en una bocanada desesperada, con un hilo de saliva aun uniéndoles, sus labios rojos he hinchados de pasión.

_-mi bella Rose, quiero desgarrar tu vestido… quiero interpretar un papel más sobre estas tablas, quiero poseerte aquí mismo, hacer que mi pasión por este arte se desate en ti, necesito escuchar tus gemidos multiplicados por miles en el eco solitario de esta sala. Se mío pequeña majestad…_

Ni si quiera pudo responder, estaba atorado en asombros, escuchando anonadado aquella verborrea de palabras grandiosas, pero sucias a la vez, quería Nezumi hacerle el amor allí mismo, sobre el suelo del escenario, ¡vestidos de mujer!.

 _-¡es sucio!_ – sus mejillas estaban ardiendo en rojo pasión, que vergonzoso fue imaginarse teniendo sexo allí y así –

- _es morboso…_ \- en un segundo se subió sobre Shion, haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre el suelo, dejándolo tendido sobre su amado entramado – _y quiero volverlo realidad._

 _-no lo hagas._ – desvió la mirada con vergüenza, sentía claramente la palpitante humanidad de Nezumi, recargándose con sus caderas a pesar del montón de pliegues de tela que los separaba – _no…_

 _-así te niegues, lo hare._ – Llevo su mano derecha a la barbilla del albino, alzándole para que le mirara directamente a los ojos – _me amas, me lo dijiste, así que lo que hacemos no es sucio, es amor._

_-pero…_

_-la ropa no es un problema, no las quitamos y listo_ – sonrió mas morbosamente que antes, llevando su mano libre bajo el vestido de encajes y vuelos, sintiendo el muslo tibio de Shion – _te… pusiste las medias._

_-……. Tú… me las diste, ¡pensé que eran parte del traje!_

_-je je je… te las pusiste, no me lo puedo creer_. – sin vergüenza alguna alzo los pliegues del vestido para ver aquel espectáculo, le había entregado esas delicadas medias blancas de encaje como un malicioso intento de saber hasta dónde Shion era capaz de obedecerle sin reproches _– te vez tan provocativo…_

 _-no digas esas cosas_ – se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, no quería ver como Nezumi besaba delicadamente su pierna, rodilla y pie, rozándose una y otra vez, mordisqueando las medias finas, tratando de jalarlas fuera de su cuerpo –

_-te desnudare… pero las medias se quedan._

Como imaginar una situación así, sintiendo completamente que su amante se encaminaba por todo su cuerpo como un centenar de serpientes perversas, solo podía cerrar sus ojos y sentir, sentir atragantado de gemidos, soltándolos obscenamente para todo un silencioso teatro. Es que Nezumi estaba destrozándole los sentidos, metiendo sus manos bajo el vestido aun puesto, acariciando su palpitante hombría con los dedos, con sus labios, en movimientos suaves y delicados, sintiendo esa lengua experta delineando todo el contorno de su carne, lamiendo, succionando y jugando con la delicadeza del lugar.

Era demasiado, no quería seguir gimiendo, se escuchaba terriblemente sucio ese eco de su voz, la luz dándole en todo el rostro, mirando con una claridad inaudita como la boca de Nezumi se divertía mas y mas, la excitación estaba llegándole a un punto de no retorno, era un calor inaudito en su bajo vientre, y el ojigris lo sabía, había aprendido a saber exactamente cuando el llegaría al orgasmo, se preparaba para ello, extendiendo las lamidas, atrapando entre sus labios la cálida esencia derramada súbitamente entre espasmos de placer, tan caliente, tan tibia y sedosa, era el majar que acaba de quitarle a los dioses, y lo disfruto, tanto que con restos de ella aun en su boca mojo dos de sus dedos, suavemente hasta lubricarlos para el siguiente paso.

 _-te amo Shion._ – le susurro con ternura al oído mientras le penetraba con dos de sus dígitos, suavemente abriéndose paso en el -

-aaah… - otro gemido al infinito espacio, otro sentimiento de placer, de emoción por escuchar ese te amo, era como estar en el cielo otra vez, Nezumi lo amaba, lo adoraba, lo veneraba y lo poseía como nunca podría imaginarlo –

 _-te lo repetiré majestad… te amo._ – profundizo sus caricias, moviendo aquellos dedos una y otra vez dentro y fuera, con un ritmo intenso que buscaba el punto exacto donde su pequeño amor se volvía loco de placer – _es aquí…_

La respuesta de Shion fue alzarse en sus caderas, abrirse más aun para él, gimiendo, gritando roncamente, con su piel enrojecida en el vientre tenso, su miembro semi erecto volviendo a la vida, con perlas de sudor surcando su frente, cuello y pecho expuesto por el escote del vestido, era excitante, tan excitante que Nezumi no pudo evitar soltar con su mano libre dos botones de aquel escote, liberando repentinamente sus pezones rosados, exponiéndolos como un dulce provocativo, bajando su cabeza hasta tener entre sus labios uno de ellos, lamiéndolos con la punta de su lengua una y otra vez, sintiendo como el sudor les daba un sabor salado pero a la vez extrañamente dulzón, últimamente eran más dulces que salados. Ese juego siguió por unos minutos más, acariciándole con sus dedos, penetrándole mientras mordisqueaba y succionaba aquellas perlas rosadas, una y otra vez, sintiendo como Shion se revolcaba entre sus brazos, aun gimiendo mas, agónico, sudoroso y lleno de excitación.

Ya no podía mas, su miembro ardía en calor, latía necesitado de aquel lugar apretado que siempre le recibía dulcemente, con prisa saco sus dedos para poder sustituirlos con su ser, masajeándole un poco antes, lubricándole con sus propia esencia.

 _-¡NE… NEZUMI!_ – solo pudo gritar su nombre, sintiendo como este le sujetaba de las caderas para penetrarle mejor, aquella intromisión dolía, no tanto como al principio, pero siempre dolía y siempre acababa siendo placentero, dolorosamente placentero – _te… amo._

 _-lo sé._ – sonrió malicioso al tiempo que apoyaba sus rodillas en el suelo, tratando de buscarse apoyo bajo el montón incomodo de tela, no resultaba tan divertido estar en esos vestidos a la hora de la verdad, prefirió cambiar de posición, alzar a Shion sobre sus rodillas, hacerle que cabalgara sobre él, era más fácil y mas lujurioso, tenerlo frente  a frente, para besarle mejor, para morder su cuello y succionar sus pezones mientras le penetraba –

Cumplió su deseo, tomándolo de la cintura, lo alzo lo suficiente en un rápido movimiento, sin dejar de penetrarle, embistiéndole suavemente mientras Shion gemía, buscando adaptarse al cambio de posición, alzando y bajando sus caderas para él, sintiendo que moriría de placer, con rabia se aferro al cuello de Nezumi, sintiendo el sudor que surcaba su piel, lo pegado que estaba el vestido, mojado y brilloso, le pareció tan tentador sus labios, esos labios semi abiertos por la respiración acelerada, le provoco besarlos, y lo hizo, comezón un beso profundo, aun torpe para él, la boca de Nezumi sabia a gloria, a amor, a pasión desmedida, se esmero en ese beso, ni si quiera lo interrumpió cuando una de aquellas estocadas volvió a llevarlo al paraíso, dejo prácticamente ese gemido entre sus labios, atragantado, sintiendo que moriría de placer, su miembro otra vez palpitaba necesitado, sus manos dolían por lo fuerte que se agarraban a la espalda del ojigris, era la muerte llegando, era su entrada al momentáneo paraíso del placer, su espalda se curvo intensamente, echándose atrás, rompiendo el beso por culpa de un gemido, Nezumi aprovechó de  besarle el cuello rápidamente, lamiendo su piel, saboreándose otra vez aquellos rosados pezones, succionándolos ávidamente al tiempo que le penetraba más aun, moviendo su mano derecha de la cadera al miembro de Shion, masajeandolo rápido, caliente, acelerando sus embestidas, haciéndole de todo para verlo llegar al orgasmo, y lo logró con creces, el albino se deshizo en un pozo de placer, arqueando su espalda, encorvando sus piernas, apretando la cintura de Nezumi en un estrangulador gemido, su esencia se derramó entre los vestidos de ambos, casi al mismo tiempo en que Nezumi también dejaba ir su semilla cálida totalmente dentro de Shion, llenándolo totalmente en pasión y calor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que este me ha parecido el lemon mas excitante que he escrito, por alguna razón me recontra hizo sentir hot XD. Eerrr… no sé, me imagine toda las escenas y casi me desmayo, fue muy genial, tanto que me provoca pintarla, quizás lo haga, para no olvidarla más nunca, ja ja ja. Bueno, perdonen el retraso, la horrorosa tardanza, que ahora no se cómo recuperar, pero allí vamos, poco a poco logrando que esto llegue a su punto álgido, será pronto, habrá muchos encuentros, todo irá más rápido y será muy interesante amigas, gracias por aguantar mis retrasos ToT, discúlpenme nuevamente y ya verán que valdrá la pena, el lemon es una recompensa por mi tardanza.


	16. Revelación

 

 

****

Un día más realmente movido, pasaban de las 3 de la tarde y el frío invernal se colaba caprichoso bajo las hendiduras de las puertas y ventanas del café, a pesar del calorcito agradable y del ambiente dulce y familiar, aun en ese instante el frío molestaba a los compradores habituales. Karan estaba ajetreada con su última creación, el pastel de cerezas se vendía como pan caliente, y siempre pedían más, una y otra bandeja salía a la venta desde temprano, esta era la número cinco que dejaba cuidadosamente en el mostrador frente a la vitrina, adornada con espigas de trigo, sobre un mono mantelito blanco de bordados delicados y a su lado un cartel dando las características del pastel y su costo por porción o entero. Muy cuidadosamente le dejó allí, echando una ojeada a la calle frente a ella, siempre miraba con melancolía el transitar día a día de las personas, en la mañana estudiantes y trabajadores, a media tarde las amas de casa que salían por compras y diligencias, pero nunca veía lo que realmente su corazón de madre quería, deseando con su alma que entre ese tumulto de personas resaltaron unos cabellos blancos, deseando ver una cabellera nívea y dulce andando hacia su café, soñar no le costaba nada, sabía que nunca sucedería pero una madre jamás deja de desear el bien de su hijo, el tenerlo entre sus brazos y apretarlo como si fuera  a perderlo en un segundo. Karan dio un suspiro bajito, solo para ella, limpió su rostro sucio de harina y echó una última mirada por el vidrio, en ese instante vio algo que la dejó fría, soltó un quejido de asombro, sus pies se movieron por sí solos, debía correr, era ya o no alcanzaría lo que vio.

 

 _-es…_ \- entre tropezones de los clientes logró salir del local cruzando la calle descuidadamente, con el alma aguantada en su pecho de mujer, estirando la mano tras la espalda que le pareció familiar –

-…… - la persona que sujeto Karan volteo sobresaltada, con sus ojos asombrados por quien era su asaltante inesperado – _señora Karan._

 _-¡Safu!_ – Sus manos blancas temblaban descontroladas, al fin una persona conocida delante de ella, alguien con quien hablar de lo que sucedía – _¡eres Safu!_

 

Le abrazó con fuerza, como deseando que con ese afecto momentáneo se calmara su dolor de madre, que al menos estaba aliviando su angustia, un alma cercana y que conocía a su hijo estaba por ese mundo, en ese instante de casualidades que siempre nos tiene el destino preparado. Sin muchas explicaciones Karan arrastró a la jovencita dentro del local, la hizo sentarse en una pequeña y delicada mesita de hierro forjado, con su silla maciza, alejada del resto del lugar donde aún entraba y salía gente, la madre de Shion le rogó que no se fuera, que le dejara acabar de cerrar el local para poder hablar mejor, Safu accedió encantada, entreteniéndose con una taza de chocolate caliente y unos panecillos espolvoreados de canela y azúcar, perfectos para tentar a quien sea a quedarse allí, curiosa miraba el ir y venir de todo, como una mujer sedentaria se volvía la comerciante más encantadora del mundo, Safu recargo su mano en el mentón, sonriendo levemente al ver cómo Karan había cambiado, estaba sorprendida de verla en el distrito de Lost town, después de la desaparición de Shion habían perdido contacto y cuando intento ir a su casa en Chornos, fue recibida en la puerta con un comunicado oficial donde describía la revocación de sus beneficios como ciudadanos de élite, en ese entonces se sintió muy triste, sola y abatida, ya no había nada que la conectara con el paradero de Shion, se dedicó a intentar estudiar, seguir su rumbo con el pensamiento de amor guardado en el corazón, porque ella sabía que su albino amigo no estaba muerto, tan solo perdido quien sabe en qué lugar del mundo, pero muerto jamás.

 

 _-discúlpame que te tenga retenida aquí._ – al fin camino hacia la entrada del local para poner el cartel de cerrado, un día duro pero productivo para beneficio de ella –

- _no se preocupe señora, estaba paseando sin ningún fin concreto, no se… me dieron ganas de salir de Chronos_   - tomó el último bocado del delicioso pan dulce que tenía en su platito blanco –

- _ansiaba tanto ver un rostro familiar…_ \- tomó asiento frente a Safu, sacándose el mandil azul celeste y el pañuelo que cubría su bello cabello castaño recogido con pinzas de color plata –

_-¿porque le revocaron los beneficios de ser ciudadanos de Chronos?... perdón la rudeza de mi pregunta._

_-porque Shion fue sacado del sistema_ – hablo desolada, arrugando su delantal recargado en sus rodillas – _ya no había razón para que yo tuviese esos beneficios._

 _-Shion, aun no se sabe nada de él._ – Safu recordó el extraño interrogatorio que le hicieron en la gota lunar, como si ella fuera el cómplice de un crimen –

_-no, nadie me da razón de él, he ido al servicio de búsqueda, a todos los lugares que puedas imaginar, he hablado con tantas personas en estos meses._

_-¿la han… interrogado?_ – pregunto en un susurro, llevando su mano a la de Karan en un apretón tímido, sentía que hablarían algo serio y preocupante –

_-sí, me llevaron a la gota lunar, y… no te preocupes, aquí no hay peligro de nada, te lo aseguro._

 

A su mente retornaron las palabras de su amigo Yoming, el siempre le comentaba que ese local era a pruebas de los chismosos de la ciudad, que todo lo que a él lo rodeaba debía estar protegido, desde su auto, la casa donde vivía el y su hermana, el mismo local y algunos detalles más que se obvio de decir, todo estaba fuera de los oídos de no. 6, pero aun así Safu estaba inquieta, las últimas semanas sentía que la vigilaban, que algo no muy normal pasaba en la ciudad, el ambiente estaba tenso, la gente estaba tensa, y eso la tenía alerta, su amigo misteriosamente desaparecido y un montón de información clandestina que comenzaba a filtrarse sin remedio entre las personas, con panfletos, señales de radio clandestinas, mensajes en la red, todo gritando al mundo que había una enfermedad llamada utopía, la enfermedad de la superioridad, que era un cáncer maldito que se estaba comiendo todo, la perfección anhelada había bajado las tasas de natalidad a un punto alarmante, todos esos rumores corrían últimamente y ella angustiada de saber que parte de eso debía tener una verdad.

 

 _-no quiero que pase nada malo aquí, no quiero meterla más en problemas por venir con usted._ – Estuvo tentada a ponerse de pie para marcharse pero ambas fueron asustadas por el toque a la puerta, una figura bien abrigada estaba de pie tras ella, esperando que le abrieran a pesar del cartel de cerrado puesto fuera -

- _Renka_ – Karan miró aliviada quien era, así que se puso de pie para abrirle a la hermana de Yoming – _buenas tardes._

 _-¿llegue a tiempo para un pastel de cerezas?_ – su rostros ansioso demostraba la total evidencia de un antojo de embarazada en su punto máximo –

 _\- por supuesto, no dejaría a un bebé sin su antojo._ – Sonrió divertida, llevando su mano al pequeño vientre de 5 meses que resaltaba entre el abrigo de la mujer – _espérame un momento, lo deje en la cocina._

 

Karan desapareció a paso rápido del lugar, dejando a Safu con Renka, ambas se miraron curiosamente hasta que la hermana de Yoming se presentó por sí misma.

 

- _mucho gusto, soy Renka, amiga de Karan._ – extendió su mano amablemente ante la castaña –

 _-encantada_ \- sus ojos no pudieron apartarse del evidente vientre, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a una embarazada por la calle, era algo inusual últimamente – _cuanto…_

- _puedes preguntar con confianza, ya me acostumbre a eso, todos parecen curiosos al verme._ – aun con su sonrisa en los labios tomó asiento donde antes estaba Karan – _no ha sido sencillo, pero agradezco a dios por permitirme llevar a este bebe, tengo 5 meses y hoy supe que es…_

Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, en su vientre reinaba la vida, una que había sido implantada con la tecnología de la ciudad, con una cuidadosa selección, era más que un bebé de probeta, era un ser único que llevaba en sus genes muchos misterios por descubrir, misterios que hundirán a los científicos de no. 6 hasta el mismísimo infierno.

 

 _-¿Qué es?_ – Karan interrumpió las palabras de Renka, hasta ella estaba encariñada con ese venidero bebé así no fuese nada suyo –

 _\- es un niño._ – Llevo sus manos acunando su carga preciosa, sonriendo enorme como solo una futura madre haría _– Lilit tendrá un hermanito._

\- _¡felicitaciones!_ – con sumo cuidado dejo el pastel de cereza sobre la mesita de hierro forjado, apañándose con fuerza las ganas de llorar, recordó inevitablemente cuando su hijo Shion nació, lo tierno y bello que era de bebé, una criatura preciosa que ella espero con locura y esperanzas –

_-lili aún no sabe que es, cuando llegue a la casa le diré, también debo decirle a mi esposo, él siempre quiso un niño._

 

Las tres mujeres siguieron su conversación alegremente, sin notar que eran vigiladas desde lejos, no dentro del local, pero si fuera de él, en un pequeño auto convertible azul marino, a casi una cuadra de distancia, el servicio de vigilancia que había colocado Rashi siempre seguía los movimientos de Safu y los de otra mujer también, ambas por motivos muy distintos pero que al final sus vidas estaban ligadas gracias a una sola persona. Shion era la base de un entramado complejo, en el recaían y cruzaban muchas líneas, y otra de ellas era la de la vida del teatro, caía la tarde y el lugar estaba a reventar, se presentaría una obra nueva con un agregado al elenco, el público quedó intrigado por la nueva adquisición del teatro, la tierna “Rose” haría su primera presentación, todo un cúmulo de emociones encontradas ebullirían esa noche, cuando las tablas le dieran la bienvenida, por segunda vez, ya que Nezumi le dio su particular bautizo la noche anterior, entregándose febrilmente en el suelo de madera, dejando que la soledad del teatro los abrazara y les permitiera esa entrega amorosa.

 

Entre carreras Nezumi lograba poner orden al lugar, ayudado de su equipo, un grupo de jóvenes con aires de libertad, con unas vidas comunes pero interesantes, todos siendo un pequeño grano de arena en ese mar interior llamado actuación. Con paso presuroso subió al camerino que ocupaba Shion, necesitaba apresurarse, ya las personas estaban pasando dentro, en menos de 15 minutos todo iniciaría, sin tocar siquiera abrió la puerta del camerino y consiguió a su albino amante sentado frente al espejo, trajeado con aquel vestido victoriano de la noche anterior, su cabello oculto con una hermosa peluca castaña que estaba recogida en bucles enlazados en cintas y perlas diminutas, maquillado gracias a Nezumi y muy concentrado en el pequeño grupo de hojas apiñadas en sus manos temblorosas, Shion estaba evidentemente muerto de nervios.

 

 _-Rose._ – susurro en son divertido, quería saber que tan metido en su papel estaba el albino –

- _ya estoy listo._ – Suspiro ruidosamente al tiempo que giraba en el taburete quedando frente al ojigris –

 _-¿te colocaste más maquillaje?_ – noto como la blanca piel de Shion estaba sumamente roja en sus mejillas, cuello y pecho –

 _-no._ – llevo sus dedos a la mejilla pero antes de hacerlo ya Nezumi había sujetado con sus dedos enguantados en un delicado guatín de encaje rosa –

 _\- ¿te sientes bien?_ – se agacho delicadamente para no arrugar su enorme vestido –

_-un poco acalorado… pero ya se me pasara, afuera hace más fresco que aquí._

_-está bien._ – Se inclinó dándole un suave beso en la frente a su pequeño amante – _lo harás bien, eres una máquina para memorizar cosas, no te costará nada decir los diálogos._

 _-lo tengo todo memorizado, lo único que me incomoda es el público… el miedo escénico._ – bajo la mirada preocupado –

 _\- te digo un truco que yo utilizo a veces._ – Su boca rozó deliciosamente la oreja de Shion, con su aliento tibio acariciándole la piel – _imagínate al público desnudo._

 _\- ¡NEZUMI!_ – lo alejo con molestia, esa no era una ayuda para nada –

_\- ¡Eve! Es Eve, y aquí nadie sabe quién diablos es Nezumi, no se te olvide Shion._

_\- es Rose._

_-¡Rose!_ – Se levantó enfadado por perder en su propio juego de corregirlo – _vamos._

 

Shion se vio abrumado por el escenario ya listo, los actores corriendo de aquí para allá, los ayudantes, tramoyistas y demás personal que podían dar vida a la obra, Nezumi en su encantador y fuerte papel de Eve daba directrices, era la voz cantante, el director, la mano que dirigía todo y que todos obedecían sin chistar. al final la obra se presentó sin ningún contratiempo, hasta el publico ovaciono de pie, una noche de triunfo total, Nezumi estaba fascinado al ver como su camaleónico novio se adaptaba a su entorno, se apego al plan establecido y no olvidó ni una sola palabra de sus diálogos, fue la gloria misma, embriagado de satisfacción llegaron tras bastidores, despidiéndose del público que lanzaba rosas al escenario y que un jovencito las recogía para dárselas después a los actores, entre tropezones y carreras Eve logró llegar donde Shion, este estaba rodeado de personas, todos parte del elenco, le felicitaban por su labor y también lo atosigaban de preguntas ya que según sabían ella era hermana de Eve, una cosa que despertaba curiosidades varias, Nezumi trato de acercarse para arrancarlo de las miradas curiosas, logrando colarse entre el tumulto iniciado.

 

 _-disculpen todos, Rose no está cómoda en sitios cerrados, vamos a salir de aquí._ – la sonrisa seductora de Eve calmo el clamor de todos –

 _-gracias._ – susurro al oído de Nezumi aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo, estaba sintiéndose sofocado realmente –

- _saldremos como yo lo hacía, Rikiga nos espera fuera con el auto, Conf nos escoltara, no te preocupes y no te alejes de mi lado._

\- _sí._ – hablo suavemente, dejándose aferrar por los protectores brazos de Nezumi, era la mejor sensación del mundo, sentirse cuidado por el –

 

Efectivamente Shion recordó esas idas al teatro, cuando al terminar la obra Eve desaparecía escoltada por su corpulento guardaespaldas y subía a un auto negro, repetiría esa experiencia, pero esta vez el iría en el auto acompañándolo, sería divertido pero toda emoción se opacaba con lo que sentía desde hacía rato, su cuerpo estaba sofocado, le temblaban las piernas y estaba algo mareado, un calor inaudito le pedía deshacerse del vestido, la peluca y todo lo que pudiese, era una molestia sentirse así, hasta creía que se desmayaría si Nezumi no hubiese llegado a sacarlo del grupo que lo acosaba.

 

Cork llegó pronto a hacerles una especie de muro humano, caminando delante de ellos apartando a todo ser que quisiera tocarles, era una incomodidad a la que Nezumi estaba muy bien acostumbrado y veía sin asombros, pero Shion era otra historia, estaba nervioso, aferrándose al brazo de su “hermana mayor” y agachando la mirada para no llamar la atención, se sentía mareado en un momento repentino, trastabilló, tropezando al lograr salir del teatro, Nezumi le sujetó más fuerte aún de la cintura, ayudándole a incorporarse pero fue demasiado tarde, ya su dulce Rose estaba inconsciente en sus brazos, el peli azul entro en pánico, aún no llegaba Rikiga con el auto y la gente seguía agolpada a su alrededor, como deseaba gritarles con su potente voz masculina que se apartaran, pero no podía era imposible hacerlo, quería socorrer a su amante, necesitaba levantarlo en brazos y sacarlo de allí, el calor lo había debilitado, había notado el estado de Shion en los camerinos pero nunca creyó que se desmayaría.

 

 _-¡Rikiga!_ – Al fin Nezumi logro verlo frenar súbitamente en la orilla de la acera, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, era su salvación –

 

Con paso más firme se atrevió a sujetar firmemente a Shion ayudado por Conf, entre ambos le metieron en la parte trasera del auto logrando salir finalmente de ese desastre de fans y locos enamorados que siempre tenía al final de una obra. Cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, respirando agitado se sentó mejor para ver a Shion, este estaba aun sonrojado, con la piel fría y perlada de sudor, seguramente había tenido una baja de tensión, sus síntomas parecían esos.

 

 _-¿qué le sucedió?_ – Rikiga logró ver al desmayado Shion recargado del asiento trasero mientras Nezumi le abría el vestido para dejarle respirar mejor –

- _se desmayó._ – Suavemente desató las cintas, botones y encajes asfixiantes de su pecho y cintura, dándole un respiro al cuerpo del albino – _demonios… no note que se sentía tan mal._

- _seguro fueron nervios, es su primera vez en esto._

 _-no._ – Saco un pañuelo de su escote con el que se dedicó a secar el sudor de la frente y cuello de su amante – _Shion no está bien._

 _-¿algún efecto de lo que le hicieron en los laboratorios de no.6?_ – susurro molesto, apreciaba al chiquillo  y su cercanía con Karan –

 _-no quiero sacar conjeturas._ – acomodo el cuerpo de Shion para que su cabeza quedara recargada en sus rodillas, como apoyándole – _necesito que Rou lo vea._

_-Rou es algo testarudo con las visitas, estas claro en eso._

_\- lo sé, pero tendrá que tragarse sus molestias, esto es algo que a él le conviene saber._

_\- es lógico que esté molesto, tu huiste._

_\- cállate Rikiga._

- _no cambias nada ni vestido de señorita._ – detalló el rostro agresivamente intenso que adornaba a Nezumi en su papel de Eve -

 

La luz le cegó por un instante, sintiendo como la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus ojos dolían con tan solo intentar abrirlos, la claridad le acribillaba sin piedad así que sus manos viajaron pesadamente hasta su rostro, quería taparse la cara para abrir los ojos, le dolía el cuerpo, sintiéndolo pesado, muy pesado. Entre quejidos se atrevió a ver en un estado borroso, intentó sentarse pero una voz conocida se lo impidió sujetándole el hombro suavemente.

 

 _-quédate acostado._ – miro como Shion hacia amaino por levantarse de la cama –

 _-¿se...Señor Rikiga?_ – al fin sus ojos enfocaron claramente la figura delante suyo –

_-Nezumi me pidió que te obligará a quedarte acostado, si te encuentra fuera de la cama me despellejara vivo a mí._

_-¿dónde está Nezumi?_ – dio una vista rápida por el camerino convertido en habitacion que desde anoche ocupaban –

_-fue a ver a Rou._

_-Rou… pero el me dijo que iría conmigo._ – hizo un mohín de enfado, le habían dejado atrás otra vez, Nezumi siempre apartándolo de los peligros cuando le provocaba -

\- _te desmayaste en el teatro, Nezumi se preocupo mucho._

 _-me sentía mareado y con calor, quizás solo fueron los nervios_. – bajo la mirada hacia su estomago, tenía hambre y ni sabía qué hora era –

_-Nezumi cree que es más que nervios, dice que has tenido síntomas raros los últimos 2 meses._

_-raros._ – con mucha dificultad logro sentarse en la cama, aun medio mareado y muriendo de hambre – _síntomas raros…_

 _-Inukashi me dijo algo extraño el día que los traje aquí._ – Rikiga se acomodo en la silla, como preparándose para soltar una revelación, estaba muy nervioso y con las piernas cruzadas dando incómodos movimientos –

_-Inukashi estaba muy preocupado por mí, eso lo sé perfectamente._

_-casi me obliga a jurarle que te cuidemos, que no te dejemos solo, me insistió a su modo muy salvaje que tu llevas el futuro._

_-¿yo… llevo el futuro?_ – sus orbes rojas tenían una expresión de confusión total, Inukashi últimamente le hablaba de esas cosas, de cuidados, de futuro, de milagros, de sentimientos curiosos viniendo de los labios de alguien como él, rústico, salvaje y puro -

 _\- no sé porqué de su arremetida sentimental, créeme Shion, ese chiquillo es una bestia salvaje indomable, pero contigo bajo la guardia a un punto que no me lo creo._ – Rezongo con su nariz, como si hubiese percibido un olor extraño – _no le comprendo._

 _\- señor Rikiga._ – Shion le hablo quedito, avergonzado por lo que diría, con sus manos en el estomago, muy juntas y entrelazadas –

_-dime Shion._

_-tengo hambre._

_-¿qué puedo traerte?_ – sonrió con diversión, Shion aun seguía siendo un chiquillo dulce, a pesar de todo lo que estaban viviendo –

 _-….. No conseguirá lo que deseo. –_ sus ojos estaban repentinamente inundados en lagrimas, un sentimiento de soledad que no sabía cómo detenerlo y ni qué lo provoco –

_-tengo el auto estacionado fuera del teatro, iré a donde quieras por comida, no te avergüence pedírmela._

_-no es... que la pida… es que quiero comer el pastel de cerezas que hacía mi madre._ – en un segundo enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas, encogiéndose como un caracol, llorando desconsoladamente mientras su estómago rugía de hambre, pero era un hambre distinta, era un deseo bajo y profundo por comer eso, desesperante y frustrante a la vez –

 _\- no llores Shion, no es para tanto, ni que fuera un antojo de emba…_ \- sus palabras se quedaron a medio terminar, estaba por decir una soberana tontería y decidió no bromear del asunto, el albino tenía una extraña crisis alimenticia y un evidente ataque de malcriadez infantil, si, debía ser eso – _quédate acostado, iré a ver que puedo conseguir._

 

Rikiga salió dudando del teatro, con sus manos clavadas dentro del grueso abrigo que lo protegía de la brisa helada y el clima, no sabía que pensar realmente, entre las palabras de Inukashi, la última actitud de Shion y los nervios de Nezumi, todo vuelto amasijo de pensamientos que le daban jaqueca al viejo periodista.

 

 _-espero que Nezumi lograra hablar con Rou…_ \- masculló sacando las llaves de su auto para subir en él y buscarle algo de comer a un hormonal Shion –

 

Y Nezumi estaba arriesgando el pellejo una vez más, entre matorrales y bordeando una zona silvestre del servicio ambiental, allí justamente estaba oculta la base de Rou, conocía la ruta con lujos de detalles, incontables veces entro y salió de aquel intrincado laberinto moderno, eran instalaciones no muy antiguas, de cuando la ciudad comenzaba a nacer y expandirse, ese lugar fue una especie de ciudadela en miniatura para que los trabajadores vivieran o pernoctaran, la entrada ya hacía años que se había perdido de los mapas de la ciudad, “convenientemente” el sistema moderno de mapas, vialidad y urbanismo pareció obviar esa zona, nadie se acercaba al lugar ya que era un reservorio natural de plantas, allí estaban custodiadas distintas especies autóctonas de la zona, de antes del genocidio del pueblo Mao, esas tierras, ese suelo le perteneció en el pasado no muy lejano a ellos, y en parte ese dolor lacerante del recuerdo revuelto hacia a Nezumi incómodo de volver, de regresar como el hijo pródigo de Rou, pero por Shion lo haría, tenía que buscar la verdad oculta entre todo un velo mediático de los dirigentes de la utópica no.6.

 

 _-la entrada no ha cambiado nada, deberían ser más cuidadosos…_ \- habló para sí cubriendo su rostro con la súper fibra que le protegía cuello y cara, había robado un pequeño auto antiguo de las afueras de Lost Town, perfecto para el cubrir su huella de entrada y salida, no necesitaba al servicio de búsqueda y captura rastreando un auto moderno robado –

 

Sin prisas pero sí con mucha cautela dejó el vehículo a unos cuantos metros de un pequeño promontorio vegetal, la entrada parecía la boca de un pozo seco, con un estrecho hundimiento oscuro, en un lado del mismo había unas rudimentarias escaleras desvencijadas que le sirvieron para bajar cuidadosamente, al estar dentro pudo notar como una luz mortecina y débil estaba al final del túnel, las paredes del mismo estaban revestidas de concreto muy lisas y limpias a pesar de lo horrendo de la anterior parte recorrida, seguramente le dejaron al olvido como un truco más para hacer del lugar un sitio indeseable de revisar. El eco de sus pasos fue apaciguado repentinamente por el chillido de algo, Nezumi pronto se detuvo y vio una sombra oscura que acarició rápidamente sus botas, había sido algo relativamente pequeño, como un ratón, pero más largo y pesado.

 

 _-miren lo que tenemos por aquí…_ \- una voz resonó en el túnel de concreto, era la voz de un hombre joven –

 _-no estoy para juegos, enciendan las luces_. – cuidadosamente llevó su mano derecha dentro de la chaqueta de piel que usaba, su única protección era un afilado cuchillo que nunca le abandonaba –

_-no deberías están pisando este suelo sagrado Nezumi._

_-sagrado mis cojones, este sitio no es nada que deba respetar_. – su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad noto como la sombra pequeña que rozó sus pies momentos antes se multiplicaba, oculta en las esquinas del túnel, a su espalda, en todos lados – eres tú, Sasori.

 _-me descubriste._ – la voz antes fuerte y lejana fue haciéndose cada vez más tangible hasta que una figura alta se abrió paso entre la oscuridad del túnel, encarando al oji gris con un aire pretencioso y dominante – _¿debería decir bienvenido?_

_-¿dónde está Rou?_

_-tan agradable como siempre, tienes varios años desaparecido y ahora llegas dando órdenes._ – el desconocido alzó su mano como señalando algo – _no pasarás de aquí_

En un segundo Nezumi se vio atacado por un número considerable de ratas, eran 3 veces más grandes y desagradables que sus ratones robóticos, con un aspecto netamente grotesco y poco agraciado, todo eso lo contemplo el oji gris en solo segundos, esos segundos que también tomo para usar hábilmente su cuchillo destazando a todas las alimañas que entraban a un metro de su rango visual, era como atacar globos inflados, con cada estocada cercenaba cabezas, patas y cuerpos por la mitad, finalmente el suelo alrededor de Nezumi quedo tapizado de chatarra cibernética, las ratas eran tan robóticas como sus encantadores y refinados ratoncitos.

- _hiciste copias baratas de mi invento._  – Miró despectivamente una cabeza de rata que tomó entre sus dedos, destrozándola fácilmente en la palma de su mano –  _intenta mejorar._

 _-mal nacido… ¿para qué viniste?_  – la figura oscura al fin decidió revelarse, saliendo a la claridad de las luces de neón del túnel –

Era un joven atlético, de piel tostada, cabellos negros revueltos hasta por debajo de los hombros, lucía fuerte, con ojos desafiantes color miel, vestía un traje algo desgastado de chaqueta y abrigo, con una bufanda de colores vivos notablemente artesanal, algo que poca o casi nunca se ve en la ciudad, era el tradicional estilo de tejido del desaparecido pueblo Mao, aquel joven rayaba en los 25 años, un poco mayor a Nezumi y evidentemente no le caía bien que este haya regresado.

 _-Rou estaba al tanto de mi regreso._  – sentencio caminando hacia Sanri. –  _no te hagas el interesante a estas alturas y llévame con el viejo._

 _-te sientes muy seguro de todo_  – chasqueo la lengua con molestia, conocía perfectamente que el peli azul siempre hizo lo que quiso con su vida y decidió luchar contra la ciudad a su modo, no desde la clandestinidad como ellos. Nezumi siempre fue distinto, como la oveja negra de cualquier familia –  _muévete._

 _-será un placer volver a ver mi viejo hogar_ – sonrió apaciblemente al tiempo que guardaba su cuchillo entre las ropas –

Y sin duda alguna nada cambiaba en ese subterráneo mundo, esa pequeña burbuja creada por radicales, fundada por Rou y un grupo más de desertores, Nezumi recordaba su infancia entre personas diferentes, aprendiendo de todos ellos, de allí nació su amor por la tecnología, con Rou aprendió sobre su vida pasada, de su antiguo pueblo, también el científico desertor logró rescatar algunas personas más del pueblo Mao, realmente quedaron un puñado de ellos, gente excepcional, que se vio sin un lugar donde vivir, eran como judíos errantes, y este lugar era su hogar, en un intrínseco complejo moderno, de la época del nacimiento de la ciudad, bajo sus cimientos se gestaba la insurrección, el ir y venir de datos recabados. Rou aún dirigía todo, aún se mantenía a la cabeza de esa confabulación, pero él y Nezumi nunca concordaron en algo, ambos veían los mundos en tiempos distintos y velocidades distintas, para Rou era preferible ser como una gota de agua cayendo en la roca, lenta, certera, segura y paciente, ya que algún día y con seguridad esa roca tendría un hoyo, en cambio el oji gris veía el mundo con ojos de rapidez, con un golpe fatal e instantáneo, por eso se fue de la seguridad de ese escondite, por eso actuó a su modo, con un aire de lobo solitario que solo Shion logró penetrar, y ahora sus engranajes se movían por el albino, su búsqueda personal de elevación se transformó en una insaciable sed de libertad, de resarcir lo hecho a su pueblo y a Shion, principalmente a Shion que era su vida y su alma actualmente.

Sanri llevó a Nezumi por un largo pasillo metálico, el anterior túnel fue dejado atrás, todo su dantesco aspecto cambió a un amplio y bien ventilado laberinto de metal iluminado, tras cada puerta sabía que había laboratorios antiguos transformados en viviendas, otros aún continuaban sirviendo de escudo y protección para su oculta locación, Rou logró organizar a un número grande de personas, y ciertamente su andar por la ciudad era cuidadoso para no despertar sospechas del servicio de búsqueda y captura, para sus antiguos compañeros de investigación, el había muerto cuando escapó con el espécimen que investigaba esa noche, pero su escape le costó caro, pagó con su cuerpo aquella osadía, esos pensamientos recorrían una y otra vez la mente de Nezumi, tratado de imaginar cómo estaría su “salvador” actualmente, tenía más de 4 años sin verlo.

 _-pasa_  – el moreno se quedo de pie ante una puerta amplia de metal, muy diferente al resto que habían visto –

- _gracias._  – Sin un mínimo de debilidad empujo las puertas con sus palmas, abriéndose ante él un mundo de recuerdos, con los olores, colores y sentidos, era su infancia y adolescencia volviendo a revivirse ante sus ojos –

Dentro, había un salón amplio, tapizado con poco mobiliario, el suficiente para vivir cómodo más no lujosamente, ante el hubo un pasillo pequeño que daba la vista total del lugar, como una especie de oficina en forma cóncava, las ventanas subterráneas era de vidrio violeta, medio transparente y que dejaba ver los diferentes salones anexos, donde se guardaban las investigaciones, información y demás cosas. En un sillón mullido tras un viejo escritorio se encontraba el salvador de Nezumi, un hombre de aspecto señorial, con cabello totalmente blanco y corto, llevaba un grueso abrigo negro, sus ojos color castaño casi rojizos le miraron analíticamente, con una intensidad de pensador y sabio.

 _-el hijo prodigo regreso._  – su voz retumbo en el salón, suave pero profunda –

- _no te asombres tanto, recibiste mis mensajes con los ratones._  – Dio unos cuantos pasos dentro, buscando con la mirada que no hubiese mas nadie indeseable por allí, bastaba con la presencia de Sanri –

 _-si… has mejorado mucho tus habilidades Nezumi, creando vida artificial con magistral perfección, tanta que dude si eran reales o no._  – el hombre sonrió levemente con sus manos aun ocultas en el abrigo, hacia frio en el lugar –

_-Gracias, pero no vine a escuchar tus zalamerías científicas, necesito que hablemos de algo realmente serio._

_-sobre el experimento que le quitaste a los científicos de no.6_  – suspiro bajito, dando unas cuantas negativas con su cabeza –  _eres muy atrevido, siempre lo has sido._

_-hablemos._

_-Sanri, déjanos solos._  – el viejo peliblanco se puso finalmente de pie, con suma dificultad y tomando entre su diestra un bastón de madera pulida y tan negra como la noche, que estaba recargado del escritorio –

 _-y tus piernas…_  - se sobresalto a verlo caminando, recordaba muy bien que Rou las perdió cuando habían huido de los laboratorios, las balas usadas por el servicio de captura le destrozaron el musculo y hubo que amputarlas, una escena dantesca que ni el mismo Nezumi quería recordar –

 _\- un par de prótesis, son útiles pero molestas._  – golpeo la fibra de carbono con su bastón, saliendo un sonido sordo y grueso –

Finalmente estuvieron solos, reencontrándose después de varios años, Rou llevaba un sentimiento agridulce, quería mucho a Nezumi pero también guardaba un resentimiento hacia el por su actitud, el niño egoísta que quería siempre hacer todo a su modo, sin escuchar consejos y consiguiendo meterse en muchos líos por su atrevimiento.

Sin pedir permiso el oji gris se sentó cómodamente en un pequeño diván de cuero negro,  cruzando sus piernas elegantemente y centrando en los movimientos de Rou, era curioso verlo andar cuando siempre le recordó montado en una silla de ruedas obsoleta.  

 _-tus dudas… las recibí todas en el último correo que mandaste con el chip y el ratón._  – sacó de su saco negro la misma cápsula que usaba Nezumi para enviar mensaje en los hocicos de los ratoncitos –

_-¿y qué opinas?_

_-no me sorprendo realmente._

_-¿cómo?_  – arqueo una ceja curioso ante la revelación de Rou –

 _-Nezumi, la ciudad creó un banco genético excepcional, en aquel momento todos fuimos ingresados en el mismo, pero… yo siendo parte de los precursores tuve acceso privilegiado, hasta de mis propios datos personales y genéticos._  – Rou dio un suspiro más dolido que el anterior –  _esto es algo difícil de explicar._

_-no soy el niño que rescataste, habla ya que tengo que regresar con Shion._

_-te interesa demasiado ese experimento por lo que veo._

_-no es una rata de laboratorio, deja de llamarlo experimento, no deje que llegara a serlo._

_-lamento decepcionarte Nezumi, pero tu querido experimento ya fue usado como rata de laboratorio._

_-¡¿que estas queriendo decirme?!_  – se puso de pie prácticamente en un salto, no le gustaba la información de Rou –

- _Nezumi, logre entrar hace dos noches a la base madre del servicio médico, no buscaba precisamente a tu experimento, pero una cosa llevo a otra y acabe con resultados inesperados._

_-¿qué descubriste?_

_\- mira._  – sin nada de prisa encendió una pantalla translúcida que estaba tras el escritorio, como un retroproyector inmenso y moderno, pero obsoleto para los tiempos actuales –

Nezumi miró silencioso como la pantalla se inundaba de archivos, gráficos, fotos de mujeres y demás cosas, hasta esos instantes no había nada que lo hiciera asombrarse, pero el rostro de Rou parecía serio, severo e incómodo con la situación.

_-todos estos datos estaban resguardados bajo el código “Shiro”, sabes que significa blanco y tiene mucho que ver con la peculiaridad genética que tiene tu experimento._

_-¿deja de dar vueltas y dilo?_

_-descubrí una intervención quirúrgica, tratamientos intensivos de hormonas en fase experimental y la extracción de su ADN para inseminación artificial._

_-¡le inyectaron hormonas… y le extrajeron esperma para embarazar mujeres de elite!_  – Hablo asombrado, no había tomado en cuenta eso, con sinceridad no veía a Shion como el candidato más apto para ese tipo de experimentos –

_-esperma no, le extrajeron óvulos._

_-……………_  - el rostro de Nezumi palideció en un segundo, la palabra óvulos rebotó en su cabeza mil veces antes de poder entender qué Rou no bromeaba ante la revelación –

 


End file.
